


Rope Burn [Teaching Tommy]

by Thomaddicted



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner, dylmas, newtmas - Fandom
Genre: Acceptance, Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Aftercare, Alby - Freeform, Anal Sex, Angst, Annie Get Your Gun, Aris is in trouble, Armpit Kink, Art, Attempted Kidnapping, Betrayal, Birthday Party, Body Positivity, Bondage, Boys Kissing, But Thomas will learn, Can also be Dylmas, Captive Newt, Car Trouble, Chastity Cage, Chastity Device, Cheap Thrills, Chicago!, Clubbing, Come Marking, Confident Newt, Consensual Somnophilia, Consent, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Daddy/Boi roleplay, Dark Past, Dating, Day trips, Deepthroating, Derogatory Language, Developing Friendships, Did I Mention Angst?, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dom! Newt, Dom! Thomas, Domination, Double Anal Penetration, Double sided dildo, Drinking, Endurance - Freeform, Enthusiastic Consent, Eventual Smut, Everyday Life, Fake Vampire Sex, Fanboys - Freeform, Femme Aris, Fighting Bad Boyfriends, Fighting Feelings, Fingering, Flirting, Forced Orgasm, Found Family, Friends and Lovers, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Frypan Cooks, Fundraisers, Gally (Maze Runner) - Freeform, Gally is a softie inside, Gaycation, Gender Identity, Give the shippers EVERYTHING they want, Healing Sex, Help, Helpful Teresa, History Lessons, Homophobia, Humor, Hurt feelings, I made it a thing, Jealousy, Jock Kink, Karaoke, Kidnapping, Kinda, Kissing, Large Cocks, Las Vegas, Lovers to Friends, Lube, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Miss Bilie IS entertainment!, Missing Family, Mothering, Museums, Musicians, Mutual Lust, Newt is not here for your shit, Newt makes a decision, Newtmaris, Newtmas Roadtrip, Newtmas being boyfriends, Newtmascerek Sex, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Overthinking, Parties, Partner Care, Partying, Past Abuse, Past Character Death, Past Lives, Peeping Thomas, Penis Size, Performance, Pining, Pippin - Freeform, Pit Fetish, Platonic Relationships, Post Traumatic Stress, Praise Kink, Prostate Massage, Public Sex, Punishment, Refusal of Emotions, Relationship Discussions, Repressed Gally, Responsibility, Reunion Sex, Reunions, Road Trips, Rough Sex, SAPPY SONGS, SO MANY chiches in this, Scent play, Scerek - Freeform, Second Chances, Seduction, Self-Reflection, Semi-Public Sex, Serious Thoughts, Sex Dreams, Sex Games, Sex Toys, Sexy Outfit, Shopping, Size Kink, Smoking, Somnophilia, Songfic, Spanking, Spying, Stalking, Stuart (The Internship) - Freeform, Sub! Newt, Sub! Thomas, Submission, Success, Surprises, Tall Thinking, Teasing, Thanksgiving Dinner, The Plot Thickens, Thomas NEEDS to be a good boy, Thomas is an Idiot, Thomas is such a puppy, Thomas/Sonya (Past Relationship), Thominewt Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Tommy to the rescue, Training, Voyeurism, Waxing, adorableness, body grooming, boys in lingerie, but make it sexy, cliches, clumsy Thomas, daycation, deepthroating fail, everyone loves Newtmas, evil exes, friends are family, friendship building, fuck it, gay-friendly community, getaway, handjobs, helpful friends, is that a thing?, love is all you need, love making, mentoring, minewt sex, movies - Freeform, newt to the rescue, newtmas - Freeform, nudity as art, oh yes there will be angst, older people are awesome, paddle spanking, past trauma, perspective, planning, posh hotels, revenge dating, role play, sex as art, sexual body care, sexual friendships, shameless TST references, showtunes, singers - Freeform, std testing, surprise reunions, unsure Thomas, vampire role play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-06-01 05:45:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 50
Words: 132,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15136433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thomaddicted/pseuds/Thomaddicted
Summary: Everyone makes mistakes on the job.Thomas Greene just made a big one.Sometimes, your mistakes work out.





	1. A Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a prompt I had seen somewhere, and I thought, "Why not?" 
> 
> I mean, I've got 4 fics cooking that I haven't bothered to touch, and need to sleep, but you know what, "Newtmas."
> 
> So there is some naughtyness, but the smut will be in the next chapter.
> 
> If you are triggered by kidnap situations, or eventual bondage and roleplay, this is not the fic you're looking for.
> 
> If you dig it, read on baby.

"What's happening?" Where am I?"

Newt struggled in a panic, realizing that his head was covered by a hood, and his mouth was gagged.

His head felt like it had been held underwater, and was slowly draining out.

The words coming from him were muffled and blocked by what felt like a cloth rag. The ties around his wrist felt like rope. His feet were tied to each leg of the chair he on which he was seated.

The last thing Newt remembered was getting back into his apartment, and looking for the light switch. 

 

"Welcome Mr. Samuels. It is a pleasure to see you here." 

Newt cocked his head. He began to sweat. This did not sound good.

"You have been eluding us for some time, and I must say, you have frustrated us more than we like."

Newt twisted, and tried to escape his bonds, to no avail.

"So, since you have inconvenienced us so much, we are going to return that favor to you."

Newt felt a pair of large, strong hands on his shoulders.

"Seeing as you love to gamble so much, we are going to play a little game of chance."

Newt paused. He never gambled a day in his life. He was one of the most boring people ever. What the fuck was going on?

"So every time we roll an even number, we hit something. Every time we roll and odd number, we cut something."

Newt was hopping up and down in his seat now. A firm weight had settled on his bound legs, as if someone were sitting on his lap.

"You know what, Mr. Greene, this bears some extra fun. Take off the blind. I want to see the terror in his eyes as we do this."

The large hand on his right shoulder lifted to the blind covering his head. The other braced his left shoulder, as the right hand gripped, and the blind came off with the flair of a magician's reveal.

Newt closed his eyes against the sudden brightness, and slowly cracked them open. 

His eyes came to settle on the weight on his legs, in the shape of a young guy, about his age, maybe a bit older, with messy black hair, a cute snub nose, and a mouth in the shape of a cupid's bow.

It was the eyes though, his whiskey brown eyes, framed by long, sexy eyelashes that kept his attention. They stared at Newt's deep chocolate brown eyes with a hint of longing.

"Mr. Greene?" The voice in the room was disembodied, coming from a speaker somewhere. 

"Mr. Greene!" The voice was upset, and sounded much older.

"Yes!" the boy, obviously Mr. Greene, stumbled backward, falling flat on his ass. Despite his situation, Newt couldn't help but chuckle.

"Mr. Greene, can I have a word with you?"

The speaker clicked off, and the boy looked around nervously.

"Umm..." He looked at Newt, and held his hands up, making a "down" gesture. "Wait....here...a sec."

Newt rolled his eyes, and mumbled into the gag.

"Fucking duh dude."

Mr. Greene walked past Newt, to what Newt assumed was a door behind him. 

The door shut, and Newt took a minute to study the room. The gray brick that comprised the walls looked new, and the space itself was pretty clean. Maybe someone's basement.

There were wires running the ceiling, and a few fed into a small flat box with holes. Another fed into a camera above it. 

From behind him, he could hear that Greene kid getting absolute HELL from someone.

"THE FUCK......GOT THE WRONG.....NOT EVEN CLOSE....LOOKS LIKE A DAMN 15 YEAR OLD.....THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU??"

Newt winced at the boys fate, and the muffled slaps and thuds that came from behind the door. 

He took exception to some of the insults, but, he knew how young he looked, so fair enough.

Several minutes later, the door clicked open again, and Mr. Greene walked in. His lip was split, and a bruise was beginning to form over his left eye, and cheek.

Newt felt even angrier than before. He couldn't understand why. It was obvious that this guy had kidnapped him, bound and gagged him, and was about to torture him.

Still, if the guy made a mistake....

"Look, uhhhh....."

"Newt." he mumbled into the gag. 

"Oh!" The boy pulled the gag, gently from the blonde's mouth. 

"Newt." he repeated, this time without the gag. 

"Newt?" 

"Yeah. Name's Newt, Greenie, wanna fight about it?"

Mr. Greene looked like he was trying to fight a laugh.

"Ahem." Greenie cleared his throat. "I'm afraid there's been....." he smirked again. "A bit of a mistake." 

Newt nodded. "I would say that there has been." He shifted uncomfortably in his seat. 

Greene crouched down in front of him, with a rag and bottle.

"You'll.....uhhh...have to forgive me for this."

He turned the bottle over the rag, and then quickly held it to Newt's nose and mouth.

Newt was out in a few seconds.

 

When the blonde woke, he was in a car, sitting in the passenger's seat. He looked over and saw Greenie, driving.

"Oh. You're awake."

"Bloody Hell mate, you coulda just let me walk out. I wouldn't have fought."

"I know, but I kinda had to so you wouldn't see where we were, and then.....wait....what do you mean you wouldn't have fought?"

Newt blushed.

"I mean, I wouldn't have made trouble on the way out....you know, argued or bitched and such."

"Why? I mean, we kinda fucked up big time back there." 

"We? I don't recall mistakenly asking to be kidnapped."

"Who said kidnapped? I didn't say kidnapped." Greenie looked around nervously. 

Newt laughed. 

"Are you kidding me Greenie? How in the Hell would you explain what is going on tonight?"

Mr. Greene bit his lip.

"I......I got nothing."

Newt smiled victoriously. 

"I mean, I could always say we were having some kind of deviant sexual fun, and it got way out of hand."

Newt slowly turned his head to see a now sweating Mr. Greene, eyes on the road.

"Well. That. That would be something." Newt deadpanned.

"I mean. Not that I would do such a thing to you. I mean, you're a handsome guy and all, but I don't think you'd...I mean, like, you're handsome compared to most guys."

Newt bit his lip to hold back his laughter as Mr. Greene continued to babble.

"Cause like, I'm not gay. No. I'm not, I mean...sometimes guys are cute, and if you're secure in yourself, you can call them cute, and it's cool. 

"I mean guys fool around all the time, they just don't always talk about it." Newt added, holding back his chuckles.

"Right! I mean, sometimes it's fun, 'bating with a bud and all. Or like, doing other stuff. Like, I did when I was younger, but now...

Greenie looked over panicked, and swerved a bit.

"I mean, not now, like, I haven't done anything now. I have a girlfriend. I like girls. Sex. Pussy. Yeah. Titties, thank you. That kind of stuff."

"Hey, hey, keep your eyes on the road." Newt chided. "Wouldn't do any good to crash, add injury to insult."

Mr. Greene kept his eyes on the road. 

"So. Do you....have...a boyfriend?" 

"Why would you bloody think I was gay?"

"Uhh.... I kinda have been watching you for a bit, and I saw..."

"You what?" 

"Well, I mean, I had to make sure you were the right gay. I mean, guy."

Newt pursed his lips.

"And yet you didn't so...."

"I almost did. I mean, you're....."

Newt cut his eyes over at Greenie.

"So, Mr. Greene, why am I still tied up?"

"Well, I didn't want you to attack me."

Newt sighed.

"That's fair." 

He looked over at the driver. The boy was about his height, maybe a bit heavier, muscled, and had large, sexy hands.

Newt flushed thinking that at some point they had been handling his body.

"I wouldn't have fought." Newt smiled.

"Gave you road head, or a nice handy while you're driving, but fought, never."

Greenie shivered. He actually shivered.

"Umm....thank you?" He replied, confused. 

"I mean, there's still time."

Newt could actually see the wheels in the boy's head turning.

"So, you got a name, Greenie?"

"Thomas." The boy rasped out, breathlessly. 

"My name is Thomas."

 

They pulled up to the apartment complex where Newt lived. 

Thomas stopped the car, and turned off the motor. He looked nervously at Newt.

"Look." The blonde cocked his head to the side. 

"I'm not going to fight. I'm not going to scream. Or run, or yell, or do anything that would harm you."

Thomas nodded.

"So, what say you come over here, untie me, and let me go?"

Thomas nodded again. Newt could see Tommy focused on his lips, as he licked his own, nervously. 

Newt flicked his eyes up to Thomas's, who realized he had been caught looking. He flushed a deep red, and unfastened his seat belt.

Newt watched as Thomas walked over, and opened the passenger door. 

Thomas began to untie Newt's wrists, his long fingers deftly working until the knots loosened. As he leaned in Newt caught the scent of cigarettes, a whiff of shampoo or body wash, something....minty?

The ropes loosened, and off his wrists, Thomas took each of Newt's hands in his, and turned them over, rubbing his thumbs gently over them.

"Checking for rope burn?" 

Thomas looked up, coming eye to eye with Newt. 

"Yeah." He looked down quickly.

"It's okay. It doesn't hurt." Newt suddenly found his tongue tied up like his wrists once were.

"I mean, not like I get tied up a lot." 

"Just during sex, right?" 

Thomas looked up, eyes wide, realizing what he had just said. 

Newt let a smile curl up on his lips.

"How about you untie my feet now, Tommy?"

Newt braced his hands on the door frame of the car, and swung his legs out. Thomas, keeping his eyes on Newt, lowered himself to his knees.

Newt couldn't help the smirk widening on his face.

He winked, causing Thomas to shiver again, as the boy quickly looked down and untied Newt's ankles.

Finally free, Newt stood up out of the car, bringing his crotch eye level with Thomas.

"So." 

Thomas looked up.

"So."

Newt stood, smirking. 

"I guess I should be going now."

"Yeah." 

Thomas's face fell a bit. 

"I mean, if you have to..."

"You know..." Newt reached his hand out to Thomas.

"It's probably best if you see me in."

Pulling Thomas up, he closed the car door.

"Since the last time I came home, I didn't quite stay there, maybe its best that I have someone to keep an eye on me."

Thomas fumbled for the keys to the car, and locked it automatically with the remote.

 

Newt walked up to his apartment, A5, and checked his pockets for his keys.

"Oh." Thomas reached into his jacket pocket.

"Really." Newt looked sideways at Thomas.

"Sorry. I mean, I would have remembered to give them to you....I just...."

"Just open the door you twat."

Thomas finally got the key into the lock and opened the door.

They entered the apartment, and Newt turned on the light to his living room.

"Okay, all good here."

He took off his jacket, and slung it over the couch.

"Can I get you anything, water, tea, handcuffs, chloroform?"

Thomas laughed shyly.

"Water would be fine, thanks."

Thomas watched as Newt went into the kitchenette, and filled a glass with water from a dispenser on a white metal stand.

"Wow, the fancy stuff."

"Yeah," Newt smiled, returning with a glass full.

"I save it for guests, and cute guys who kidnap me."

Thomas flushed again, and downed the water in a gulp.

"Someone's thirsty."

"Parched." Thomas nervously held out the glass.

"More?" 

Thomas nodded.

"Please."

Newt returned to fill the glass, and Thomas walked around the apartment.

It was a cozy little place, a couch and TV in the center of the room, with DVD and Blu-Ray discs on shelves on one wall.

Next to these was a stand with some CDs, records, and tapes, with a large record player, with a built in CD and Tape deck. 

Above those were pictures of Newt, with people he presumed were friends and family. One frame showed him with an attractive guy, a tall hunky Korean.

Thomas felt his heart dip a bit, not really sure why.

"Tommy?" Newt's voice was gentle.

He held a glass out to Thomas. 

"Thanks." Thomas took the glass, and looking Newt over, took a sip.

Thomas sipped a mug of tea he heated up in the microwave.

"That's Heaven." he cooed as the tea traveled down his throat.

Newt sat on the couch, and looked at the pictures.

"That's my wall of fame." He saw Thomas study the pictures.

"Friends, family, people I love."

Thomas turned around, and pointed to one. 

"Who's this guy?" 

Newt smiled.

"That's Minho. He's my lover. Biggest dick I ever took." 

Thomas had been mid drink, and he choked on his water. 

Newt laughed, and set down his mug. 

He walked up to the choking boy, and swatted him on the back. 

"Calm down Tommy. I was just joking." Newt took Thomas's glass, and set it next to the record player.

Thomas gasped and choked. His face was red as a beet.

"Well, I guess that's a nice thing."

Thomas wiped his eyes and mouth.

"You okay there Tommy?"

Thomas stifled another cough, and held his right thumb up. 

"Here, let's get you settled." 

Newt took Thomas over and set him on the couch.

"Better?" 

Thomas nodded. 

"Better. Sorry about that. You just kinda caught me by surprise."

"Really? I thought you knew I was gay."

"Well I did, I just didn't know you had a boyfriend."

"He's not a boyfriend, he's a lover. There's a difference."

"Oh. So like friends with benefits?"

"Something like that, yes."

Newt sat next to Thomas on the couch.

"So, since you have some explaining to do, how long have you been watching me?"

Thomas looked down and mumbled something.

"What was that?"

"2 months."

"2 MONTHS!" Newt braced himself against the couch.

"What the bloody Hell Tommy?"

"I was asked to make sure you were the one."

"And it took you two months to make a mistake??"

"Well, I was supposed to bring you in sooner."

"Sooner?" 

"Some time ago."

"So why the hold up?"

Thomas looked away and mumbled again.

"Tommy, look at me."

Thomas looked over at Newt, his eyes cast down.

"Tommy. Look me in the eye."

Thomas looked up, and started when Newt held his head by the cheeks with his large, slim hands.

"Why the bloody Hell did you stalk me for two months?"

"I.....you.....fascinated me......" Thomas's eyes darted around nervously. 

Newt blinked repeatedly in disbelief.

"I........fascinated you?" 

Thomas nodded as much as his captured head would allow.

"I kinda, I guess, I got caught up in watching you live your life."

"How am I fascinating? I don't do anything."

"You do, Thomas gently let his hands hang on Newt's wrists.

"You work, but then you also volunteer at the Children's Hospital on your days off. You love animals. I saw how you returned that lost Golden Lab to it's owner.

Newt watched as Thomas came alive, listing what he felt were Newt's accomplishments. 

"You play guitar, and sometimes I heard you sing, and it was....I mean, do you even know how good you sound singing?"

Newt was unsure if he was bothered by it or not.

"and when you work out, oh my holy....can you wear a damn shirt? Or at least shorts that cover your butt all the way? It's distracting!"

"Tommy, I work out in my living room in the privacy of my own flat." 

"Well close your blinds!"

"Tommy, my blinds are closed and face a large wall of shrubbery....."

Thomas gulped.

"You've been peeping at me through my shrubbery, haven't you." 

Thomas looked at his bare wrist.

"Well, would you look at that, it is so late now." 

Newt pulled Thomas in to him.

"Now you listen to me, you little pissant." He growled at the brunette, noticing how the freckles and moles oh his face made their own constellation for Newt.

"I don't know where you get off telling me...."

Newt stopped, seeing how Thomas winced as Newt yelled. He remembered the man yelling at Thomas back at the scene of his capture. 

Newt realized in that moment, that Thomas had taken his share of hits. The bruises on his face had begun to set in color. 

"I'm sorry." Thomas whimpered. "I didn't mean to...."

Tears formed under the downcast lashes on Thomas's face.

One fell, and Newt lost all his resolve. 

"I just...I guess, I found myself...." Thomas flinched, as Newt's fingers brushed away the stray tears of Thomas's shame.

Newt tilted the brunette's head up, and looked him in his eyes.

Thomas's shuddering breaths stilled, but tears fell, unheeded, from his eyes. 

Those beautiful whiskey brown pools glistened with untold sadness. Newt lowered his face to Thomas's.

"Newt." Thomas whispered quietly. "I'm not....gay...."

"Neither am I." Newt whispered back, his lips just millimeters away from Thomas's.

Their lips brushed, and Newt sealed the kiss, pulling Thomas into his face. 

Thomas pulled away, reluctantly. 

"I'm not gay.....Newt." Thomas's hands were roaming Newt's body, stopping at the boy's long, blonde hair.

Thomas pulled Newt in, and continued the kiss. At some point, he had pulled Newt on top of him, holding him tightly as they kissed.

Newt pulled back, breaking the kiss.

"Not gay, huh?" 

Newt grinned at Thomas, who scoffed, and tried to laugh it off.

Newt leaned down, kissing Thomas's neck, eliciting a moan from the dark haired boy.

"Ugh..." He moaned as Newt kissed his collarbone.

"I....I may be gayer than originally planned."

Newt kept kissing.


	2. Another Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas begins to reckon with his sexuality, in Newt's arms and apartment.
> 
> Of course, Thomas messes it up, because Thomas.
> 
>  
> 
> Angsty, because you know you love it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I went back and edited some of the first chapter, because I caught all kinds of mistakes due to the fact that I was literally writing it late at night, and falling asleep as I did.
> 
> This one I actually wrote more awake. And I made it a little deeper. (giggity)
> 
> For those curious, fic is present day. Thomas is 25, and basically Mitch from American Assassin, and Newt is TDC Newt w/o Flare, aged 28.

Thomas luxuriated in Newt's kisses, which traveled over his neck, chin, and lips. In all of Thomas's life, he had never been kissed this way.

Yes, he had made out with girls. He WAS straight, and had been most of his life. There had been moments of experimenting in his youth, the shy mutual jack-off, a game of chicken with his friends, ages ago.

He remembered his friend, kissing him, and how if felt so alien, yet so familiar. 

This kiss sparked that memory, making Thomas feel the same as he did, kissing his friend.

Newt's lips were soft, but insistent. Just the right amount of lip teasing, tongue sucking, and the light nibbles.

The last time Thomas felt this good being kissed, he was with his girlfriend, Sonya. She was a passionate kisser, but Newt could totally give her lessons.

Thomas let his hands move, slowly, over Newt's body. His long hair tickled Thomas's face, and he had more visions of Sonya. For a minute, Thomas felt like he was kissing her.

But Newt's body. 

The lean, smooth muscles, covered by the smooth, soft skin. Lowering his hands, he felt the swell of Newt's backside. 

Even his butt was better than Sonya's. 

But that body. Soft where she was hard. Hard where she had been soft. That hardness was pressed against Thomas's hardness, grinding slowly, persistently.

Thomas let his lips brush over Newt's face, to his ear. Thomas took the lobe in between his lips, and massaged gently. 

Newt's soft moans told Thomas he was doing a good job. 

When Newt's hands moved under Thomas's shirt, something happened.

"Wait." Thomas pulled away.

Newt backed up, and took his spot on the other side of the couch.

"This....is going fast.....maybe...too fast..."

"I understand." Newt nodded. "I'm sorry, Tommy."

"It's just that..." Thomas sat back, and studied his hands. "I....I'm confused, I think."

"Confused is normal. People get confused."

Thomas nodded. 

"I mean, I never....I mean, I have, in the past, kissed guys before."

Newt nodded.

"It was all drunken fun stuff. You know, guys are drunk, let's dare 'em to kiss, and shit like that."

"Right." Newt reached over, and sipped some tea from his mug.

"But, sometimes....with some of the guys...I kinda, I really wanted to do things like kiss them."

"Well, Tommy, people are complicated things. Sexuality isn't simple."

Thomas nodded.

"It felt good, you kissing me, you know."

Newt let a shy grin bloom on his face. 

"You're a good kisser, Tommy."

Newt got up, and subtly adjusted his erection, which had started to wilt.

"Perhaps I was too insistent."

He walked over and took Thomas's water glass from the stand where it had been left. He walked back over, handing the glass back to his guest.

Thomas looked up at him, the whiskey eyes colored amber in the soft light of the living room.

He took the glass, and drank some more water.

"How did you know you were gay?" 

Newt shrugged. 

"Always known I guess. I mean, I've dated girls. I've even had some sexual experiences as well."

Thomas's eyes widened.

"I know, shocking right?" Newt laughed. 

"But after that experimentation, I realized, I enjoyed men sexually, more than women."

Thomas finished his water, and rose from the couch, putting the glass back on the table.

"I experimented too." Thomas confessed.

"When I was younger. With a buddy of mine in high school."

Thomas looked down, blushing at his revelation.

"Nothing to be shy of, mate, lots of boys experiment. I went to all all boy's school back in London, so I know all about that."

"Really?" Thomas grinned, "So that explains the accent."

"Right." Newt laughed. "Well spotted."

"So what was that like? Going to an all boys school?"

"It was interesting. I mean, I wasn't the only gay guy at the school, but, I was the most popular." He winked, causing Thomas to giggle.

Thomas bit his lip. Shit. Did he actually just GIGGLE?

 

The night wore on, and Thomas found himself feeling closer to Newt. He had spied on him for two months, but he didn't feel like he really knew the guy.

"Look, Newt....I should go."

Thomas reluctantly headed for the door. 

"Tommy." Newt walked up to him, and put his hand on the door knob.

"I know it kind of started out wonky, but, I can't deny, I kinda had fun tonight."

Thomas laughed. "You had fun being kidnapped? That's new."

"Oh, so you did kidnap me?" Newt smiled. Despite the large grin on his face, he hated the idea of Thomas leaving.

"Well, if you promise not to say anything bad."

"If you have a Yelp page, I'd give you high marks."

Thomas leaned back against the wall, arms folded over his chest.

"Thanks, Newt. You really are something."

Newt bit his lip. 

"I'm sorry about coming on too strong before."

"No." Thomas felt heat rising in his cheeks.

"I mean, it was....it was nice. I never thought about kissing another guy again, until you. But I....I'm glad I kissed you."

"You're a really good kisser Tommy. Best I've had in a while."

"Well, my girlfriend was pretty big on making out. But that was a while ago now."

Newt shrugged. 

"You get out of practice, but you never really lose it."

"I've always heard you use it, or you lose it."

"Good thing I use it all the time."

Thomas flushed again.

"I know. I saw."

Newt's brows raised. 

"I'm sure you have." 

He moved closer to Thomas, putting a hand on either side, and pinning him to the wall.

"So did you see anything that interested you?"

Thomas flushed redder, and a hoarse whisper escaped him.

"Yes."

"What did you see Tommy?" Newt leaned in to the boy's ear. "What did you want?"

"I...." Thomas gasped as Newt's nose nuzzled his cheek.

"What did you want Tommy?" 

Newt's hands traveled to Thomas's shoulders, and began to massage the iron tight muscles. 

Thomas groaned at the touch.

"Tell me, Tommy. What did you want? Two months of watching, you must have wanted something."

Newt dipped his lips to Thomas's jaw, and began to work their way down again.

Newt's kisses traveled down Thomas's neck, to his collarbone. Newt gently kissed the hollow of Tommy's collarbone, and worked his way up to the boy's chin.

Thomas lowered his head, trying to capture Newt's lips again, only to have the blonde's lips move away, kissing up Tommy's jawline, coming to rest by his ear lobe.

"More?" Newt rasped, his voice thick with the desire. 

"Yes." Thomas whimpered, gasping as Newt captured his earlobe between his soft pink lips.

Newt's tongue traced Tommy's ear, gently playing with the boy's nerve endings.

Thomas let his hands roam over the back of Newt's hair. The long, sandy blonde tresses wound in his fingers. Newt pulled back, looking at Thomas.

"Are you okay....with this?" 

Thomas nodded, staring at Newt's lips again. With pretenses gone, he felt allowed to stare. To try to memorize the soft, pink, slightly chapped lips he wanted.

Newt dropped his hands to his hemline, and pulled his shirt off, exposing the firm, pale skinned body underneath. Thomas leaned in, and found himself kissing Newt's neck.

Thomas's kisses traced the sharp jawline, and in his heated response, pushed Newt against the opposite wall of the hallway.

"Fuck."

Newt grunted, as Thomas's hands reached down, roughly grabbing Newt's ass. The blonde's legs wrapped around the brunette's waist, locking them together. 

Thomas's kisses were hungry now. He was practically devouring Newt, who himself was moaning and whimpering like a virgin.

"Mmmmmm......Sonya....." Thomas whispered against Newt's neck.

"What?" Newt's tone was flat.

"Thomas, what they bloody hell did you just call me??"

Thomas pulled his face from Newt's neck.

The shock and embarrassment on his face would have been hilarious, had Newt not just been the subject of that humiliation.

"Uhhh....."

"You just called me...."

"I'm sorry....Newt...I...."

"You called me Sonya. You called me....."

A sick feeling washed over him.

"That was her name, wasn't it."

Newt had long since dropped his legs from Thomas's waist. He walked over to his kitchenette, and pulled a whiskey bottle from a cabinet over the fridge.

He uncapped it, and downed two deep slugs.

Newt looked over at Thomas, who was looking away, ashamed.

"Newt...I....I'm soooo sorry...."

"Thomas, I am many things, but this? No, I'm not gonna be a place for you to stick your dick cause you're in between slots."

Newt walked past Thomas, and opened the door. 

Thomas looked from Newt to the door. Deep shame and disappointment colored him red.

"Newt...please....I didn't mean...."

"Doesn't matter Thomas. You've spied on me enough to know, I'm not hurting for dick. In fact, the dick I am getting is from guys who know exactly what they want."

Thomas approached the door.

"I want you Newt. I do. I really do."

"Really? I couldn't hear that over the sound of you calling me your ex-girlfriend's name."

Thomas took a step back, past the threshold, almost like Newt had socked him.

"Wait, why are you acting like this, don't you have a...."

"Thomas. The lover I have is none of your damn concern. He knows where he stands in my life. If I have someone on my life, it's because I have invited them to be there, and they know exactly WHY I am in their life."

"So where does that leave me?"

Newt avoided looking Thomas in his eyes.

"On the other side of the door. Where you belong."

Newt slammed the door, and locked it. 

 

Thomas stood on the opposite side of the door, staring at the A5 on the front. 

The shock he felt kept him from feeling anything.

Well, disappointment. And anger at himself for being stupid. And hurt. And guilt, for hurting Newt. 

Thomas numbly walked back to his car, and sat inside.

It wasn't until he was halfway back to his place that he realized he'd been crying.

Fuck you, Newt.

Fuck you.


	3. Here. In My Head.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt spends some time in his head thinking about everything that had happened over the last 24 hours.
> 
> He reaches an orgasm, but, sadly, no conclusions. 
> 
> Also, impending Minewt, if anyone is into that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is kinda filler, but, like the next chapter, it's going to set up story points.
> 
> "It's plot exposition, it has to go somewhere."

Newt sat stewing in his living room, before deciding it was best he attempt to get to sleep.

The day's events had exhausted him the night's misadventures had rattled him a bit. He brewed another mug, this time a nice chamomile tea.

 

The arrival of Thomas in his life had bothered him. It rattled him that Thomas had broken in and laid in wait for him. It bothered him that he had been mistakenly kidnapped. It bothered him that Thomas had stalked him.

Perhaps the most unsettling? That Thomas had taken a liking to Newt, and vice versa, only to have it ruined by Thomas calling Newt by an ex-girlfriend's name.

Maybe it was because Newt had not been put in mortal danger, and perhaps that all ended well, more or less, that the last slight hurt so much.

Newt had defeated some pretty rough odds last night, only to be defeated on the ten yard line, tackled before he could make a touch down.

He did have a hard time getting Thomas out of his head. The boy had the most hypnotic brown eyes, and Newt was pissed that he could still see them when he shut his own eyes.

Then there was the kissing. Newt could only be mad at himself on that one. He had a pretty strict rule about kissing. He only kissed guys that he knew well enough to see again.

Kissing Thomas had awakened something else in Newt he most certainly did not want to bother with. 

Tossing his shirt in the hamper, and stripping himself of his pants, underwear and socks, Newt stood nude in front of his bathroom mirror. 

He looked over his neck and chest, noting Thomas had made a couple of small marks on his neck, but they weren't too big. 

Turning the water levels to warm, he stepped inside, letting the water heat up gradually. Newt dipped his head back, letting the water wash over his hair, and face.

It seemed so odd to Newt that he could have been targeted. Even if Thomas made a mistake, wouldn't he have caught it? Done some research? Had a picture? Something?

Newt wracked his brain, trying to think if anything had been out of the ordinary over the past few weeks or so, when he might have noticed anything strange.

Not once had he felt like he was being watched, or that something, or someone was following him. It seemed impossible. 

Newt worked at the city library, so his entire day was interacting with people. He had realized some time ago that even though he was good at remembering people, the last few years the people seemed to blur together in his mind.

He tried to remember if Thomas had been one of the people. As Newt shampooed his hair, he went through as many people as he could, trying to remember.

In the end, Newt decided, HAD he seen Thomas, he would have remembered, the eyes alone could trigger memories. Or the cute wry grin he wore. The nervous flutter of his hands. His fingers...

Shit.

Newt rinsed himself off, and turned the water down to cool, hoping his erection would take the hint and go down. 

It had felt good kissing Thomas. It felt....right....somehow.

If you had told Newt that morning, that he would end the evening making out with a guy that had kidnapped him, he would have laughed right in your face.

Now, he felt like the universe was laughing at him.

Not that Newt was hurting for dates. He wasn't lying when he told Thomas that before kicking him out. 

Newt did feel bad about doing that, but he....he wasn't going to stand for being someone's hole, for being used and tossed away, just so some guy could get off. He had standards.

Nevermind that he thought Thomas was cute. 

There, he admitted it. 

Still, the bother wouldn't leave him. 

Looking down and his now cold, pruned up fingers, Newt decided he was done. 

Turning off the water, he shook the water from his hair, and reached outside for his towel, which he wrapped around his slender hips. 

Newt turned off his lights, and sat in his room in the dark, laying himself on his bed.

The warm July night crept into his room, drying the water on his body. After several minutes, Newt was dry, and he took his mug of tea, and pulled his laptop to him on his bed.

He checked through emails, and messages on some sites he was on. 

Out of curiosity, he searched social media for "Thomas Greene". 

He found nothing that matched, but a few of the profiles looked blank, so, Newt looked those up. 

One of the profiles was anchored at a location in a city 5 miles from here, so he checked that one. The profile was private, so he wasn't able to see much.

He was willing to bet that was the illustrious Mr. Greene. 

Oh well, a mystery for another night. 

Newt looked at the clock. Nearly three in the morning now. Luckily, he didn't have to work tomorrow. No appointments either, so if he needed to, he could sleep.

 

Newt slept lightly, tossing and turning all night. Half the time, he would wake up, and expect to find Thomas in his room, angry, or wanting to extract some form of revenge.

His subconscious took over, allowing Thomas to visit him in dreams. 

Tying him up again, but to the bed this time. Kissing him, but never stopping. Spreading Newt's legs, and lying between them.

Newt was half asleep, but his body was still moving, and moaning. Asleep but still aware. 

His hips naked, towel long hung up to dry, Newt ground his erection into the bed, humping against it. 

Thomas colored his dreams. Only in these, he was calling for Newt. 

"Newt." 

Newt loved when Thomas said his name. Like it was the only one in existence. Like no other names had been before his. 

"Newt. Please....let me....."

Newt's hips ground into the bed, his voice whimpering. In his sleeping, waking dream, he reached down, gripping his own long cock in his hand, and fucking into the tight tunnel his grip made.

"Fuck." he growled out into his sleep. "Tommy." 

Newt's hips bucked as he slid in and out of his grip, the precome slicking his fist and creating a tight slippery target.

"Tommy. Tommy. Tommy. Tommy. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. FUCK."

Newt's hips and lips kept moving, until the orgasm he was chasing collided with him.

He grunted again, and again, firing off the last of his seed into his bedsheets. 

Whatever. He could do laundry tomorrow.

 

Later that day, as Newt woke up, and rinsed his dried cum from his body, and stripped his bed down. After spraying the mattress with a fabric refresher, he bundled his bedclothes and towel into a basket.

The day was already warmer than it should be, at 11 in the morning, and Newt was already sweating when he made it to the laundry room.

He set his sheets and towels in to wash, along with some other clothes in another washer. After adding his detergents and softeners, Newt gathered his stuff in an empty basket and went back to his apartment.

Once he was inside, he stepped out onto his patio to have a smoke. He hand rolled his own cigarettes, and scolded himself again, reminding himself he said he was going to quit.

Sitting on the patio, in a pair of white nylon basketball shorts, and an old black and blue tank top, Thomas smoked. 

Once again, his thoughts went back to Dylan. 

Newt studied the outside of the patio, where Thomas had likely come in. But he saw no evidence of tampering, so it puzzled him. The patio wrapped over to the bedroom windows.

He might have used a crowbar or something, but it looked like nothing had been disturbed. 

Newt's phone buzzed, and he picked it up. 

There was a text from Minho, dated a few minutes ago.

"Home tomorrow, you feel like welcoming me back?" 

Newt grinned.

After a few minutes, he typed a response: "Ready, willing, and waiting, like always."

Newt set the phone down, and took another drag. Another few minutes, and his phone buzzed again.

"Good. Wear what I like. I'll make it worth the wait."

Newt's cock twitched and thickened in his shorts. 

After a few hours, after the laundry had been done, and his bed re-made, Newt watched some television, while he ate. 

He fell asleep on the couch, and once again, found Thomas running through his dreams.

Thomas was in the kitchen, cooking. Newt was setting the table, and they were laughing. It made Newt feel warm in his dream.

Another part of the dream found them sitting on the floor of the living room, in front of a Christmas Tree. They were shaking presents, and giggling.

Newt started to feel himself awaken from the dream, and he turned and tossed, trying to get back into a deeper sleep.

"Newt."

"No...Tommy...don't go..."

Newt's voice echoed in his dream. 

"Please....don't leave Tommy."

"Newt....I don't want to....Newt...."

Inside Newt's dream, he ran to Thomas, grabbing on to him.

"Find me Tommy. Find me."

Newt felt empty.

His eyes were closed and he was holding on to the final kiss and hug from his dream.

He realized he was going to have to get up to take a piss, but he wanted to hold on to the dream as long as he could. Damn bladder.

 

Coming back from the bathroom, Newt noticed a note wedged under the door. 

Immediately, he knew it was Thomas. 

His only friends would have his number to contact him, and of the only people he DID talk to in this apartment, one was gone, and the other wouldn't have been able to leave that note.

Newt opened the door, and not finding Thomas, he ran out of the door, looking around. He headed out to the parking lot, and looked around.

The same cars were parked there that had always been. The street was empty, and no one was walking in the early twilight. 

Newt didn't hide his disappointment, but he was also upset.

What the Hell was stopping Thomas from seeing him? He already bloody broke in once! You think if he really wanted to....

Newt walked over to his door, and picked up the note.

"Newt. I'm sorry about last night. Can we talk? Please? I'm sorry for what I did. Please, call me."

Beneath that was the letter "T", and a phone number. 

Newt closed and locked his door again, and went into his living room. He stared at the note for a few minutes, and then went back to television.

The note stared back at Newt. 

"Bloody Hell Thomas." 

Newt picked up the note again. Then, he picked up his phone, and added Thomas's phone number.

Newt chewed his lip and stared at his phone. 

He opened up a social media site, and entered Thomas's phone number into the search bar. 

"I know I'm going to regret this, Thomas."


	4. Peeping Tommy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas cannot stop thinking about Newt.
> 
> He also cannot stop spying on the guy.
> 
> He also sees a lot more than he bargained for...
> 
> and he likes it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this chapter has A LOT of smut in it.
> 
> A great Minewt scene, and an....interesting..... scene involving Newt and a member of the opposite sex.
> 
> So, again, you no like smut, stop reading now. 
> 
> Open mind? Come on in.

Thomas lay on his bed, anxious, wound as tightly as a drumhead.

It had been three weeks since he had left his note for Newt underneath the door of his apartment, and Thomas had not yet been contacted.

Thomas knew this because he kept his phone on him, at all times. Like he did now. Sitting on his chest, with the ringer turned up.

Just waiting. Waiting waiting waiting.

Thomas tossed restlessly on his bed, setting the phone on the bedside table in his room.

His boss, Mr. J, kept them all in a three bedroom townhouse, the basement of which was used as his pen for punishment. 

They never killed anyone, ever, they just roughed them up good to get what they wanted. Thomas hadn't even been that good at roughing the guys up.

But ever since the last two bruisers got arrested, Thomas had been something of a one man show, while Mr. J went about finding new help.

Which he found, and who were now setting themselves up in the other rooms. 

There was Gally, a tall, broad shouldered brute with Satan's eyebrows, and Winston, who was shorter, with dusky brown skin, and large, watchful brown eyes. 

They seemed nice enough, but Thomas wasn't looking to make new friends. Unless it was a tall, slim, blonde stud.

 

Thomas had spent the last three weeks trying to figure out exactly when his life had spun somewhat out of control. 

He still liked girls. Well, he thought he did. His past porn searches of the month could vouch for that, except now, he was more aware of the guys in them than ever before.

Thomas also noticed that he had a type. Not in the girls, but in the male partners they did scenes with. 

This bothered him less that it would have before, but he still found himself torn between watching the girls, and the guys. Maybe he was bi-sexual? It made sense.

Every night, instead of dreaming of Sonya, like usual, or any other of his ex-girlfriends, his dreams consisted of Newt.

Kissing him, fucking him, tying him up again, but naked to a bed, or ravishing him in the shower.

Thomas had more wet dreams in a week than he ever remembered having growing up.

 

The two months he had spent trailing Newt had created something of an obsession. 

When Mr. J had given Thomas the info on the mark, there had been no picture in the folder. Only an address, and a few notes.

Thomas had taken the streets to the address, and parked a ways away where he could keep an eye on things. 

Who knew there was a West Glade Ave, and an East Glade Ave? And that the numbers were the same going both East and West?

Luckily, it was Mr. J's fault that the addresses were mixed up, so the beating that Thomas was given wasn't too bad.

Still, Thomas felt like every blow of Mr. J's hands had been worth Newt's kisses, and touches. 

Those kisses felt like Thomas had always imagined they would. 

From the moment he saw Newt walk into apartment A5 in his complex, he was smitten. Maybe it was because Newt had a lot of feminine qualities. 

There was the hair that came down to just about his shoulders, and the soft chocolate brown eyes. The cute little nose, and his lips...those soft pink portals to paradise.

Maybe it was the long limbed, lithe, smooth body under the layers of clothes Newt wore. Sheltering himself in layers, as if he didn't want the world to see him.

For weeks Thomas watched Newt, and only found himself being drawn in to Newt's life.

Shit.

 

Maybe Thomas was wrong for taking his spying into Newt's apartment. He had found a perfect space to sit inside the yard, which shielded him from visibility from the street, and from Newt's patio.

The large glass panel patio door gave Thomas a full view of the area, and the large windows in the bedroom let Thomas peer in from the bushes.

When Thomas had started to really spy on Newt, he found that he was quite interesting. Not as a librarian, or even as an animal lover, no, Newt was something else.

Newt was a sex fiend.

Thomas watched in awe as Newt entertained a few guys in the weeks Thomas had watched. 

They were as simple as hanging out and trading blowjobs with a red headed stud, or flip flop fucking with a dark skinned athlete from the gym. 

Newt had not been kidding about him NOT wanting for dick. Thomas observed that Newt got all he seemed to want. 

Some of the guys had been over there a few times.

One of the repeat guests was an older man, old enough to be Newt's father. He came over, dressed in a suit and tie, and Newt met him at the door. 

Newt was dressed in a baseball players uniform, complete with glove and cap, and he let his older lover take him in front of the TV, while watching a ball game. 

The guy came back again, and Newt dressed in a different costume each time. It was perverse, but it also made Thomas hard as a rock. 

If bushes could get pregnant, Thomas would be fathering a forest based on the loads he dropped in Newt's shrubs.

A few of the guys were topped by Newt. One in particular was a big fan of bouncing up and down on Newt's large cock while Newt slapped, and choked him.

Interesting.

 

After leaving his note at Newt's apartment, Thomas had waited a week for word from Newt. Thomas had hoped that Newt was in a forgiving mood, or at least willing to talk with him.

With no word in ten days, Thomas felt upset, and found himself back in Newt's bushes. He kinda regretted it.

Until he saw a half naked Newt.

Newt was working out again, in his living room. He was wearing a pair of shorts so small, Thomas was sure Newt's cock would be flopping out, if not for the jock he wore under the shorts.

Newt also wore a dark yellow tank top, which showed off the impressive muscles in his arms and shoulders, while clinging to his pecs, and abs. 

Thomas watched as Newt attempted, then succeeded in, a handstand. The muscles in his arms tensed and flexed. Thomas stared at Newt's sweat matted armpit hair, and licked his lips.

So many things Thomas was discovering about himself lately.

Newt went to the door, and the tall Korean hunk from the picture walked in. 

Newt smiled, and welcomed him in, and the hunk sat on the couch, while Newt stood in front of him. At the man's command, Newt sank to his knees on the floor.

The hunk smiled at him, and offered his foot, letting Newt sniff, and lick the sneaker in front of him. Newt hungrily serviced, and removed the hunks shoes, then socks.

The man stood, and Newt pulled the man's gym shorts off with his teeth, revealing a jock strap bulging obscenely. 

Newt's eyes raised to his guest. Receiving a nod, Newt pulled the jock down with his teeth. The large, fat cock that swung out, looked delicious.

Thomas had freed his own cock from his pants, and was stroking lazily, knowing how long Newt's sessions could go. 

Newt had his hands folded behind his back, as he swallowed the massive cock in front of him. He kept eye contact as he did, nodding or shaking his head as his feeder asked questions of him.

Thomas had watched a number of deep throat porn scenes, and Newt's skill put them all to shame.

The large cock was pulled from inside Newt's throat, throbbing and glistening, and Newt bent over the couch. His face contorted in pleasure as a large black buttplug was pulled from his asshole, only to be replaced by the sizeable cock Newt had just sucked.

The top grabbed a fistful of Newt's hair, and rocked Newt's body as he pounded away at the blonde's backside. 

Newt's ass got fucked in three different positions, the top never losing stamina, and Newt's eyes rolled back in what seemed like endless pleasure.

Thomas stroked along, watching Newt's cock slap against his abs, watching as the thick cock sawed in and out. He wanted to be each of them, fucking and getting fucked.

Soon, the top pulled out, and shot volley after volley of hot, thick come all over Newt's face. 

Newt opened his mouth, and cleaned off the Korean's now limp cock. 

He grinned up at the man, who smiled back, chucked Newt on his sticky chin, and left. 

Newt kneeled for a minute, then took his discarded tank, and lay it on the floor. 

Thomas watched as Newt lay over it, grinding his cock into the tank on the floor. His lips moved in moans Thomas wished he could hear. Thomas stroked his cock in time with Newt.

For a few seconds, Newt looked right out the window, at the shrubs, and Thomas froze. Had he been seen? Part of him was terrified, and part of him wanted to show himself.

Newt continued to hump against the shirt, and his mouth formed words.

"Fuck me. Fuck me. Fuck me Tommy."

Newt closed his eyes, and his hips moved smoother and faster. Thomas picked up his own strokes as Newt's mouth moaned silently.

Tommy. He's saying Tommy. Thomas was sure of it.

Both guys pleasured themselves, and soon, Newt had reached his orgasm, firing into the bunched up shirt underneath him. Thomas's load soaked the ground in front of him.

Newt's eyes were glazed over, and he lay on his back, his limp cock on his thigh.

After several moments, Newt got up, and went into his bedroom, and after he didn't return for several minutes, Thomas deduced he was in the shower. Extracting himself from his hiding place, Thomas left.

 

Over the next few days, Thomas visited again when he could, spying on Newt, and becoming more educated in Newt's fetishes. 

One of them left Thomas absolutely speechless.

Newt was dressed in tight leather pants, and what appeared to be either a leather or vinyl shirt. 

Matching gloves, and thigh high, laced up leather boots completed his look. Thomas had never seen Newt so sexy.

His guest was something Thomas thought he would NEVER see at Newt's place.

A young woman in her twenties was bent over a chair, wrists bound.

Thomas watched as Newt's gloved hands pulled up the girls skirt, exposing her pert round backside. Thomas felt himself harden in his pants, watching Newt in control.

There was some sort of conversation between Newt and the red headed girl. Then suddenly, Newt's hand swung out, striking her backside.

Thomas watched the flesh jiggle, as a red spot began to bloom on her hindquarters. Newt said something else. The girl nodded.

Stepping to the side of her, Newt positioned the girl so Thomas could see everything. 

Wait.

Did Newt KNOW he was there?

Fuck!

Well, there went Thomas's boner.

Still, Thomas did not move, as Newt said something else, then swatted the girl's ass again.

She called out something, and Newt softly rubbed where he slapped. Again.

And again.

And again.

A swat, then a rub, swat, rub. Inbetween these motions, the girl barked something else.

Thomas watched intently.

Newt kept staring right out the window at where Thomas was hiding.

Again.

Again.

Again.

At some point, Newt licked his lips, lasciviously, and winked.

He moved the girls panties, so that Thomas could see her slit. She was leaking, drooling as Newt spanked her.

Again.

Again.

Again.

Again.

Again.

The girl was sobbing, and Newt kept smiling at Thomas. 

He was also staring at the girl's slit leak, and twitch.

Newt let his fingers caress her, and his lips formed the words, "You want it, Tommy?"

 

Thomas didn't stay to watch the rest. 

He didn't see Newt the rest of the week, but he also wanted to see Newt again. 

Thomas had been on a bit of a streak at Mr. J's.

The last time he brought a guy in, unassisted, Thomas tied him up, and roughed him up good, all on his own.

He shocked the rest of the guys by swatting the mark's ass with a thick wooden paddle, with holes. 

They were skeptical, but it worked like a charm. Even Mr. J was thoroughly impressed. 

 

Thomas had promised himself he would wait. 

But....Newt.

He wanted Newt.


	5. Ask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas finally catches up with Newt. 
> 
> Newt finally figures Thomas out.
> 
> Teresa makes an appearance.
> 
> Newt takes control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was on a roll after having a couple of nights off from writing. 
> 
> So this chapter may seem repetitive at the end, but it goes somewhere, please bear with me.
> 
> Also, it is gonna get A LOT smuttier from here, so.....
> 
> I really, really liked writing this chapter.

Newt had spent an inordinate amount of researching Thomas.

 

The first thing he realized, like an idiot, was that OF COURSE Thomas wasn't going to give him his real name.

His name was in fact Thomas, but his last name was Stephens, not Green. 

Which bummed Newt out, cause he really liked calling Thomas, "Greenie". 

 

Searching through Greenie's online life, he found him on a social media network, where he saw the illustrious "Sonya." 

She was cute. Newt had to give her that. Cute face, cute hair. Thomas's profile was devoid of her presence, but searching her page, Newt found evidence of their past.

There was one picture Newt kept going back to, one of Thomas, smiling at the camera, which she was ostensibly holding. 

His face was soft, and his eyes looked full of love. 

Underneath she had written a caption "All I know is you're my favorite mistake." 

Thomas had left a like under the picture.

Newt couldn't sort out why it bothered him.

Okay, he knew why it bothered him. But damn if he was going to give that a voice.

 

When Minho had come back that first night, they had a very epic sex. At Minho's request, Newt had worn his leathers. A pair of chaps, with a leather codpiece, and a leather chest harness.

Newt liked Minho, always had, since he moved in to the apartment, with Minho as his neighbor in A7. A3 was populated by Billie, his other favorite person in the complex.

Minho had flirted with Newt, but the blond had seen enough to know Minho was something of a flirt with everyone. But after a long dinner with some talking, they discovered their mutual fetishes.

Newt had been happy with the arrangement since. 

Minho worked as a flight attendant, so he was gone more than he was there, so Newt also looked after Minho's apartment as well.

Their relationship definitely had a dom/sub quality to it, but neither guy felt comfortable naming what they had. Which suited Newt anyway. 

No attachments. Works for people more than they realize.

Only, lately, it hadn't been working for Newt. 

It seemed to work less since that damn Greenie entered his life. 

Stupid git.

 

Newt wasn't above people watching him. He wasn't an exhibitionist by nature, but still, if someone was present to watch him at work, it was at his invite, at a price Newt negotiated.

Thomas, well, he was something different. 

Ever since he found out about Thomas's spying in the bushes, he did a little snooping. He found a spot in the bushes, where unlike the other areas, the ground was disturbed. And reeked of come.

Newt kept his eyes open over the days after finding Thomas's note, but, no visitor.

Then, the day that Minho had asked to come over after the gym, Newt noticed something as he worked out. Since it was early enough in the night, there was a bit of light outside, and Newt could see what looked like shoes.

He continued to work out, a slight thrill running through his veins. Tommy was watching.

The door bell rang, announcing his tryst.

Show Time.

 

Newt knew exactly what he was doing when Minho was fucking him. There was a point where the bushes shuddered. Newt had no idea how he could have missed this before.

Unless Thomas wanted to be seen. 

Newt filed that thought away while Minho finished on him, only to pull it out moments later as he teased Tommy with his own private show.

After Newt's shower, he walked, naked, out to the patio, only to find that Thomas had gone.

Leaving proof that he had, in fact, been watching.

Newt had an idea.

 

He rarely invited women back to his place. He preferred to travel out, but he wanted to see how far he might go with Thomas.

Deena and he had met on a specialty site, and when he realized she would be perfect, Newt arranged a play date for them.

The rules were clear, and once he realized his hidden guest was in place, he put on a show.

Newt was surprised Thomas didn't join them. He was almost disappointed, but oh well.

She got what she came for, and Newt got what was coming to him. 

He was intrigued to see Thomas had not left him what Newt had begun to think of as his "calling card". 

 

Newt decided that he was just going to have to bite the bullet and contact Thomas. 

But first. 

 

"Oh my Newt!" 

Newt's best friend Teresa had her hands over her mouth, eyes bright with surprise. 

Newt couldn't hide his grin, walking up to her and giving her a huge hug.

"Tee, you always look at me like I'm some sort of movie star." 

"Well, you may as well be!" Teresa gushed.

"And what is this new haircut?" She ran her hand up to his now shorn head.

"Hey!" Newt laughed. "You're gonna muss it!" 

"Oh, well, pardon the Hell outta me." She laughed, taking him by the arm.

 

They walked the city promenade, a few miles from the beach. As the warm July nights had gone on, the beach and promenades had come alive at night.

Newt and Teresa walked along, eating ice cream.

"So, who is he?" Teresa grinned over her rocky road cone.

"Who's who?" Newt played dumb, licking his green tea ice cream.

"Newton, you only get a drastic hair cut for two reasons."

"What, it was too long. I needed a change."

Teresa eyed him skeptically.

"Mmmhmmm."

Newt smiled at her.

"It's true. It was getting too long. Besides, I need to look clean cut for the library."

"Newt, you've had the same hair for 5 years. The last time you had it cut...."

"Was of no consequence." Newt shot her a look.

"I wasn't going to say anything."

"Then don't."

"But you do know...."

"Don't do it, Tee. I'll drop you in a trash can."

Teresa giggled.

Newt blushed.

He knew that he would do no such thing, but he didn't want to get into the past.

"So..." Teresa continued to eat her ice cream.

"IF there was someone in your life, that might inspire this look, whom would it be?"

Newt began to eat the cone.

"There is no one, but if there was someone, he might just be more trouble than he's worth."

He stopped, leaning up against the wall of a building, licking some ice cream that had dribbled on his hand.

"Aren't they all trouble, though?"

Newt grinned. 

"Some are alright, you just gotta train 'em well."

Teresa laughed, and finished the last of her cone.

 

Thomas was a mess. 

He had spent the last week dreaming, and daydreaming about Newt.

The only peace he found was beating up the marks that Mr. J had them fetch every week.

Even Gally, who had proven to be a complete dick to everyone was asking Thomas to calm it down.

"Really Gally? Really? You've been here 3 weeks. I've been here 3 years! Don't tell me how to do my damn job."

Thomas had also taken to jacking off all the time. 

His porn searches were focused mostly on rough sex, leather, and domination. He preferred blonde and brunette male pairings. He didn't search for the women anymore.

Even messages from Sonya had gone unanswered. 

As much as he wanted to go back, now that Newt KNEW Thomas was watching, it changed everything. 

The most haunting thing was Newt's final taunt to him.

"You want it, Tommy?" 

Thomas wasn't sure what Newt was talking about.

The girl? Newt? The bondage and discipline? 

Thomas couldn't think straight. 

Hah. He made a funny.

 

The idea was just to bite the bullet, and confront Newt about everything. The spying. The desire. The confusion.

He was parked just inside the lot at Newt's complex when Newt came out of his apartment, and locked the door.

Thomas felt his stomach wobble, and cursed himself for feeling that way just looking at the Brit. 

Thomas felt his stomach drop when he saw Newt get into a car with a gorgeous dark haired girl.

For a minute, Thomas felt like he had gone through the looking glass. 

So if he had fallen, he was going. 

He followed them to the promenade.

 

"So how are things with you?" 

"Fine." Teresa and Newt walked the rest of the promenade, looking into the shop windows, and peering in.

"I'm almost done with my doctorate, so that's lovely."

Newt nodded, impressed.

"I've always said if anyone was going to save the world, it's gonna be you, Doctor Tee."

She shoved him playfully.

"I'm gonna make sure you live forever."

"Oh geez. Just end it all now." Newt laughed.

"What? You deserve to be happy Newt."

Newt let a wry smile twist his face.

"I'm not as good as all that."

"Newt." Teresa turned to face her friend.

"What happened with you and George is not your fault."

"See, I asked you not to...."

"But I'm going to. Newt, it wasn't your fault."

Newt's eyes closed, and he waited for Teresa to end her preaching.

"....it was all agreed on...."

Newt wished sometimes his best friend didn't care so much.

"....knew what he was getting into, and he consented...."

Newt let songs run through his head.

"....not responsible, and you know you are.....

La la la LA LA LA LA la la la la lalalalalalalalalala

"....just give yourself permission to...."

Bloody HELL is she long winded!

"....better not be tuning me out Newton....."

"I'm not." Newt lied.

"Look." She took his hand.

"I only want what's best for you Newt." 

Newt slowly pulled his hand away.

"Don't."

She took his hand again.

"Just don't deny yourself something you want because you're afraid."

"On the other side of fear...." Newt began.

"....is freedom." Teresa finished.

 

Thomas was following them. He snuck in and out of the shadows, trying to get close enough to hear them.

Then she was touching his hand.

Something in Thomas snapped. 

Not in anger, but in anguish. 

Thomas felt like he wanted to cry.

That should be him holding Newt's hand. Sharing ice cream with him. Fucking him senseless in a leather sling suspended by hooks in a ceiling. 

Or something like that.

Thomas turned into the shadows, and began to jog in the warm night, taking an opposite walkway, and circling ahead.

 

"Newt!"

Newt looked up in shock as his name was called ahead of him. 

Both Newt and Teresa looked ahead, as Thomas walked up to them.

Newt's brain practically short circuited watching the shaggy brunette walk up to them. 

Thomas was in a pair of baggy cargo shorts, which he was apparently freeballing in, and a black and gray striped tank.

Newt saw Tommy's eyes practically sparkle as he looked at him. 

"Thomas." Newt choked out nervously. The bravado from the past weeks was gone.

"Teresa." The girl announced herself, and took a sly look at Thomas.

"Oh! Yes, my manners! Tommy, this is Teresa."

"Hello." Thomas shook her hand warmly. "Nice to meet you."

"Same here!" Teresa's smile broadened, as she looked over at Newt.

Newt forced a grin.

Busted.

"Newt, funny running into you here tonight." 

"Right, I...." Newt looked quickly at Teresa, then back at Thomas.

"I'm sorry I haven't gotten in touch, I kinda lost your number." Newt flushed, embarrassed.

Thomas's gut dropped again.

"Oh. That's okay." his voice wavered a bit.

"You know, Newt..." Teresa turned to her friend, "I really have to go. It's late, and Dee Dee's sitter will be expecting me."

She leaned in and kissed Newt's cheek, noting the slightly jealous look that Thomas gave her.

"Thomas, it was a pleasure. I hope to see you again sometime."

"From you lips." Thomas smiled, shaking her hand. 

"Ummm....Tee, how am I gonna get home...?"

"I can take you." Thomas jumped in, almost before Newt finished his question. 

"There you go." Teresa winked, and waved goodbye.

 

"Well. Here we are, then."

The ride home had been quiet. Neither guy knowing what to say to the other. 

After Teresa's departure, there were pleasantries, and an iced coffee each, as they walked. They didn't talk much.

When Thomas parked, Newt didn't unlock his seat belt, but stood in the car. 

"Tommy, I...."

"I'm sorry Newt."

"I should have called..."

"It's okay you didn't. I wouldn't call me."

"It's not that Tommy, I just...

"I'm sorry for peeping. Total creeper move."

Newt sighed.

"Would you like to come in, Tommy?" 

 

They sat again, in the apartment. This time, at the kitchen table, with a pitcher of cold water between them.

"So, were you really putting on shows for me, Newt?"

Newt blushed.

"Well, once I figured out you were there, watching, I kind of couldn't resist." 

Thomas blushed.

"When did you know?"

A couple of weeks ago, while I was having a go with Minho.

Thomas looked down, and nodded.

"Right."

"Tommy, are you jealous?"

Thomas looked up, and in a moment of unabashed honesty, he nodded. 

"Yes."

"Why?" 

Newt's question took Thomas by surprise.

"I.....I guess I kinda hoped....."

"Hope is a dangerous thing Tommy. Never forget that."

"So what was up with you spanking that redhead?"

"What Tommy, didn't enjoy the show?"

Thomas blinked. 

"I....It was.....you were...."

Newt sipped his water and smiled. Thomas was cute when he was flustered.

"I knew you were watching. I kinda hoped you would have joined us."

Thomas began to sweat from the heat, and the situation. 

"What....what would I have done."

"What would you have wanted to do?"

Thomas's mouth felt dry, despite the water.

"Do you know what you want, Tommy?" 

Thomas nodded.

"What do you want, Tommy?"

Newt's voice seemed to have dropped and octave. It was firmer, more assertive.

"What do you want, Tommy?"

"You." 

Thomas's voice was barely there.

"You, Newt." 

"What do you want, Tommy?" 

Thomas flinched. Didn't he just answer that?

"What I mean to say, Tommy," Newt rose, and walked over to Thomas, and set his hip up on the table, towering over Thomas in the chair.

"You say you want me, but why do you want me? To tame you? To thrill you? To baby you? To punish you?" 

Thomas's cock throbbed with each option Newt offered.

"See, what I think," Newt rose from the table, and walked into his living room. 

"I think you're just turned on by everything that goes on here. Everything I get in to, and the naughtiness I get to be a part of."

Thomas sat at the table willing his erection to go down. Bad enough there was already a wet spot in the front.

"I don't think you want me Tommy. I think you want to have all sorts of fun, deviant sex, and you don't know how to tell anyone else."

"No!" Thomas got up, and tried to push his sizeable boner down. 

Newt's eyebrows raised appreciatively. 

"I mean, I wanna have all that kinda stuff, but....I want you, Newt."

Newt took a seat on the couch, and looked up at Tommy.

"You don't want me." He shook his head.

Thomas lowered himself to his knees in front of Newt, and looked up at him.

"I want you Newt. I want to know how this all feels. I want to...."

Newt stared into Tommy's beautiful brown eyes. He hated himself for this part. 

"Tommy." Newt silenced the younger boy. "What do you want?" 

Thomas frowned. 

"I want you, Newt." His pout was the cutest Newt had ever seen.

"Do you know what it means to you, if we get together?" 

"We get to have hot, ballbusting sex?" 

Newt shook his head.

"We......get to do naughty naughty things?"

"What excited you about what you saw, Tommy?" 

"Which time?"

"How many times were there?" Newt raised an eyebrow. 

"A few." Thomas looked at the floor.

"Tommy."

Thomas was red with shame.

"Tommy." Newt snapped his fingers and Thomas looked up, shaken.

"Tell me, Tommy. How many times?"

"6"

"Six times?" 

"Yes sir."

That pleased Newt somewhat. 

Newt shifted so he was manspreading on his couch, with Tommy right in his sights.

Thomas stared at Newt's crotch. He was still on all fours, on the floor in front of Newt.

"Why so many times?" 

Thomas looked at Newt.

"Cause I wanted you." 

"Are you sure Tommy?"

Thomas nodded.

"Because you could just be a dirty little boy who likes to peep."

Thomas flushed.

"If you wanted me so much, Tommy, why didn't you just come and tell me?"

Thomas looked confused. Why hadn't he just asked Newt.

"Why did you didn't just come to me, and tell me...." 

Newt straightened a leg, and rested it on Tommy's shoulder.

Thomas stiffened, and leaned in to Newt's leg.

"If you wanted me so badly Tommy, then why not just tell me?"

Newt was watching Thomas react to his body. 

"Hands behind your back, Tommy." 

The brunette obeyed immediately.

Thomas looked at Newt, and felt a warmth flood through him as Newt gave the slightest smirk of approval.

"I think I know why." 

Newt moved his leg, and watched as Thomas frowned at its departure from his shoulder.

"Tommy. What turns you on?"

Thomas looked back up and Newt.

"You do. You turn me on, Newt."

"Thomas." Newt's voice was firm, "What turns you on?"

Thomas looked down at the floor.

Newt snapped his fingers and Thomas looked up again. 

Good boy. 

"Thomas. Answer my question." 

"You. Sir." Thomas's voice started to shake a bit.

"You turn me on Sir." 

"What else." 

Thomas blinked again. 

"This, sir." 

Newt crossed his legs, hiding his crotch from Tommy's view.

"Tommy, are you telling me, that you want to be my boy?" 

Thomas nodded. 

"Words, boy."

"Yes, sir." Thomas nodded.

"I...." Thomas gasped. 

"I want to be your boy, sir." 

Newt smiled.

"Well." Newt leaned forward, and looked Thomas in his eyes. 

"We have a lot to talk about Tommy."


	6. Lesson #1: Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas gets grown up duties, and his first lesson.
> 
>  
> 
> Let the games begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a longer chapter, and I included some discussion about consent, and rules for what will be happening.
> 
> Also, I included a description about getting tested for sexually transmitted infections/diseases, because responsibility.   
> If you are active, it is your responsibility to know your status!
> 
> Consent is sexy. Knowledge is power.

Thomas shifted uncomfortably in his chair. Newt was sitting next to him, but it still didn't make him feel any more comfortable, or the waiting room any less scary.

The past week had been remarkable, as he had spent each day, or part of each, with Newt.

Ever since the night when Thomas had submitted to Newt, and consented to a relationship with him, life felt like it had evened out.

Gone was the anxiety that had plagued Thomas for months, and the idea that Newt was a text away had also settled him.

Because of his increasingly sexual punishments of the marks (which had included nipple torture on an extremely muscular debtor) Mr. J had given him a couple of weeks off to regroup.

The night of Thomas's submission, he barely slept. Newt's words kept echoing through his head.

After Thomas rose from the floor, feeling oddly light headed and giddy, Newt had laid his hand on the side of Thomas's cheek. Thomas leaned into the touch, closing his eyes.

Newt walked him to the door, stroking his back, and when Newt opened the door, he walked out with Thomas. Newt saw Thomas to the car, and they said goodnight.

There was no kiss, but there was such a satisfaction in Newt's touches, Thomas didn't even realize he had not kissed Newt, until he was tossing and turning in his bed, baking in the warm July night.

When Newt had texted Thomas to come over the following evening, Thomas was over there in minutes.

Newt opened the door, with that boyish smile of his. Thomas could easily forget Newt was three years older than he was. 

"'Ello." Newt stepped aside to let Thomas in.

"Hi." Thomas was sweating. Not just cause it was still around 100 degrees around 5pm, but because he had no idea what to expect. Although he had downloaded enough porn to get some ideas.

Thomas walked in, and sighed at the feeling of the air conditioning in the apartment. 

"Hot as fuck outside, innit?" 

Thomas nodded.

"I don't see how you can walk to work in this." 

Newt grinned.

"When it's this hot, I take my car."

"You have a car?"

"Not much of a spy, are ya, Tommy?" 

Thomas smirked.

"I wasn't watching you every minute of the day."

"Only during the good ones, eh?" 

Thomas nodded. 

"Those were some good minutes."

There was an awkward silence between them.

"So." Thomas drew the word out.

"What do we do? Do I have some sort of outfit you want me in, or....?"

Newt laughed.

"C'mere Tommy." 

Thomas followed Newt to the kitchen table again. They sat across from each other.

"Water? Tea? Soda?" Newt offered.

"Water, please." Thomas nodded.

Newt pulled a clean glass from the cupboard above the counter, and added a few cubes of ice.

He pulled a second glass and did the same, filling them each with water and setting them on the table.

Thomas took a sip, and sighed at the cool refreshment.

Newt didn't touch his.

Thomas drank a bit more, while Newt watched. He suddenly felt nervous.

"I'm sorry." he swallowed. "Was I supposed to wait for you?" 

Newt grinned. 

"No Tommy. But I wonder sometimes, on how trusting you are."

Thomas felt nervous.

"Tommy. I asked you to come here, because we need to talk about what is going to happen."

Thomas shrugged. 

"What's to talk about? Tie me up. Tie me down. Ruin me. I'm ready for it." 

"See, that's what I mean. There's more to this that just the idea of that."

Thomas stared blankly.

"Tommy. There's a few things we need to talk about. About me, about you, about us."

"Okay. Talk. When do we get to the super hot naughty stuff?"

"That's just it, Thomas. Before we get to all that, I need to know if you are willing to do what I require for this to work?"

"What exactly is that?"

"Well, Thomas, I am part of a small circle of people who like to gather and have a certain kind of fun."

"I can see that."

"You have seen it." 

"Ohhhh yeah." Thomas had a lustful grin on his face.

"Well, there's a certain code I live by, and there's a few rules I'm going to have to ask that YOU abide by as well."

"Okay." 

"First of all, when was the last time you were tested for STDs or STIs?" 

Thomas blinked.

"Okay, the fact that you don't have an answer tells me quite a bit. When was the last time you had sexual relations with anyone?"

"Three months ago. With my ex." 

Newt noted the measured way that Thomas replied, avoiding the mention of Sonya's name.

"And you didn't get tested after?"

"No, why would I?"

"Had she had any other partners before you?"

"I dunno." 

"Okay."

Thomas shifted uncomfortably.

"So, before we even do anything, You're going to need to get tested."

"For?"

"For a high reading comprehension score. For diseases, Thomas!" 

Thomas flushed red.

"Oh. Okay, I can do that."

"You will do that. I have to get my quarterly testing done, so you can come with me."

Thomas nodded.

"Which brings us to the second thing."

Newt took a deep breath.

"If you are going to be 'my boy', then that is it. No other relationships. Male or female, or any gender in between."

Thomas nodded. 

"That means, you are mine. Consider this well, and if it is too much, I completely understand, and I won't hold you to the agreement."

"What agreement?"

"Well, there's a lot of rules for what we are going to do. Firstly though, I want to know something."

Thomas nodded. 

"Anything, Newt."

"Can you give me your complete honesty, Thomas?" 

The way Newt looked into his eyes, Thomas knew this was serious.

"I mean it, Tommy, I need to know that you will be honest with me, at all times, even if it is something I will not want to hear."

Thomas nodded.

"Because I need you to trust me, Thomas, and I need to trust you, and there can be none of that, without honesty."

Thomas nodded. 

"Of course Newt, I'll be honest with you."

Newt nodded, and smiled. Thomas felt so good, bringing that smile to Newt's face.

"So, Tommy, what exactly do you want to try out, sexually? I know you've seen a lot." 

Thomas blushed. 

"There's a lot. I mean, I didn't even know I was interested in some stuff, until I saw you do it."

"But is there anything you want, because YOU wanted it? Taking me out of the equation, what excites you?"

Thomas blushed, and took out his phone.

"This might help things."

Thomas opened up his phone, and opened his download folder.

Newt moved in next to him, and began to scroll through the pictures, which started out pretty tame, featuring men and women, then progressed to pretty kinky, mixed men and women, then moved to really explicit, all men, and a few other things.

"This. This is helpful." Newt nodded. 

"I....uh.....I got curious."

"Thomas, this is a lot of stuff."

"I know, I can't wait to get started."

Newt sat back down.

"Thomas, what can you tell me about love, sex, and desire?"

Thomas looked around and laughed. 

"Ummm, either of the two get you the one?"

Newt smiled and shook his head.

"Thomas, sex isn't about love. Sex is about power."

Thomas cocked his head.

"Sex is about feeling good dude."

Newt raised an eyebrow. Not yet.

"Sex is about power. Love has nothing to do with it. One has nothing to do with the other."

"So if that's true, then what is love about?"

"Love is nothing. This is about trust."

"Okay."

"It's important, Tommy. A lot of the stuff you're interested in is pretty intense. If we are going to do any of it, we're going to have to take things slowly."

Thomas nodded.

"I understand."

"Thomas, have you ever been tied up before?" 

"Not sexually."

"But you have been tied up?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you claustrophobic?" 

"No."

"How do you know?" 

"I think I would know if I was."

"Have you tried it out?"

"No." 

"Then don't say 'no', until you know."

Thomas pursed his lips.

"Are you upset?" 

Thomas sighed.

"A little bit, yes."

"Thank you for being honest with me, Thomas."

Thomas was taken back by the reply.

"Like I said, Thomas, if you want me to help you, you're going to have to be honest with me."

Thomas nodded.

Newt walked away from the table.

"I'm going to have to teach you more that that, Thomas. There's a lot that goes into having gay sex."

"More than there is having straight sex?"

"A bit more, yes."

 

Thomas felt a nudge at his ribs. 

"Hey, they called your number." 

Thomas looked up, and Newt nodded his head at the door. 

The waiting room was quiet, despite the dozen or so men sitting there.

Thomas rose from his chair, and looked at Newt, who had the most beautiful smile aimed at him.

"Go on."

"Number 2."

Thomas went to the door, and the lab tech with the clip board let him in.

"Welcome. For verification purposes, can I get your name and social?"

Thomas gave the information, and followed the orderly down the corridors of the clinic. 

They settled into the exam room, and the tech smiled at Thomas.

"Nervous?"

Thomas's eyes darted about the room, looking everywhere but at the tech, who was named Brenda.

"Just, it's my first time here."

"No worries, it's all very simple. We take a rapid HIV test, then we do a blood and urine sample. With an optional anal swab."

Thomas's eyes bulged, even as his head nodded automatically. 

Brenda opened up the file on her desk, and tapped on a keyboard. 

"So first time test. I just have a few questions."

As Thomas answered the questions about his sexual history, and current relationship status, he marveled at how he had never done this.

Brenda prepared her kit, and had Thomas hold his finger a certain way. She took a small lancet, the kind that was used to check a diabetic's blood pressure, and pricked his finger.

A bead of dark red blood bloomed on his finger. She wiped it away, using an alcohol swab, and then brought a new bead up, which she sucked up with a tiny plastic tube.

She added the blood to a vial with a clear solution, then after shaking it, she dumped it into a small plastic tray with a small wet cloth in it.

Thomas held a small wad of cotton on his finger, and as the solution filtered, Brenda carefully placed a band aid on his finger.

Thomas watched as the solution finished the test. 

"Okay, rapid test shows you are HIV negative." Brenda noted matter of factly, and wrote in his file. 

"Next, we will have you do the urine test, so," she handed him a cup which had been sealed by a sticker. On the side was a handwritten label, with his initials, last name, and a number, which matched one on his file.

Brenda showed him to a private bathroom, and showed him where to leave the specimen when he was done.

Thomas locked the door behind him, and set the cup down. 

On the wall, there was a step by step instruction on how to leave specimens, so Thomas uncapped the cup, and unzipped himself, following the steps.

Once his piss was in the cup, and it was sealed, he placed it in the tray where he was shown.

"All done?" Brenda appeared from the room.

"Yes."

"Okay, good, let's go take that blood sample."

 

Newt was performing similar duties on the opposite side of the clinic.

"Newt, so good to see you again." The tech smiled at him, as he walked into the door.

"Hello Mary, yeah, I'm back for my quarterly."

"That is so important, Newt. I'm so glad that people are being so responsible, it is so important to know your status!"

Newt grinned. 

He had been coming to the clinic every 3 months, for the past 5 years, verifying his negative status, and making sure he was in good sexual health.

Newt was particularly fond of Mary, who up until 3 years ago was Marty. Newt always felt the urge to hug Mary, who reminded him of home.

"So how are things going honey, how's work?" 

"Good Mary, no surprises. How are things with you?"

"Exciting. In another few months, my confirmation surgery happens, so I'm absolutely over the moon.

"Congratulations!" Newt smiled.

"I know we're not supposed to get too involved with our clients, but Newt, I wouldn't have this milestone if not for you."

Mary's eyes began to well up.

"Mary, I'm so glad you are able to do this, to take this step to your authentic life."

Mary caught Newt off guard with her hug, but Newt felt himself relax into it all the same.

"Thank you." 

Newt pulled away, brushing his tears from his eyes. 

"Come on, love." He grinned, "let's get me all bloodied."

 

Thomas sat nervously, as the tech prepped him for the blood sample.

"Looks like you got some good, healthy veins."

The tech smiled at Thomas, and quickly inserted the butterfly shaped vent into Thomas's left arm, then filled one, two, then three vials.

"Sure you got enough there?" Thomas quipped.

"Yes." The tech smiled.

"Incoming." a tech from behind him called. 

"Send him in, Jeff."

Newt entered the room, and took the seat next to Thomas.

They looked at each other quietly, smiling. 

"In for the usual sir?" 

"Yeah, Clint. Drain me out." 

The tech patched Thomas's arm up, and sent him on his way.

"I'll be out in a bit. Wait for me in the lobby." Newt winked as Clint prepped his arm.

Thomas nodded.

 

The ride home was quiet, and Newt was surprised to feel Thomas's hand settle comfortably on his thigh as Newt drove.

Conversations from the week played over in Newt's head. 

Thomas wanted to try everything, it seemed. Some of it would be pretty easy, and other things, well, it would take time.

Newt was kind of excited that Thomas wanted to know so much. He had an appetite that seemed to mirror Newt's own, and in the level of interest.

On the way back to the apartment, Newt planned.

 

They pulled into the private parking garage in the back of the complex. Thomas carefully got out of Newt's mini cooper, and closed the door.

"I can't believe it's gonna take a week or more to get the results back."

"It's the price of knowledge Tommy."

"So, that means we can't do anything for another 10 days?"

Thomas sighed disappointed. 

Newt looked over at Thomas.

"I didn't say THAT."

 

They sat in Newt's living room, on what Thomas had come to think of as the "sex sofa". 

Newt looked over at Thomas. 

"What is sex about, Tommy?" 

"Power, sir."

Newt's eyes showed his pleasure.

"Good boy."

Thomas beamed at the praise, but tried not to appear too pleased.

"Why is it about power?"

Thomas hadn't thought about that.

"Power is.....trust?"

"Incorrect."

Thomas bit his lip.

"What is power Thomas?" 

"Knowledge?" Thomas reached back into his memory, trying to think if they covered this.

"Correct, Tommy. Good boy."

Thomas allowed himself to smile.

"Why do you want to be tied up Tommy?" 

"It's fun?"

Newt nodded.

"Why is it fun, Tommy?"

"Cause I get to have fun sexy time with you, sir?"

Newt smiled but shook his head.

"No, Tommy." 

Newt took Thomas by the wrists, and held them, firmly.

Thomas immediately began to grow aroused, his cock stirring in his jeans.

"Do you like when I do this, Tommy?"

"Yes sir." 

Thomas's voice was breathy.

"Why, boy? Why do you like this?" 

"It feels good."

"Why does it feel good?"

"Cause...." Thomas thought about it for a minute.

"Cause...I like feeling you being in control." 

Newt nodded. 

"Is that your honest answer?" 

"Yes sir." 

Newt nodded, and let go of Thomas's wrists. 

The brunette felt disappointed as Newt let go.

"Do you want to be in control of me, Tommy?"

Thomas nodded.

"Yes, sir, I do."

Newt considered this a moment.

"Unless you don't want me to be, sir."

Newt looked over at Thomas.

"I always want you to be honest, Tommy. Always."

Thomas nodded.

"Tommy. Why do you think people like to be tied up during sex?"

A grin curled his lip.

"Cause it's sexy?"

Newt grinned and shook his head. 

"No, boy. Why do you think people like to be submissive during sex?"

Thomas shrugged.

"I don't know, sir. I've never been submissive during sex."

Newt grinned.

"Have you ever just lay there while she did all the work?"

"A few times, yes."

"Well, then, you've been submissive. You just didn't know it."

Thomas thought about that a moment.

"Tommy, here's the deal. Do you know WHO you want to be?" 

"I wanna be your lover. Your boyf...."

"Okay, NOT that Tommy."

Newt cut Thomas off before he could get any ideas.

"You being my boy is that. You're my boy, and I am your master, and that is it. You would live in service to me, for the duration of our relationship."

Thomas nodded.

"Yes Sir."

"Why do you think people like to be tied up during sex?"

"I don't know, sir."

"Good answer, boy." Newt nodded.

"There's no shame in telling me you don't know an answer to something."

The grin returned to Thomas's face.

"With bondage, or submission, it has nothing to do with feeling sexy. It has to do with trust."

Newt opened his phone, showing Thomas a video that Thomas had showed him earlier that week.

"See, how this boy enjoys being tied up by his master?"

Thomas nodded, and started to get hard.

"He allows his master, because he trusts him. He knows his master will not do anything to hurt him, or cause him damage, or risk his life."

Thomas nods again, his mouth dry, watching the video.

Newt's voice is in his ear.

"Sex has nothing to do with love. Sex is only power. When you submit, that is its own power."

Thomas loved the feeling of Newt's voice in his ear.

"When you trust someone, that is the ultimate expression of power. If you do not trust someone, you cannot expect to feel safe surrendering to them."

Thomas's cock was hard, and leaking into his underwear. 

"So if you are going to submit to me, you are going to have to trust me. To trust that I am never going to put you in harm. To trust that I am never going to do anything that puts you in danger."

Thomas nodded, his eyelids half closed. He was pretty sure Newt could get him off with just his voice.

"Do you trust me, Tommy?"

Newt's voice ticked his ears. He nodded.

"Words, boy."

"Yes Sir, Yes. I trust you, Master."

"Good boy."

Newt rose from the sofa, taking note of the panicked look on Tommy's face.

Thomas watched, as Newt brought in a chair, which Thomas recognized from one of his voyeur adventures.

"Come here, Tommy."

Newt's voice was gentle. Conversational, even.

Thomas rose and walked in front of Newt. 

"Do you trust me, Tommy?"

"Yes Sir." 

Thomas felt confident in Newt's care. 

"Thank you, boy." 

Thomas flushed at the gratitude.

"Please, take your clothes off for me, Tommy."

"Yes Sir."

Thomas started by removing his shoes, and socks, which he tucked into his empty shoes. He pulled his tee shirt off next, and then unbuckled his belt.

"Leave your underwear on, Tommy."

Thomas smiled at Newt.

"Yes Sir."

Thomas stepped out of his pants, leaving his underwear.

Newt nodded appreciatively. 

Thomas's body was beautiful. 

The boy was broad shouldered, with veiny, muscled arms, and long gorgeous fingers. A patch of hair sprouted from between his pecs, and on his nipples. That would have to go.

The smooth, clear skin of his chest and back were dotted with moles. Beauty marks, as they were also called. 

"Flex for me, boy." 

Thomas smiled, and pulled his arms up, showing off his biceps.

Newt grinned, showing pleasure at Thomas's musculature. 

A riot of thick black pubes sprouted in each armpit. Newt felt his mouth water at the sight. 

He continued to circle Thomas's body, as the boy showed off to him. 

Newt ran his hands over Thomas's back, cupping the boy's butt. Firm. Pert. Newt gave it a sharp slap.

Thomas kept his pose, but let out a whimpering yelp. 

"Thank you Sir." 

Newt smiled.

"You're welcome, boy." 

Thomas panted as Newt's hand ran over the stinging buttocks, and traced around to where Thomas's cock was now straining his underwear. 

Newt raised his eyebrows, impressed.

"Stay here, Tommy." 

"Yes Sir." Thomas panted.

Thomas stood waiting. He was aware that he was standing in front of the large glass door which he used to peep through. He could see the spot he once frequented.

It turned him on, thinking that maybe someone would do the same to him.

Newt returned to the room, wearing a pair of rubber gloves. 

"Pull down your underwear, Tommy. Bend over the chair."

Thomas did as he was ordered. He held on to the seat, as Newt examined him. 

Newt ran his hands over the lightly furred cheeks, parting them. Newt watched as Thomas's hole twitched as Newt blew cool air against it.

Thomas moaned and his cock began to drool.

Newt regarded Thomas's asshole. He was going to want him waxed. He liked a clean work space. Same with Tommy's pubes. 

Newt rose, and bade Thomas to turn around. Thomas placed his hands behind his back, and faced Newt. 

Newt's gloved hands ran down Thomas's chest, and held the long thick cock in front of him.

Thomas bit his lip, and held back his moans.

"Tommy, be a good boy, and sit on that chair."

"Yes Sir." 

Thomas sat down. The chair's low back, and longer seat allowed him to lay back, with his hips out farther.

"Tommy, put your hands down, and hold the back legs of the chair."

Thomas did as he was asked. He looked up at Newt.

The Brit could see the trust in the whiskey brown pools.

Good.

"Tommy. Do you trust me?"

"Yes Sir."

"Thank you, boy."

Thomas beamed. 

"Close your eyes, Tommy." 

Thomas closed his eyes immediately.

"Focus on my voice Tommy. Can you do that?" 

"Yes Sir." 

Newt took a bottle of lube from his pocket. 

"Tommy. Are you going to be my good boy?"

"Yes sir." 

"Do you want to be a good boy for me?"

"Yes Sir, I want to be your good boy."

Newt watched as Thomas's cock jumped and strained in the air.

Newt was impressed at the size of Thomas's meat. It was bigger than Minho's and Newt was already counting down the days until he could swallow it whole.

Newt let the bottle of lube drool over Thomas's cock, listening to the boy hiss as the lube covered him. 

Sinking to his knees, Newt dropped to Thomas's right side.

"Do you surrender to me, Tommy?" He whispered to his boy.

"Yes Sir, I surrender." Thomas gasped, waiting, straining for Newt's touch.

Newt put down the bottle, and took hold of Tommy.

Even covered in lube, Newt could feel the heat of Tommy's cock through the gloves.

"You're gonna be a good boy. I'm gonna stroke you, and you're not gonna cum until I let you."

"Yes Sir." 

"Keep your eyes closed, boy." 

"Yes Sir."

Newt began to stroke Tommy's cock, watching as the thick tube hardened at his touch. Enjoying the way that the foreskin bunched up over the head, and then pulled back on the downstroke.

The head itself was a meaty arrowhead shape, with a large slit at the top. Thomas was already drooling a steady stream of precome, making further lube pointless

Newt reveled in Thomas's whimpers, and pulled away when Thomas bucked his hips upward.

"No." Newt scolded. "Hips down."

"So.....sorry....Sir." Thomas gasped, tense from losing Newt's touch.

"You wanna be a good boy, let me do all the work."

"Yes sir." 

Newt ran his nose over Thomas's neck, listening to the whines, and whimpering Thomas let out.

Newt changed positions, sitting in front of Thomas, and returned his hands to Thomas's cock.

The monster was slick, and Newt used his years of handjob skills to keep Thomas on edge.

Thomas fought to keep his hips from moving, going crazy as Newt stroked and teased him. 

"Are you close, boy?" 

"Unngg....yesss Sir." Thomas panted.

Newt let go.

Thomas cried out at the absence of Newt's touch.

Newt watched as Thomas twitched in his chair, his teeth clenched, and hands gripping the chair for dear life.

"Tommy?"

"Yes....Sir?" Thomas panted.

"You trust me?"

"Yes, Sir."

"You gonna come?" 

"No Sir."

"Do you wanna come?" 

"Yes, Sir!"

Newt walked behind Thomas, and teased his boys' nipples.

"But you're not gonna?"

"No Sir!" Thomas gasped, as his nipples were toyed with.

"You gonna be a good boy for me?"

"Yes Sir!" 

Thomas's cock strained in the air, he felt his balls tightening. Thomas tried to will himself to not shoot off yet.

Newt reached out, letting his fingers run, feather light, over Thomas's swollen organ.

Thomas's panting got harder, and Newt pulled his hand away.

"NNGGGGHHHHH" 

Thomas grunted, angrily.

"Uh uh. No No. Be a good boy." Newt chided.

"I'm sorry Sir." Thomas was practically sobbing, his breathing wracked, body drenched in sweat. 

Newt eyed Thomas.

"Of course, I don't have to let you come."

A strangled cry sounded in Thomas's throat.

"I know how. I know how to keep you on edge." Newt grinned. "I know how to steal your orgasm, and you'll be all wound up."

Thomas shook his head.

"No Sir, please. Please let me come Sir."

Newt crouched in front of Thomas, blowing cool air over Thomas's twitching, leaking cock.

"Do you deserve to boy? Have you been the best little boy for me?" 

Thomas bit his lip and nodded.

"Yes Sir. I have sir! Please, let me come Sir!"

Newt reached down, and rubbed Tommy's hole, with his slick, gloved hand.

Thomas let out a startled gasp, as he felt his most private place touched, and then Newt's other hand rubbed over Tommy's purple cockhead.

Thomas gasped, bucked, and sobbed as his body finally reached orgasm, his load shooting all over his face, chest, and abs. 

His hole twitched, and tried to suck Newt's finger inside of him, and he cried even more, feeling Newt ease his finger out.

Thomas planted his feet on the floor, trying to brace himself on the floor, while his hands gripped the chair.

Tears were leaking from behind his closed eyelids. His breathing started to return to normal.

He kept his eyes closed, as he heard Newt moving around the background. He startled again, as he felt a warm wet rag touch his body.

Newt wiped Thomas's sticky, sweaty body down. Thomas kept his eyes closed, reveling in Newt's soft touches.

After wiping Tommy's body and cock clean, Newt removed his gloves, and left again.

 

"Tommy. Wake up Tommy." 

Newt's voice was gentle.

Thomas cracked his eyes. He was still naked on the chair.

"Oh, gosh." 

Thomas tried to get up, only to succeed in almost falling off the chair.

Newt grinned. 

It was like having a large, fearsome puppy.

Thomas looked up at Newt. 

The blonde had changed into a white button up shirt, which was opened to the third button, exposing part of his smooth, muscled chest.

Thomas had never seen anyone look hotter.

"Time to go, Tommy."

Thomas wasn't sure what he expected, but he had hoped he might stay the night. 

"Yes Sir."

Thomas got dressed, and walked to the door.

He looked expectantly at Newt. 

"Okay Tommy. I'll see you in a few days, okay?"

"Okay." 

Newt reached his hand up to Thomas's cheek. He turned his face to the side, and kissed the boy.

Thomas beamed.

"Thank you, Newt."


	7. Body

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt cleans Tommy up (and out).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO, this chapter gets into some interesting territory, and deals with some sanitary issues.
> 
> There's something so sexy about caring for your partner and this chapter has a lot of it. For better and worse.
> 
> Also, some fluffiness, cause there's more to sex than just filth.
> 
> (Although the filth is fun too, and there's more of that on the way.)

Newt stood back, admiring his handiwork. Thomas, standing naked, clean, smooth, and drained.

Thomas wasn't a pro, but Newt certainly knew what he was doing when it came to the situation. Not that it hadn't been painless.

 

Thomas and Newt stood naked, in front of a large head to toe length mirror in Newt's living room. Thomas was incredibly attracted to Newt, and getting to see him completely nude was distracting.

Newt seemed completely at ease, and uncaring that he was naked. Thomas was having a hard time staying soft.

Placing his hand on Thomas's shoulder, Newt pointed to the mirror.

"Look, Tommy." Thomas looked at himself in the mirror. 

"Tell me, Tommy, and be honest. What do you like about yourself?"

Thomas let his eyes drop to the floor, unsure how to respond.

"We spend all out lives in these bodies, Thomas, so, we need to appreciate and enjoy them." 

Thomas blinked.

"My eyes, I guess." 

Newt nodded. 

"They are beautiful eyes, Tommy. They're the first thing I noticed about you."

Thomas grinned, bashfully.

"My dick is pretty nice too."

Thomas tightened his pelvic muscles, making his half hard cock jump up and down.

Newt laughed, and looked down at it. 

"Yes, Tommy, it's very impressive. Biggest I've ever been in the presence of." 

Thomas swelled his chest up with pride.

"What else Thomas. What else do you like about your body?"

Thomas laughed, nervously. 

"Ummmm.....I dunno...."

"There's no wrong answer, Tommy." 

Newt stood behind Thomas, and pressed his lips to Thomas's shoulder. It wasn't a kiss, but Thomas loved the feeling all the same.

Bringing his arm up, Thomas flexed his biceps. 

"Those are nice." Newt mumbled, letting his lips press against the back of Thomas's muscle.

"My pits are cool."

"Do you like them Tommy."

"Yeah." Thomas blushed.

"Don't be shy Tommy, they are very sexy."

Thomas looked at Newt's eyes in the mirror. 

"I like your armpits too, Sir."

Newt raised his arm, and pointed his elbow to the ceiling, exposing his right pit.

On Newt's days off, he didn't bother with deodorant, if he wasn't going anywhere. 

He liked the smell his pits gave off, and he found that Tommy did too. Newt was also fond of the smell of Tommy's scent.

Thomas's eyes grew, and his cock twitched, as his nostrils flared, taking in the scent of his Master. 

"They're not bad." Newt looked at himself in the mirror. 

"They're sexy." Thomas turned and stared at them in person. 

"What else?" Newt lowered his arms, and placed his hands on Thomas's chest.

"Your nipples." Thomas sighed, eyes focused on Newt's chest.

"On you, silly boy." Newt gently lifted Thomas's chin, to look him in the eye. 

"What do you like on you?" 

Newt turned Thomas back around to face the mirror. 

His arms were around Thomas, and his naked front was pressed to Thomas's naked back.

Being just a bit taller than Thomas, Newt was able to rest his chin on the brunette's shoulder.

"What else?"

Thomas bit his lip.

"I guess that's it." 

Newt looked into Tommy's eyes in the mirror.

"I think there is so much about you that is beautiful."

Thomas flushed, so much that his neck and upper chest were flushed. 

"I think I want to cut my hair." 

Newt looked at the black locks. 

"Do you not like it?"

"No. Not anymore." Newt noted how Thomas's eyes looked over Newt's own closely cut, styled hair.

"And I think it's time to get rid of the beard."

Newt looked at Thomas's scraggly facial hair.

"Why, Thomas?" 

"I dunno. I guess I want something different now."

"Is it because you want to feel different on the inside?" 

"It's because I already feel different on the inside." Thomas replied, confidently.

"I mean, I grew it for this role as an enforcer. I did it thinking it would make me look really tough, but..."

He paused, looking at Newt.

"I don't think it's who I am. Like, at all. Like ever. Like, I coulda been tough without it."

Newt nodded.

"Plus, it makes...."

"Yes, Thomas?" 

Thomas chewed his lip.

"It makes me think of a not so good time in my life."

Newt's lips pressed back to Tommy's shoulder.

"You wanna talk about it Tommy?"

"Not yet, Sir." 

Newt nodded.

"It's okay, Tommy. I'm always here to talk to, m'kay?" 

"This can go." Thomas tugged on the awkward looking patch of chest hair, sprouting between his pecs.

"And the twin spiders?" Newt smiled, tugging the errant hairs sprouted around Tommy's nipples.

"Yeah." He giggled. 

"I like your chest, Sir." Thomas brushed his fingers over Newt's pecs.

"I want it to look like yours."

Newt nodded.

"If you want it, we can do that." 

 

Which is how Thomas came to be seated in the kitchen, with a straight razor at his neck.

Newt was holding it, with the greatest care.

A bowl with warm water, and a frothy shaving mug sat by. After trimming Tommy's beard to a near stubble, Newt wet Tommy's chin, and lathered him up, properly.

The experience was unreal. Naked, and tumescent, Newt pampered Tommy, and carefully shaved him clean, using smooth, careful strokes, wiping the scum on the towel over Tommy's shoulder.

Thomas had his eyes closed, savoring the feel of Newt's naked body, and half hard cock brushing against him. Thomas's cock responded in kind, but Thomas was really trying to focus.

The way Newt's hands carefully held his head. The scrotum tingling feel of the deadly sharp razor at his neck, chin, and face. One false move....

But Thomas knew, he KNEW, that Newt would never let that happen to him. The care. The careful touch, the gentle caresses. 

This. This was trust. 

Thomas wished more than anything, he could do something like this for Newt.

 

Once Thomas was shaved clean, Newt took a warm towel, and wiped Tommy's face off. No nicks, no cuts. Newt was proud.

"Do you wanna shave the chest hair too?" Thomas looked down at his body.

Newt chewed his lip.

"Well, I've got an idea for that."

"Okay." Thomas nodded.

"It might hurt a bit."

Thomas's cock twitched.

"No, trust me." Newt nodded. "This is not 'fun' pain."

 

Which is how Thomas wound up on all fours on the couch, with a warm rubbery wax coating on his ass.

Newt waxed the chest, which stung, but it also gave Thomas a thrill, seeing how clean everything looked.

"And it's better than shaving." Newt added, tossing the pulled wax into a trash bin next to the couch.

"The hair won't grow back nearly as fast."

Thomas ran his hands over the smooth clean chest.

"Feels amazing."

"I know, I use it other places too."

Newt grinned, and leaned over the couch, showing Tommy his clean, pink backside.

Thomas's eyes widened. 

Newt lifted a leg, and showed Tommy his most private place.

Thomas's cock went full hard as he looked at Newt's sweet cleft, and the tight, pink knot of muscle in the center.

"You like it, Tommy?" 

"Yes Sir." 

Thomas dropped to his knees, and got a closer look. His tongue licked over his lips hungrily, his cock already beginning to leak.

"Do you like the way it looks, Tommy?"

Thomas nodded. 

"Yes, Sir. It looks so good."

Newt smiled, and turned around, lowering himself to Tommy's spot on the floor.

"Can I do it to you, Tommy?"

Thomas blushed red.

"Yes. Yes, Sir." 

 

"Okay Tommy, deep breaths."

Thomas took one. It couldn't be that bad, I mean, it stung doing his chest but.....

RRRRRRRRIIIIIPP!

Thomas dropped his jaw, but no sounds came out. Newt pulled the second strip, and again, the shock, but Thomas had no sounds come out.

He took a deep breath in, but thought better of the scream.

"Almost done baby." 

Thomas buried his head into the pillow in front of him.

The strips covering his taint and inner thighs were next, and those hurt. A LOT.

After the mind numbing pain, the soothing, cooling balm of a lotion.

"All done boy." Newt stroked Thomas's sweaty back.

"You were such a good boy for me, Tommy." 

Newt's voice was as soothing as the lotion. Thomas found himself pushing back into Newt's touch.

Thomas's soft moans encouraged Newt. 

"You like the way that feels baby?" 

"Yes Sir." 

Newt ran the pad of his thumb over Thomas's anus, watching the muscle twitch.

"Do you ever play with your butt, Tommy?"

Thomas shook his head.

"No Sir."

"Ever?"

Thomas groaned.

"Sometimes....in the shower...." Thomas gasped as Newt teased him.

"Sometimes I touch it when I clean myself, Sir."

"Are you clean now, Tommy?" 

Thomas gasped as Newt let his slick fingers caress the taint in front of him.

"Yes, Sir."

Newt smiled.

"Come on, Tommy. One more thing I need to teach you."

 

Thomas had never had an enema before. 

Newt explained, as he walked Thomas through it, how important cleanliness was.

"Porn gives you an incredibly poor idea of hygiene. No one's ass happens to be that clean." 

Newt tested the water's temperature as he maneuvered Tommy through the bathroom.

"I mean, you realize that despite a healthy diet, there's always something going on back there."

Thomas shifted back and forth, nervously. He had just peed, but he felt like he wanted to go again.

He lubed the tip of the nozzle, and inserted it into Tommy's backside.

The brunette gasped, and moaned as the water filled up his rectum.

"It's also important," Newt continued, washing his hands again.

"Because if you rim someone who isn't cleaned properly, you can run some pretty nasty dangers."

"Like what?" Thomas grunted, trying to act like he didn't feel like a water balloon right the moment.

"Well, e. coli, for one. Plus, you can pick up STIs there, which is why it's important to always stay tested, and play with those who know their status."

Thomas groaned as the water filled him up in his gut. It felt odd, but also, kinda, oddly, sexy.

"Okay, so when I take this nozzle out, you have to clench your muscle, and keep the water in. Then go to the toilet, and then let it out."

Thomas's eyes bulged.

"Go? With you in here?"

Newt grinned. 

"It's okay Tommy, just flush when you go, I won't hear much."

Newt pulled the nozzle out, and Thomas clenched. He looked down, seeing how his belly bulged, slightly. He poked it, and giggled.

"Uh oh."

"Toilet, boy."

"Yes.....ugh.....Sir."

Thomas made it to the toilet, and flushed. The loud flush covered the noise of him voiding his body. He was embarrassed.

"It's okay Tommy."

Newt sprayed some air freshener. 

"Happens when I do it too."

Thomas felt his eyes water as the last of the water left him. He flushed again.

"How many times do I have to do that?" 

"Until the water runs clean Tommy."

 

In the end (giggity), it took 3 flushes, and Thomas ran clear. 

"Now, I hope you know, this is going to have to be a thing." 

Newt used a hand sanitizer after washing his hands again.

"I'm going to be doing a lot of things to your butt, and you will be doing to me, so I'll be at this too."

Thomas felt oddly light.

The first two flushes were embarrassing, especially with Newt there. But Thomas soon got over it, and found himself feeling better as the flushes went on.

Plus, the proud look, and words of encouragement Newt gave him, seemed to make it all worth the awkwardness. 

Now, bent over on all fours, looking at his freshly washed and waxed butthole, Thomas smiled.

It was like discovering a new land. Thomas giggled as he ran his long, slim fingers through his valley, stopping to tease his knot.

Newt smiled, watching his boy play. It reminded him of his own nascent teenage explorations.

Thomas looked over and smiled at Newt.

"Thank you Sir, for showing me this."

"For showing you what?" Newt smiled.

Thomas bit his lip.

"Something else I can like about myself."

Newt got on the floor next to Thomas.

"You've been such a good boy, Tommy." 

"Thank you Sir."

"You deserve a reward."

Thomas blushed.

"Thank you, Sir."

"Come here, boy." 

Newt lay on the floor, and pulled Thomas on top of him.

Thomas nuzzled Newt's chest, and kissed his stiff pink nipples. Thomas nosed his way to Newt's left armpit. Newt raised his arm, and watched as Thomas nuzzled and sniffed the wet hair.

Newt's right hand ghosted down Thomas's spine, and searched between his pert asscheeks. Newt's fingers found the boy's opening, and began to tease.

Thomas moaned into the pit, and let his tongue lick through the fur. He rubbed his face all over, collecting as much of the heady smell he loved as he was able.

Thomas's long, thick cock slid against Newt's, and his hips began to rock back and forth. 

Newt tightened his thighs, thrust his own hips, and continued his stimulation of Thomas's pucker. 

Thomas rocked his hips against Newt, reeling in the heady stink of his Master's armpit. 

"Tommy. Give me yours." Newt moaned, and leaned his face up, as Tommy's left armpit hovered above.

Newt made out with Tommy's pit, showing the same attention to it as Tommy gave to him.

Thomas's hips bucked harder, the precome from both their cocks slicking them up, making the most amazing, slick noises.

Newt's finger found his way inside Thomas, who began to grunt and whine into Newt's pit. 

"Is it okay, Tommy?" 

"Yes Sir....more...please...Sir!"

Thomas added an extra roll to his hips, as Newt licked and sucked his pit, and he did the same, covering himself in the scent of his master.

Then, it happened.

Newt hit the buzzer.

Thomas let out a loud gasping yelp, and fired rope after rope of come onto his Master.

"I'm.....I'm sorry....Sir...." 

Thomas gasped as he came down from his mind blowing orgasm.

"For what Tommy? What are you sorry for?"

Newt kissed Thomas's shoulder, and stroked his back.

He checked his finger. Clean as a whistle.

"I came without permission."

Newt chuckled.

"That's not a rule yet, Tommy." 

Newt pulled Thomas to look at him.

"You're learning. We're learning." 

Thomas grinned.

"And you're doing a very good job."

Newt reached over for the towel on the floor.

"I just want to make you happy." 

Thomas smiled, and it cracked Newt's heart a bit. 

Beneath it all, he's just a puppy, thought the handsome blonde Brit.

"Are you happy, Tommy?"

Thomas nodded.

"Does this make you happy? Even with the rules?"

"Yes Sir." Thomas let Newt wipe his cummy belly clean.

"Come on," Newt got up. 

"Into the shower with you. Clean up."

Thomas turned to the bathroom.

"Alone?" 

Newt smiled. 

"For now, yes."

Thomas looked a bit crestfallen.

"I wanna clean up too, boy."

Thomas nodded.

"Yes Sir."

 

Later that night, in his own bed, Thomas continued to explore his body, in the privacy of his room.

He could still smell Newt on him. Still feel his body pressed against him. 

The sheets felt so good against his smooth skin. His own scent was intoxicating to him.

He came twice, each time with his fingers inside his ass.

 

Newt sat up in his bed. 

He had a pad and paper in front of him, writing down notes in his clean, clipped printing.

A list had been growing since the first night Tommy submitted to him. So far, Newt had accomplished some of the more awkward tasks, and he looked forward to having fun.

Picking up his phone, he checked his alarm, and made some more notes on his calendar.

He had two appointments tomorrow, after work. 

Newt turned off his phone, and set his pad aside. 

He lay back in his bed, and stared at the ceiling. 

It had all been going so well, and it spooked him out.

Newt had never been able to go for long without someone, or something pulling the rug out from under him.

He was used to it, but still, it sucked all the same.

 

He closed his eyes, the scent of Thomas still on him. It comforted him, and he drifted into sleep, visualizing the boy. His sub.

His Tommy.


	8. Cherry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas takes the plunge and chokes.
> 
> Newt teaches him how to swim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that there was no update yesterday. Got some bad news and I just couldn't write after that.
> 
> But the good news is that I basically wrote this throughout my workday, and now we have it ready to go.
> 
> I'm also trying to get a head start on the next chapter. 
> 
> Thank you for all your kudos and comments! It does my heart good to know people are into this, cause holy crap is it going to go on for a while.
> 
> Enjoy!

Thomas was excited as fuck.

It was late in the afternoon, when he got the notification on his phone.

The testing center had let him know his results were available to check, so after a quick sign up, Thomas was able to access his files on their website. 

He had been nervous about what he would find out. This was his first test ever, after 10 years of being sexually active. He wasn't sure what he was expecting the results to say.

Still, he checked, and yup, all cleared. It also showed a recommended date that he return for follow up testing, as well as other tips for staying safe and protected until his next visit.

Only one thing mattered to Thomas.

He was finally going to feel his Master inside him.

 

Newt was in the middle of his evening self care routine when he got Thomas's text.

His phone buzzed, and he glanced over at the device, which had been playing a nice instrumental while he brushed, flossed, then checked his mouth and tongue for any bruises or discolorations.

Rinsing with his mouthwash, he picked up his phone, and checked Thomas's text.

There were two pictures. One was a screen shot of the results Thomas had just gotten. Newt was pleased, and relieved, to see that all diseases and infections had been noted negative. His results from his own test had come back the same.

The second picture showed Tommy's wet, waxed hole. He had obviously been playing with it tonight, and Newt grinned.

Like most guys, once he discovered the magic of his asshole, it was hard to go without some stimulation.

Newt looked at the picture, feeling his own hole twitch, as his cock rapidly stiffened.

He texted back.

"Tommy, are you free tomorrow after 5?"

 

Thomas excitedly rang the doorbell to Newt's apartment. The door opened, and Newt stood in the doorway.

"Well hello there, Tommy."

Newt was dressed in a long white linen shirt, opened enough to show a dark orange tank, which hugged his torso like a second skin. And nothing else.

Newt turned away, and disappeared into the apartment, leaving Thomas, hard and panting at the door. Newt's voice called from inside.

"You coming, or nah?"

 

Thomas was coming.

 

Newt sat on the couch, his shirt strategically covering his lower body.

"Tommy. Are you ready for what is going to happen?"

"Yes. Yes I am, Sir."

"Because, I want to talk to you about something very important."

"Yes Sir?"

"Consent, Tommy."

"I know Sir, you can do anything you want to me, please. Sir?"

Newt smiled, softly.

"There's more to it than that, Tommy."

Thomas sat on the floor at Newt's feet, looking up and him.

He really does behave like a damn pup sometimes, Newt thought, wistfully.

"So you understand that consent is agreeing to engage in playtime, correct?"

Thomas nodded.

"Words, boy."

"Yes, Sir. I understand it, Sir."

"Well, did you know, that if you are uncomfortable, you can say 'no', Tommy?"

"Why would I say 'no', Sir?"

Newt nodded.

"Well, Tommy, sometimes, people think they want something, or they may want something a certain way. If it doesn't happen like they hoped, or it becomes too uncomfortable, they can say no."

Tommy's eyes were amber in the light of the late afternoon.

"So, you are allowed to take back your consent, and I will respect that. No matter what we are in the middle of doing. Any partner worth their salt will."

Thomas shook his head.

"I want to know these things, Sir. I want to learn."

"I know Tommy, but like I said, things are different when they are happening to you."

Tommy pouted, and Newt wanted to kiss him.

"So, we are going to create a safe word. Do you know what a safe word is Tommy?"

"Kinda."

"What do you think it means, Thomas?"

"Its....." Thomas bit his lip. "Isn't it a word that means I've had enough, and me saying it makes you stop?"

Newt nodded.

"Yeah, that is about right. Its a code word, of sorts."

Thomas beamed at getting the answer right. He was learning.

"But the word has to be something that seems out of place, in case we role play. So it shouldn't be something like 'Stop', because if we are doing a role play, your character may tell me stop, but, your character, may not WANT me to stop. Understand?"

"Yes Sir." Thomas nodded.

"So, it should be something out there, something that is unlikely to come up in a role play scenario."

"Banana?"

"No."

"Ludicrous?"

"No."

"Flare?"

"No."

"Griever?"

"No."

Thomas sighed.

"Can't we just pick it later?"

Thomas whined, his eyes focused on Newt's naked lower body. He could smell his Master's musk, and it drove him crazy.

"We should pick it now, in case we need to use it today."

Thomas looked up and Newt, and blinked.

"Armageddon."

A smile twitched on Newt's lips.

"I like it."

 

Newt shrugged off his white shirt, leaving himself in the tank. He spread his bare legs in front of Thomas, invitingly.

Thomas looked adoringly at Newt.

"Thank you, Sir."

Newt smiled.

"For what, boy?"

"For letting me be here, with you."

Newt raised his arms behind his head, leaning back on the couch, putting his body on display. He saw Tommy's eyes widen as he stared at the fanned hair of his armpits. Newt's lower half scooted out more, his cock filling with excitement.

"Do you want it, boy?"

Thomas nodded, excitedly.

"Yes, Sir, please."

"Show me."

 

Thomas kissed up Newt's slim, smooth thighs, and into the crook of his pelvis. Newt's large balls pooled in their sac, resting on the couch. He lets his tongue trace over the orbs, and up the thick tube that bisected the underside of Newt's cock.

Having watched so much porn, Thomas was pretty familiar, if not damn sure, about what he should be doing. He threw himself onto Newt's cock, and tried to swallow the thing whole.

That was a mistake.

Thomas coughed, and almost got sick all over the floor.

"Gag reflex?" Newt chuckled, patting the brunette's back.

Thomas nodded, coughing into his shoulder.

"Wasn't expecting that."

Newt nodded.

"Tommy, relax." Newt's caresses soothed Thomas, who was red with embarrassment.

"Try this."

Newt resumed his position, and pulled Thomas to him.

Thomas rested his head on Newt's thigh, as Newt stroked his hair.

"This is my cock, Tommy."

Thomas giggled.

"See, he's his own man. He's in no rush to get off today."

Newt began to stroke his length. Thomas watched, hypnotized as Newt's cock moved with his hand.

It was maybe a couple of inches shorter than his own, with the blue veins more pronounced than his own. The head was blunt, and reddish, reminding Thomas of a sweet apple. Newt had a generous foreskin as well, giving his cock an almost regal look.

A bead of clear, viscous fluid had gathered at the head, and Newt squeezed, collecting the bead on his finger. He scooped it up, and fed it to Tommy, whose eyes closed as he savored the taste.

"Do you like it?"

Thomas opened his eyes, and nodded.

"Yes Sir."

Newt took Thomas's hand, and placed it around his thickness.

"Take your time. I've got all day for you, Tommy."

Thomas felt the warm, heavy cock. Almost like a lead pipe, wrapped in warm velvet. He stroked gently, up and down, watching the skin collect over the top, before sliding down to expose the warm, glistening head.

Another bead formed.

"Sir?" Tommy looked up.

"Yes, Tommy?"

"Can I taste it again?"

Newt nodded.

"Use your tongue. Scoop it up, gently."

Thomas leaned in, and licked the head, gently, as the thick, warm fluid coated his tongue. His senses were overwhelmed with the combined essences: salt, saline, chlorine, a strange sweetness.

Newt watched Thomas, as the boy explored and worshiped his cock. Tommy playfully toyed with the head, using his tongue.

"Kiss it." Newt bade him, voice thick with lust.

Thomas kissed all over the large organ, stopping to suckle gently at the weeping slit. He was becoming addicted to the taste, quickly.

He rolled Newt's skin back, and marveled at the clean, reddish hued head. He studied the way the hood attached at the frenulum, and let his tongue tease the bunched up skin, and the bundle of nerves he knew were collected there, based on the knowledge of his own cock.

Newt sat, watching his boy discover him. The eagerness and overzealous nature Thomas ran in head first with had become a quiet, almost reverent, curiosity.

It really is his awakening, Newt mused.

Thomas had moved forward to gently suck on, and service the head, and getting a quarter of Newt's meaty cock inside, Thomas was content to play with and explore how that filled his mouth.

"Careful of your teeth, baby."

Newt's hands gently carded in Thomas's hair, as he gave him tips, and pointers. Thomas listened, and worked them in to his motions, and soon, was able to handle almost half of Newt inside his mouth.

Newt gently pulled Thomas off of him, and kissed the boy's swollen lips.

"Did I do good Sir?"

Thomas's voice is shy, and unsure. Newt was sure he was expecting his master's release in his mouth.

"You're doing very good baby boy."

Thomas bowed his head into Newt's kisses.

"You made me feel really good, now I wanna make you feel really good."

Newt moved Thomas over so that he was seated on the couch, and Newt was on the floor.

Thomas was now looking down at Newt, who had both his hands wrapped around Tommy's hard cock. At least 2 inches were sticking out over the double grip.

Newt moved his hands up and down, listening to Tommy groan at the sensation.

Without hesitating, Newt slid the entirety of Tommy's cock into his mouth.

Thomas's eyes bulged in disbelief, and a shocked gasp left his chest, as Newt swallowed him down to his neatly trimmed pubes.

Never in Thomas's life....

Newt was struggling, which was something. Thomas had at least three inches on Minho, though to be fair, Minho was a bit thicker. Newt breathed through his nose, and adjusted.

The most difficult part was getting past the back of the throat, which was easier, since Newt had no gag reflex.

Oh to be born this lucky...

Newt pretty much figured out, by Tommy's reaction, that no one had ever managed to take him all like this. What a blessing and a curse, Newt thought, he himself having a similar problem. And he's not even AS big as Thomas.

The stimulation is too much, once Newt begins to hum in his chest and throat, Thomas begins to twitch and rock.

Newt pulls him almost all the way out, stopping to tease Tommy's cockhead, sliding his tongue under and around the gathered hood.

That does it. Thomas is firing out what feels like a gallon of come from his cock. Newt swallows every drop.

 

Thomas submits to Newt easily. Newt spends at least a half hour rimming and fingering Tommy's hole. It opens from a pink wrinkle, to an open, hungry entrance.

"I don't think you're going to be able to take me."

Tommy whines.

"Please Sir! Just try it."

Newt frowns.

"Tommy, I know it seems like in porn, every has a clean ready asshole, especially the virgins, but I'm here to tell you, that's not how it works. Most of the time."

Newt lubed his fingers again, sliding the two in and out, scissoring his fingers to help with the stretch. He added a greasy third finger, and Thomas hissed a bit.

"You okay Tommy?"

"Yes Sir, just getting used to it."

"Remember Tommy, you have the option to stop me, at any time. I will stop."

"Please Sir, please keep going." Thomas gasped.

"I play with my hole every night now, so I want you now..."

The last part came out a whine, as Newt brushed against Tommy's prostate.

"Do that again, Sir, please?"

Newt squirted some more lube on his fingers, and ran his slick digits inside Tommy's tunnel. The boy was warm, and wet, and slippery, and Newt wanted NOTHING more than to slide inside him.

"That feels so good, Sir."

"That's your prostate Tommy. Its God's ultimate joke on straight men."

Tommy laughs, and Newt can feel the contractions inside, as his boy does.

"Imagine. The spot in your body, that can make you feel so amazing, and it's hidden in the one place straight men fear to tread."

Newt pressed the spot again, gently, and Tommy's cock stiffened.

"Ready to try, Tommy?"

"Yes, Sir. Please. Take my cherry."

 

Patience. Newt reminded himself. Patience.

Newt sat on the couch, with Thomas crouched above him, begging to be filled.

Newt withdrew his fingers, and lined up his fat cockhead. Thomas was practically chanting now, begging Newt to put it in.

Newt lined his pole up with Tommy's hole.

"Okay, Tommy. I'm gonna push in, and I want you to try and push me out. Don't tighten, but push."

"Yes Sir." Thomas nodded, breathlessly.

Newt was greased up thoroughly, and pushed in, while Tommy pushed out.

Thomas was all hot, slick, and heat. Newt had never felt anyone wrapped so tightly around him before.

Newt watched as Thomas lowered himself onto the meaty spike underneath him. 

Thomas gasped, and caught his breath, but didn't stop. 

"Be careful Tommy." Newt's voice was quiet. 

Thomas closed his eyes and shuddered. 

"I want it Sir. I want it all." 

"Yes, but this is no time to be a superhero." 

Thomas bit his lip.

"I want it, Sir. I need it. I need YOU."

Thomas growled the last part, and opened his eyes, face to face with Newt.

The Brit looked at the honey whiskey orbs before him. Tommy's pupils were blown wide with lust, and they were staring right into Newt.

Newt felt his cock twitch, and his heart skipped a beat, part from lust, and part from the momentary terror he felt, looking at Thomas.

He watched as Thomas's eyes fluttered, sinking down to get as much of Newt inside of his ass as possible.

Thomas looked Newt in the eye, and kissed his Master, which resulted in the most mind blowing orgasm Thomas had experienced.

Newt flooded Tommy's guts with his seed. 

They sat, sealed together, for quite some time. 

Thomas's voice was barely higher than a whisper, but Newt heard him.

"Thank you, Newt."


	9. Visuals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short but sweet chapter, in which everything starts to change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I.....I of the thousands of words....
> 
> I wrote a *short* chapter? 
> 
> Inconceivable! 
> 
> But hey, it happens.

Newt was in pure bliss.

Perched on the couch, arms folded on the couches arm, head comfortably laid on them, and Tommy's face buried in his ass.

That Thomas discovered his love of rimming made Newt very happy, as that was one of the things he liked having done to him most.

He also enjoyed giving a good rim job, but so few guys put such effort, such gusto into the act as Thomas did.

Thomas had a hold on his master, as he was kneeling on the floor. Tommy's arms wrapped under Newt's thighs, with his hands coming back around, over the hips, where each large hand firmly gripped a pale cheek.

Thomas had spent some time slapping those cheeks, turning them rosy pink. He felt a certain satisfaction in the way that his large handprint stayed on Newt's buttcheek after it was spanked.

Newt moaned as Tommy's tongue flicked and licked inside him. The way Tommy growled everytime Newt playfully teased as he pulled away. Tommy tugged him closer, slurping and smacking away.

Thomas placed a final sucking kiss on Newt's hole, then ran his tongue up the Brit's tailbone, then spine, to his neck, where Thomas mumbled sweet filth to his lover.

Newt could feel Thomas's huge cock lining up with his target.

"You gonna fuck me, Tommy?" Newt whispered, his voice husky. 

"Yes, Sir." Thomas licked Newt's ear.

"You gonna breed me good, boy?" 

"Yes Sir. Gotta nice big load to give you."

"Yeah?" Newt arched his back, flexing his hole.

"Fucking show me boy. Take my fucking hole." 

Thomas slicked himself up with the ever present bottle of lube they carried, and slid home into his Master.

"Fuck!" Newt groaned as Tommy plunged into him, balls deep on the first stroke.

Thomas learned how to give it exactly as Newt liked it.

"What'samatter Newt?" Thomas teased. "Too big for you?"

Newt pushed back and rippled the muscles in his ass. Thomas gasped and a pleased, shocked look crossed his face.

"Don't you forget Tommy boy, I showed you all YOU know, I haven't showed you all 'I' know!"

Newt pushed back on every stroke Tommy dealt out. The arch of a back. The tight grip of his hair. The guttural threats. 

Yes, Newt was in heaven, even more so when Tommy started to pant. 

"Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck"

Newt counted them off....three, two, one. Boom.

Tommy emptied his balls in Newt, who gripped Tommy internally. 

Newt felt Thomas grab him by the hips, and turn him over. 

Thomas pulled the small black butt plug from his hole, and placed himself over Newt.

"Ready, Tommy?" 

Thomas grinned as he slid down Newt's cock, stopping only when he felt his Master's pubes pressed against his rim.

Newt never failed to find the sight orgasmic.

He shot his load up inside his boy.

 

"Newt, you look different." 

Seated at the lunch table in the library's back office, Newt was reading a book, having lunch.

"Well, I did get my hair cut." 

He looked up at his boss, the head librarian, and grinned.

"I've had it cut this way for 2 weeks now, Ava."

"I know, I know, but...." Ava Paige shook her head. "You just, I don't know. You look like you're glowing."

Thomas grinned. 

"Flattery will get you no where Miss Paige." Newt wagged his finger, sinking his teeth into an apple.

Ava laughed good naturedly. 

"Oh Newt, I'm past that part of my life." 

She continued out of the break room.

"I just can't remember the last time I've seen you look genuinely happy the last 10 years or so you've been here."

Ava left, taking all of the air out of the room with her.

Bugger.

 

"Oh my God! Thomas, what is that smell?"

Gally grimaced as Thomas walked by. 

"What smell?" Thomas looked askance, on his way to his room.

Gally wrinkled his nose. 

"If you need deodorant, I've got an extra."

"Oh come on Gally. You've left rooms smelling worse." Thomas smirked.

He regarded the tall blonde bruiser. Gally looked like he could benefit from a prostate massage. The thought made him giggle.

"You are an odd one, Mr. Greene." 

Gally shook his head. 

"I can only be what I am, Mr. Blue." 

Thomas disappeared into his room.

Mr. J was standing in front of Thomas's window.

"Sir!" Thomas was surprised to see him there.

"Mr. Greene." Mr. J. wrinkled his nose. "Are you out of deodorant?" 

Thomas pursed his lips. Perhaps he had taken the scent thing too far.

"I'm going out to get some later today."

"Well, if you do, I need you to run these errands for me as well."

Thomas sighed. Because of his quick rise to one of the top collectors in Mr. J's stables, the fall he experienced after was disheartening.

He was resigned. The paddling had been one thing. The nipple play was frowned upon. But the whipping with a cat o' nine tails, while the mark's shouts were muffled by a rubber ball gag was apparently where the line was.

Nevermind that Thomas insisted on being shirtless in leather pants while he did it. That was just a wardrobe choice, like a trucker hat, or high heels, or a ball stretcher.

"You seem different, Mr. Greene."

Thomas smiled.

"Is that a bad thing, Mr. J?"

The older man fixed his ice blue eyes on him. 

"Not really. Just something I've had a chance to notice these two months past."

Thomas grinned.

He had noticed too.

 

Sex with Newt had given Thomas a new perspective, and it gave Newt a few problems.

Nothing the Brit couldn't handle, but with some juggling to his schedule, he was able to balance everything, work, play, and what other duties he needed to manage.

It seemed like each session had brought a surprise. A new barrier Thomas was willing to cross, or a new idea that he shared with Newt.

For his part, Newt had been excited, setting up situations that Thomas was interested in, role play scenarios, even looking for new toys.

Newt had to admit, sex had become fun again.

Even Minho noticed it.

"Dude, you're like a different person these days, what's going on?"

Newt shook his head. 

"It's nothing Min, just got some fresh blood is all."

"Oh? What's his name?"

"Just some guy I'm playing with, Tommy."

"Uh-huh." Minho eyed the blonde. 

"What?" Newt looked around.

"Nothing." Minho said, not hiding the grin that spread across his face.

Newt huffed and rolled his eyes.

"What?" Minho shrugged. 

"Wot 'cha mean, wot?" Newt's accent suddenly got thicker, causing Minho to smirk wider.

"Nothing." Minho raised his hands in surrender.

"That's right, nothing." Newt nodded.

"Not like I'm gonna sit here and talk about nothing all day."

They sat under the sun, by the complexes pool, on an afternoon off. A rare one when they were both off, and not having sex.

"Feel like re-arranging your guts after?" Minho asked.

Newt shrugged. 

"Nah, I'm just in the mood to relax today."

Minho gave Newt an incredible side-eye. 

Newt stared out in front of him, contemplating his toenails.

"Don't you dare look at me like that, Min."

 

Thomas collected the items he needed from the store, going off of Mr. J's list. He stopped at the deodorant aisle, and picked up the one he'd been using since high school.

He was a little sad to have to cover his stink, but someday.....

Someday? Someday what? 

 

"Thomas?"

He spun around, searching for that familiar voice. 

Sonya stood at the end of the aisle, a shocked look on her face. 

"Thomas, I hardly recognized you."

She came up and gave him a hug, then pulled away. 

"Ugh, you need a bath."

Thomas looked at her and laughed nervously.

"On my list of things to do today."

"Thomas, why haven't you responded to any of my messages?" 

Sonya searched his eyes, and face, impressed that he had groomed and shaved. 

"Ummmm.....I guess, I just got a little behind?" It wasn't *technically* a lie.....

"You look good. Must have been busy grooming."

Thomas smiled.

"I kinda miss hanging out with you." She smiled, flirtatiously. 

Thomas blushed and gripped his toiletries. 

"Well, maybe we can hang out or something? You know, after I shower."

Sonya laughed. 

"Who is this?" She pointed and poked Thomas's right pec. 

"This guy with the jokes, and the good grooming, and the easy going attitude?" 

She moved in closer. 

"I like him."

Thomas blushed and looked away.

"I dunno. I guess he was always in there, somewhere."

"Look." Sonya checked her watch. "I'm running now, but, seriously, call me."

She stood on her toes, and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

Thomas watched her walk away, feeling like two cats were fighting in his guts.

 

Newt's text had been cryptic. 

Just a note to come over, dressed nice, and be hungry.

Thomas wasn't sure which distressed him more, that he'd have to dress up, or that he would have no idea if they were having sex or not.

It was rare in the times they hung out, but twice already, they met up, and did not have sex.

Not that Thomas had minded, much. I mean, the sex was amazing, and hanging out with Newt? 

Well, that was pretty damn nice, too.

The first time was when Thomas had the night off, and asked if Newt wanted to go hang out at the movies.

Newt said he wasn't in the mood to go out, but he was making dinner, and would Thomas like to come over and eat?

Newt wasn't the best cook, but he made a pretty good steak dinner, and an even better dinner companion. 

The second time, they did actually go to the movies, sharing a popcorn tub, and winking at each other as their hands bumped on the armrest.

Thomas looked in his closet, and grimaced. His entire collection was nothing but jeans, shorts, and tee shirts. He had a white polo shirt which was too small, and a flannel plaid for cold weather.

It would not due for the muggy August heat. 

He thought of asking Gally, or even Winston for an outfit, but decided that after the stink over his stink, they wouldn't be agreeable.

At a loss, Thomas threw on a white tank, and some shorts, grabbed his keys, and, after dabbing a bit of deodorant, headed out.

He found a department store not too far from him, where he wandered racks, looking at things that fit, and seeing what colors might go together.

He pulled something together, and tried it on. He was actually pleased with the look.

A pair of dark blue jeans, with an off white cotton shirt, and a navy blazer. The blazer might be a bit too dressy, but Master DID say "dressed nice".

Thomas stopped his thought process for a minute.

He checked his phone, and opened the app for his bank account. No point looking if he couldn't afford it.

To his utter shock, there was quite a bit of money there. More than he was used to having.

Of course, he thought, I'm not spending money on anyone. 

Thomas thought about Newt, and how much he seemed to spend. He paid for the lube, and toys, the fun stuff, and the food and drink Thomas replenished himself with after their sometimes marathon sex sessions.

"Maybe I should bring flowers?" 

He shook the thought from his head. That wasn't what guys brought each other. 

Whiskey, that's it. Newt liked Whiskey. 

 

Thomas purchased the clothes, and wore them out of the store. The outfit went well with the warm day, and Thomas felt even better than before. 

Master would be pleased.

Thomas paused.

Whiskey. He had to get whiskey.

 

Thomas bounded out of his car, a bottle of Newt's favorite Whiskey in one hand, and a rose in the other. It had been a last minute decision, and he wasn't sure how he felt about it.

Popping a mint, Tommy knocked on the door. 

Newt opened the door, and Thomas felt his breath catch in his throat. 

Grinning, Newt was dressed in a navy blue shirt with a silver and blue tie, and dark slacks. He wore a thin gold chain around his neck. He always looked so damn sexy.

"Tommy." Newt took in the site of a dressed up Thomas. 

"I'm sorry, I wasn't sure...."

"You look fine." Newt looked like he was holding something back. Thomas noticed his eyes fall to his own lips.

"Come in, there's some people I want you to meet, Thomas."


	10. Company

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas makes some friends, and finds himself at odds with himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No sex in this chapter, but it's still my favorite so far.
> 
> I give you the grand, the glam, and fabulous, Miss Billie.
> 
> (More notes on her at the end.)

Thomas entered the apartment, again, grateful for the cool A.C. blowing, and noted there were two guests, sitting on the sex couch.

He worked hard to suppress a giggle.

One of the guests was a guy, about their own age, possibly younger. He looked a bit like Newt, tall, lanky, with ice blue eyes, and a mop of dirty blonde hair.

The other guest was a much older woman, with sparkling blue eyes, and a smile that could light up a stage. She wore an oversized red smock dress with a string of pearls. 

"Well Newton, who is this handsome man?" her voice was rough, but kind. She sounded like she had spent a lifetime drinking, and laughing.

"Miss Billie, this is Thomas. Thomas, this radiant vision is the amazing Miss Billie." 

The elder lady worked her way up from the couch, and took Thomas's hand in both of hers. 

"Welcome to my party, young man. Glad you stumbled in."

Thomas couldn't help but smile at the woman's verve. 

"And look!" She exclaimed happily, "He comes bearing gifts!" 

Thomas grinned, suddenly pleased about his last minute choice.

"Of course!" He handed the rose to her, and she cackled, her eyes lighting up.

"You silly boy!" 

Billie placed a friendly kiss on Tommy's cheek, and took the Whiskey bottle.

"Look Newton, he brought the good stuff! Pour out!" 

She advanced to the kitchen, toward a chuckling Newt, and Thomas turned his attention to the couch.

"Hi there." The boy stood up.

"I'm Aris, it's nice to meet you."

"Likewise." Thomas shook the boy's hand. His fingers were smooth and slender. His bright blue eyes regarded Thomas shyly.

"Tommy, Aris, you wanna nip?"

Thomas nodded, and walked over with Aris in tow.

Newt had poured them each two fingers. Billie was taking in the aroma from her serving.

She winked.

"Drink up boys, I'm 21 for the 59th time!"

They toasted her, and took sips.

 

They sat at the table, and snacked on pita chips, hummus, olives, and chicken skewers with a tangy yogurt sauce.

"I never know if I'm gonna make the next week, so just enjoy things now." Billie laughed.

"Miss Billie, I refuse to believe you're as old as you say." Aris shook his head.

"Well honey, I was an old woman before you were born." She cackled.

"Miss Billie is our legend, Tommy. Do you know she was a big star on Broadway?"

"I laid the first floorboard in the musical theater. Then, I laid the first agent."

Thomas almost spit his whiskey out, laughing. 

Billie's laugh was joyful, unburdened.

"I was the Broadway baby you hear so much about." She launched into a story over her salad.

"I was the understudy for Miss Ethel Merman, in "Call Me Madam" in the 40s. I was in my early 60s at the time."

Thomas listened intently, as she wove her stories like Scheherazade.

"And you WONDER why I drank!" 

 

They sat at the table, talking about everything and nothing. Thomas noticed after the first glass, Billie had switched to water.

The woman was indefatigable, and kept them in stitches all afternoon. After a story involving a botched audition for what is now a classic TV show, Thomas had to excuse himself, he was laughing so hard.

Upon getting back, he caught Newt's eye, and noted the Brit was flushed, and happier than Thomas remembered seeing him.

"So, Miss Billie." Thomas leaned in, slightly buzzed. "What would you say is the secret to a happy life?"

"Fuck if I know." She responded, chuckling. "I keep hoping I'll stumble on it myself."

She winked, to show her jest, then sighed.

"I guess, if you had to ask me, and you did. I guess, the secret to a happy life is to sing your own song, and never miss the chance to dance."

Newt grinned at her.

"Spoken like a true oracle, Miss Billie." 

"Well, I have had the time of my life today boys."

She got her legs under her, and rose, gracefully.

"Newton, you do an old lady an honor."

She leaned over to shake Thomas's hand. He responded by taking it, and placing a kiss on her knuckles.

"Oh my, what a charmer!" She smiled. 

Aris leaned in and kissed her cheek. 

"I'll be in to see you tomorrow, Miss Billie." 

"I'll be hung over, but call on me just the same, love."

"I get the honor of taking you home." Newt brushed the others aside. 

"Outta the way boys, she's mine."

Billie laughed again.

"This is why I love the gays, I tell you. No other group would look at me and see anyone valuable."

Thomas laughed and shook his head. Aris giggled behind his hand.

"I'll be back." 

Newt escorted Billie out, and next door, to her apartment.

Aris began to clean up, and gather dishes.

"Would you care for more whiskey?" Aris offered.

"Oh, no, thanks. I have to drive."

Thomas deferred as Aris poured a shot into his glass, then added ginger ale.

At dinner, Thomas learned that Aris and Newt had been friends a few years, and that Billie was something of a surrogate mother to them.

Aris was in B1, on the second floor, and Thomas was slightly bothered that he wondered what the boy looked like naked. He was shocked Aris was over 21. He looked even younger than Newt.

"So, are you and Newt...." Thomas wasn't sure how to ask.

Aris smiled. "No. I mean, not anymore. We....were.... but, now, we're just friends." 

Thomas felt conflicting emotions. He was a little jealous, but also relieved. But also kinda sad. 

"You know, maybe I will have a bit more."

Thomas added some ice to his glass, and poured a bit of whiskey in. He was normally a beer guy, but this was pretty good.

"That was sometime ago. I have a new master, now." 

Aris pulled his shirt collar down to show off a black leather collar underneath.

Thomas's cock twitched. 

"Been locked a year now, and it's going...." he paused. "Its new, but, I'm learning." 

Thomas could sense a bit of sadness in the boys voice, but he still smiled.

"It's good."

"So." Thomas sipped his whiskey, and cleared the last dishes from the table. 

"What hobbies do you have?" 

"I'm a big fan of puzzles and mazes."

 

Newt settled Billie in her apartment.

"Well, Newton. That Thomas boy is quite the catch!"

Newt smirked. 

"I have not the slightest clue what you're talking about Miss Billie."

"Oh, come now, Newt. I've been a lady of the theater longer than most things have actually BEEN on this planet."

Newt laughed, and fetched her her pills, and a water glass.

"I have seen more gay men fall in and out of love than the city of San Francisco." 

Newt laughed and set her meds down.

"Honey, can I give you some unsolicited advice?" 

"Always, Miss Billie."

She downed her pills and water, and fixed a knowing gaze on Newt.

"Oh, it's time to start living..." She sang a chorus from a great old musical

"Time to take a little from this world we're given. Time to take time, for spring will turn into fall..."

"In just no time at all..." Newt finished the line with her, in harmony.

"But really, Newt." She sipped her water.

"Not every love story lasts as long as we hope. Sometimes we have to take happiness where we can."

Newt nodded.

"I only got to have 10 years with my John." 

She smiled wistfully, remembering.

"But if I had to wait 50 years to have just 10 with my John, I would do it, exactly, as I did it before."

"Really?" Newt asked.

"I wouldn't change a thing."

 

Newt bid Billie good night, and walked back to where he left Aris and Tommy. 

He wasn't sure that it had been the best idea, but, the last two birthdays were just he and Aris, and he wanted Tommy there, for Billie.

Yes, for Billie.

When Newt had moved in, he knew no one, and getting the apartment hadn't been the easiest. But when he arrived, Billie was the the person who made him feel welcome.

She had slowed down some in the ten years that he had known her, but her rapier wit had not dulled. Neither had her tough love.

Newt made his way back to the apartment, where Aris and Thomas were still in the kitchen, laughing as though they were old friends.

"Glad to see you boys getting along." 

Thomas looked over at Newt. 

"Can you believe, Aris has NEVER seen ANY of the Star Wars movies?"

 

Saying good night at the door, Aris asked for Thomas's phone.

"Here." 

Aris put his number into Thomas's phone, then dialed himself.

Thomas grinned.

"You know, in case you need a friend to talk mazes and puzzles with, sometime."

Aris grinned and headed for the apartment's staircase, headed back to his apartment.

"Looks like you have a fan there."

Newt showed up behind Thomas, a kind smile on his face.

"He's a sweet kid."

"Did he tell you about he and I?"

Thomas nodded.

"Did it upset you?"

Thomas looked down at his phone. 

"To be honest, yes, a little bit."

"Why did it bother you, Tommy?"

"I dunno. I guess...I guess I just think of you as my..... Master."

Newt heard the unspoken words float in the air.

"Tommy. I know it might not seem fair. But, yes, I am your Master. I'm all yours, and you are mine."

"But.....well, for lack of better wording."

Newt watched Thomas's eyes.

"A boy has only one Daddy, but a Daddy can have more than one boy. Do you understand that, Tommy?"

Thomas bit his lip. He nodded.

"Now, as it happens, I have no other boys right now, just you." 

Thomas looked back up, his eyes the color of his drink.

"But, what about the other guys I've seen you with?"

"That." Newt stopped. 

"That's different Tommy. Its nothing like what you and I have going."

"What is it we have going, Newt?"

Newt looked up at Thomas, an unreadable look on his face.

"I'm your Master, and you are my boy." 

Newt picked up the whiskey bottle.

"And I can't thank you enough for bringing this today. And the rose."

"Oh." Thomas flushed.

"Yeah, that....I just....I guess...."

"It was a wonderful gesture." 

Newt left it at that. 

 

They stood in the kitchen, still drinking, and quoting most of Miss Billie's more memorable lines from the day.

"She is a riot."

"I love her too much." Newt reflected. "She's been such a caring woman. I really don't think I'd have made it out here, if not for her.

"How does she manage?"

"Aris. Sometimes Minho. Myself. We all kinda keep eyes on her."

Newt cleared his throat. 

"She has a son. He's a right little prick, but he comes to pay her rent each month."

"That's something." 

"It's nice, but we care for her. We take her to the doctors, make sure she eats. Tend to her when she's ill."

"No wonder she has such affection for you."

"She was bummed that Minho was going to be out again this year."

"I'm glad I was here to fill in."

Newt smiled.

"You did more than that, Tommy."

Thomas looked out the window. 

"You know, I can't let you drive like this, all liquored up."

"I'll burn it off." Thomas checked the clock on the wall. 

"Still early."

Newt put the whiskey away, after topping off his shot.

 

"So, how long were you and Aris together?" 

Newt watched Thomas.

"Three years."

"Wow." 

Thomas felt that stupid feeling in his guts again.

"Was.....was it like...."

Thomas gestured between he and Newt, indicating their situation.

 

"No." Newt shook his head, and laughed.

"I was actually his Daddy."

Thomas's jaw dropped.

"Newt?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My inspiration for Miss Billie is based on the legendary actress Elaine Stritch, star of stage and screens large and small.
> 
> Ardent watchers of "30 Rock" would know her as "Colleen Donaghy", Jack Donaghy's mother. For those eager to learn more (and even if you're not, PLEASE do yourself the favor), look her up on Spotify, and stream "Pal Joey" and "Zip", for what has to be one of the funniest theater stories ever. Then start from the beginning to hear the rest of them!


	11. Definition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt shares his past with Aris, along with some thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So some romantic stuff at the end, but no filth yet.
> 
> Give it another chapter. This is where things start to build.

Newt had a wry smile on his face, and he raised his glass to Thomas.

Thomas blinked his eyes in disbelief.

"You were his...."

"Daddy." Newt nodded and finished.

"Oh. Wow."

Thomas got a pensive look on his face and sat down.

"Like, how does that work, he's only 3 years or so younger..."

"It's not an age thing, Thomas. It's more mental, than that."

Newt crossed over to the kitchen, and retrieved the whiskey.

"People don't have to be a certain age to fall into Daddy category."

Thomas laughed.

"I just don't get it. What's so sexy about having sex with your father?"

"Not father, Thomas, Daddy. With a capital 'D'."

Newt chuckled at his own joke.

"Thomas, what does a father represent to you?"

Thomas sighed, and shrugged.

"I guess, a good father would be someone who.....takes care of you. He protects you. Teaches you, praises you."

Thomas drank his whiskey.

"Forgives you."

Newt nodded.

"That's a pretty good overall, Tommy."

Newt leaned in, closer.

"There's a need, in some people, for a connection like that. Some people wind up never being okay, because there was a rift in their life with a parent. Maybe they were abandoned. Maybe they were treated poorly."

Thomas focused on Newt's hands.

"Maybe they got the opposite. Maybe everything was amazing, and they had all of the best. Now, they want to give that to others."

Newt sighed.

"Remember, Thomas, sexuality isn't simple, neither are peoples kinks."

Thomas smiled.

"Well yeah, I've been getting a good idea of that, lately."

"Just remember, Tommy. Never shame someone just cause they sin differently than you."

 

They tipped back the last of the whiskey, and Thomas regretted not bringing a second bottle.

The two boys sat, wavering between sober and not, finding their way through the woods.

"The ideal, is all of that, but...there is also intimacy. Everything in those keywords is 'intimacy'."

Thomas looked over at Newt, staring into the chocolate brown eyes, softened by alcohol.

"Intimacy is what makes life so satisfying. The closeness. The connection. The satisfaction of those things."

"If sex is power, then what is intimacy?" Thomas asked Newt.

Newt mulled the answer over.

"Intimacy is connection. Have you ever been close with someone you didn't have sex with, Tommy? A close friend?"

Thomas considered and shook his head.

"Intimacy is all about connection. Not about sexual connection, but emotional, ethereal, connection."

Thomas played with Newt's hair.

"Yes." Newt grinned, drunkenly. "Like that."

"That feeling, combined with the protective authority figure. That's being a Daddy."

Thomas pictured Newt and Aris together, and got a bit of hurt in his ego.

"It's more about the idea of someone, someone who can take care of you, protect you, comfort you."

Thomas got a lost, faraway look in his eyes, wondering why he was jealous of them.

"It's not for everyone, really." Newt clarified.

"Some people can't take it at all, on account of things they may have experienced, growing up."

Thomas looked over at Newt.

"Some fathers have boundary issues growing up, and some have walls."

Thomas nodded.

"But again, not about wanting to have sex with your father, necessarily."

"So you were his Daddy?"

"I was. For two of the three years. Then, earlier this year, he met someone, an he wanted to be boy for him."

Newt sipped his whiskey.

"So, no drama, no mess. We just called it a day, and decided to remain friends."

"What's the difference between a 'Daddy", and a 'Master'?"

"The wording, really. It's all in how people want to play their role."

"For example, I know a Daddy who is actually a sub to his boy. The boy is the dominant in the relationship, and 'forces' his Daddy to service him."

Thomas raised his eyebrows.

"And there are subs who are complete slaves for their Daddies, or Doms, and then there are some who flip flop."

"Kinda like us?"

Newt blushed and grinned.

"Man does not live on bread alone, Tommy."

Thomas smiled, softly, and leaned in, placing a gentle kiss on Newt's lips.

"So, do you want me to be Daddy's boy?"

"That depends, Tommy. Do you want to be Daddy's boy?"

Thomas brushed his lips to Newt's.

"I want to make you happy, Sir."

Newt licked his lips.

"You do make me happy, Tommy. But, I don't want you to feel like you HAVE to do things for me to be happy."

Newt let his lips brush Thomas's chin. His tongue darted out for a quick teasing lick.

Thomas gasped and let his head tilt back.

"We can be anything you want Tommy. Daddy. Boy. Dom. Sub. Bad. Good."

With each option, Newt kissed down Tommy's neck, reveling in the whimpers the boy released.

"You can be Daddy's little boy. You can even be Daddy's little girl, if you find her in you."

Thomas laughed, but his cock got hard at the thought. THAT was something he hadn't considered.

"Tell me what you want Tommy. Never be shy."

Thomas set his empty glass down on the couches small end table.

Newt and Thomas made out on the couch, softly whispering to each other.

They touched, gently. Thomas's hands never far from Newt's body. Newt was content to let Thomas explore him, all hands and fingertips, and soft, tender brushes of his lips.

It is different than the ravenous attacks they have dealt each other these months.

Months.

Newt ignores it and runs his fingertips over Tommy's beauty marks. The brunette boy has his eyes closed, and gasps when one of the soft movements awakens something deeper inside him.

It is beautiful.

Newt doesn't allow them to take their clothes off, and despite their identical hardness, no one comes.

The alcohol, and the excitement of the day soon overtook them, and then they were asleep shortly after, with Newt asleep on Tommy's chest, listening to his heart beat.

 

It is the middle of the night, or too early in the morning when Thomas wakes up, a slight headache, and his mouth dry.

Newt has left a tall glass of water on the coffee table, which Thomas drinks.

The previous day plays in his mind.

He lingers on one question the entire time, and his heart sinks as he dissects the question in his clouded mind.

No.

He doesn't have a close friend.

He doesn't have any friends.

Just Newt.

 

Newt woke in the dead of night to find himself asleep on Thomas, who was passed out on the couch.

Quietly, and carefully, Newt got up off the couch, and his sleeping boy, and went to the kitchen to grab a glass of water.

The darkness was not too bad that Newt was able to do this, without turning on a light to wake Thomas.

Newt drank two glasses, and filled it a third time, taking the glass back to Thomas and setting it on the coffee table.

Thomas dozed in the dark. There was just enough light from outside coming in, that Newt could make out the boys' features.

The wild mane of Thomas's hair framed his face, his eyes closed, and lips twitching in some far away dream.

Thomas mumbled in his sleep.

"Daddy." 

It was quiet, but in the dead of night, it almost felt like a shout.

"Please....I'm sorry....." 

Newt pursed his lips. He shouldn't be listening to this. This was something private. 

Still, he didn't move away. 

"Please....stay...."

The blonde watched as Thomas's body tensed in his sleep. The way his body wanted to fight, even in unconsciousness. 

Thomas shifted, and turned on the couch. He began to snore softly.

Newt began to wake Thomas, but held himself back. 

He felt terrible for having heard some of the mumbles, but now he kind of wanted to ask Thomas what his damage was. It might shed some more light on things.

Newt wondered about how Thomas approached some of the talks they had.

There were obviously some Daddy issues in there, of that, Newt had no doubt.

Some schisms, still about how he regarded sexuality and sexual preferences.

There was also something, Newt wasn't sure of, a hundred percent.

A feeling that curled in Newt's own gut, and made his insides turn to liquid.

 

Laying in his own bed, in his own room, Newt stared at the ceiling.

The dawn was breaking in the west, turning the sky a sweet pinky purple.

Newt listened for sounds from Thomas in the living room.

Newt's bedroom was his sanctuary. No one was allowed in, save for him.

That was his rule, and had been for quite some time. 

Newt stared out the window, and watched the sky lighten. 

He listened to the tell tale signs of Thomas leaving. 

Newt closed his eyes, and relaxed his breathing. 

"You're gonna be the death of me Thomas."


	12. Daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas ponders Newt.
> 
> Then Newt pounds Thomas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Return of the smut.
> 
> Thomas works out some of his Daddy Issues.

Thomas padded quietly through Newt's apartment. 

It brought back shady memories of waiting for Newt to get back, the first time they met.

Funny how time can change things.

Thomas watched the apartment reveal itself in the early dawn.

He looked at the wall of fame. 

For a moment, he wondered if his picture might end up there.

Now, he knew names. He knew some of the people. 

Minho. Aris. Teresa. Miss Billie. 

There was another picture of Newt on a boardwalk, in the morning sun.

His was carefree, and his shirt was wide open, blowing in the breeze. He wore sunglasses and shorts, and looked every bit a model.

In another, he stood with Teresa, Minho, and a handsome, dark skinned man.

They were all dressed up in medieval costumes, at a Renaissance Fair.

The group looked so happy together, and Thomas wondered what it was like to have friends. A group of people to hang with. To bounce ideas off of, or comfort you, when something bad happens.

 

Thomas went to the restroom, to relieve his bladder, and once out, looked at the door opposite in the hall.

The door to Newt's room was closed. Thomas could picture Newt, laying on his full sized bed, maybe in his underwear.

The bed, covered in a dark blue duvet, blonde hair fanned out on the pillows.

Thomas placed his hand gently on the door, feeling a bit of desire, and guilt.

 

When Thomas snuck in, he managed a lucky break. Due to the heat wave, most people left their windows up, or open, just a crack.

It was all Thomas needed. He wedged his gloved fingers under and opened the window, letting himself in. 

He moved around Newt's bedroom, making sure no one was there. He was pretty sure, but, you never know, right?

Thomas searched the room, looking for insight to his mark.

Newt's closet was open, and he checked it for any surprises. In addition to regular clothes, a series of fetish outfits and costumes were on one side of the closet.

A box of accessories was below it, along with a small pad with notes.

 

Thomas left that alone, and moved to the dresser drawers. He opened some and found the usual. Underwear, which turned him on. Jock straps, and leathers, which made him hard.

He pushed aside some other items, a few other accessories, including a small set of paddles, a dog collar, and and some scarves.

Another drawer was full of dildos, butt plugs, and other anal toys.

Out of curiosity, Thomas looked for drugs. Finding none, made sure everything was neatly put back, and closed the drawers, and looked at the top of the furniture.

Hanging above, and set upon, were pictures in frames. 

Newt was various stages of young in them. There was one with him, all of maybe 7 years old, sitting on a bed, and holding an adorable baby girl in his lap.

He smiled excitedly at the camera, while the baby sat with an awed expression on her face.

Another one had a man and woman, his parents, holding each other, and smiling for the camera. 

An 8 by 10 picture on the wall showed them all, Thomas older, maybe 14, and his parents, and sister, posed for a portrait.

Thomas couldn't help the smile on his face. Newt was adorable. 

His eyes had that sparkle Thomas had come to know. This grin was wide and full of life. In one picture, he had braces and Thomas's heart could barely take the cuteness.

He saw there were no other pictures past the one of teenage Newt. 

 

At this moment, hand on Newt's door, Thomas realizes those pictures, or any like them are absent from Newt's wall of fame in the living room. 

He feels an intense surge of curiosity. Knowing his own past, he wants to know Newt's now. Still, he didn't know if he could ask.

No, he couldn't very well ask what happened. 

I mean, how could he? What business of it was his? 

Newt seemed to be a mystery, even after two months of being....lovers? Boyfriends? Fuck Buddies?

Thomas found himself confused.

The sex was amazing. They did it often, so, fuck buddies? Still, they hung out too, before or after. So, lovers?

Then there was the business of today. The party invite. The outfit request. The odd feeling he got wanting to bring flowers.

Even odder was Newt's reaction to the gifts. Thomas realized Newt had taken the flower, but Thomas never saw what became of it.

Probably threw it away. 

I mean, flowers? Who brings your master flowers?

Thomas's thoughts felt as heavy, as heavy as his hand felt on the door.

From somewhere in the back of his mind, Newt's words came echoing forth.

"What do you want Thomas?"

 

Thomas was asking that question more and more now. He had learned he could ask for what he wanted, he still felt shy about it though.

Like today. He was specific about what he wanted today.

He was naked, laying over Newt's lap. Newt had a jockstrap on, and Thomas had drooled over the sight of the plump ass framed by the elastic fabric straps.

"Remember your safe word?" 

"Yes Sir."

"Good boy." Newt let his large hand rest on Thomas's pretty pale rump. He had a jockstrap on as well, the front unable to contain Tommy's monster hard on.

 

He had just been waxed the day before, so Newt was sure he'd be tender. But Thomas asked, specifically for it to happen today.

Newt had been pleased and surprised by the request. He was glad that Thomas was beginning to open up to him, and Newt was sure that his teaching was getting through.

"Are you ready, boy?" 

"Yes Sir."

Thomas took a deep breath and closed his eyes, bracing himself for impact.

Newt's hand swatted the meaty part of Thomas's ass. A red mark appeared on the creamy white flesh.

Thomas yelped in surprise, the shock of the strike soon numbing. Newt's hand rubbed Tommy's tender flesh.

The pain and shock had caused Thomas's erection to retreat, and Newt smiled. That would change. He knew it would.

"Want to try for five, boy?"

"Yes, yes Sir." 

Newt swatted again, this time on the opposite cheek. The pain was identical, and Thomas bit his lip.

Three more times, Newt attacked Tommy's ass. The boy gasped and whimpered, and found himself growing erect again by the fifth swat.

"You okay there Tommy boy?" 

Newt's hand gently stroked Tommy's now red asscheeks. 

"Yes Sir."

"Do you want more, boy?" 

Thomas nodded, almost hypnotically.

"Please Sir. Please give me five more."

Newt leaned over and kissed Tommy's sweaty back.

"Here we go."

Newt followed each slap with a gentle rub, each rub going into Tommy's crack, and teasing his hole.

Thomas rocked his hips back, seeking Newt's fingers, only to feel the hard slap against his ass. 

This made him yelp, and push down, grinding his hard cock into Newt's lap. 

"Five more Sir!" Thomas called out, once Newt was done. 

Newt was pleased Thomas was taking to this so well. The boy's ass was turning red, and the rest of his body was flushed as well.

"Fi....five more...Sir" Thomas choked, and gritted out. 

Newt repeated the motion five more times. Each time his fingers found Tommy's hole, and teased it open, turning the boy into a writhing mass of need.

"Sir! May I please have....five......more....sir?"

Thomas's breath hitched, and he sobbed quietly. 

"Tommy."

"Please, Daddy....I....I need it." Thomas arched his backside, and Newt could feel his boys' slick running on his legs.

Newt did as Thomas asked, letting himself get into his Daddy heads pace, as much as Thomas seemed to be in his own boy space.

"3!"

"2!"

"1!" 

Newt stopped and rubbed Thomas's ass. It was red as flame, and felt just as hot. Newt was pretty sure he wouldn't want what Thomas had asked for prior to all this.

"You did so good baby boy. Taking that paddling like a big boy." 

Newt could see Tommy's face, grinning in a weird kind of bliss.

"Please, Sir....please....fuck my hole."

Tommy's whimpers were music to Newt's ears.

"You clean for me, boy?" 

Newt ran his finger around. and felt Tommy's slick hole, and already knew the answer.

"Yes Sir....all clean for you and your big fat cock."

Thomas pushed his rear back and wiggled it, wincing and thrilling at the sting still flowing through him.

"You not gonna cry? Gonna be a big brave boy for me?"

Newt's finger slipped into Tommy. He was pleased it was getting easier to get in these days. 

Thomas looked back, irises blown with lust.

"Fuck me Daddy. Fuck my ass hard."

 

Newt moved Tommy up, and seated him on his thick, drooling cock.

"Oh Daddy....." Thomas sighed, feeling the uncut head slip past his barriers.

Newt growled, and watched as Thomas sank onto Newt, stopping when he was seated on Newt's balls.

Newt pressed his hips all the way into Tommy, grinding as the bottom whimpered and gasped.

"You been a good boy, Tommy?"

"No, Sir. I'm a bad, bad boy, and I need you to make me hurt Sir!" Tommy growled, flashing defiant eyes at Newt.

Newt reached out, gripping Thomas by the hair, knowing exactly how much Tommy liked to have grabbed, and the degree of tightness that turned him on.

Thomas yelped, and arched his back. The position allowed Newt to dick Tommy deeper, and Thomas moaned his approval. 

Newt grabbed Thomas by the hips, and began to rhythmically pound away. Every few strokes, he teased his boy's balls, or delivered a new stinging slap to the jiggling ass cheeks.

"Ah!" Thomas gasped. Torn between the pleasure and the pain. 

He could live there.

"Harder, Sir." 

Newt adjusted, and felt Tommy respond. Working together to achieve orgasm.

Thomas gasped as Newt pulled out. 

"On your back boy." 

Thomas changed position, cheering internally.

Newt placed his cock at Tommy's hole, and shoved in, the slight curve, and welcome thickness always teased Tommy's prostate.

Thomas howled his approval.

"Thank you Daddy! Thank you for fucking my naughty hole."

"Yeah." Newt's dom/daddy voice rumbled in his chest. 

"You like being a bad boy, don't you." Newt grunted, punctuating every other word with a thrust.

"I like being YOUR bad boy, Daddy." 

Newt grinned, and lightly slapped Thomas on the face. 

Thomas's eyes glowed with excitement.

"Yeah!" He gasped. "More.....more Daddy."

Newt delivered a few more slaps, watching as Thomas got more excited.

Newt recognized Tommy was getting close.

"You wanna be my dump, Tommy? Be Daddy's little cum dump?"

"YES!" Thomas gasped. He tightened his walls around Newt, coaxing him.

"Breed me Daddy. Knock me up good, Daddy!"

Thomas bit his lip as Newt drove himself as deeply as he could. 

Thomas was lost in his own world, as he felt Newt throbbing inside of him, feeling his walls get coated by his Master's seed.

 

They sat on the patio afterward, naked, and smoking, a black butt plug keeping Newt's offering inside Thomas.

"That one feel good?" Newt asked, stepping back outside after having checked on the the casserole he had in the oven.

"Fuck yeah." Thomas shifted, enjoying feeling full. 

"The slapping was a nice touch." 

"I was worried I might give you a black eye like last time."

"No, I think we got the balance of this right."

Thomas blushed. 

"I'm digging the Daddy thing too. More than I thought." 

Newt nodded.

"It's okay if you do, Thomas. I will never judge you." 

Thomas studied himself. Naked, plugged with an ass full of come, smoking a cigarette in the late afternoon sun.

"Thanks, Newt."


	13. Stuart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt meets a new side of Thomas in "Stuart". 
> 
> They get along VERY well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so, more smut!
> 
> I have to explain that this is all role play for them, and I allude through this fact through the chapter.
> 
> So, I'm hoping no one gets uncomfortable with the roughness and language.   
> Tom goes DOM in this one.
> 
> Trigger warning for sexual use of derogatory terms.
> 
> And I feel kinda bad, because someone just left me an awesome comment about how hot Dom Newt is.  
> Then again, remember the lessons from before. There is power is submitting as well!
> 
> Anyhoo, enjoy!

Newt entered the apartment at exactly 6:00 PM.

He waited for maybe five minutes before hearing a knock.

He opened the door, to his favorite pair of amber flecked eyes.

They were behind a pair of non prescription black frame glasses, which turned on Newt more than he imagined.

"Oh, hello."

"Hi." Thomas adjusted his glasses.

"I'm Stuart, I'm your next door neighbor." The glasses slipped down his cute slope of a nose, and he pushed them up.

"Can I help you?" Newt huffed, sounding bothered.

"Well, Sir, I hate to be 'that guy'," Thomas, Stuart, used air quotes for emphasis.

"But, lately, there have been a lot of noises lately, you know, very uncomfortable, wet, squishy noises."

Newt laughed quietly, knowing exactly how those noises were made.

"And the moaning. It's like, really distracting."

"What's the matter Stuart, making you get all kinda naughty thoughts?"

Stuart huffed. Even angry, he was too damn cute.

"And, it.....well, it's really bothering me. I can't get any studying done...."

"Yeah, yeah, mate, I give a shit." 

Newt started to swing the door closed. Stuart stopped it with his hand, and pushed it back open. 

"Okay, so I don't appreciate you dismissing me like that, Mr....."

"Newt." 

"What the Hell kind of a name is that?" 

Newt shot the boy an annoyed look.

"Look here, Stu."

"Stuart."

"Stu." 

The brunette pursed his lips, annoyed.

Newt had never felt so turned on.

"I'm sorry, my guests and I have been too.....loud." 

Stuart nodded, in a cute side to side agreement.

"It's just, when I'm fucking a dude deep and hard in his ass, sometimes, I give him multiple orgasms, and he can't help make noise."

Newt enjoyed Stuart getting flustered over that information. 

"That. That is....I don't even know why you would tell me that!"

Newt laughed.

"Fuck off dweeb. I don't have time for your stupid, nerdy ass."

Newt swung the door closed, only to have Stuart stop it, then FORCE it open again. 

Stuart walked in to the apartment, and closed the door behind him. He locked it, and Newt gulped.

"Look here, you British bastard."

Stuart walked forward as Newt scrambled backward on the floor.

"I came here, nicely, to ask you, nicely, to stop making so much fucking noise."

He backed Newt up to the sex sofa, and wagged a finger at him.

"I am not going to tolerate you speaking to me that way." He shoved the blonde to the ground, on his knees.

Newt swallowed, red with excitement.

"I....I'm sorry, Stuart."

Newt's eyes went to Stuart's crotch. The thick tube of his cock was running down the leg of his skinny jeans.

"Hey, dude, my eyes are up here." Stuart snapped his fingers in front of Newt's eyes.

Stuart looked down at Newt, and a sadistic grin spread over his face. It made Newt's stomach twist.

"Like what you see dude?" 

Newt kept his eyes on the bulge, watching as Stuart made it jump up and down in the tight pants.

"Huh? See something you want, buddy?" 

Newt nodded, and moved forward, to press his face into Stuart's crotch, only to have the boy move backward.

"Uh uh uh." Stuart teased.

"I think, you need to be a good neighbor, and beg me for it." 

"Please Stuart." Newt's voice was husky.

"Please, what?" Stuart used his fingers to outline his cock in his pants.

"Please, let me have your cock." 

"Why should I let you have it? You've been an asshole to me since I got here."

Newt looked up, brown eyes wide and pleading.

"I'll take it all, Stuart. I'll swallow it all." 

Stuart took his fingers, and pressed them against Newt's mouth, sliding them in.

"Oh. I bet you will." Stuart slid his fingers down Newt's gullet.

He pulled his fingers out, and used his hand to pull Newt's hair.

"Hands behind your back."

Newt obeyed, and sat back on his heels.

Stuart gripped Newt by the hair, and pressed the blonde into his crotch.

"Get a whiff, bitch." 

Newt inhaled the musk of his lover. Headier than any cologne, Newt breathed in deeply, and ran his face up and down the flared denim bulge.

"Wow." Stuart laughed. "You really are a fucking pig aren't you?"

Stuart pushed Newt back, and opened his jeans.

He hauled his huge cock out, and called Newt over. He began to slap Newt on his face with his huge, heavy cock.

Slap Slap Slap.

Precome had already begun to ooze out, and Newt could feel the wet kisses as Thomas slapped him with his not hard cock.

"Feel that, pig?" Stuart's voice was deep, commanding. "Feel the power in that?"

"Yes Sir." Newt let himself be dominated.

"You know where this is gonna go? Huh?" 

Newt nodded dumbly. His grin felt ridiculous. He opened his mouth, and stuck out his tongue.

"That's right bitch. Gonna go right down your throat."

Stuart slapped his thick, leaking, hardness on Newt's tongue, while the Brit moaned in happiness. 

"Come on bitch, and watch your fucking teeth." 

Newt started to hold Stuart, only to have his hands slapped away.

"Mouth only cocksucker. And no fucking teeth."

Newt looked up at Stuart, and took the cock in to his mouth. 

He pretended to gag, drawing a laugh out of Stuart, who just mocked him.

"Come on cocksucker, I thought you were good at this, with all the fucking noise I have to put up with."

He pulled out again, slapping Newt again with his now slimy and spit coated cock.

Newt flinched and pretended to hate it.

"Please...please Stuart, I've learned my lesson. I'm sorry."

Stuart laughed.

"You think THIS was the lesson?" Stuart waved his cock around then shoved it back into Newt's mouth.

He gripped the blonde's head firmly, just the way he knew that Newt liked, and continued to thrust.

Newt relaxed, and let himself get throat fucked, enjoying the scene.

His hands went up to Tommy's thighs, gripping him the way he knew he enjoyed.

"I told you no damn hands!" Stuart scolded, and slapped Newt's hands away.

"Get up." He growled at Newt, pulling him from the floor, and tossing him over the couch.

He pulled down Newt's pants to just under his pert and perky ass, and swatted each cheek.

"Fuck! Fucking hot little ass you got there bro."

Newt whimpered.

"No...please, Stuart, you're too big." Newt pretended to struggle and escape, which only made the cock pressed against his ass harder.

"Nah....based on the sounds I hear, I'll fit just fine." 

Stuart shoved Newt down, and parted the lily white cheeks before him.

He let out a wolf whistle.

"This is a pretty hole."

Newt beamed at the praise, and was thrilled he was prepped and lubed. He needed this dicking down in the worst way.

Stuart adjusted his glasses, and slipped his cock all the way in.

Newt groaned, and whined, and begged for Stuart to stop, all the time knowing only their safeword would stop them.

Stuart grabbed Newt's hips, giving his hole quick, jackrabbit fast thrusts. 

Newt groaned. Thomas was hitting all of his spots, and Newt wasn't sure he was gonna last too much longer.

Stuart pulled out, and left the head just outside Newt's rim, kissing the hole with his flared cockhead.

"No!" Newt whimpered. "Please! I'm so close." 

Newt pushed his hips back, growling as he felt Stuart pull back as well. Only staying close enough to tease the hole.

Thomas enjoyed teasing Newt like this. When he was in lust, Newt could be very fun to play with.

Taking his cock firmly in hand, he teased Newt's pulsating pucker. He bunched the skin up around his cockhead, and rubbed teasing circles, watching as Newt tried to hold himself still.

It created the most intense sensations for him, and he knew that Newt loved it too, asking for it often. The intensity built, and Thomas was ready to shoot.

"Stuart!" He whined. "Please!" 

"Do you need it, slut?" 

"Yes." Newt moaned.

"Yes what?" 

"Yes, Sir." Newt arched his back, pushing his ass out more.

"Please fuck my slutty hole Sir!"

Thomas shoved all the way back in, and Newt let out a gasp, tightening around the thick cock inside him. 

Stuart's cock throbbed, and despite his best efforts to hold back, he let his orgasm flood the guts of the boy he was buried in.

 

Newt got out of the shower, and ran his hands over his body, teasing his hole. Tommy really could do a number on it if he was in the mood.

Smiling, Newt was pleased Thomas was always in the mood.

Newt smiled as he remembered the aftermath.

 

"That was awesome."

"Yeah, I'm gonna have to keep this character." 

"I liked Stuart. He's a right little prick."

"With a great big prick." Thomas laughed.

Newt smiled, shaking his head.

"You know," Thomas smiled, "You're one hell of an actor."

Newt scoffed. "Nah. I just enjoy what I do."

 

Drying off, Newt crawled onto his bed, in the nude, and checked his phone.

There were a couple of messages from Thomas, making sure he was okay, and that he hadn't been hurt.

That was Thomas. Considerate, sweet, and hung like a mule.

The role play had been suggested by Newt, seeing that he occasionally liked to sub for his subs. 

He questioned his actual ability to be a Master, but he knew what he enjoyed. It wasn't like he was in a competition.

The character had been Tommy's idea, a well hung skinny nerd was an idea found he could be head over heels for, literally.

They had agreed on what could and could not happen, what words could and could not be used, then they set up a time to start.

It had all gone on well. 

They had started role playing a bit ago. Encouraging each other to submit their fantasies, no matter how dark, or twisted.

No judgements. That was Newt's rule.

"I've got some pretty shady desires in my back pocket too, Tommy. Don't think you get to see them right away."

 

Newt went over the list of things in preparation. 

He had everything set for Tommy's role play fantasy tomorrow. 

Newt was excited, and hoped everything would go well. He really wanted to do something nice for Tommy.

The boy had been a sport, and took dick like a champ. 

Newt wondered when his birthday was.

Shit.

 

Newt turned off his phone, and fell asleep on top of his bed sheets, a pleasant ache in his ass, courtesy of Thomas.

 

Thomas lay in his bed, going through his phone. He flipped through some social media sites, and then went searching for porn.

He flipped through different scenes, never finding anything that seemed to get a rise out of him anymore. 

He HAD just left several loads inside Newt, and it HAD been a wonderful night of it. They ate cookies afterward, with ice cream.

What's not to love about that?

Thomas put down his phone, and ran his hands through his hair. It had gotten longer, and he never managed to get it cut when he wanted.

Tomorrow, he thought. His turn was next.

It had been a bit of a fantasy Thomas had since he was in middle school. The genders had changed, but the fantasy was the same.

Closing his eyes, Thomas felt himself linger on this edge of sleep, when his phone chimed.

Turning over, he picked it up, wincing as the light from his phone flooded the darkness.

He started at the message, and the sender's name, before opening.

 

"Thomas?"


	14. Bite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas has a fantasy, which Newt brings to life for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this gets into some vampire fantasy role play.
> 
> This also includes the use of FAKE blood, but hopefully I did it in a way that made it sexy. 
> 
> There's also an important note at the end for all the readers <3

Thomas walked through the parking lot, running his hand over his newly cropped hair. 

He had decided to just get the whole thing buzzed, because in the humidity drenched heat, nothing sucked like sweaty hair.

This felt cleaner, but on the downside, he looked about ten years younger. 

Still, it worked for the role play they were about to do.

 

Thomas walked in to the apartment, in the near dark of night. 

His heart was pounding, both in excitement, and fear. 

He walked over to the kitchen, and opened the fridge, and grabbed a bottle of water from the door shelf.

He cracked the top, and gulped half the bottle down.

"It's important to stay hydrated in heat like this."

Thomas spun around and saw a dark shape standing in the shadows between him and the door.

"What the Hell! What are you doing in my apartment?"

Newt moved toward him, a sexy swagger Thomas had not yet seen, moving through his hips.

The Brit was dressed in a dark red shirt, open at the neck, with a black vest over that. 

His hair was combed forward, which in this dusk, gave him a young, dangerous look. 

He wore red contacts with golden flecks in them, and the sight of them literally frightened Thomas into stumbling backward, against the wall.

Nice touch Newt.

"I'm so sorry to intrude on you, Tommy. See, I was out, enjoying a stroll in the dusk." 

Newt kept moving forward, watching as Thomas backed against a wall, hands flat, a slight look of fear in his eyes.

"And you know, I happened to catch the most appetizing smell in the air." 

Newt leaned in to Thomas, and took a deep sniff of the boy's neck. All the scents were where they should be.

"Mmmmm." Newt hummed appreciatively.

"Well, there's some great taco places and this joint down the block makes amazing curly fries."

Newt pushed up against Thomas.

"I'm afraid I'm on more of a liquid diet." 

Thomas managed to slip out of Newt's grip and scrambled away, with Newt in calm pursuit. 

Despite the lead, Newt pounced, and caught Thomas against the hallway wall.

"Please..." Thomas whimpered. "I'm....I'm not...."

A light went off behind his eyes.

"I'm not a virgin! You can't feed on me, cause I'm a....I mean, I'm not...."

"Your hand doesn't count." Newt grinned leaning in to Thomas.

Thomas was not sure when Newt put in the fangs, but they worked to great effect.

"I can smell it on you, Tommy. The want. The desire. Laying down night after night, hands moving slowly over your body. Fingers exploring, touching, teasing. Always wanting it to be your lovers hand."

Newt murmured against Thomas's neck, ghosting his lips and teeth over the tender pale flesh. His tongue touched each mole.

Thomas shivered. 

"Please...don't....." 

"I can change that, Tommy." 

Newt's lips were near Thomas's ear now.

"I can make everything so much better for you. Take all your doubts, insecurity, confusion." 

Thomas raised his hands to Newt's chest, to push him away, albeit half-heartedly.

Newt raised his hands, and took Thomas by the wrists. He pressed them to either side of Thomas on the wall, and pressed his hips against his prey.

Hard as a rock. Good.

"Do you want that, Tommy? Do you want to become mine?" 

Thomas shuddered.

"Tell me, Tommy. And I will give you everything you want."

Newt backed away.

"Or don't." Newt shrugged.

He walked over to the living room, where a glass of red wine stood alone on the coffee table.

He watched Thomas intently. 

Thomas watched him back, a look of anguish on his face.

"Why.....why would you do that for me?" 

Newt sipped his wine.

"Because Tommy. I've been watching you. I've been wanting, you."

Thomas watched Newt. He was so sexy, even when he was being a predatory creeper.

"Your pain was the same as my pain. Your anger was my anger. Your desire, same as mine."

Thomas walked up to where Newt stood in the living room, looking at him.

"Tommy, I can turn that all around for you. All you have to do..." Newt leaned in again.

"Just give me everything. All of you Tommy. All of you. Your blood. Your life. Your pain."

Thomas looked into Newt's contacts. A sweeter offer had never been made. A tear fell from his eye, rolling down his cheek.

"No tears, little one." 

Newt's hand raised, and he wiped the tear from Thomas's eye. 

Thomas raised his shaking hands to Newt's body. He didn't know why or when he started shaking, but it felt....normal.

"I'm....I'm so scared, Sir." 

Newt shook his head, a look of compassion on his face.

"Death only hurts a bit." 

 

Newt was now unbuttoning Thomas's shirt.

He leans in to give the stunned boy a kiss.

Thomas can feel the soft rubber of the fangs in Newt's mouth. 

Newt can feel the desperation in Tommy's kisses. A current of excitement, mixed with fear runs through his body.

Thomas removes his shirt, the bare skin of his torso exposed. Newt flicks the boys' nipples, eliciting another shudder.

"Please...." Thomas's voice is thick with emotion.

He submits, and tilts his pale, long, and slender neck. So much like Newt's own, save for the spray of beauty marks that flow from his neck, down to his torso.

Newt kisses up from Tommy's chest, to the soft part of his neck. He pops a blood capsule in his mouth, and bites it before biting Thomas's neck.

The whimpering moan that Tommy makes is almost enough to have Newt firing off in his pants. It's not the over-exaggerated moan of a drama queen.

It's the sound of his boy, succumbing to him, and getting exactly what he wants.

Newt sucks on Tommy's neck briefly, the mint flavored fake blood filling his senses. 

He brings his head up, and the look of shock on Tommy's face is priceless. 

Thomas's hands grip Newt by the cheeks, and makes out with him, licking the fake blood from his lips.

"Are you ready, Tommy? Are you ready to feed on me? To take your rightful place at my side?"

Thomas nods, as Newt opens his vest, and his shirt, exposing his smooth pale skin. If anyone looked like a sexy, pale vampire...

He has a small squeeze packet of the blood, hidden in his hand, and he breaks it open, as he mimics cutting opening a wound on his chest with a fingernail.

Tommy's eyes sparkle at the magic. 

Newt guides Tommy to his warm, firm chest, and the boy sucks and chews Newt's flesh.

He moves his lips lower, suckling Newt's hard, copper colored nipple. 

"Good boy." Newt kisses the crown of Tommy's head, as the boy falls to his knees in front of his master.

 

Thomas surrenders completely, letting Newt ravish him, rougher than normal. Thomas places his hand on Newt's guiding him to his neck.

Newt hesitates, but Thomas is insistent, and Newt squeezes his neck, gently. Thomas gasps, and Newt retreats, but Thomas keeps pressing against Newt. 

Thomas pushes his ass back against Newt, and arched himself so that he was able to lay his head back on Newt's shoulder.

"Bite me, Master."

Thomas gasped as Newt sunk his teeth into Tommy's shoulder, using another blood packet to give the illusion he was feeding.

"Thank you Master." Thomas moaned, placing Newt's hands on his body where he needed to be touched. 

"Such a needy boy." Newt whispered in Tommy's ear.

"But I like a needy boy." He smiled, pulling on Thomas's nipples, listening to him pant and cry.

Newt pushed Thomas to the floor, thrusting and biting, and scratching Thomas up.

 

Thomas had recently shared his biting fetish with Newt. At first, it was something that made Newt nervous, but after doing a bit of research, he found it could be enjoyable.

The bites started out, gently, and carefully. Then, after finding Tommy's threshold for pain, the two of them experimented more.

Teeth, and nails were used to thrill Thomas, finding his excitement for being bitten, scratched, pulled, choked.

The choking is what Newt was working on getting used to, but Thomas seemed to really like it...

 

"Are you mine, Tommy? Are you going to be my dark prince?" Newt growled into Tommy's ear.

"Yes, Master. Fuck me, use me, rule me, do anything you want to me." 

Thomas was practically weeping now, a mix of pleasure and pain swirled into a sweet cocktail he wanted to be drunk on.

"Gonna mark you, gonna put my mark on you." 

"Please!" Thomas whined.

"Gonna make you my boy, Prince Tommy."

Newt pulled his pants open, letting his hard cock brush Thomas.

His shirt followed, and he sat down on the couch, which had been covered with a dark piece of fabric. 

"Strip for me, my sweet boy." Newt's voice rumbled deeply, hungry in his chest. 

Thomas, keeping his back to Newt, pulled off his shirt, and stepped out of his pants and underwear, peeking shyly over his shoulder.

"Such a beautiful boy." Newt cooed, reaching out to stroke a pale buttock.

Thomas blushed at the praise.

"Thank you, Master." 

Newt palmed each cheek.

"Bend over boy."

Thomas obeyed, and Newt let his tongue run up Thomas's clean, prepped trench. 

He listened to Tommy's coos, and whimpers, while the sub held his ankles for balance.

Newt slid his fingers in and out, testing Tommy's slack. He must have just taken his plug out before getting in.

"On your knees, boy."

Newt leaned back, and reached for the fabric tips, which had clasps. He joined them together, creating the perfect vampire's cape.

Cheesy, but hey, this is exactly what his boy asked for, and Newt was a generous Daddy.

 

Thomas gasps as Newt lowers himself into his well prepped hole, and sighs, feeling the cape surround them both. It smells of Newt's scent, and Tommy's hole twitches with a mind of its own.

Newt sinks all the way in to Tommy, who is now deep in his fantasy.

"I want to be your dark prince, Master. Please, use me, hurt me, make me feel everything Sir!"

Newt leans in and growls in his ear.

"You belong to me. You will live for me, you will die for me." 

Thomas nodded, sobbing.

"Yes, Master! You own me. My hole, my heart, my life, everything!"

Newt pulls out, despite Tommy's cries, and flips the boy on his back, taking in the sexy way the fake blood smears his body, and face.

Tommy automatically pulls his legs up. 

"Good boy." 

Newt sinks into Thomas again, letting the cape spill over them. The heat and the cape make them sweat, and they are high on each other's scents.

Tommy is moaning and Newt leans his head down.

He discovered that he is limber enough, and that Tommy's cock is long enough, that he can suckle the head while he fucks his boy.

Tommy gasps and cries out at the sensation, being serviced at both ends. It's too much, and Tommy feels his orgasm begin to burn through his body.

Newt thrusts in and out, watching Thomas lose himself in his orgasm. The large brown eyes, made larger looking by the loss of his hair, are opened wide.

Newt lowers his head down, capturing Tommy in his mouth again, and finally slamming himself deep, and seeding his prince.

Thomas took Newt deep, and moaned at his own release, shooting into the mouth of his dark Master.

They kissed, the taste of Tommy's cum, and mint flavored blood mingling together. Thomas hungrily fights Newt for the majority, which he swallows down.

 

They lay there, covered in the cape, sweaty, spent, happy. 

"We're a mess." Newt laughed, feeling Tommy's laughter pulsating around his cock, still buried in the deep in his guts.

"Wanna shower?" 

Newt paused, and regarded their gore and sweat covered body. He slowly pulled out of Thomas.

The bottom winced as the thick part of Newt's cock scraped his prostate. 

"Come on, I'll go set the water."

 

Newt set the water in the shower to just above warm. 

Thomas entered the bathroom, and sat down on the toilet, while Newt got in the shower.

"Don't flush!" 

Thomas laughed, and closed the toilet lid, then joined Newt in the shower. 

Newt rubbed the soap over his chest, as Thomas soaked himself under the spray. 

They rubbed each other's bodies, and Newt inspected his bites on Thomas.

"Did I hurt you?" 

"No." Thomas shook his head. "I don't even think you broke the skin." 

"Well, I'm not supposed to." Newt chuckled. 

Thomas let his head rest on Newt's shoulder, and nuzzled the warm, wet skin.

Newt ran his fingers up and down Tommy's new buzz cut. 

The water washed away all the fake blood, and the boys used toothpaste on their fingers to clear any on their teeth.

After, Thomas moved closer, and started to kiss Newt again.

"You know, we haven't done it in the shower yet."

Newt laughed, and pulled away.

"I don't think my water bill would survive us having a shag in the shower."

He moved to turn off the water, and reached out of the shower to grab Thomas a towel off the rack.

He pressed the towel to Thomas's face and chest, looking away when Tommy's eyes started to stare.

There's that look again. Newt has started to see it more lately, and wishes he could see it more, and at the same time, never again.

Newt looked down, and stepped out of the shower, and grabbed a towel. 

 

Thomas stood in the shower, drying off, and when he got out, Newt was gone. 

Searching the living room, Thomas found his outfit, and got dressed, and looked in the kitchen, and on the patio.

"Newt?" 

Nothing.

He walked over to Newt's bedroom. The door was closed. He reached, carefully, for the handle.

Using the most gentle pressure, he found the door was locked.

"Newt?" 

Nothing. He couldn't hear anything on the other side of the door.

"Newt?"

He looked around, confused and a bit scared. 

Thomas sighed, and headed to the door.

He looked behind him, hoping Newt would be there. 

Thomas let his hand hang on the front doorknob.

He let out a disappointed sigh, as he closed the door.

"Goodnight, Newt."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I am taking a short vacay with some friends this weekend, which means there will be NO updates until 7/24 or so. 
> 
> I know I've been updating this at a pretty rapid clip, but I beg of you, please understand I will not have access to internet for 5 days. 
> 
> I promise to get on my shit when I get back.
> 
> <3, TA


	15. Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt gets in his feelings.
> 
> Everyone notices.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have returned!
> 
> A week off, unplugged, and camping in the desert was just the recharge I needed.
> 
> There is only a bit of smuts at the end of the chapter. I'm going to be alternating them.
> 
> Thank you to all who have been leaving kudos and comments. They are so appreciated, and great fuel. 
> 
> Onward, to the feels!

  
  
"Newton, you look like a young man doing some very tall thinking."  
  
Miss Billie poured out for Newt, Earl Gray.   
  
He added his cream and sugar, and took a savory treat on a plate.  
  
"Not that I should pry."  
  
Newt grinned.   
  
"Things are okay, Miss Billie."   
  
They sat and sipped in near silence.   
  
"You know, Newt, I haven't seen that handsome young man from the party. What was his name, Terrance?"  
  
Newt looked over the rim of his teacup.  
  
"You know bloody well that is not his name."  
  
Miss Billie laughed.  
  
"You know Newt, I have never seen anyone fight against themselves in such a pointless manner."  
  
Newt pursed his lips.  
  
Yes, it had been a couple of weeks since Thomas had been over. Technically 13 days, 7 hours, 52 minutes, and 17 seconds. Not that he was counting.  
  
19 Seconds.  
  
"He's been busy, is all."  
  
30 Seconds.  
  
"It's a shame really. You looked like you enjoyed his company so."  
  
57 Seconds.  
  
  
53 Minutes  
  
  
  
"Dude, what's wrong?"   
  
Minho huffed as he ran, catching up to Newt, who had made it half a mile ahead of him, stopping at a red traffic signal.  
  
Newt normally didn't care for running.   
  
It made him winded and aggravated his leg, but it was worth it to watch Minho's tight ass bounce around in running shorts, which were all but transparent when they were wet.  
  
Which would make sense, if he was running behind Minho.  
  
"Newt. You got a hot date or something?"   
  
Newt pursed his lips and shot Minho a dirty look.  
  
"I just want to get this bloody run over with."  
  
Minho stood in place, hands on knees, doubled over, and breathing heavily.   
  
"You know, something's been off about you."  
  
When the light changed, Minho picked up, moving next to Newt.  
  
"Even when we fuck around, you seem distracted. Like your mouth and dick are somewhere else."  
  
"They're not."   
  
"Really?" Minho huffed as they broke into a brisk jog.  
  
"Cause the last few times I've banged you, you stare out of the patio door, like you're looking for something."  
  
Newt stopped in his tracks as Minho pulled ahead.  
  
  
  
"Newt. What's this?"  
  
Teresa sat with Newt as his kitchen table. She had been there all of five seconds, and knew something was up. She said nothing until they sat, Newt's frown almost touching the floor.  
  
"What's wot?"  
  
Teresa circled her finger around Newt's mouth.  
  
"This." She indicated his sour face. "Your frown is about to be on the floor."  
  
"Oh." Newt pretended to adjust his face.  
  
"How's this?" He affixed a very handsome, but false grin on his face.  
  
"That actually makes it worse."  
  
She sipped a cup of coffee.  
  
"With that kind of smile on your face, it makes the hurt more obvious."  
  
She raised her eyebrows at him, knowingly.  
  
Newt huffed, and sighed.  
  
"You know, sometimes I despise that you know me as well as you do."  
  
Teresa smiled.  
  
"Hey. Tell me. Talk to me."  
  
"So you're a psych as well?"  
  
"Sometimes talking helps."  
  
Talking is what got me into the mess I'm in, Newt mused.  
  
"This about Thomas, then?"  
  
She leaned in, head on her hand.  
  
"My little Newtie in lo...."  
  
"No. No. No."  
  
Newt pursed his lips.  
  
"You know that's not an option for me."  
  
"It should be an option for everyone."  
  
"Gladly, but it's not for me."  
  
"Don't shut yourself away, Newt."  
  
Newt pondered his tea, and sipped.  
  
"It's not.....I'm.... I just don't need anything more in my life, Tee."  
  
"Newt. I know you seem okay with things, but I think..."  
  
"Don't....please"  
  
"...if you just allowed yourself to...."  
  
Newt closed his eyes in defeat.  
  
"....I just really think you need to forgive yourself."  
  
Newt hung his head.  
  
"Sammy."  
  
Teresa rarely used her pet name for him anymore, so when Newt heard her, he knew something was up.  
  
"If what happened with George had never happened, would you be okay with being in love with Thomas.?"  
  
Wow.  
  
Newt hated when Teresa just laid shit out like that.  
  
He liked when she did it to other people, but just not to him.  
  
"Who ever said I was in love with him?"  
  
Teresa stood up, and walked over to Newt's coat closet, near the apartment door.  
  
Newt paled as she walked in to the closet and retrieved something.  
  
"Honey."  
  
Newt reddened as she held the dried rose by the stem.  
  
"I know you dislike roses. So imagine my surprise walking in today and getting a sniff of this."  
  
"It's to keep the closet fresh." Newt countered, and sipped his tea.  
  
"Bullshit."  
  
She walked over to the waste bin.  
  
"I guess it won't matter if I toss this then, since it's dead...."  
  
"No!" Newt jumped up from his seat.  
  
Teresa set the rose down in front of him.  
  
"Love."  
  
Newt closed his eyes and looked away.  
  
"I've known you long enough to know you."  
  
She set her hand on his.  
  
"You don't keep many things, unless they mean something, deeply, to you. He gave you this rose, didn't he?"  
  
Newt shook his head.  
  
"It was for Billie, when it was her birthday."  
  
Teresa nodded. She had been unable to make the party.  
  
"Did he KNOW it was a party for her, when you invited him?"  
  
Newt paused, then shook his head.  
  
"But he brought the flower."  
  
Newt nodded.  
  
"But he didn't bring it as a gift for her."  
  
Newt shook his head.  
  
"And even though, you are not a big fan of roses, lo and behold, there is one hanging in the closet."  
  
"Thought, I'll press it and it'll make a nice gift for Billie."  
  
Teresa tilted her head, fixing Newt with her intense blue eyes.  
  
"And who are you telling that lie to? Me, or you?"  
  
Teresa stood back up, and returned the rose to the closet.  
  
  
  
Newt sat on his couch, staring at the pictures above the TV set.  
  
Teresa sat next to him, not saying anything. Just being a calming presence.  
  
"So how long?"  
  
Welp, there went that.  
  
"3 months."  
  
Newt looked out the large glass door, staring at the spot where Tommy used to hide.  
  
"Wow. Does he...know?"  
  
Newt shook his head.  
  
"Do you think he...."  
  
"It's none of his concern."  
  
"I might think..."  
  
"Then you would be wrong."  
  
Teresa held her tongue.  
  
"Have you talked about..."  
  
"Nothing to talk about. He comes over. He gets naked. We get off. He goes home."  
  
"Newt. Don't make me open your fridge."  
  
He huffed, stubbornly.  
  
"Occasionally we have a snack together."  
  
Teresa raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Or a light meal."  
  
She folded her arms.  
  
"He may eat with me 3 times a week."  
  
  
  
Newt heated his leftovers, he sat alone at his table now, Teresa long having left to get back to her own life.  
  
He sat thinking over everything they talked about.  
  
Newt's phone was open, and he was scrolling through his socials.  
  
It was the rarest of days. Thomas wasn't coming over. Minho was gone. Aris had taken Miss Billie out to lunch and a movie. No appointments. Newt had the day off, and tomorrow the library was closed.  
  
"Do you know what you're doing?" Teresa had asked him.  
  
"I almost always know what I'm doing, love." Newt's reply was cheeky.  
  
"Think that maybe this time, it's more 'almost', than 'always'?"  
  
Newt smirked.  
  
It was an easy reply to questions he never felt like answering. Or at least ones he didn't have an answer for. Like this one.  
  
He had balked at the idea of getting Thomas together to hang out with them.  
  
"Why not?" She smiled. "He looked like he might fit in."  
  
Newt cracked a smile.  
  
"Well, he's damaged like the rest of us."  
  
"See! It's perfect. You totally need him to come hang out with us."  
  
"No." Newt stated, flatly.  
  
"That would....complicate things."  
  
"Complicate what things?"  
  
Teresa smiled.  
  
Dammit. Walked right in to that one.  
  
"It's just....we...."  
  
"Look, Newt, no one is asking you to bring him by and pop the question. We're just saying we haven't had a proper hang out in a while."  
  
New shrugged noncommittally.  
  
"It has been a while."  
  
"Right!" Teresa agreed. "Some drinking, some karaoke, a nice dinner. Sounds great?"  
  
Newt looked up at her.  
  
"No way I'm getting out of this, right?"  
  
Teresa smiled.  
  
"You know, you can just agree now, and avoid happy hour at Shenanigans..."  
  
Newt laughed, feeling lighter.  
  
"Or you can keep fighting it, and its an entire damn booth for Shenanigans, party of you."  
  
Newt nodded.  
  
"I despise you, Tee."  
  
Newt's soft tone, and deep eyes let his best friend know that he did anything but.  
  
"Tell you what."  
  
She rose, and grabbed her purse.  
  
"You find the date, I'll get it all together."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Fry's, of course. Where else would we hang out?"  
  
  
  
Newt stared at his phone.  
  
Moment of truth, huh old man?  
  
Newt stared at the contact list, which showed Thomas's number. There was no picture, or icon that showed up, just the blank, anonymous silhouette that showed up for every contact. Until you made it personal.  
  
Do I make it personal?  
  
Newt chewed on his vegetable lasagna and stared. Just stared.  
  
He stared again, sitting out on the porch, watching a spider spin it's web in the dusk. He marveled at the way the creatures worked.  
  
Spinning intricate webs using nothing but their feet. He stared until his eyes got heavy, and he fell asleep.  
  
  
Newt woke a bit later, the darkness around him warm and muggy. Another hot night ahead.  
  
The spider had finished it's handiwork, and looked to be feasting on something. Newt shivered and looked at his phone.  
  
2 Missed Messages.  
  
It was already 10:00, and Newt realized he lost the entirety of his day.  
  
Thomas had left both messages.  
  
  
Tommy: Hey Newt. Sorry I haven't been free this week. Some stuff's up over here.  
  
Tommy: Maybe we can next week? If you're free?  
  
  
Newt groaned. He wasn't opposed to the idea of hanging out. He just....  
  
Newt cursed himself, taking his frustration to the kitchen and pouring a cold glass of iced tea.  
  
He drank it, then poured in another.  
  
He certainly did NOT, miss Thomas, thank you very much.  
  
and Newt was certainly NOT thinking ahead for things that might happen this year.  
  
One does not do that. Hope is a killer. Newt learned that first hand.  
  
Nope. Not gonna do it. Not gonna fall into that trap.  
  
He took his tea to the bedroom, and sat on his bed.  
  
Fuck.  
  
A cold shower later, Newt searched through his phone, and made a couple of appointments.  
  
May as well be productive on his day off.  
  
Even if it wasn't with the person he had planned it with.  
  
  
  
  
"Ugh!" The dark skinned man grunted as Newt brought the paddle down.  
  
Alby was Newt's friend from the gym. They got along well, and Alby had even told Newt that he thought they would make incredible boyfriends.  
  
Newt immediately shut down the idea of that, and agreed that they did have a great chemistry.  
  
They would just limit what they did to when their clothes were off. Which was about every other week. More if Alby got an evening off when Newt wasn't busy otherwise.  
  
Alby preferred being punished with the rubber coated ping pong paddles, but today...  
  
"Ouch! Newt! Fuck!"  
  
Newt had brought the paddle down in the wrong spot.  
  
"Pineapple Juice!"  
  
Newt dropped the paddle, and untied Alby's hands.  
  
"I'm so sorry Alby...."  
  
"Dude, you got me on my fucking tailbone!"  
  
Alby was somewhere between a scream and a laugh.  
  
Newt winced. He knew how much it sucked to get a mis-aimed swat.  
  
Alby put on his shorts, and sat on the couch.  
  
"Newt, I have never seen you distracted like this. And NEVER during a session..."  
  
"I know, I know...." Newt ran his hand through his hair in frustration, and did his best to not need a smoke.  
  
"Things are just on my mind now. I'll....I'll be fine Alby."  
  
He looked over at the swatted stud, who was showing concern on his face.  
  
"Cause you know, if you wanna talk about it...."  
  
Newt shook his head.   
  
"I'm fine Alby."  
  
  
15 days, exactly.  
  
  
Newt moved forward, and sat in front of Alby, pulling the nylon shorts down Alby's smooth black legs.  
  
He only had one thought in his head.  
  
"I'm gonna kill you, Tommy."  
  
  



	16. Outside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt and Thomas take their act out into the open.
> 
> To rave reviews.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter. I usually like writing long, descriptive, world building stuff, but eh.
> 
> I wrote this while listening to George Michael's song "Outside", which is about.....well, you'll see.
> 
> I do not condone public sex, or nudity. But, damn, is it fun.

Thomas looked at his phone. He was hoping to hear from Newt more than anyone else.

He had sent the text out two days ago, but had not heard anything yet. He knew he didn't need to go spy on Newt, this seemed to be part of the training.

Two days, that was the max. Newt could respond to him in minutes, hours, or days, and Thomas knew he had no choice but to wait.

Sometimes, the waiting was it's own delicious torture. Waiting. Waiting for Newt to choose him.

At just before midnight, Thomas's phone chimed. 

Newt had his own designated notification, which was the sound of a whip cracking.

 

Newt: Yeah, sure. Same time as last?

 

Thomas picked up his phone.

 

Thomas: Well, actually, I was kinda hoping we can go see the new Spider-Man movie, too. Or after. Or before.

Newt: Spider. Man. Movie.

Newt: I'm in.

 

The guys stopped off at a little burger joint a block from the theater, and grabbed a small booth, after putting in their order at the counter.

They filled their sodas, and sat across from each other.

"I'm surprised you wanted to come."

"Well, I've been wanting to see this new take on Spider-Man."

Thomas leaned over, and slurped the soda that had escaped the cup, pooled on the lid of his drink.

"Seeing as we've only had a few of them in the last ten years. What are you doing?" 

Thomas looked up.

"What am I doing what?"

Newt held back a laugh. Thomas was such a puppy at times.

 

Thomas had a bacon double cheeseburger, and fries, and Newt had a pastrami, with an order of fried pickles.

They talked movies, both having a big love of Star Wars, and post apocalyptic thrillers.

"I don't care what anyone says, 'The Force Awakens' was amazing, and they can bloody fight me."

Thomas laughed, his eyes creasing and watering, as if it were the best thing ever.

Newt looked at Thomas, and for a brief moment, wondered what he was like when he was younger.

"Hey." Newt broke his concentration, unaware he'd been staring.

"You got a....." Thomas gestured to the lower left part of his face.

Newt took a napkin, and wiped his right side. 

"No....no, the other..."

Newt was already wiping, while Thomas smiled.

"Here." Thomas reached over, and using his napkin, wiped the bit of mustard off his cheek.

"Thanks Tommy." Newt blushed.

"Don't mention it."

 

They finished up, and walked over to the movie theater, where Newt bought the tickets.

"Since you got lunch, then I'll get dinner, good that?"

"Thanks Newt."

Newt bought his licorice whips, and got a bottle of water.

They made their way into the half full theater, and went to their seats.

After getting comfy, and fighting over who go the armrest, Newt offered Thomas some of his treats.

"Are those the bitter ones?" 

"No." Newt grinned, biting into the whip. "But I do like those as well."

Thomas looked over at Newt, and grinned. 

He took in the light in Newt's eyes. The curve of his smile. The way he felt just looking at him.

Newt dug a whip out of the pack, and waved it in front of Thomas's face. He felt cheeky, and slapped Tommy's face with it.

Thomas opened his mouth and chased it, trying to capture it with his teeth. 

Newt waved it around, and then, fed it to himself.

Thomas pouted, until Newt pulled another and traced Thomas's lips with the tip. 

Thomas let his lips part, and welcomed the sweet offering into his mouth.

Newt watched as the whip slipped between Tommy's lips. The dark haired boy closed his eyes, and let Newt in.

 

After the movie let out, they walked over to the bathroom, to have a piss.

"That Tom Holland is a cutie." Thomas laughed as they headed down the aisles.

"He a cute kid."

"He's 21, he's not a kid."

"Well, he looks a cute one. Too much like the boys back home for me."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, he's a Brit too."

"I did not know that. So he's got the accent too?"

"Got a thing for British boys with accents Tommy?" 

Thomas grinned ear to ear. 

"I imagine I do."

 

Standing side by side at the urinals, Thomas looked over at Newt. Without warning, he leaned over, and kissed the blonde. 

The combination of pissing and kissing was a bit of a turn on, and with their cocks out, began to make out in earnest.

Newt realized at any moment, someone could walk in, which could mean trouble. 

"Hey," Newt broke from the kiss, and nodded toward the toilets. "There."

He took Tommy by the hand, and they moved quickly into the corner stall, crowding in and locking the door. 

They fell into a passionate kiss, Newt's anger at missing Thomas long since gone, had turned into want.

Despite trying to tamp it down, he felt an equal amount of desire from Thomas, in the way he pressed against Newt, 

Thomas's hands grabbed Newt's shirt, almost like he feared his Master might pull away.

Newt realized that after the large lunch, and snacks, they would be pretty full, so no butt stuff.

This was good though. The rocking back and forth against each other.

Newt reached down, and grabbed their cocks in his hand. He timed his strokes to the rocking of Tommy's hips.

Thomas moaned quietly into Newt's mouth, rocking his hips, and brushing his hands over Newt's nipples.

They worked themselves into a heat, when suddenly, the door to the bathroom opened.

They paused and waited, then jumped a bit when someone entered another stall, banging the door closed.

Thomas looked at Newt, a hint of mischief in his eyes. Newt replied by slowing stroking their hardness together again.

Then, something different.

They heard the guy in the near stall let out a loud, ripping fart.

It was not pleasant. 

The boys almost burst out laughing, but held their sounds inside.

Then, the smell hit.

Oh dear gods.

The dude was pooping without a care, but Newt and Thomas had noses.

They quickly shoved themselves back inside their pants, and moved quickly to unlock the door.

It was stuck.

Newt fiddled with the lock, while Thomas looked like he was going to die laughing.

The smell was becoming unbearable, and the situation seemed to grow funnier as it was happening. 

Did this dude not know about the fucking courtesy flush! Jeez!

Finally, the lock gave way, and the guys spilled out into the bathroom, and out of the theater, laughing the entire way.

They ran out of the theater, laughing their heads off, and through the parking lot, racing each other to Thomas's car. 

 

Thomas had planned to drive Newt back to the apartment, but their adrenaline was still rushing.

They stopped at a public parking garage, a few blocks away from the movie theater, and parked in a crowded row. 

Newt got out of the car, and ran over to Thomas, tackling him, then pinning him against the wall.

Thomas grunted in a panic.

"Newt! Someone will see us!"

"I don't fucking care boy."

Newt punctuated the last part with a slap.

Thomas gasped, shocked at the turn in Newt's demeanor.

Newt pulled his cock out of his pants, and reached into Thomas's pants.

"Come on, get it hard."

Newt shoved Thomas down on his knees, and shoved his cock into Tommy's mouth.

He delighted in the loud slurping sounds, and the way they echoed in the parking garage.

"Look up at me." 

Thomas raised his eyes up, mouth and throat full of his Master.

"Taste good boy?" 

Thomas nodded.

"Words boy."

Thomas tried to pull off, but Newt held him in place.

"Words."

Thomas garbled out a "Yes Sir", with his mouth and throat stuffed.

"Good Boy." Newt stroked Tommy's hair, and watched Thomas close his eyes in satisfaction.

Thomas moved his head back and forth, hands folded behind his back, on habit, as he pleased his master.

Newt pulled Thomas up, and lay him on his back, on the hood of the car.

"Open."

Thomas let his head hang off the hood of the car. Newt moved up, and slid his cock into Tommy's open mouth.

The Brit watched as Thomas's throat opened up, and accepted him. He watched Tommy's neck, mesmerized by the way his throat muscles moved, massaging his meat.

At some point, Newt realized they weren't alone. 

A tall, red haired guy, probably getting off of his shift, was standing a few feet away, watching him.

Newt hesitated a moment, but the guy pulled his own cock out, and began to stroke in time with Newt's thrusts.

"We got an audience Tommy boy." 

Newt's dom voice caused Tommy's eyes to glaze over a bit, like they always did when he submitted.

"Wanna give him a show?"

Thomas gargled and choked around the invader in his throat, spittle running upside down on his face.

The guy moved closer, and watched as Tommy swallowed Newt.

He got a bit closer, but Newt pushed his hand out, keeping the horny ginger at a distance. 

Holding Tommy's throat, Newt began to fuck his way deep into Tommy, then pulled out all the way, only to push back in to the hilt.

The ginger boy whimpered and with a strangled grunt, shot his load all over the floor in front of him.

Newt, aroused by the display, pulled out, and shot his load all over Tommy's face.

Thomas came in tandem, shooting his come all over the front of his shirt.

They came down from their respective highs. The ginger slipped the guys his number, and walked over to his car.

Newt and Thomas looked at each other and started to laugh again. 

Not the heady giggles of before, but a different, conspiratorial kind of laughter.

They tucked themselves into their pants again, and Thomas took off his shirt wiping his face clean.

He kept if off the whole way back to Newt's apartment.

 

Newt was getting out of the car, when Thomas stopped him, putting his hand over Newt's wrist.

"Thank you, for that, Newt."

"Sure Tommy."

Newt leaned over and gave Thomas a quick, chaste kiss. 

"Are you free this weekend?" 

Newt closed the door and leaned into the window.

"I'm morning shift in the library, but I'll be out by two."

"Okay." Thomas nodded.

"Do you like museums, Newt?"


	17. Art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt and Thomas go to the museum.
> 
> But first, they cause a scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter starts with a bit more public sex, since it seemed to be a big hit in the last chapter.
> 
> Then, some feels.
> 
> Also, the next couple of chapters will be more plot heavy than smut heavy, so bear with me on that.  
> I've got some great, possibly controversial, ideas to move this story forward.
> 
> But yeah, smutty buddies, I'll keep the good stuff going.
> 
> -TA

Newt had panicked a bit when he closed the door to his apartment the night after the movie date.

Date.

Was that a date?

Did he just.....

No. 

No, it was not a date. They were friends.

No.

They were fuck buddies. They hung out a bit, but always had sex at some point.

It was like a drug addict and their dealer. A visit marked by some ridiculous pleasantry, and then, what you came for, the substance to feed the need.

That was all.

They ate food, then saw a movie, then fucked around.

Same as always, something, food, sex. 

Sometimes it was sex, food, something.

Occasionally it was sex, food, and sex.

One delicious time it was food and sex, simultaneously. 

No.

That's all it was.

 

A few days later, he was driving up to the museum with Thomas, Newt was wound up kind of tight.

Thomas, on the other hand, seemed relaxed. Excited, even.

Newt needed to change that.

They sat in Tommy's car, driving up into the hills, where the museum was perched high above, winking in the morning sun.

At a red light, Newt moved his hand to Tommy's crotch, and began to rub, sensually.

He felt Tommy's sex swell in response.

Newt toyed with his boy over the drive, stroking the hard length in his pants.

Thomas tried to keep his focus, and drive, but Newt. Newt wanted something.

Newt pulled Thomas out of the confinement of his pants, and let the huge cock breathe. 

Standing out of his pants, Thomas's cock practically rested on the steering wheel.

"Keep driving." Newt commanded in his Dom voice.

Thomas kept his eyes on the road, and his hands on the wheel. 

Newt lowered his head to Tommy's lap, and gently ran his tongue under the foreskin, and gently slurping up Tommy's sweet precome.

Thomas tightened his grip on the wheel, and he started to roll his window up, seeking some semblance of privacy.

"Leave it." Newt growled.

Thomas kept his hands on the wheel.

Newt's hands worked Tommy's exposed shaft, with his mouth covering the head, making the most obscene smacking and slurping sounds. 

He relished the whimpers and cries that Thomas released in the car.

"Stay focused Tommy."

Thomas struggled to keep everything together, as all of the nerves in his body were focused in his cock.

A truck drove by, the passenger leaned out and looked over at Thomas driving. 

He hooted and cat called.

"Flirt with him." Newt commanded.

Thomas reddened.

"What?" 

"Do it, boy."

Thomas nervously looked over as he drove. The road was clear, so Thomas looked over, and nodded his head at the passenger, who started to laugh at him.

Thomas turned red, and tried winking, and making kissing faces, but the guy was now leaning in, talking to the driver.

"Newt. It's not working...."

With Tommy's cock deep in his throat, Newt looked up, and caught the eye of the passenger.

He was a dark haired, stubble jawed guy, with a very sexy smile.

He raised his eyebrows suggestively, making eye contact with Newt, who smiled with his mouth full.

Newt kept his leering grin on his face, as he slowly pulled up, and off Tommy's cock. 

He looked out the window, to the now shocked face of the passenger, and driver. 

They were stopped at a red light now, with Newt massaging and licking Tommy's cock for the guys to see.

The truck boys were leaned out now, watching as Thomas let himself relax under Newt's touch.

Newt continued to put on a show, until the light turned green, and Thomas moved on, with the truck guys in hot pursuit.

At the next light, they repeated the show, then the chase.

By the third stop, it was obvious the guys were jacking off, watching the mobile suckfest.

At the final light, Newt had worked Thomas into a frenzy, as the truckers had themselves.

"Come for me Tommy." 

Thomas let out a long, loud groan as he flooded Newt's mouth.

Newt looked up, mouth full, and opened his mouth, showing off his prize.

"FUCK!" the passenger let go his load, strings of hot, white come flying over the side of the door, streaking the side of the truck.

Newt swallowed his goal, and sat back down, buckling himself in.

"Drive, Tommy." Newt commanded, as the light turned green.

Thomas chuckled, and stepped on the gas.

"Feel better?"

"Better than a morning tea, any day."

 

They made their way up to the museum entrance, Newt popping a mint in his mouth. He winked at Thomas, who laughed. 

There were several galleries to see. Exhibits were curated, and one immediately caught Newt's eye.

"Illuminated Manuscripts?"

Thomas nodded.

Newt immediately took a brochure, and headed for the hall. 

Contained in tall marble plinths, lit from inside the glass cases on top were these magnificent volumes, brilliantly illustrated, and gleaming with gilded letters and pages.

Thomas looked at them in a mix of awe, and confusion. Newt on the other hand, was full of facts, and information about the details of each book.

They spent at least an hour studying the volumes, with Newt acting as Tommy's guide, and then moved on when the last book was seen.

Next was a hall of sculpture. 

There was a mix of statues and vases, and on the walls were amazing bas relief, as well as a few beautiful 3D wall sculptures.

They wandered, separately, checking out items.

After a bit, Newt looked for Thomas, and found him sitting in front of an enormous 3D wall sculpture of Greek Gods and Goddesses.

Thomas was looking at it, with a longing in his eyes Newt had never really seen before.

Newt sat, quietly, next to him, and looked over the stone denizens.

For no less than 30 minutes, they sat, and watched. 

"I always wanted to be one, you know?" 

"A God?"

Thomas nodded.

"All that power. All that freedom. Immortality."

Newt nodded.

"Sounds like a great time. But the Gods also were dicks."

Thomas laughed, quietly.

"Yeah. They had issues."

Thomas looked down.

"You know, when I was little, my mom used to tell me stories. Lessons. Shit like that."

He fiddled with his hands.

"She said, always be kind to strangers, because the Gods would disguise themselves. And if you treated them badly, they would punish you."

Newt looked over at Thomas, watching as the boy took a quick glance at him.

He shrugged.

"I always wondered. Did I ever piss one off?" 

Newt reached a hand out, but Thomas had already looked away, and gotten up off the bench.

Newt pulled his hand away, pushing his hair back.

 

In another hall, an exhibit on Chagall was set up. The docent was giving a lecture, which Newt and Thomas followed.

They got lost in the paintings, watching the colors compliment and contrast. 

Standing in front of "The Betrothed and the Eiffel Tower", Newt felt the slightest brush on his fingers.

Thomas was looking away at another painting, "The Blue Lovers", and Newt chanced a look down.

Thomas's fingers were ghosting around Newt's fingers. Almost touching, but not. Unsure if they should.

Newt moved away.

 

After the Chagall exhibit, they stopped for lunch in the museum cafe.

They ate in a comfortable silence, Newt looking over the pamphlets he picked up on the way.

"Thomas, how did you know I'd be interested in these?" 

Newt waved the pamphlet on the illuminated manuscripts. 

Thomas grinned. 

"You're a librarian. They're books. Thought you'd dig them."

Newt looked down and blushed.

"It was very considerate if you."

Newt took a deep sigh.

"Thomas, I have to tell you something...."

"Newt? Fancy seeing you here!"

Newt looked over to see his boss, Ava Paige walking over to him.

She looked absolutely wicked in a crisp white linen suit, complete with a white hat, and over the shoulder cape.

Newt stood up, and pulled out a chair for her.

She took his hand and shook it warmly.

"Thomas, this is my boss. Ava Paige, this is Thomas."

"Thomas, a pleasure to meet you!"

She took his hand, her eyes sparkling, and sat with them.

"Can we get you anything? Tea? Sandwiches? 

"No, thank you." Ava politely declined.

"Have you seen the illuminated manuscripts?" 

Newt nodded.

"They are amazing!"

Thomas watched Newt and Ava chat on about the books, which Thomas thought looked like the pages at the beginning of the old Disney movies "Sleeping Beauty", and "Snow White."

"Well, I would have missed them were it not for Thomas."

Ava nodded.

"And how long have you been friends?" Ava asked Thomas, a genuine smile on her face.

"About 4 months now, give or take." He responded, casually.

Ava nodded, seemingly doing math in her head.

"Nice." Her grin moved to Newt, who immediately turned red.

"I was thinking, Newt, maybe we can do something similar to the manuscripts for our library fundraiser in a few months."

"That would be incredible! Maybe some sort of costume party?"

"What a fun idea!" Ava's eyes lit up.

"We'll have to discuss it later at work, but yes." She turned to Thomas, "And if we do, please feel free to come along. The library can't have too many friends."

Thomas grinned, and looked over at Newt, who looked like he was about to shit his pants.

Okay.

"Well, thank you for letting me stop by, but I've got to get to the Chagall exhibit now."

Ava stood, and excused herself, headed in the hall that the boys had left about 30 minutes ago.

"She seems nice." Thomas grinned.

Newt chuckled. He may never hear the end of Ava's questions now.

"She's something else. Good boss. A little hard to read at times, for a librarian."

Thomas laughed at the joke.

"You really are something Newt."

 

They had decided to skip the next two halls, and instead, they toured the museum grounds, which were even more beautiful than the museum itself.

Thomas surprised Newt with his knowledge of some of the plants and trees in the area. 

Newt decided they should check out he botanical gardens. 

The museum was set so high in the hill, that the ocean was visible from the other side of the museum. It was a stunning view.

Newt stood under the shade of a large planted tree, and stared out into the blue abyss.

"Do you ever miss it?"

Newt looked over to see Thomas standing next to him, a curious look in his eyes. Without thinking, Newt knew what Thomas was asking.

"Sometimes."

Newt squinted, then closed his eyes.

"There's nothing there for me, though."

He walked away, leaving a confused, and stunned Thomas.

Thomas didn't understand. He'd give anything to be able to go back home.

Newt was already headed toward the botanical gardens, with Thomas running after him. 

"Newt, what did you mean...."

Newt spun around, and grabbed Thomas, kissing him. He made the kiss deep, and probing, the way he knew would shut Thomas up.

Pulling away, Newt saw the glazed look of lust in Tommy's eyes.

"Boy?"

"Yes Sir?" 

"Let's go look at the pretty flowers."

"Yes Daddy."

Thomas giggled, and walked ahead of Newt, looking back every few feet, making sure his Master wasn't far.

"Good boy, Tommy."


	18. Breaking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys finish their date at the museum,
> 
> Later, they strip down to their souls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One last call for smuts, then.....ANGST.
> 
> So I actually feel like I'm gonna lose people, but.... this is a story, and I like context.  
> Plus, I've been dropping hints on all this through the fic, and I love a good chase, but I need these plot points.
> 
> Tommy's backstory contains trigger warnings for homophobia.

Thomas led Newt through the Botanical Gardens, very much in his element.

For being a brutish brawler, Thomas had very kind moments come through.

Newt had seen them before. It endeared him, and here first hand in the gardens, as Thomas walked around, Newt felt himself start to fall. 

He was full of facts about the flowers, and Newt remained silent, watching as Thomas let his knowledge color the conversation.

Newt wondered if this was what he had been like discussing the Illuminated Manuscripts with Thomas.

 

"How do you know so much about flowers, Tommy?"

Thomas took a moment to collect his thoughts, Newt noticing a bit of a shadow crossing his face.

"My dad used to grow roses, and other flowers. I would help him, and, I was kinda good at it, until..."

Thomas looked up at Newt, and took a breath.

"I stopped. I just stopped."

He turned, and led Newt up the rose path.

"These are my favorite."

Newt followed, sure that Thomas had turned away to hide the tears Newt thought he saw forming.

"This is the Iceberg." 

Thomas showed Newt a gorgeous white rose, radiant, and in perfect form. It gave off a delicate scent, Newt inhaled.

"I.....it's beautiful Tommy."

Newt turned away, this time, hiding tears in his own eyes. 

"What are these, over here?" 

"Newt, are you okay?" 

"Right as rain, Tommy." 

Newt moved over to the hydrangeas, and past them to the philodendron.

 

Thomas followed Newt, and caught up with him. He placed his hand on the blonde's shoulder.

Newt turned around, his eyes dry, and a forced smile on his lips. 

"I'm sorry."

"For what, Tommy?" Newt had almost gone into Dom voice, but his tone was still shaky. 

"I just don't care for roses, is all."

Thomas bit his lip, and looked down, sad. He nodded.

"I understand."

"Maybe we should check out the arboretum then?"

Newt headed out before they got deeper into the gardens.

 

The arboretum was gorgeous. 

There was green everywhere, and in the center was a huge lake, which in the beautiful summer day, looked calm, and glass like.

Despite the nice day, the place was nearly empty.

"This is like Paradise." Newt looked around.

Thomas nodded. 

"If I died and had a chance of getting into Heaven, this might be what it would look like."

Newt nodded in agreement.

"The lake is amazing."

They walked over, and were not surprised to see that the bottom of the undisturbed water was visible.

"If we were alone, we could go skinny dipping." Thomas teased.

Newt laughed, as Thomas bumped his crotch against Newt's hip.

"I just drained you this morning!" 

"Yeah, but I could probably go for another."

Thomas grinned, and looked at Newt, a smug smile. 

"Tommy, you're insatiable." 

 

They trekked through the arboretum, sweating in the afternoon sun.

At one point, Newt wiped his forehead, and Thomas fixed his eyes on the blonde.

Newt leaned up against a tree, looking at Thomas, and smiling.

"What?"

Thomas grinned.

"You."

"Me?" Newt asked, shocked.

Thomas cornered Newt at the tree, but Newt laughed, and moved around the tree's sizable trunk.

"Yes," Thomas gave playful chase. "You."

They ran around the tree and few times, each rotation bringing another set of giggles, and whoops from them.

Finally, Thomas caught Newt, and pinned his prey to the tree. 

He pushed into Newt, and captured those pink lips, frame to glorious smiles, adorable frowns, incandescent laughter.

Thomas pushed his tongue into Newt's mouth, needing more of him. 

They kissed, two boys in Eden, pilgrims again, Adam and Steve.

Thomas moved his kisses down Newt's neck, tracing the delicate veins, and strong neck muscles.

"Tommy." Newt gasped.

"You never got off." Thomas mumbled, licking a stripe up Newt's neck.

Thomas sank down to his knees, pulling Newt's tumescence out. 

Newt wordlessly twisted his hand in Tommy's hair, which had started to grow back out. He spiked it, giving him a sexy, almost punk look.

Thomas let his head be pulled back, his eyes slitted. He felt the mix of pain and pleasure. It felt like comfort.

"Open."

Thomas opened his mouth, and stuck out his tongue automatically, watching with hooded eyes as a long runner of spit leaked from Newt's mouth, to his tongue.

"Good boy."

Thomas closed his eyes, and savored the gift. He felt the weight of Newt's cock on his lips, and parted them to receive his Master.

Newt groaned as Tommy serviced him, hungrily. Normally Tommy liked to take his time, but Newt could FEEL his hunger.

Tommy wanted Newt to get off.

The dark haired boy suckled and bobbed his head up and down, desperately. 

He twisted his head and tongue, reaching up to cradle Newt's heavy balls.

Newt let himself gasp, and moan. He remained in control, using Tommy's head like a jack off sleeve.

Thomas let his head be used, and began to hum, calling forth Newt's orgasm, which he swallowed, leaving not a drop behind.

He was such a good boy.

 

They made their way out of the arboretum, with impish grins on their faces. 

Going back into the museum, Thomas stopped them.

"Newt! They have a dinosaur exhibit! Can we see it? Please?" 

Newt laughed, at how young Thomas had seemed to become in that moment.

"Come on." He said, entering the gallery.

They spent the rest of the afternoon wandering the fossils, and staring at each other, when the other wasn't looking.

Newt sat in front of the fossil of a stegosaurus, and Thomas came in, sitting next to him.

"Do you think we live forever?" 

Newt looked at Thomas, surprised at the question.

"Do you think the guys that made the manuscripts knew they would last for centuries?" 

Newt smiled.

"I think, Tommy, that we're all stories. We all start at some point. We all end at some point. Sometimes our stories meet, sometimes they part."

Newt looked up at the fossils in front of him.

"Like, this bloke here." 

Thomas laughed and waved at the stegosaurus.

"He existed. But we didn't know him. But we keep him alive, talking about him. Telling stories about how he may have lived."

Newt looked at Thomas.

"It's the stories that matter. The stories keep us alive, and immortal. Things we teach people. Things people learn from us."

Newt let his hand creep over Thomas's.

"If we tell the stories, we become the stories. Someday, someone will tell the stories to others. At some point, we become immortal."

Thomas looked at Newt's hand, over his.

"Not bad for people who aren't Greek gods, eh, wot?"

Thomas looked at Newt. 

"Newt. I.....I need to tell you something."

"Me too, Thomas. Me too."

 

Thomas looked across the couch, at Newt. They were sitting in Newt's living room, a mug of tea in front of Newt, and an iced coffee for Thomas.

"I don't see how you can drink tea all the time."

"Well, I am bloody British you fool."

"When did you come over to America?"

Newt paused, and looked over the rim of his mug.

"How long you been a heavy, Tommy?" 

Thomas leaned back and grinned. 

"About six years." 

Thomas looked expectantly at Newt, who sighed in defeat.

"Ten years this December." 

Thomas grinned. It was a start.

"When's your birthday?" 

"In March. I'm an Aries. You, Tommy?" 

Thomas chewed his lip.

"August. I'm a Leo."

"When in August?" 

"A couple of weeks ago?" Thomas replied nervously.

"Well Tommy, I'm sorry, I had no idea." 

Newt bit his lip.

"It's okay. I don't really tell anyone." 

"Why wouldn't you?" 

"Birthdays are....kinda bitter for me." 

"You don't spend it with family?"

Thomas looked down.

"I don't have a family, not anymore."

"Oh." Newt felt his heartbeat spike, and his stomach twist. 

"When I was 17, My parents....well, my dad, caught me..."

"Thomas you don't have to...."

"I was fooling around with my best friend. He and I were having sex."

Thomas sipped his coffee and cleared his throat.

"He kicked my friend out, he beat me, locked me in my room. Then, he bitched me out all day. Calling me all those horrible names. It got...bad."

Newt absently reached for Thomas's hand.

"When my mom got home, he told her everything. I had hoped to talk to her, but he....he made it worse. At the end, they kicked me out of the house."

Newt felt himself get upset at Tommy's parents.

"I begged them, to let me stay. But....no."

He set his coffee down, and stared into nothingness.

"So after a while, I got an offer. I was good at boxing and wrestling in school. And I got into a lot of fights when I was homeless..."

"You were homeless?" 

"For about two years."

Newt closed his eyes.

"I was in a brawl in an alley, and Mr. J watched me fight. He was impressed by me, so, he took me in, washed me up. Trained me to be a...."

Thomas swallowed.

"What did you call me, a heavy?" 

Newt laughed, softly. 

"Sorry." Newt bit his lip.

"I've been here ten years, and I still haven't gotten used to the American slang."

Thomas moved closer, just a bit.

"So what brought you to America?"

Newt sighed.

"Just....needed a change, I guess."

Thomas moved closer, and let his hands twirl in the growing locks of Newt's honey blonde hair.

"Hey." He said softly. "You can talk to me, you know."

Newt sighed.

"Tommy. I can't....I just..."

"Why, Newt?" 

Thomas let his hands cup Newt's face, gently.

"I know you don't want to hear me say it....but....I..."

Newt stood up. 

"No, Thomas. No."

He crossed to the kitchen and set his mug down.

"I don't think you know how powerful that word is, or how much damage it will do if you say it."

Thomas looked as though he'd been slapped.

"Newt. Why won't you open up...?"

"Because Thomas, this is..... not..... its..... what....."

Newt struggled.

"I'm your Master. I tell YOU what to do." Newt rounded on Thomas.

Thomas looked at Newt with his eyes, wide and trusting.

"And I obey. Like a good sub. But, I also want to comfort you, Newt." 

Newt felt his heart swell.

He hated it.

Newt walked over to Thomas, and grabbed him by his hair, throwing him back against the couch.

Thomas looked up at Newt, eyes still hopeful.

Newt slapped Thomas, hard. This was not the slaps of their playtime.

Thomas remained unphased.

Newt slapped him again.

"Stop it Tommy." 

Newt slapped him again, and again. 

Thomas continued to look up at Newt with love in his eyes.

Newt straddled Thomas's lap, and swung.

His fist connected with Thomas's jaw, snapping the brunette's head back.

A second fist flew, and connected not with Thomas's jaw, but with Thomas's hand.

Thomas gripped Newt's fist firmly.

Newt struggled to pull his fist away, but Tommy's grip was like iron.

He felt like a fool. He had no idea how strong Thomas was, physically.

He knew Thomas was strong. He knew that he could handle himself. Newt never counted on Thomas being so strong that he could obliterate Newt.

The look in Thomas's eyes remained unchanged. The trust. 

The trust that Newt saw the first time Thomas submitted was still there, stronger than before.

It pleased, and terrified Newt all at once. Newt wouldn't let hope dare rear its ugly head.

He couldn't.

Newt dropped his head, and began to cry.

 

Thomas held him, on the couch, cradling his Master. Letting him cry, feeling so much as he held him.

They hugged before. They were always close. The touches were constant.

This, though. This was intimate. It felt more than intimate.

Thomas closed his eyes, feeling the moment. The intimacy. The closeness.

He wanted it more than he wanted the sex.

 

"Newt. It's okay. Just talk to me when you're ready Newt."

"Tommy...."

Thomas kissed the top of Newt's head.

"I'm here, Newt."


	19. Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Thomas tell his history, Newt finally opens up about his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you made it past the last chapter, congrats. 
> 
> Got one more hurdle here in Newt's past, and it is a rough one.
> 
> Trigger warnings for deaths, discussion of underage sex, and overall emotional angst.
> 
> I had originally wanted to wait to post this, but I felt so unsatisfied, so I figured the reader might be as well.

Newt took a few deep breaths to calm his sobbing. He felt foolish. He felt vulnerable.

He felt more frightened that he'd been in a while.

 

"I was 16 when my mum and sister died. Some idiot was racing on the streets, and didn't see them in time. He hit them, broadside."

Thomas felt his heart ache.

"My sister died instantly. The car hit on her side, and she was killed by the impact. My mum was to follow a few days later."

Newt had his eyes closed, but Thomas could see the tears underneath the lashes.

"When she was buried, the chapel smelled of roses. I sat holding a rose, trying to hold myself together until the services were over. I felt like I had died when she did."

Thomas stroked Newt's hair.

"My dad carried on. British and all. We carried on, best we could. But my dad was never the same. He started to lose his reality."

Newt took a deep breath.

"Tommy, this gets really bad. I....I won't blame you if you leave."

Thomas paled.

"What happened?"

"Well, my dad started to miss work. We had to resign him, take an early retirement, about 20 years too early. But, we had to live."

Newt began to wring his hands.

"I had gone to the all boys school, and looked for odd jobs to do. And....I found them. With older men, in the academy."

Thomas felt his breath leave his lungs.

"I didn't mind it. I....I learned I had all the power. See, they shagged and snogged me, and paid me, and if I wanted to, I could have ruined their lives, them being married and all."

Newt wiped his eyes.

"And I made a fair amount of money. I was popular see, cause I always looked about 10 years younger than I was. So. I had a lot of creepy old men happy to pay me 20 pounds for a shag."

Newt fought back a smile.

"To be fair, I enjoyed what I did. And we needed the money." 

Thomas nodded. He understood Newt. 

"Still, it kept us afloat, and I provided."

Newt closed his eyes again.

"I managed to graduate, a few months after I turned 18. By that point, dad had gotten worse. He didn't make the commencement. I came home one day, to find him passed, on his bed."

Fresh tears flowed from Newt.

"He was clutching a picture of him and my mum. I don't think he knew what to do without her."

Thomas wiped his eyes.

"So, I did what had to be done. The house was sold, and my parents debts were paid. My aunt gave me the money from what was left of it, and asked that I stay with her. But there was no way I could stay."

Newt wiped his eyes again.

"Every street was full of memories, and there was a ghost in every step. So, I packed up, and came here, to America."

Newt had stopped crying. 

Thomas still let his fingers brush his reddened cheek.

"When I got to the states, I didn't have anything, or anyone. I stayed in a hotel for a week, while I looked for a job, and a place to stay."

Newt folded his legs under him on the couch.

"Lucky for me, I met Miss Billie on my search. I recognized her straight away, she had a show in the U.K. that was a BIG hit, so I was star struck. She helped me get a place here."

Thomas smiled, his love for Miss Billie grown a bit more.

"And shortly after, I was able to get a job at the library, working with Ava. Soon, everything fell into place."

Thomas nodded.

"There's more."

Newt looked very frightened now. 

"This is where you can choose to stay or go, Tommy."

Thomas paled.

"Living here is lovely, but expensive. Pretty soon, my money ran out, and I couldn't keep up with the rent. So, I went back to what I knew."

Thomas started to think of everything he had seen.

"So, I did some research, and figured some stuff out, and kinda, started my own business."

"Business?"

"Business."

Thomas's wheels turned.

"What are you trying to tell me, Newt?"

"Well, Thomas...."

"Are you a hooker??" 

Newt flushed in anger.

"No, Thomas, I am NOT a prostitute."

"Okay."

"I'm....I'm an escort. A sexual surrogate, if you will." 

"and this is different, how?" 

Newt pursed his lips.

"I don't go about picking up people on street corners in the middle of the night."

"Oh."

"Look, Tommy, people have fetishes. Kinks they cannot explore with anyone else. So, I, provide them that outlet."

Thomas had started at the news, but now, was curious.

"So, you, what....do you...."

"Well, I've got a site, and on there, I make appointments. I've got mostly regular clients."

The old man flashed in Thomas's mind.

"Like the old guy."

"Mr. Davis is a well playing client."

"And the others?" 

"Some are clients, some are friends."

Thomas stared blankly.

"And before you even ask, you remain in my number one spot, as my boy. Well, if you even want to be now."

Thomas nodded, but it was weak.

"Are you sure Thomas?"

"Why are you so against me having deeper feelings for you?"

Newt paled.

"Love.... doesn't work for me, Thomas."

Thomas shook his head.

"Why? Why doesn't it? Do you know that if I had someone to love me..."

"I killed someone, Tommy."

Thomas felt his mouth go dry. 

"Someone died, Tommy. Because of me. Because I didn't know what I was doing."

Thomas started to move closer to Newt, but Newt moved away.

"What.... happened?"

"He was my boyfriend at the time, and in to a lot of stuff, like you Tommy. He's the reason I got into a lot of what I'm into, especially the hardcore stuff."

Newt swallowed.

"He was into something called 'Puppy Play', and I was still new to it. I liked it, and agreed to it."

Thomas's mind flashed immediately to the drawer in Newt's room.

"I learned everything I could about it. I got him a kit. He had a set, with paws, and a collar, and a leather mask, shaped like a dogs' head."

Newt's eyes began to water again.

"I had rules, even then. He signed a contract. He consented. We agreed on everything. He was never to do pup play without me monitoring him, cause it could be dangerous."

Thomas felt his eyes began to water.

"One day, I came home from work, and...I could tell he'd been in the apartment. I found his pup gear gone. So, I went to his place."

Thomas watched as Newt tightened in on himself.

"I found him, in his room, curled up on his bed. He had been dead for hours. He was in his pup gear, and he had fallen asleep. He asphyxiated in the gear."

Newt's tears were rolling down his face now. Thomas reached for him, but Newt wiped his eyes, and retreated further.

"When they took the mask off, he looked so peaceful, smiling. He had fallen asleep and was happy. And I killed him."

"Newt, how? He..."

"I had bought him the gear, Thomas. I had encouraged him, I had...."

"You had nothing to do with it, Newt."

Newt shook his head, crying again.

"My fault...."

"Newt, look at me."

Thomas pulled Newt in, despite Newt's weak resistance. 

"He made a choice to break one of your rules. This is on him. He made a choice. You were not responsible for his choice."

Newt sobbed into Thomas's chest.

"Even if you feel like it IS your fault, because you bought the gear, you also obviously locked it up for him, so he wouldn't use it."

He rubbed gentle circles into Newt's back.

"How did he get in to your place?"

"He had a key. He was my boyfriend, I didn't think...."

"He broke the rules Newt. You were not responsible."

Thomas felt his own body ache.

"Please, just forgive yourself. Stop punishing yourself. Let yourself live."

Newt shook his head.

"I can't love anyone, Thomas. Do you see? My family? George? I loved them more than anything! They were my world, and it killed them."

Thomas felt his eyes well with tears.

"No, Newt." Thomas shook his head, wiping Newt's cheeks.

"Life doesn't work that way."

"Life doesn't work for me at all." Newt laughed, bitterly.

He reluctantly rested his head on Thomas.

"Is that why... you avoid your feelings for me? Why you say we can be together, and why you push me away?"

"Don't ask me all this now Thomas. I've just flayed my soul open for you right now, and I'm exhausted."

Thomas leaned back, and pulled Newt in with him. 

Newt surrendered to Thomas, and let himself be held.

"I don't know why I told you all of this, Thomas."

"Maybe.... maybe you were just tired of carrying it all with you."

Newt fell asleep against Thomas.

 

When the morning came, Newt was in his bed. 

His head ached, which in Newt's experience meant that he had sleep very deep, for a very long time.

It had been a dream.

Newt was in his underwear, and stepped out of his bedroom, looking around. 

He went into the kitchen to grab a glass of water, and paused at the table. 

All of the pamphlets from the museum were on there. 

So much for that thought.

There was also a note.

 

Thomas sat on his bed. The last two days having poured through his head, and messing with his feelings.

There was a lot to take in. How he felt about Newt. How he felt about Sonya. How he felt about himself.

In a strange way, he didn't mind that Newt was an escort.

When he was homeless, Thomas had to sell his cock for cash a few times. 

It had been an easy choice. There was a point where he hadn't eaten in a week. He was exhausted, weak, and when he was taking a piss at the park bathroom, unable to say no when an older guy offered him 20 bucks to suck him off.

The guilt he may have felt was assuaged by the double cheeseburger he was able to afford.

So off and on, he did what he had to do. There just simply wasn't a choice. No one else was hiring a high school dropout with poor people skills.

 

When Thomas woke in the grey, overcast morning, Newt was still asleep on his chest. Gently, Thomas moved him, but Newt clung tighter, and deep in his sleep, started to cry.

His jaw still ached from where Newt socked him the night before. Dude would have made a good enforcer. 

Thomas moved them around so that he was cradling Newt, and carried the unconscious Brit into his bedroom. 

He stripped Newt down, and tucked him in, and kissed the sleeping boy on his forehead.

Leaving the room, Thomas looked at the pictures on the wall again, this time, with an ache in his heart.

It explained why there were only a few pictures of them. Why the pictures of Thomas with them stopped after his teenaged self. 

Judging by the pictures, Newt wasn't lying about his looks. Thomas felt a bit of anger, not at Newt, but at the situation that made him do what needed to be done.

He looked back at Newt, lying in bed, and he wanted nothing more than to take care of him. To love him. 

Thomas understood why Newt kept pushing him away. 

But he didn't accept it. 

 

Newt called Teresa.

"It happened?"

"What happened?" 

Teresa was feeding her daughter, Dee Dee, her afternoon bottle, and sat at her kitchen table, putting Newt on speaker.

"I....I broke. I told him everything, Tee. About my past. About George. Everything."

"Oh wow. Sammy, are you okay?"

"I am." Newt's voice sounded sad.

"I feel... I feel like I'm awake. If that makes any sense."

"I get it."

"Like, Thomas and I just kinda laid out our pasts. Tee, we're almost the same person."

"Like soul mates?"

"It's too early for that, girl."

"So, how does this change things? Are you going to try and date him?"

"Frightening part is, I think we had always been."

"Oh?"

"Yeah."

"So I was right."

Silence on Newt's end.

"Newt, you don't have to be ashamed of liking Thomas. You don't even have to be ashamed of wanting to be with him, if that's what you wanted."

"I don't know that I'm ready yet."

"Well, the hard part is over."

"No. I think the hard part has begun Tee."

"Why, Newt?"

"Cause now, I have nothing left to hide."

"Newt? Remember that idea I had, a few weeks ago?"

"About?"

"Thomas."


	20. Endurance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lessons continue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your comments and kindness with the last chapters.
> 
> I apologize for the delay. But I think this chapter might make up for the wait.
> 
> And after the downer of the last two chapters, perhaps some fun smut might make up for it.
> 
> Enjoy. <3

"Thomas. What can you tell me, about endurance?"

Newt ran his finger up Tommy's naked chest. 

"Endurance is about finding out how much my body can take, Sir."

"Correct, Thomas. Good boy."

Newt kissed Thomas on his forehead, which was hanging off the back of his chair, to which he was currently strapped.

"Thank you, Sir."

Thomas was currently strapped to the same chair Newt had sat him in, the first time he milked him.

Newt was dressed in his leather motorcycle pants, and leather jacket. 

Thomas had recently wanted to explore leather, so Newt was happy to get his gear out.

Thomas was naked. Stripped, and oiled up.

"Thomas. Do you remember the safeword?"

"Armageddon, Sir."

"Good boy."

"Now, this is training. I don't want you to be a hero. I don't want you to just take the pain, and try to enjoy it."

Newt walked over to the small table behind Thomas, and pulled a silk scarf off of it.

"No, Tommy. Endurance is about how much pain you can take, and how to find the pleasure inside. Its about how much pleasure you can take, before you can't take anymore."

Newt straddled Thomas's waist, holding the scarf in each of his hands.

"Do you trust me, boy?"

Thomas nodded.

"Yes Sir. I trust you."

Newt tried to ignore the jump in his heart, as he tied the scarf around Tommy's eyes, blindfolding him.

It's okay now, Newt told himself. Its okay if your heart jumps.

Newt moved away from Thomas and pulled a slim leather flogger from the table. 

Thomas had looked the items on the table over, and at Newt's command, chose 4 items to use from the several on the table.

 

Newt ran the flogger over Thomas's body, tracing his bound arms, the tight muscles straining. 

He teased Thomas's dark nipples, watching as they pebbled, and the tips began to bud. Newt tested them with light slaps with the flogger.

Thomas yelped, and his dick jumped in his lap.

Good.

Newt ran the floggers tip over Thomas from head to toe. The blindfold kept Thomas from seeing what was coming next. 

Thomas sat in tense anticipation, listening to Newt move about the room. 

The black scarf over his eyes blocked out everything, and gave him an appreciation for touches. Not that he didn't have it before, but this, this heightened his senses. 

Knowing the toys he chose, and knowing that Newt would likely not use them in the order Thomas asked, was making him antsy. The anticipation of surprise.

Enduring the wait.

Newt reached from behind, over Thomas's shoulders, and began to tease his boy's nipples, pulling the buds, and rolling them between his fingers.

Thomas whined and whimpered, knowing what would come next.

"You ready baby boy?"

"Yes, please sir!"

Newt reached down, and placed a rubber suction cup from a snake bite kit over Thomas's oiled left nipple.

Thomas gasped, and Newt repeated the same action with the other nipple.

Now Thomas's pecs were crowned with the black rubber tubes about half an inch long. They sucked the flesh up, and pulled blood into each of them.

Newt let his hands run over and around them, stroking Thomas's pecs. 

"How does that feel, Tommy?"

Thomas groaned.

"Does it feel good? Tell me, so I know."

"So good, Sir." Thomas gasped. "I can feel them growing, and tingling."

Newt knew the kits were pulling blood into the tissues, engorging them, and making them extra sensitive. Newt enjoyed using them on himself, alone, and often.

Picking up the flogger again, Newt gently, but firming, struck Thomas on his chest, abs and upper body.

After the crisp snap of pain, a dull, somehow pleasant throbbing ran from the sting through Thomas's body. His cock swelled in response.

"Someone likes this."

Newt teased, stroking Thomas to hardness.

"Please...Sir..."

Thomas begged for more of Newt's touches. Newt reached over, and gently let his hand squeeze Thomas's neck.

He let go when he could feel Thomas swallow, which was a cue for Newt to let go. 

Baby steps. Gotta learn. Gotta re-learn.

Knowledge is power, right? Newt asked himself. For all of Newt's knowledge, for all the bravado he projected as a Master, he would still second guess himself.

Like he was doing now. 

Wondering if he had the courage.

How was it, he was able to take on these roles, these personae, this business, but still be unsure of himself, and what he wanted.

Baby steps. Newt reminded himself.

But first.

Newt reached down, after noting the time passed, and gently squeezed the cups, releasing their grip, and revealing Tommy's swollen buds.

They were swollen and full. Newt licked his lips.

"Oh, Tommy boy, you should see how good these look."

"Master....it feels so good." Thomas sighed, feeling his cock twitch and throb.

Newt lowered his head, and opened his mouth, and let his tongue play over Tommy's right nipple. 

Thomas bucked his hips, and growled. 

Newt gently pulled the tip with his teeth, then took the nipple in fully, sucking, and suckling, making loud smacking noises as he did, causing Tommy to rock himself, though he was trying to escape.

"Do you want me to stop?" Newt whispered into Tommy ear.

"No!" The boy whined.

"Do you want more?"

"YES! Yes, Sir!"

Newt suckled and gently bit into Tommy's swollen nips, remembering the point of the lesson was to find his limit. For him to endure.

Reaching down to his pocket, Newt pulled out two rubber tipped nipple clamps.

He fixed first one, then the other, on Tommy's erect buds, watching as the bound boy gasped, and pushed his chest out, twisting.

Sweat poured from his body, as he finally deflated, the clamps hanging from him.

"Do you want me to stop?"

"No Sir."

"Do you remember the safe word?" 

Thomas nodded. 

"Yes Sir."

"Do you want to use it?"

Thomas shook his head.

"No Sir."

"Thomas?"

"I want more sir."

 

The next toy was a medium sized dildo, with a tapered head, and veiny body. Newt slapped Tommy's legs with the flogger.

"Up, boy."

Thomas's abs flexed as he raised his legs up, exposing his slicked, twitching hole. 

"Good boy."

"Thank you sir." Thomas gasped, holding his legs up for easy access.

Newt teased, and toyed with Tommy's pucker, and gently eased it inside his boy.

Thomas had taken to wearing his plug regularly, and keeping himself cleaned, which was wonderful for when Newt wanted to have his way with Tommy.

"Do you want me to stop?" 

"No sir." 

Newt toyed with the boy's bottom, and pushed another two inches inside. Then, the let go of the base, a weighted pair of testicles that anchored the dildo.

Thomas grunted, and clenched his sphincter to hold his toy inside him. 

Newt watched as Thomas struggled to keep his legs up, his toy inside, and his body on the chair.

Looking at Thomas, Newt really appreciated his sub. 

It had been a bit awkward after their evening of honesty. In the days that followed, Newt considered Thomas's note, and Teresa's idea.

Somehow, it was easier to corner Thomas in an alley, and role play that they were strangers banging each other, than it was to develop an actual relationship.

Still, Newt wasn't opposed to it, he just was afraid of being hurt again.

 

Newt watched Thomas successfully manage, then, he played dirty. He pulled the nipple clamps, letting the blood flow back into Tommy's nipples, making them tingle.

Then, he turned the dildo on, making in wiggle and vibrate inside Tommy's inner rings.

Newt held back a giggle, as he watched Thomas come completely apart from all the sensations.

"Armageddon! Armageddon!" 

Newt gently pulled the rubber cock from Tommy, and put his legs on the floor.

Thomas was gasping, and his cock was leaking all over.

"You okay Tommy. You're safe." 

Newt stroked Thomas's flanks, cooing at him in his Dom voice.

"Thank you sir." Thomas got his breathing under control.

"It was....so good....but....I couldn't....I'm sorry Sir." 

Thomas gently removed the scarf.

"You did so good baby boy. You were so good and strong for me."

"Thank you Sir. I.... I want to make you proud, Daddy."

"You do baby boy."

Newt leaned in, and kissed Thomas.

"You make me very proud."

Thomas closed his eyes, and breathed. Newt was kneeling now. He was eye level with Thomas, and leaned in, closing the distance.

"Look at me, boy."

Thomas opened his eyes, and found Newt inches from his face. Kissing distance. 

In Newt's eyes was a depth that Thomas had not quite seen before.

"Yes, Sir?"

"You made me very proud. Did you find your limit?" 

"Yes Sir."

"Did you hurt yourself?"

"No Sir. I stopped when I couldn't take anymore pleasure."

"Okay, boy. That was the goal. I'm proud you did that."

Newt let his hands roam Tommy's body. 

"You did good baby. Daddy wants to give you a treat now."

"Thank you Sir." 

Thomas closed his eyes as he felt Newt's long fingers toy with his still tender nipples, and pecs.

Newt let his fingers tease and please Thomas, massaging any tight spots, and stroking his still greased up cock.

Thomas let himself relax, and felt himself turn into putty in Newt's hands.

It took him back to the first time Newt pleasured him, and how nervous he was. How he had spent so much time denying himself.

What a fool he'd been.

Now, everything Newt did, every touch, every kiss, every word seemed to sear into Thomas. 

He had long put away any bad thoughts about Newt's side job. In fact, Thomas even had thoughts....

 

But not now, not when Newt was stroking him, and fingering him, flicking his tongue over the placed Thomas liked. 

"Daddy!" Thomas gasped.

"Yes baby?" 

"Can.... Can you sit on my face? Can I eat you?"

Newt blushed. It would take too long to get out of his pants.

"Later my love." 

Newt blushed harder, realizing what he said. 

Thomas felt his heart beat harder.

"Yes Sir."

Newt stroked Thomas harder, then took a large, clear silicone sleeve, and slid it over Thomas, using it to jack him off.

Thomas drew in a deep breath, and watched Newt's practiced hands work the sleeve, creating intense sensations in the boy.

Newt stood up, and opening his own pants, let his thick, sticky cock spring out. 

Thomas licked his lips automatically.

Newt leaned over, and greased himself up using Tommy's slick. He held the sleeve steady, and eased his cock head into the opening.

Thomas moaned, feeling his Master's cock next to his, and held still while Newt gripped the sleeve, now using both hands to secure them in the device.

"You like the way that feels baby?"

"Yes Daddy!" Thomas called out in joy.

Newt rocked his hips, and leaned over, taking Thomas's lips in his. 

"Feel good boy?" 

"Yes Sir! Feels sooo fucking good Daddy!"

"Gonna make a mess on you boy."

"Please Sir! Please use me. I'm yours Sir. Only yours."

Newt kissed his property, and pumped his hips harder.

"Gonna come. Gonna nut all over you boy." 

"Yes Sir. Please. Please Daddy!"

Tommy's voice turned into a whine at the end, and Newt lost it.

Shot after shot of hot, sticky cum flew from the top of the open sleeve, and coated his boy's chest, mingling with Tommy's spilled load.

Newt didn't even notice with that happened.

 

Newt cleaned Thomas up, first wiping off the cum and oil from his body, then untying him from the chair. 

Thomas stood shyly, waiting for Newt.

"Come on, Tommy, let's get you washed up."

 

They stood in the shower, Newt washing Thomas off, and toying with him.

Thomas returned the favor, occasionally kissing Newt's neck and shoulders as he washed his hair.

Newt let himself be touched. It was an amazing feeling.

After turning off the water, Newt and Thomas dried themselves off, and, towels around their waists, headed to the kitchen.

Water, Gatorade, and some fruit. They stood in the kitchen. 

 

"Thomas?"

"Yes, Newt?"

Newt felt his voice stick in his throat.

He looked at Thomas, his hair was long again, wet, and dripping into his eyes. 

"Well, I was thinking, maybe we could go out to dinner, maybe next week?"

"Sure." Thomas grinned.

"You know, nothing special. Just a place we like to go to and hang out."

"We?"

"Just some friends. You know them."

"Oh."

"But it'll just be us."

Thomas shrugged. 

"Okay." 

Newt sighed in relief. 

"I know you aren't really big on celebrating..."

"No. But, if it's you, I'll allow it."

Thomas leaned in, and kissed Newt, gently.

"It'll be a good time."

Newt blushed. 

"Its just... nothing big... Thank you, Tommy."

"You're welcome, Newt."


	21. Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas finds a party for him, and a place to belong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've had these chapters in my head for a while. 
> 
> These next few chapters all take place on the same night. It gets very "Glee" so I hope you enjoy.
> 
> In the next chapter, I will post a playlist of the songs they sing, so that you can get the mood right.

Newt may or may have not spent an hour getting ready, styling his hair, and fiddling with accessories.

He may have spent 4 hours putting together outfits, ordering things, and calling Fry to make sure they had everything set for tonight.

Newt may have had a few rum and cokes to help calm his nerves. 

It may or may not have helped. 

 

Still, when Newt was dressed in a casual, smart outfit, with his gold chain in place, and his hair swept ever so perfect, he felt good.

"Come in." he called out to the ring of the doorbell. 

 

Thomas came in, looking amazing in khakis, and a black shirt. He looked so sexy, and so casual, and Newt now felt overdressed.

"You look amazing." Thomas smiled, and walked up to Newt, kissing him.

"Wot? This? I jut threw it together before you got here."

Thomas chuckled. He knew Newt well enough to know that wasn't true.

"Ready to go?"

 

Newt and Thomas walked up to the restaurant, eager to escape the muggy late August weather. Even though it was 8 in the evening, the stubborn sun taking forever to set. 

The temperature was still in the 90s. The humidity did nothing to help.

"Come on in." Newt held the door open for Thomas, who happily walked in to the chilled air of "The Safe Haven", which Newt had picked for dinner.

The place was a restaurant with a diner feel. There was a large room with booths, and on the opposite side, behind a half wall, was a bar area with tall tables set up.

The smells of hot, good food filled the air. Thomas's stomach grumbled.

"Too bloody hot to cook. Plus, I owe you a good one." Newt winked.

"Newt, you don't owe me anything."

"I missed your bloody birthday! Of course I owe you."

"You didn't miss it. You just didn't know you were helping me celebrate."

Thomas began to giggle, and the effect on Newt was immediate.

"Besides, we can revisit my birthday paddling later on." 

Thomas wiggled his eyebrows for comic effect, as his fingers traced a strand of hair from Newt's face.

Newt bit back a smile, and rolled his eyes. 

"Come on, ya lunk. I got us a booth."

"Fancy." Thomas teased.

 

"Well look who the cat dragged in!"

Newt looked over to see Miss Billie and Aris in a large booth.

She scrambled out, and walked over to Thomas and Newt. She kissed Newt on the cheek and hugged Thomas.

"Miss Billie! Out and about for the prowl!" Newt cheered as he took in her outfit.

She was dressed in a long white button down shirt, black pantyhose, and short character heel shoes.

"Miss Billie, you look absolutely stunning!" Thomas looked her over.

"Thank you honey. This is my 'it's too fucking hot outside' outfit. And if nobody likes it, they have easy access to kiss my ass."

She pulled the shirt up a bit to reveal her still toned legs, and firm, clothed backside.

Thomas snorted a laugh.

"You guys should come sit with us!" Aris said, hugging Newt, then giving Thomas a great big hug.

The two had gotten very friendly over texts, chatting, having fun making bad jokes, and sending memes.

"Yeah, we just sat down to drinks, haven't even ordered yet!" Miss Billie pulled on Thomas's hand.

They situated themselves in the booth, and the waitress came over.

"Hello folks, brought some new life to the table, I see."

"Yes, thank you." Newt replied.

"I'll have a rum and coke." Thomas smiled at the waitress.

"I'll have a whiskey neat." Newt ordered.

"You got it guys, can I see some ID, please?"

Newt and Thomas dug their licenses out, and handed them to the waitress, who checked them, and handed them back.

Thomas took a quick peek at Newt's, and caught the Brit's birthday.

Newt cut him a bit of side eye, and Thomas blushed.

"Okay guys, I'll be back with your drinks. Do you need menus?"

"I can share mine." Aris handed the guys his menu.

"Got it." said the waitress, as she hurried away with her order to fill.

 

"So what brings you all out here tonight?" Aris asked, sipping his vodka and cranberry.

"It seems Thomas here, neglected to tell us it was his birthday, first of this month. So I've brought him out for a proper dinner and drink."

"Birthday!" Miss Billie grinned, ear to ear. "Well that settles it. Thomas, tonight, the evening is on us!"

"Oh no...you can't...." Thomas protested.

"I can, and I will." Miss Billie sipped her single malt scotch. "And I DARE you to fight me on it."

Newt leaned in. "Don't. I tried it once, and lost, horribly."

Miss Billie nodded.

"Fatality."

 

They ordered, more drinks, and food, and appetizers. Sharing laughs, and stories. Thomas had never felt more welcomed.

"Well, why the Hell didn't anyone say we were partying today?" The group looked over at a new arrival.

"Minho! When the Hell did you get back?"

The tall Korean leaned in to give Miss Billie a peck on the cheek, and tousle Aris's hair.

"I just flew in, and didn't feel like cooking."

"Well come on, get in here, we have room."

They scooted in, and made room.

"Hey there." Minho stuck out his hand. "Minho, nice you meet you."

"Thomas, likewise."

They shook hands, Newt ignoring the nervous feeling in his stomach.

"What's going on?"

"Nada." Aris swallowed his fries.

"We're toasting to Thomas's birthday, and having drinks until karaoke."

"Nice! Happy birthday Thomas. Let me get you a drink!"

Minho ordered a beer, and shot of whiskey for Thomas.

"Cheers."

They all toasted Thomas again. After the shot, Thomas felt loose, and happy.

It was another 30 minutes before the rest joined in.

Teresa showed up with her best friend, Rachel.

"Is that my Tess?" Miss Billie stood up, and gave Teresa a huge hug.

"Tess?" Thomas asked Newt, both boys had a bit of a sheen on their eyes.

Newt leaned in, close enough his lips were on Thomas's ear.

"Only Miss Billie can call her that. She says Teresa is the spitting image of a daughter she lost a few years ago. Her name was Tess."

Thomas nodded, and tried to calm the arousal at having Newt so close to him in public.

"And this is Rae, girl you know everyone, except maybe Tom there."

"Thomas." the boy held his hand out. "My name is Thomas."

He shook Rachel's hand from across the table.

"Rachel, nice to meet you, Thomas?" her voice turning up at the end.

"Thomas. Except for Newt, there. He calls me Tommy."

Rachel smiled, and let his hand go.

Thomas flushed, part from the alcohol, part from realizing that he may have given more info than he wanted.

 

They crammed into the booth, shoulder to shoulder, laughing and talking, all across the table.

Newt pretended that he didn't notice the pointed looks Teresa shot at him all through the evening.

Everyone was trying to actively not watch Thomas and his interaction with Newt, and Newt was trying his best to retain some sense of normal.

There was something a little nerve wracking about introducing your man to your friends.

Well, introducing a new friend.... to your friends. 

They still had not formally signed an agreement for what they had. They had....what did they have?

Whatever it was, it was nerve wracking.

The hope that everyone's vibe would fit with another's in the group. But it wasn't an issue here, was it? 

Newt had introduced Thomas to Aris and Miss Billie, but first, he had met Teresa. It was brief, but he could tell Teresa had gotten along.

Teresa had seemed a bit smitten with him when she met him. Aris talked about their text conversations, and Newt could see the boy had a crush on Thomas.

Even Miss Billie, put her two cents in.

"Newton, if I were about a hundred years younger, well, I'd still be in my late forties, but dammit I would STILL give that boy what for in bed."

It was Minho, really, that Newt had worried about. He wasn't sure why. They had tapered off their playtime, the more that Newt entertained Thomas.

Newt did feel bad. He liked to think he was a friend first. He had not been the best one to Minho, but if Minho's pleased looks at Newt and Thomas every time they touched was an indication, then he didn't mind.

On the other hand, it seemed like Newt had made the right choice. He felt foolish for feeling in love. If it was love. Attraction? Infatuation? Lust? All of the above? Newt didn't want to think about it.

Still, it was hard to not look over at Tommy and smile.

"So, how did you two meet?" Rachel asked, popping a sweet potato fry in her mouth.

Newt blushed, and Thomas grinned.

"Well, I ran into him and swept him off his feet." Thomas replied, winking at Newt.

The blonde giggled. 

"Right. That's exactly how it happened."

"Right." Miss Billie coyly nodded, over her drink.

"Miss Billie, are you suggesting we met otherwise?"

"Not at all Newton." She grinned. "I'm sure it was something remarkable. A chance meeting at the library. A lovely stroll through the park."

Newt blushed as Thomas leaned in to him.

"What I'm saying is, boys, and girls, is that you are writing the story of your lives. You may as well use all the colorful words, and beautiful images you can!"

She sipped her drink, and smiled.

"Okay." Newt grinned, as Thomas sipped his drink.

"Thomas kidnapped me, and then later, had his way with me on my kitchen table."

Thomas began to choke on his drink, and heave.

"Arms up brother." Minho whacked Thomas on his back trying to get him to breathe.

The table was laughing, but supportive.

"Oh Newt, you're such a smartass." Teresa laughed.

Under the table, Newt gripped Thomas's hand, and gave him a look from his sparkling eyes.

They were well into their cups now.

 

"Alright everybody, welcome to The Safe Haven! I'm Harriet, and I'll be your Karaoke queen this evening!"

Harriet's voice was musical, and light, and her bright, dark eyes searched the audience, while her glowing smile charmed the room.

"So how this works is, if you wanna sing something, come sign up, I've got slips here, and books that have all of our songs. So come up and don't be shy!"

She started her machine up, and started singing something to get he audience relaxed.

Miss Billie tapped Minho's hand.

"Love, can you snatch me a stack of the sign in cards, and a book. I feel like cutting loose tonight."

Minho was up before she finished speaking.

"Yes ma'am."

She swatted at him playfully.

"What about you kids? Anyone else gonna cut it up tonight with me?"

The very full booth hooted, laughed and agreed.

"Really Tommy? Never took you for a singer."

"Well, I look forward to surprising you with more things I can do." Thomas slurred, and giggled.

"You gonna sing me a song then?"

Thomas felt himself flush. He looked at Newt, and suddenly, every love song he'd heard in the past, was about him.

"You bet."

"Okay." Newt took one of the books Minho had brought, and handed it to Thomas.

"Make it a good one, Tommy."


	22. Sing!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas's birthday is in full swing, and everyone is getting into the act. 
> 
> Everyone serenades the happy couple, and it gets cheesy. But it's also cute.
> 
> I really loved putting this chapter together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I write to music all the time, and if you've read my fics before, you know music always plays a part in it.
> 
> I have created a playlist of all the songs they performed, and I'll likely add to it for the next chapter.
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/user/jesskovack/playlist/1iYrVbzA6emiDkO4fAef66?si=6EXh-veYRyeeclpDpnRoMQ

Thomas thumbed through the book, aware that Newt was looking over his shoulder, looking for his own song to sing. He wanted something that told the word how he felt, but that also told Newt how much he meant.

It was easier said than done, as all those songs were usually done by women. Still, Thomas thought, if he could take a dick, he could sing a woman's song, no problem.

 

"Okay, first up, we have Miss Billie!"

Harriet called up the veteran singer, and she took the front to cheers and whistles from her table.

"Okay, here's a little number from when I was a young gal in the 30s. I was 50 at the time."

The other diners laughed, amused, and her music started to play.

She started with a queue from the music.

 

"I don't know exactly how it started, but it started, in fun.  
I just wanted someone to be gay with, to play with, some one.

Now I realize that I can never let you go, and I'm here to tell you so....

Every kiss, every hug, Seems to act just like a drug  
You're getting to be a habit with me

Let me stay in your arms, I'm addicted to your charms  
You're getting to be a habit with me

I used to think your love was something that I could take or leave alone  
But now I couldn't do without my supply  
I need you for my own

Oh, I can't break away, I must have you every day  
As regularly as coffee or tea

You've got me in your clutches, And I can't get free  
You're getting to be a habit with me."

 

Miss Billie strutted around, as the music played, and winked playfully at the diners and drinkers around her.

Harriet sat enthralled of the woman.

From the back, Miss Billie could plainly see Thomas and Newt, blushing at some of the lyrics, which meant something completely different then, but now had new relevance.

 

"I used to think your love was something that I could take or leave alone  
But now I couldn't do without my supply  
I need you for my own

Oh, I can't break away, I must have you every day  
As regularly as coffee or tea

Getting to be a habit with me!  
Can't break it

Getting to be a habit with me!  
We gotta make it

Getting to be a habit with me!"

 

The crowd cheered and whistled, bringing a warm feeling to Miss Billie that had nothing to do with the alcohol.

 

Newt took a quick look at Thomas before looking around the table. He listened in on, and made small talk with the gang at the table, as Miss Billie returned.

Thomas and Minho seemed to actually be getting along, which made Newt relieved, though he couldn't explain why.

"Hey." Aris quietly got Newt's attention.

Newt scooted in closer, and leaned in.

"So, did we do it?"

Newt leaned in to whisper in Aris's ear.

"This was perfect. I owe you guys, big time."

"Don't worry about it."

Aris pulled away, then leaned back in.

"You deserve to be happy, you know?"

Newt flushed, and looked over, and found Thomas watching them.

 

"Okay, next we have Rachel up, come on up Rachel!"

The girl crawled out of the booth, and scrambled up.

"Okay, this one goes out to the crazy kids sitting back there."

A poppy, disco beat began to play, and Rachel took the mike.

 

"What's the sense in sharing, This one and only life?  
Ending up just another lost and lonely wife?  
You'll count up the years  
And they will be filled with tears

Love only breaks up, to start over again  
You'll get the babies, but you won't have your man  
While he is busy loving every woman that he can, uh-huh

Say "I'm gonna leave" a hundred times a day  
It's easier said than done  
When you just can't break away  
(When you just can't break away)

 

At the chorus, the gang joined in from their booth

 

Oh, Oh, Oh, young hearts run free  
Never be hung up  
Hung up like my man and me  
My man and me  
Ooh, young hearts, to yourself be true  
Don't be no fool when love really don't love you  
Don't love you

"Tommy, everything okay there?" 

"Yeah." Thomas leaned in. 

"Cause when Aris and I were talking you looked a bit bothered."

Thomas looked over at Aris, who was leaned in talking to Miss Billie. From this angle, he could see some bruising on Aris's neck.

"I guess I'm still just a bit jealous." Thomas looked down, embarrassed. "Sorry."

Newt shook his head. 

"It's a natural reaction. But don't worry. You're my boy. And I know you guys are friends, so you should never be jealous of friends."

 

"It's high time now, just one crack at life  
Who wants to live in, in trouble and strife  
My mind must be free, To learn all I can about me!

I'm gonna love me, for the rest of my days  
Encourage the babies, every time they say  
Self preservation is, what's really going on today!

Say "I'm gonna leave" a thousand times a day  
How can I turn loose, When you just can't break away  
(When you just can't break away)

Newt let his hand stroke Tommy's thigh under the table.

Oh, young hearts run free  
Never be hung up  
Hung up like my man and me  
My man and me  
Ooh, young hearts, to yourself be true  
Don't be no fool when love really don't love you  
Don't love you

The music faded out, and Rachel bowed as the audience clapped. 

 

"Okay, next up is Newt! Let's get Newt up here."

Newt looked up at Thomas, a look of nervousness flashing across his eyes. Newt could sing well, heaven knows that Tommy knew that.

The blushing Brit slid out of the booth, and went up to the microphone.

"Okay, gotta represent for my beloved Beatles." 

Newt grinned and the track started with a bouncy bass and a jumping guitar line.

 

"I've just seen a face, I can't forget the time or place  
Where we just met, he's just the one for me  
And I want all the world to see We've met, mm-mm-mm-m'mm-mm

Had it been another day, I might have looked the other way  
And I'd have never been aware, But as it is I'll dream of him tonight,  
di-di-di-di'n'di.

Falling! yes I am falling! And he keeps calling, me back again.

I have never known, the like of this, I've been alone  
And I have missed things And kept out of sight  
But other guys were never quite like this,  
di-di-di-di'n'di.

Falling, yes I am falling, and he keeps calling, me back again.

Yeah!

 

Newt looked over at Thomas who was watching him, while he used his fingers as drumsticks on the table, to Aris and Teresa's amusement.

Could this really be happening? Was it really this easy? Newt felt his apprehension fire up, but he shoved it back down.

He didn't want to screw up tonight. It was the most alive he'd felt since...

Since he first kissed Thomas.

 

Falling! yes I am falling! and he keeps calling, me back again!

I've just seen a face, I can't forget the time or place  
Where we just met, he's just the one for me  
And I want all the world to see We've met, mm-mm-mm-m'mm-mm

Had it been another day, I might have looked the other way  
And I'd have never been aware, But as it is I'll dream of him tonight,  
di-di-di-di'n'di.

Falling! yes I am falling! And he keeps calling, me back again.

I have never known, the like of this, I've been alone  
And I have missed things And kept out of sight  
But other guys were never quite like this,  
di-di-di-di'n'di.

Falling, yes I am falling, and he keeps calling, me back again.

Falling, yes I am falling, and he keeps calling, me back again.

 

The gang cheered, and applauded. Thomas puckered his lips, and made kissing motions with them.

Newt was red as a beet by the time he got back to the table.

 

"Let's keep it going, we have Minho up now."

"Minho, I swear if you do that stupid ass 'scoopity boop' song, I swear I will kill you."

Newt threatened his friend, who only laughed, as he got up, with a devilish look in his eye.

Minho walked up to the microphone stand, and adjusted it to his height. In a smooth, seductive voice he greeted the room.

"Hello folks, gonna do a song for a friend who finally figured out when to stop running."

 

Early morning mid July, Anticipation`s making me high  
The smell of Sunday in our hair, We ran on the beach with Kennedy flair

Sweet sweet burn of sun and summer wind  
And you my friend, my new fun thing, my summer fling  
Laugh oh how we would laugh at anything  
And so pretend a never ending summer fling

This uncommon kinda breeze, Did with our hearts whatever it pleased  
Forsake the logic of perfect plans, A perfect moment slipped through our hands

Sweet sweet burn of sun and summer wind  
And you my friend, my new fun thing, my summer fling  
Laugh oh how we would laugh at anything  
And so pretend a never ending summer fling

Strange the wind can change so quickly without a word of warning  
Rearrange our lives until they`re torn in two

Sweet sweet burn of sun and summer wind  
And you my friend, my new fun thing, my summer fling  
Laugh oh how we would laugh at anything  
And so pretend a never ending summer fling

At the end of the song, Minho had a wry smile on his face that Newt couldn't read. For a minute, he was worried that Tommy wasn't the only jealous person.

Still, when Minho got back into the booth, he leaned over to Thomas and whispered something, causing the boy to giggle, then look back at Newt, and reply quietly to Minho. 

Newt began to question his own jealousy.

 

"I've got Teresa coming up next, let's bring her up!"

Teresa gave a look over to Newt, who really felt like he was being trolled at this point. Even Thomas seemed to pick up on what was going on.

A slow, melodic piano intro played, brooding, but hopeful. Teresa brushed her dark hair back, behind her ears, and began to sing, focused on the boys in the booth.

 

Take me now, baby, here as I am  
Hold me close, try and understand  
Desire is hunger, is the fire I breathe  
Love is a banquet on which we feed

Come on now, try and understand  
The way I feel under your command  
Take my hand, as the sun descends

They can't hurt you now  
Can't hurt you now  
Can't hurt you now

Because the night belongs to lovers  
Because the night belongs to us  
Because the night belongs to lovers  
Because the night belongs to us

Have I doubt, baby, when I'm alone  
Love is a ring on the telephone  
Love is an angel, disguised as lust  
Here in our bed 'til the morning comes

Come on now, try and understand  
The way I feel under your command  
Take my hand, as the sun descends

They can't hurt you now  
Can't hurt you now  
Can't hurt you now

Because the night belongs to lovers  
Because the night belongs to us  
Because the night belongs to lovers  
Because the night belongs to us

When love descends, we doubt the vicious circle turns, and burns  
Without you, oh I cannot live, forgive the yearning, burning  
I believe it's time, to HEAL, to FEEL, 

So take me now, take me now, take me now

Because the night belongs to lovers  
Because the night belongs to us  
Because the night belongs to lovers  
And if anybody deserves this fate, it belongs to us!

The same piano intro that opened the song closed it, and at the end, the audience applauded.

 

The alcohol had loosened Thomas up pretty well. He poured over the music selections, eyes catching on the familiar songs. He felt confident, and chanced a look over at Miss Billie, who nodded at him and winked.

"Give it a go, Thomas."

Thomas grinned.

"I don't which song to sing."

"Listen to the one in your heart. Then, on key or not, get out there and deliver."

Thomas scribbled down his selection.

After everyone sang, Thomas took his slip up to Harriet.

"You wanna go now Thomas?"

"Yeah, sure."

He walked up to the mike, and nervously looked over at the table.

"Thanks, guys." His lips twitched, a nervous grin that broke into a full blown joyful smile.

 

"You shine like a star, You know who you are, You're everything beautiful  
You're hot, hot like the sun, The loneliest one, Still everything beautiful

Well I'll be god damned, You're standing at my door  
We stayed up in the city, Until the stars lost the war

So Friday night, holy ghost, Take me to your level, Show me the one I need the most, I need the most

I wish I knew you when I was young  
We could've got so high  
Now we're here it's been so long  
Two strangers in the bright lights  
Oh I hope you don't mind  
We can share my mood yeah  
Two strangers in the bright lights  
I wish I knew you  
I wish I knew you  
Oh I wish I knew you when I was young

 

As he sang, Thomas felt like layers were shedding. The unexpected reveal of his and Newt's meeting. The flirting fun.  
The feeling of all those people, at the table, celebrating him. The looks. Miss Billie's encouraging smile. Teresa's thumbs up.

And Newt, looking at him like he hung the stars in the sky itself.

 

"Truth, it's all that you need, You bury that seed, It's everything beautiful  
And that sound comes from the underground, It's all inside you now, It's everything beautiful

But what you, what you, what you, what you running from?  
And they got, they got, they got, they got you on the run?

So Friday night, Holy ghost, Take me to your level,  
Show me the one I need the most, I need the most

I wish I knew you when I was young  
We could've got so high  
Now we're here it's been so long  
Two strangers in the bright lights  
Oh and I hope you don't mind  
We can share my mood, yeah  
Two strangers in the bright lights  
I wish I knew you  
I wish I knew you  
Oh I wish I knew you when I was young

Maybe we can share my mood  
Hmm hmm hmm  
Maybe we can share my mood  
Hmm hmm hmm  
Maybe we can share my mood  
Hmm hmm hmm

Newt was talking to another guy now, a tall, blonde white guy, with a chiseled face, and killer smile.  
They were nodding conspiratorially with each other, and it made Thomas feel unhappy.

Still, Newt's voice echoed in his head.

"You're still my boy."

The blonde disappeared, and took his beautiful body, and perky bottom, back into the kitchen from where he came.

 

I wish I knew you when I was young  
We could've got so high  
Now we're here it's been so long  
Two strangers in the bright lights  
Oh and I hope you don't mind  
We can share my mood, yeah  
Two strangers in the bright lights  
I wish I knew you  
I wish I knew you  
Oh I wish I knew you when I was young!

 

Thomas walked back to the booth where everyone was still clapping. He slid in next to Newt and kissed him, possessively, then leaned back and sipped his drink.

"Killed it."

Newt nodded, flustered.

"I would say so."

They clinked glasses, and drank, pretty much oblivious to the crowd in the booth watching them with reactions of surprise, amusement, and slight jealousy.

 

"Ah! My tribe is here!"

The gang turned around to find Frypan walking toward them, wiping his hands on a towel.

Thomas recognized him immediately as the handsome guy in the Renaissance picture on Newt's wall.

Everyone waved and greeted him, with Minho jumping up to give him a hug.

"Fry! I thought you were free tonight!" Teresa called from behind him, sneaking in a hug.

"I was, but my main chef's wife went in to labor, so I let him go so he could be there."

"That is so sweet."

"Miss Billie! My cousin told me we had a legend in the audience tonight."

She laughed, her eyes twinkling.

"I'm just having a great time here tonight, love. You make an amazing meal!"

"Thank you!" Fry blushed, and bowed. He was very proud of his cooking.

"So, I understand we have a special occasion tonight?"

Everyone pointed at Thomas.

"He certainly looks like a special occasion."

Thomas laughed, and felt Newt squeeze his hand.

Frypan turned around, and clapped his hands loudly.

"Alright members of the Safe Haven, we have ourselves a birthday today! Join us as we sing a happy birthday to Thomas!"

Thomas looked at Newt.

"Did you do this?" 

Newt nodded, grinning ear to ear.

"Happy Birthday to you! Woo! Happy Birthday to you! Woo!"

The tall blonde came out of the kitchen carrying an enormous cake, decorated with chocolate roses, strawberries, and whipped cream.

"Happy Birthday, Dear Thomas!"

They set the cake in front of Thomas, candles flickering.

From his side, he could hear Newt sing in his ear, "Dear Tom-my."

"Happy Birthday, to yoooouuuuuuuu!"

Thomas looked at the table, and the cake, and at Newt, who was glowing with the light from the candles on the cake, as well as that inner light Thomas had come to know.

In that moment, Thomas knew he wanted to have more birthdays with Newt. More nights. More life. More everything.

"Make a wish, Tommy."


	23. Uninvited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang celebrates some more, until an unexpected guest crashes the party, and kills the mood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter ends with a bit of a cliffhanger. 
> 
> I did have to stop myself, cause it was basically 10 chapters of songs... XD
> 
> The playlist got some new additions. 
> 
> Also, I was considering putting together a playlist for this fic. Songs that inspire chapters and characters. Anyone interested in that idea?

Thomas's birthday cake was big enough for everyone so have two slices, though most only had one. Harriet and joined them at their table.

Frypan had let his line chef's run out the last few hours of the shift, and joined the gang, with his partner, Ben, who had been the handsome blonde Newt was talking to.

Despite that, Thomas snuggled a bit closer to his Newt.

After cutting the cake, Thomas fed a forkful to Newt, who in turn, dunked Tommy's face into his own piece. Newt kissed Thomas, getting frosting on his own face.

Thomas wiped a bit of frosting off of Newt's nose. Well into their drinks now, they were more open with their connection.

 

The rotation started over again, with Miss Billie, who had the crowd in stitches before singing her song.

 

"So, many of you might not know, when I was on tour here in the 60s, I fell head over heels in love, with Rock Hudson."

The crowd chuckled, knowing the legend of the straight acting leading man, who was gay in his private life.

"And we ALL know what a bum decision THAT turned out to be!" She nodded knowingly.

"But that never stops me from thinking of his beautiful face when I sing this song."

 

"That's my boy! Take a look at him, he belongs to ME!

That's my boy! Hands off, don't touch!

He looks just like an angel, but he's human just the same,

And I'm not taking any chances, I don't know his address, or even his name!

That's my boy! And I'm adding him to my family,

And I love that boy, and everything's fine!

But until the day, that he says yes, I'm keeping my fingers crossed.

That's my boy, and he's gonna stay mine!"

 

Newt and Thomas were in great moods. They had switched positions in the booth, again. 

Aris and Thomas were next to each other and laughing. Minho and Newt sat next to each other, soft punching each other.

Rachel and Teresa sat laughing at the boys.

 

After Miss Billie's song, they each took a turn to sing again. Each friend taking a turn to light up the stage with a song.

Frypan had cornered her at the table, and was talking to her while Ben sat in his lap.

"I'm telling you Miss Billie, it would be phenomenal!"

"Oh Fry, I don't know, who would come?"

"Miss Billie, Harriet and I are the presidents of your fan club!" Ben chirped excitedly.

"And Tuesday nights are perfect. The crowd is small, and the jazz combo we have is losing their touch."

"Three piece band?"

"Piano, player, and stool." Fry joked.

That got a laugh out of Miss Billie.

"I'll tell you what, hon, I'll try it one night, and if they don't run me out of town, then we'll see about weekly."

 

Harriet and Minho lit the place up with a rocking duet from a long time ago.

 

"As you brush your shoes and stand before your mirror   
And you comb your hair and grab your coat and hat

And you walk the streets trying to remember  
All those wild nights breeze through your mind

And everything looks so complete  
When you're walking out on the street  
And the wind catches your feet  
And sends you flying, crying

Oooh, oo-ooh wee the wild night is calling

All the girls walk by dressed up for each other  
And the boys do the boogie woogie on the corner of the street

And the people passing by just stare with the wild wonder  
And the inside jukebox roars just like thunder

And everything looks so complete  
When you're walking out on the street  
And the wind catches your feet  
And sends you flying, crying

Oooh, oo-ooh wee  
The wild night is calling  
The wild ---night is calling

Come on out and dance  
Come on out and make romance  
Come on out and dance  
Come on out and make romance

And everything looks so complete  
When you're walking out on the street  
And the wind catches your feet  
And sends you flying, crying

Oooh, oo-ooh wee the wild night is calling

The gang went wild. They whooped and applauded, and the couple bowed.

 

"Newt! Get up and do another!" Teresa begged.

"No, no." Newt giggled, "I'm too tipsy."

"Oh, come on Newt!" Aris walked up to the table. "I just put a song in for me. You and Thomas should do a duet!"

The boys looked at each other, and fell apart laughing. 

 

Aris went up when Harriet called his name out.

"Okay, so this is a tricky one, but I wanna dedicate it to some very special friends."

The track began, with a gentle plucking intro, and Aris sang out.

"Happiness, hit her like a train on a track  
Coming towards her, stuck still no turning back"

Like magic, everyone began to clap in time to the track, while Aris smiled and continued

"She hid around corners and she hid under beds  
She killed it with kisses and from it she fled  
With every bubble she sank with a drink  
And washed it away down the kitchen sink"

Newt looked at Thomas, and in the booth, started to sing with Aris.

"The dog days are over  
The dog days are done  
The horses are coming so you better run

Run fast for your mother run fast for your father  
Run for your children for your sisters and brothers

Leave all your love and your longing behind you  
Can't carry it with you if you want to survive

The dog days are over  
The dog days are done  
Can't you hear the horses  
'Cause here they come"

Teresa had jumped up, and took the mike from Aris, playfully slinging her arm around his shoulder, and joined in.

And I never wanted anything from you  
Except everything you had  
And what was left after that too, oh."

Harriet appeared with another mike for Aris, and one of her own, on which she joined them.

"Happiness hit her like a bullet in the back  
Struck from a great height  
By someone who should know better than that

The dog days are over  
The dog days are done  
Can you hear the horses  
'Cause here they come"

Now Minho, Fry, and Ben joined them, jumping up and down as they sang.

"Run fast for your mother and fast for your father  
Run for your children for your sisters and brothers  
Leave all your love and your loving behind you  
Can't carry it with you if you want to survive"

Miss Billie grabbed the happy couple from the table, dragging Thomas and Newt out to the group as she sang the last line.

"The dog days are over  
The dog days are done  
Can you hear the horses  
'Cause here they come"

They sang with abandon, the joy, with release.

"The dog days are over  
The dog days are done  
Can you hear the horses  
'Cause here they come"

In the excitement, the crowd, Thomas pulled Newt in, and kissed him.

"The dog days are over  
The dog days are done  
The horses are coming  
So you better run"

 

Thomas loved the sexy way Newt stood, the confident leer and knowing grin that crossed his face. They held hands walking back to the booth.

Afterwards, when Newt was seated again next to Thomas, their hands brushed under the table.

"Enjoying yourself, Tommy?" Newt let the name slip out so easily.

"Best night ever." Thomas grinned back.

 

"OK! We have another singer up, come on Sonya!" 

Thomas felt his stomach drop. 

It couldn't be....

He chanced a look at Newt, who had gone rigid. 

It could.

"Newt?" 

The Brit looked at the blonde, who was giving him a horrible stare down.

"Newt?"

Thomas felt the panic creep into his voice.

"Newt?"

 

"Ok, so I'm late to this party, but this goes out to an ex of mine."

She fixed her eyes on Thomas, who felt like he was gonna throw up.

A poppy, synthesized track began to play.

"Johnny what's the deal boy? Is your love for real boy?  
When the lights are low, you never hold me close!  
And I saw you today boy, walking with them gay boys  
Now that hurt me so, Now I gotta know,

Johnny are you queer? 'Cause when I see you  
Dancing with your friends I can't help wondering  
Where I stand

I'm so afraid I'll lose you, if I can't seduce you  
Is there something wrong?

Johnny come on strong, Why are you so weird, boy?  
Johnny are you queer boy?

When I make a play, you're pushing me away  
Johnny are you queer?

'Cause when I see you, dancing with your friends  
I can't help wondering where I stand

Oh, Johnny you've forsaken, a love you could be takin'  
I want to give it to you, but you never come through  
Oh, why are you so weird, boy?  
Johnny are you queer boy?

When you asked for a date, I thought that you were straight  
But Johnny are you queer?

Johnny are you queer boy? Johnny are you queer boy?

Johnny are you queer boy? Johnny are you queer boy?

Johnny are you queer boy? Johnny are you queer boy?

Johnny are you queer boy? Johnny are you queer boy?

Tommy are you queer boy?

TOMMY?

 

The crowd, and the group had gone silent. Only their eyes seemed to work, as they shot looks back and forth at each other.

Newt was flushed, from anger, embarrassment, shame, he wasn't even sure.

Thomas looked pissed, but also scared. Sonya had stared him down through the whole song. 

Only Miss Billie, sipping her scotch spoke.

"Well if the dumb bitch didn't have a clue before, I'm not gonna be the one to tell her now."

 

The table buzzed with activity.

"Okay, maybe it's time to go?"

"Hello no. I have never let a bitch run me out of any bloody place. Sorry Tommy."

"I can't believe her. Classless."

"I could beat her for you, maybe?"

"Minho. Stop that. You can't hit a girl. I, however..."

"Nonsense, Tess. I've got a blade in my purse, Aris honey, hand me my bag."

"We do nothing of the sort."

"Newt?"


	24. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt is not here for your shit.
> 
> Neither is Sonya. 
> 
> Neither is Thomas. 
> 
> Shit gets real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is there any greater joy than watching sassy Newt read a bitch the house down? 
> 
> Tea is spilled, and a mess is made.
> 
> Also, another rough patch.

Newt scooted out of the booth. 

"If you'll excuse me." He left the booth, and headed for the bathroom.

Thomas got out after, and headed after Sonya.

"I should..." Minho got up and followed Newt to the bathroom. 

Teresa shifted uncomfortably. 

Aris whispered something to Miss Billie, who got up to let him out of the booth.

 

Sonya was standing on the sidewalk, smoking. 

"I cannot believe you just did that." 

Thomas walked up to her upset. 

Sonya swung back, and slapped Thomas as hard as she could. Thomas rocked back a bit, his cheek stinging.

"How fucking dare YOU, Thomas. What the fuck is going on?"

Thomas stood in shock looking at Sonya.

"You just up and abandon me, and I come here tonight, and here you are making out with some fag..."

"Watch your fucking mouth..."

"What? Afraid everyone is gonna know you're a FAG too?"

Thomas was burning with anger and embarrassment.

"Sonya, it not....that...it's not what..."

"Don't tell me that's not what it looks like, cause it looked like it all night!"

Thomas was aware of the people now exiting the Safe Haven, but his eyes stayed on Sonya.

"Thomas, what about what we had? Two years? I mean we were together at the beginning of the month! You, you just...you can't be gay."

"Of course he can be. It would make sense if he was."

Thomas felt his blood run cold, as he looked over, to see Gally walking up. He was smirking and swaggering like he'd won the lottery.

"I mean, really, Sonya, if you knew what I knew..."

"What are you doing here Gally?"

"Well, when you stopped calling me for sex a few weeks ago, Tommy, I went online looking for friends, and well, imagine my surprise. Gally and I are pretty compatible."

"Gotta say, Tom, you're missing out on a good thing."

"I'm good Gally." 

"He is, Gally. Very good."

Thomas turned to see Newt, and Minho, standing behind him.

"Oh, great, the rest of the Queer Eye is here." Sonya spat bitterly.

"Hey!" Thomas barked. "Why do you have to be such a bitch? You know, this is exactly why I broke shit off with you."

"I'm glad you did. I'm sure I have to go get tested for AIDS now."

"Actually love, one gets tested for HIV first, then if the test comes out positive..."

"Shut up, Piccadilly." 

Thomas started to walk up to her, but Newt put a hand on his arm.

"It's okay Thomas. She's upset. She's allowed her feelings."

Sonya let an angry grin spread across her face. She walked up to Newt, slowly, and stood a few inches from him.

Thomas found himself behind Newt, where the Brit had gently moved him to, as Sonya moved up. Minho stood next to him, a cautious hand on Tommy's shoulder.

"Look. I don't know who the fuck you think you are, but I am a fucking perfect princess, and that, back there, was mine."

Newt remained calm, and watched the girl, an amused smile on his face.

"So, if that's the way it is now, then you, you can fucking have him. What I got now, is bigger, better, and more to my class, you guttersnipe."

Newt nodded.

"Well, someone watched 'My Fair Lady' recently." 

Sonya's smile drew down into an ugly frown.

"Who the fuck..."

"I'll tell you who the fuck I am, sweetie, so buckle the fuck up. I am Newt, and if you open your mouth again, you will address me as such. First of all, yes, Thomas was with you. Now he is his own man."

Newt stood firm and tall, watching Sonya and Gally.

"The fact that you refer to him as property, and not a person, tells me everything I need to know about you, not that there is much to know."

Sonya pursed her lips.

"But let me stop you there. I'm guessing you were the pretty, popular girl in school, who had all the boys after her, and never wanted for dick." 

Sonya gasped, but didn't object.

"So now, after the glory days have gone, you go for what's pretty, what's hot, what makes YOU look better, rather than try to improve yourself, you just try to dress up pretty with a new Ken doll at your side."

She huffed.

"Meanwhile, you have no idea how mistaken you are, if you think Gally is better than Thomas. I guarantee you, he's taller, but his dick is about half the size, if that."

Sonya paled. Newt kept his eyes on her as he spoke.

"Wanna tell her how I have first hand information on that, Gals?" 

Sonya turned to Gally, who had gone completely ashen. 

"You.... you... didn't...." 

Sonya sputtered at Gally.

"Oh he did. For several months."

Sonya spun around and backhanded Newt, hard. His head actually snapped to the side. He could FEEL Thomas being held back by Minho.

Newt stood, his cheek on fire, but his shit eating grin firmly in place.

"And after that, there you are. Disappointed, unsatisfied, and complete in the knowledge I've had the dick you'd thought was yours."

He leaned in, and in a low, soothing voice teased.

"And both of them liked me, much, much more, than you."

She slapped him again, giving the other cheek an identical blush. 

Newt's laughter rang out into the empty, muggy night.

"See, I'm not intimidated by you. I will not be burdened by your jealousy. You ruined your life, not I, or Thomas, or even Gally, who if he was still here..."

Sonya looked around to see that Gally had fled, sometime after Newt called him out.

"You have no power here. Now, begone thot, before someone drops a house on you. And I hope I never have to listen to you bother Thomas again. Just remember, I'm ten times the bitch you could ever be. Now run along."

Sonya spun on her heel, and walked away. He couldn't resist one more shot as she walked away.

"Remember, you may be a princess, but I, I am a Queen, and I fucking out-rank you on every level."

The trio stood there, in the still sweltering late night, watching her go.

 

"Newt...I...."

"Minho, everyone leave?"

Minho looked inside the eatery. 

"Looks like it. I know Aris took Miss Billie back, and the girls are gone."

Newt looked around. Thomas had a sad, confused look on his face.

"Minho, wanna grab the cake? We'll be along shortly."

"Sure." Minho nodded, and rubbed Thomas's shoulder.

 

Newt walked in silence to the car, with Thomas in tow.

He opened the car, and fumbled through the glove box, and found an old pack of smokes, which he hadn't touched in 3 months. They were stale as fuck but he needed them now.

"Newt..."

"Yeah, you wanna explain to me what all that was, Thomas?"

Newt mumbled, trying to light the cigarette in his mouth.

"You know who that was."

"Yes, but there was an interesting bit of information I picked up."

Thomas paled.

"You know, where you were still fucking her as of a few weeks ago?"

The cigarette was stale, but Newt didn't care.

Thomas stood, at a complete loss for words.

"Go ahead, I can wait all night."

"Newt, I... I know I shouldn't have, but...."

"No, you should have Thomas. What was the ONE thing I asked for, from you?"

Thomas felt tears sting his eyes.

"I'm sorry..."

"Thomas." Newt's voice choked with emotion.

"What did I ask of you?"

Thomas hung his head.

"I was to not have a relationship with anyone but you."

"And what did you do?"

Thomas sniffled.

"It... It just happened..."

"How Thomas? How did it 'just happen'?" 

Newt crushed his cigarette under his toe. 

"Thomas, dandruff just happens. Photosynthesis just happens. Fucking someone does not 'just happen'." 

Newt opened Thomas's door, and stared him down as he got in.

 

Newt drove back to the apartment, furious that his plans had been spoiled. This weekend was supposed to be fun.

"How long, Thomas? How long were you with her when we were together?"

"Maybe a month."

"Thomas."

"5 Weeks."

Newt remained quiet.

"She called, after we had really started, and I... I don't know. I guess I just felt a lot more confident, about myself, my sexuality, my body."

Newt felt his jaw set, locking and keeping him quiet.

"And when she and I did it, it was like it was in the beginning, and it was cool, but then.... then it was like it always was."

"And how was that?"

Thomas began to chew his nails.

"She just... she always made me feel like shit, after. Like, she didn't... she didn't care... about me. Like, her getting off was her only goal."

Newt stayed silent.

"She basically just saw me as a big dick. A trophy for her to brag about, if she said anything nice about me at all."

Thomas looked up at his lover.

"You never do that Newt."

Newt focused on the road.

"You make sure I enjoy sex. I enjoy my orgasm, I feel confident in myself. You... you make me a better man, Newt."

Newt drove on.

 

"Newt? When... when were you with Gally?"

Newt sighed.

"Before Aris, after George. He and I just had fun. He wasn't a client, just, just a guy who worked at the gym I go to."

Newt pulled onto the street his apartment was on.

"It was basic stuff. Lots of sex. Some spanking. Don't let him give you any shit either. He's not any better than anyone."

Thomas tried to smile, but Newt remained stone faced.

 

He parked in his spot, and got out of his car, with Thomas in tow.

"Newt."

Newt walked away, toward his apartment, locking his car with the remote.

"Newt, please, I... I don't know what I can say."

The blonde turned, with a steely glint in his eye.

"Thomas. You broke a rule. Not just that, you did the one thing I asked you not to do."

Thomas looked heartbroken.

"So, I can't accept that right now. I'm upset, and feel betrayed."

"Newt... I'm sorry..."

"I know Tommy. You're sorry."

Newt unlocked his door.

"You're always sorry, Thomas. Why not just try owning it. Own your fucking mistakes."

He turned and saw an ocean of sadness in Thomas's eyes, and it almost broke him.

"Newt."

Newt leaned his head against the door. The tears he had been fighting all night finally crept to the surface.

"I have to go, Thomas."

He opened the door, feeling Thomas's hand grab his.

"Newt... Please.... don't...."

"I'm sorry, Thomas, I need.... I just need some time."

Thomas let his tears fall, unchecked.

"I love you, Newt. Just you."

Newt closed his eyes, and took a breath.

"Good night, Thomas."


	25. Contemplation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas starts to unravel his thoughts, and tries to understand things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An interesting slice of Thomas's backstory. 
> 
> Yes, that's who you think it is in the cameo role.

Thomas drove aimlessly in the night. It was 3 in the morning, and his thoughts wouldn't stop.

He didn't want to go back to the group house, lest he see Gally. He wasn't even sure how that was going to work out.

Thomas was shocked at Newt's reveal, but hadn't Thomas himself noticed certain things about Gally? Even had a few naughty thoughts of his own? 

It wasn't too long ago Thomas had entertained those thoughts. 

The whole problem, Thomas considered, had been himself.

His lack of self esteem, his need to please people. Things he was pretty sure any shrink would tell him traced back to his childhood.

Then the sudden ejection from his home, his family, his life. 

Yeah, it made sense that he was looking for something.

Acceptance? Confidence? Belonging? 

All of the Above? 

All signs seemed to point to yes. 

He had thought he had found that in Sonya.

She was a sweet girl, when they first met. 

Sonya had been all giggles, and eyelashes, and flirting, and feminine. 

Thomas had been enamored with her, and she seemed to be the answer.

Her family had money, but she never seemed to have any, ever.

At that point, Thomas was making money of his own being a heavy (as Newt called it), and with almost no expenses, he didn't mind.

Times were a bit different then. The money was better. 

So it was nothing to take Sonya out to the movies, to dinner, or shopping.

The sex was usually incredible. Well, for her. 

Thomas had wowed her with his size, but she had no idea what to do with her mouth, even at the end of two years.

It was the one thing Thomas wanted, but she never seemed to want to please him orally.

And as long as they made XXL condoms, he was fine. He wasn't stupid. He might be able to treat her, but he didn't want to be a father.

He was barely 23 then. 

It wasn't until a year into the relationship, that she had begun to change. 

The sex was constant, usually ending with her orgasm, not his. If he did, she didn't seem happy. 

She would usually talk dirty to him, but it wasn't spirited, fun, sexy, like it was with Newt.

It was....

It was. 

Horrible.

Thomas never knew if the talk was supposed to be sexy, but it was never flattering. It never seemed to excite him, so much as it gave her a thrill.

She seemed to be trying to keep him in a place. Like a sex toy with a pulse. A living dildo.

Not an equal.

Even being Newt's boy, Thomas felt like an equal. 

Thomas always had a say in their role play. He had a safe word, which he'd used, and that Newt respected, always.

Newt never made Thomas feel upset, or lesser than than him. Even when Thomas was a sub, he felt respected, heard. 

Thomas was always included in what Newt was doing. (Mostly) 

Newt. Newt took care of Thomas.

Thomas let his mind drift as he thought of the times Newt touched him.

The care, the tenderness. The way Newt made Thomas feel like the most important thing in the world.

Newt didn't just want him for his cock.

 

In school, Thomas realized that he was "bigger" than the other boys, pretty early on.

He didn't feel comfortable about it, even with all of the guys bragging about each of them having the biggest dick.

There was one point, when he was 16, when one of the guys got an eyeful of Thomas's hang, and blew up the whole school about it.

Suddenly, all the guys seemed to hate him. Girls who never gave Thomas the courtesy of eye contact were now all over him.

It confused, and upset him. He wasn't sure why. Or maybe he was. 

They didn't want him, as a friend, they wanted his cock. So that kinda sucked.

You would think a teenage boy wouldn't mind, but you would be wrong. Thomas was not a typical teenage boy.

Making friends had been rough for Thomas, but he did have one friend, Scott, that he'd grown up with. 

They had been friends forever, and when the news about Thomas broke, Scott was the only person that had treated him the same, because Scott already knew about Thomas's cock.

Being friends, they were pretty close, and for years had sleep overs, and did the sort of things that guys do, that they would never discuss in public.

The usual activities, measuring contests, wrestling in underwear, the sort of goofy shit straight guys do with other straight guys, but wind up being horrified of doing with gay guys.

So it was natural, one day, when they found themselves alone, in the afternoon, in Thomas's room.

Nervous about something or other. Then comforting. Then, kissing. 

Kissing felt good. Kissing someone who cared about you, and not your oversized cock, even better.

So for a few months, they progressed from kissing, to touching, to exploring, to....

That was the day everything exploded into a disaster. 

From that point on, Thomas lost his life. His home, his family. He didn't even have aunts, uncles, or cousins to help him.

He never even knew what happened to Scott. Knowing Scott's jerk of a dad, the boy probably got shipped to military school. Not that doing so would have made a difference.

It was a thousand miles, and felt like a million years ago.

Thomas had no idea why Newt appealed to him so much.

Maybe it was the soulful brown eyes? The accent? The smiles? 

Or maybe it was the way Newt treated Thomas, like a fully realized person. Even though Thomas felt like he was anything but. The way Newt respected Thomas.

And Thomas had started the whole thing off by stalking and kidnapping Newt. And here Newt had essentially forgiven him, and was showing him a new dimension of life Thomas had never considered.

Well, he HAD considered it, but with a different gender. 

Maybe Thomas had gotten it all wrong the first time. Maybe he didn't want to be the strong, stalwart, brave guy treated badly by someone he liked.

Maybe Thomas wanted to be the respected, cared for, and appreciated person, for someone that he....loved. Was that even a thing? 

It was. Newt had been spending all this time showing Thomas it was possible. To love someone with all of the stings and teasing. 

Trust. Newt had always told him that sex was about power, which it was, but trust. Newt had trusted Thomas. Newt, had in fact, shown him actual love.

All Thomas knew was that for the first time in years, he felt like he was free to like, even love, someone. 

To love them, without shame, without punishment. 

Well, maybe a little punishment. Thomas had discovered that he had enjoyed that part quite a bit at Newt's hand. That he missed it, and even now, craved it. 

Craved Newt's touch. His voice. His hand. His trust. His discipline. His punishment. His respect.

His love.

Why did he go back to Sonya? 

 

Newt was in his room, laying on his bed. His phone, on the bedside table, kept giving off buzzes from everyone, even at this late hour, asking how he was doing.

How was he doing? 

Fuck if he knew. 

All that Newt knew at this point was that he felt like he had failed.

He failed to see that Thomas was using him. Maybe. 

No, that wasn't fair. 

Newt had been giving, true. But Thomas never asked for things. Newt would give options, and Thomas would make a choice.

That was different. 

Newt felt betrayed. All he wanted was to keep Thomas to himself. 

Was that fair? He had just chided Sonya for referring to Thomas as a thing, not a person, and here Newt was doing the same.

Maybe not exactly the same. 

Thomas wasn't a thing, but Newt wanted.... 

Newt wanted a relationship. 

Ugh.

After the whole incident with George, Newt was not ready for another relationship.

It was why he started to slow things down with Aris. After two years, Aris wanted more, and Newt couldn't deliver that.

So Aris was with Nick. Nick the Dick. That jerk of a Daddy, and Newt had serious reservations. Still, he couldn't say anything. It wasn't his place.

Newt did miss it. Which is why Minho was convenient. Sex and closeness, without the dangers of commitment.

But then, Thomas.

What was it about Thomas that had Newt so head over heels about the guy?

Maybe it was cause Thomas reminded him of a puppy that had been kicked too hard by his owners, and needed a loving hand.

Maybe it was cause despite the hard look on his face, underneath was a soft, caring heart.

Newt fought the truth in his head, which was that deep down, he saw himself in Thomas. 

Newt saw the things he wished he was, or what he could be, if things had been different. 

Thomas represented positive change in Newt's life, and Newt dug his heels into the ground, resisting all the way.

He had been a little worried about Thomas possibly not being serious about being Newt's boy.

Newt was aware of his own abandonment issues. 

Maybe he triggered the whole thing himself? Maybe Thomas wasn't ready. Maybe he scared Thomas. Possibly scarred Thomas? 

Still, if Newt had done so, they wouldn't have had the great night they had before SHE showed up.

Thomas had felt so free. His affection to Newt had been unprompted all evening.

Even Tommy's deeply possessive kiss at the end of his karaoke song. Newt had nothing to do with that.

Newt had let his guard completely down. 

He never did that. 

It was part of why he liked being a Dom. It was clean, clear, defined. No emotions. No mess. Guard up, in place. Role defined.

It also paid pretty damn well. 

As for Newt's other playmates. Well...

He realized how hypocritical it was that he was allowed playmates, but Thomas wasn't. 

It was a part of the rules. It was a test. 

Before Thomas, others had wanted to be Newt's boy, but they failed that part.

They had all just wanted the sex, and the fun, the plethora or pleasures that came with being with Newt.

It was easy to kick them to the curb. He sent a few of his playmates to test the fidelity of these posers.

None ever passed. 

He hadn't gotten the chance with Thomas. Thomas took care of his downfall himself.

Newt needed to trust his boy. They were doing dirty, dirty things. With that, he needed to know Thomas wasn't bringing in diseases to their circle.

It was the main reason everyone took their testing seriously. 

Responsibility. 

Besides, once Newt knew he could trust his boy, Thomas was going to be in that circle, and have as much fun as he wanted. Or didn't want.

There was a logic to it all.

Somewhere in the sorting of the logic, Newt fell asleep.

 

Thomas checked his phone. His heart skipped a beat when he saw a text.

Aris.

Asking if Thomas was okay. If he needed to talk, that he was there for him.

Thomas smiled.

A while ago, he would have never had that. No one to talk about his problems with, to care about him.

Now, he had one. Two, counting Newt.

If he hadn't fucked that up.

He hoped he hadn't fucked it up.

Thomas crept into his room in the early gray haze of the dawn that crept up over the horizon.

He could hear Gally's loud snore from down the hall, and was happy they had their own rooms. 

Thomas let himself imagine, for a moment, that he was crawling into Newt's bed. Even if it broke his heart a bit to do so. 

He took off his clothes, and lay in his bed. No notes on his door. No captures to worry about. 

Thomas could sleep. 

He needed to sleep.

Before his eyes closed, and the exhaustion swept him away, he realized, he had told Newt that he loved him.

He realized, he never told anyone that.

Not Sonya.

Not Scott.

Not anyone.

Just Newt.


	26. Perspective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miss Billie helps Thomas see things in a different light.
> 
> Sometimes all you need is some good food, and the perspective of someone who's seen it all before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a pretty short chapter, and it feels a bit like going over old territory, but I couldn't resist giving Thomas a moment with a mother figure, seeing as he hasn't had much of one in his life.

"Newt?" 

Thomas had rung the bell, and knocked on the door. He was close to breaking in, when the door near Newt's opened.

"Honey, if you knock any harder, you're gonna wind up in MY apartment.

Miss Billie called from her door. 

Thomas blushed.

"I'm sorry Miss Billie. I guess he's not in today?"

"I saw him and Minho leave early this morning, with an overnight bag each."

Thomas felt his heart sink.

"You know, you look like a guy who could use lunch."

 

Thomas walked around Miss Billie's apartment, taking in all of the personal touches she decorated with.

She had a prepared a pasta salad, and served fresh fruit. 

"That's a photo of me, in 1970. That was when I was performing 'Company', in the West End, in London."

Thomas smiled.

"I know it must seem like ancient history to you kids."

Thomas shook his head.

"Not at all. You've had the most amazing life."

"Well Thomas, you're barely 25, you have an entire life ahead of you."

Thomas sat down at the small table in the kitchen. 

They dug in to the cold pasta, dressed with a basil pesto, with cherry tomatoes, and chunks of mozzarella cheese. 

"This is amazing." 

"Well thank you. Minho deserves credit for this one, though."

"Really?" Thomas smiled, enjoying another forkful.

"Yes. I don't have the energy some days to cook, but the boys always make sure I have something to eat."

"They're good to you."

She smiled a kind smile.

"I like to pretend they're my grandkids, sometimes."

Miss Billie got a faraway look in her eyes.

"I guess I've always been like that. Always happy to. Having lived my life in the theater, you meet a lot of motherless children."

Thomas let his grin falter a bit.

"Motherless?"

"Sometimes. Sometimes they have no families. Depending on the era. Sometimes they run away and join the theater, and aren't prepared. So, I took them under my wing."

"Naturally." Thomas agreed.

Miss Billie nodded.

"I've loved, and taught, so many wonderful kids over the years."

 

Two helpings of salad and fruit later, Thomas was seated on Miss Billies couch, flipping through scrapbooks.

"And this was Brandon Angel. Such an amazing performer. He was stunning, perfect, Patrician looks, such muscles, and his voice."

She smiled sadly.

"He deserved so much better out of life."

"What happened to him?"

Miss Billie sighed.

"He bowed to the pressure of the time. He married a chorus girl, and they had kids. But the person he was really in love with was Michael."

She pointed to a handsome young black man in another photo with Brandon. The two were looking at each other, a knowing look in each pair of eyes.

"Those days, being gay was a crime. An actual crime!" She shook her head and sighed.

"They could have been happy. They SHOULD have been happy together. But Brandon couldn't let go. He wasn't able to let himself be free."

She stared Thomas in his eyes.

"In this day and age, you have the freedom to love." She wagged a finger at Thomas. "Don't you ever, ever, waste it."

 

A picture in the album Miss Billie held caught Thomas's eye. 

She was much younger, and standing with with a young boy, and an older girl in her twenties, with dark hair, and blue eyes. 

"That's me, my son, and my late daughter, Tess."

Miss Billie smiled, taking the picture out of the book and handing it to Thomas.

"That was about 6 months before she died."

"I'm sorry." Thomas felt a sadness in his gut.

She nodded, taking the picture back from Thomas, and placing it in the book again.

"She was visiting family, in New Mexico. On her way back, they were driving at night, her car was hit by a drunk driver, in the middle of the desert. She died instantly."

Thomas nodded, sadly. 

"It took a day for them to get a hold of me. Times were different then. We didn't have phones on us to call everyone at any time."

"I miss her, every day. She would have been in her fifties now. I think, maybe..."

The smile on her face was so hopeful, but so sad. 

"I see Teresa, and sometimes, I feel like she's come back to me. I adore her daughter, Dee Dee."

"And your son?"

"He was only 10, when it happened. He was just devastated. Tess was his world, being his caretaker, his sister, and best friend. I think he blamed me for her death."

"Why?"

"Because I was the one who insisted that she go. She had been his everything, since I was away a lot doing shows. When she died, I think a small part of him did too."

She closed her eyes.

"He loves me. He does. He pays for this apartment. Won't let me see my grandkids. I guess he thinks I'll be a bad influence for them. I mean, they're in their thirties now."

She shook her head.

"I used to send letters. Some of them would come back to me, unopened. I stopped after a while."

She waved to a collection of pictures on a bookshelf. In them, she could be seen, sitting at a table with Minho and Newt, standing in front of a rose garden with Aris. One was a picture of her, Newt and Teresa on a picnic in the park.

"These boys, Aris, Minho, Newt. These are my spiritual grandchildren. Just like these are my spiritual children." 

She pressed her hand to the book.

"Thomas, we get dealt the hands we're dealt. Sometimes the aces. Sometimes the deuces." 

Thomas nodded.

"But Thomas, we still have to play. If we lose the hand, we get dealt another. Win or lose, we all get the chance to start over, as many times as we are willing to take the next hand."

Thomas watched her blue eyes twinkle. He thought of his own grandmother. He hadn't seen her in 10 years.

"What happened that night, that was a losing hand."

Thomas snapped back to reality, thinking of two nights ago.

"But that wasn't the end of the game, Thomas. Yes, that was a losing hand, but you can always pick up another. And another. And eventually, you win one."

Thomas laughed softly.

"I know, I sound like a rambling old woman, and at 80, I suppose I am. Still. I didn't get to be 80 by being stupid and giving up."

She smiled and winked.

Thomas leaned in and she gave him a hug. 

"Oh Thomas. Young love, it is so wonderful, and confusing and messy."

She pulled him up to look in his eyes.

"It is all of those things. But trust me, Newt is crazy about you. So be just as crazy about him."

Thomas wiped his eyes.

"I think I lost my chance."

"No, you haven't Thomas."

Miss Billie put her scrapbook on the shelf.

"Thomas, I saw the way Newt looked at you. I saw how you looked at him."

She held his hand.

"Do you know, he planned that party for a week? Making sure he had everything just right for you."

Thomas held his breath.

She nodded.

"Thomas. If you want him, if you love him, then you pursue him."

Thomas laughed, embarrassed. If she only knew.

"Wooing a paramour may have gone out of style, but there is one thing that all people love, is being thought of, and appreciated."

Thomas nodded, and got up.

"You're absolutely right, Miss Billie."

"Of course I am."

Thomas moved to her door.

She opened it for him. 

He leaned over, and pressed a gentle kiss to her cheek.

"Thank you Miss Billie, for everything."

She smiled, and squeezed his shoulder.

"You're welcome, Thomas."


	27. Lost Vegas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minho is a great friend, and Newt makes a great mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Minewt chapter, when Newt finally puts it all together (with Minho's help).

Thomas stayed on Newt's mind, all through the flight. 

Minho had captured him, and they took a quick couple of days, to go to Las Vegas.

 

"Come on, we gotta get you out of here."

"Min, I'm more than happy to stay here and mope, thank you."

"Nope. Nope, nope, nope, nope."

Minho turned off Newt's television set.

"You are going to stop watching classic TV reruns, and shower, and get into something for hot weather, and we are going to go out."

Newt grumbled.

"I'm not taking no for an answer. And I know you don't have any sessions planned. You were gonna do this anyway with Thomas, so going with me should be fine."

Newt rolled his eyes.

"You know, I've got every right to object."

Minho shook his head. 

"You have to let it go Newt. Let it go, or let him go. You can't carry this with you, not after you've gotten through so much."

Newt frowned at Minho.

"There's that smile I love." the handsome Korean teased.

"Now shower, and pack for a couple of days."

 

Newt had showered and packed lightly. He checked in with Aris, and made sure that he would not tell Thomas where Newt had gone.

He would deal with it when he got back. When he had his head on right.

 

The flight had taken a couple of hours, and before noon, they were checked in, and at the pool. The resort was open, but was primarily a resort for, and run by, gay men.

Newt spent the afternoon, swimming and tanning. Minho showed off his impressive, oil coated body to the passers by. He was an immense tease, laughing and flirting.

He had no intention of following things up, but hey, who doesn't like some attention.

Newt continued to swim, ignoring all the looks that were sent his way. 

 

They were sent drinks from the bar, which Newt politely declined. 

"Oh come on, it's a free drink." Minho pouted.

"And I will not have you drugged and passed out, while tons of men have their way with you."

Minho gently set the drink aside.

"Party pooper." 

"If you need a pooper to party in, you've got mine."

"Really? I thought that was spoken for these days."

"Wot's that supposed to bloody mean?"

"I'm just saying, you and Thomas have been pretty exclusive."

"We have not."

"Aside from your regular appointments, how many guys have you had extracurriculars with?"

"Several."

"How many?"

"Counting you?"

"Excluding me."

Newt frowned.

"How many Newt?"

"Two." 

"Two?" 

"Just the two."

"Newt, you're the kinda guy that could take on all the guys at this pool, and in a couple of hours, be ready do it all over again."

"Thanks. I feel like a proper slut now."

"The point is, my little Master, you haven't had AS much fun since you and Thomas have been seeing each other."

"He and I have plenty fun, thank you."

Newt grumbled.

"Had anyway..."

"And you know you could have more. He's the one with the rule, not you."

"Well, the whole time, he's been having..."

"Newt. With his ex. Did you ask why?"

"I... I asked him..."

"And he said...."

"He said..."

Newt felt himself run out of words.

"He said he didn't know."

"He said, he didn't know."

Minho let the words slowly come out of his mouth.

"Did you even let him explain himself?"

Newt frowned again.

"Did he give you an explanation?"

"He said he wanted to talk. I just. I couldn't, not then. Not at that moment."

Minho nodded.

"And here I thought you had stopped running." 

 

After pool time, they showered together in the rooms' large shower. It was different than showering with Thomas. There was care, and there was sensuality, but it was different.

Everything was different.

Newt and Minho napped, in the nude, on the king sized bed. 

The entire time, Newt felt like he was cheating on Thomas.

At least, he would have if Minho was having sex with him. This was not what the trip was about. Not for them.

Newt realized, he was seeing what he was missing with Thomas. What he may have screwed himself out of, if he was right.

He curled into Minho, and tried to stop thinking of Thomas.

 

They woke later, revived, and dressed for dinner. The guys each had a steak in a peppercorn sauce, potatoes, and two vegetables, each.

Newt drank his whiskey drinks, and Minho stayed on beer.

After dinner, they moved on to a gay club, not far from the hotel. After getting in, Newt drank some more, and danced with Minho on the floor.

Newt didn't dance much, but when he did, he enjoyed himself, despite his complete lack of rhythm. 

Even in the crowd, pressed against the writhing, hot, half naked bodies, Newt still felt lonely. 

Another drink. And another. And another.

"Newt, slow down."

Minho was scolding him from somewhere on the other side of the galaxy. Newt looked up at the lights, and saw nothing but stars.

The music swirled around him, and he felt hands on him, sliding over his naked torso, tweaking his nipple.

He looked over, and saw Thomas. 

Tall, handsome, sexy Thomas. His chest hair had grown back, and his beard was groomed. His brown eyes were dilated and sparkled.

"Hi."

"Hi baby."

He leaned over, and kissed his man.

Their tongues wrestled, and he felt himself pressed up against Thomas's sweaty body.

"newt"

The name sounded foreign on Tommy's tongue.

"Mmmmhmmmm."

"itch..."

"Hmmm?"

"Mitch."

"Wot?" 

It took Newt a minute to realize a voice was in his ear.

"I'm Mitch. What's your name dude?"

"Dude..."

"Your name is dude?"

Newt kissed the guy again. 

Newt let his hands roam, and he moved his kisses to Tommy's torso.

His eyes closed, Newt let his senses fill with Thomas...

Newt ghosted his nose over the guys' armpit.

Tommy.

Not Tommy.

The scent was wrong. 

He moved away.

"Go..."

Thomas (not tommy) looked confused...

"No..."

Newt stumbled backward, but was caught by

Mitch

(Not Thomas)

"Are you okay?"

Newt shook his head.

"No...t"

"Huh?" 

Newt felt his head clear for two seconds.

"You're not him."

 

Newt searched for Minho. He stumbled around. The sensual tangle of bodies was too thick now. The crowd too dense.

He stumbled over bodies, writhing on the floor. Naked? Half naked.

Minho? No.

Shit.

Newt's drunken haze kept him moving slowly.

Why did he drink so bloody much?

He called out for Minho, his voice lost over the sound of blaring music, featuring annoying air horn sounds.

"MINHO!"

He looked around. The bodies were everywhere, and he was alone.

He moved to the bar, where a go-go dancer was gyrating wildly.

"Minho!"

The go-go just leered at him, and moved down, circling his hips.

Newt stared mesmerized at the cloth covered erection swinging in front of him.

He moved away from the bar, and closed his eyes.

"Minho."

He stumbled around, and found himself clinging to a tall, cute guy.

"I'm sorry." Newt started to cry.

"I'm sorry, Tommy. I'm so sorry..."

The guy looked worried. 

"You okay brah?" 

Newt shook his head and began to sob.

"I'm sorry...Tommy... I'm such a jerk..."

"It's cool man, I got him."

"Is he okay?"

"Yeah, I think he just had a little too much."

"Poor guy. He's a cutie. Better get him somewhere safe."

"Yeah. Thank you..."

"Cam. Nice to meet you..."

"Minho. Nice to meet you, Cam."

Newt blacked out shortly after.

 

Newt came to somewhere in the middle of the night. A can of ginger ale had been left next to the bed on a small table.

He could hear Minho snoring, softly, next to him. 

Newt's head pounded like a jackhammer, and he was relieved to find the can opened, and still fizzy.

He drank a small amount, and let it slowly work into his system.

Newt let out a series of gentle burps, which helped the pressure in his stomach, but not his head. 

After he finished the can, he got up to pee.

He looked at his reflection in the sink over the mirror. He looked a proper mess. His eyes were swollen and bloodshot.

His chest was still bare, and it looked like someone had scratched his right pec. His gold chain glinted in the light. 

Newt burped again, and felt better. 

He peed a bit again, and wiped himself, then finished stripping down. He took off his chain, and crawled back into bed with Minho.

Newt was asleep in no time.

 

Newt woke to the sound of the water running in the bathroom. 

The shades were opened slightly, and coffee, danish and fruit were on a tray on the small side table. 

Newt turned on his phone, and let it boot up.

He got out of bed, and poured himself some coffee, and took a muffin from the tray, with some fruit.

Newt stood, nude, by the window, having a light breakfast while he checked his messages. 

There was a text from Ava, wanting to discuss ideas for the library fundraiser.

A text from Alby, asking how Newt was doing since the last time they met up.

A text from Aris, asking how Vegas was.

Three texts from Thomas.

Newt felt his fruit turn a bit.

A very fuzzy picture from last night emerged, of Newt kissing a fuzzy Thomas, and weeping in his arms.

It was odd.

The first message was Thomas saying he apologized for what happened at the Safe Haven.

The second message was Thomas asking if they could meet up and talk about everything that happened.

The last text message was Thomas, begging for another chance.

 

"You always did look beautiful standing around naked."

Minho was out of the shower, his towel over his shoulder. His naked body was still wet, the water beaded over his smooth skin.

A sincere smile hovered on his face. 

Newt felt himself flush.

He never had been able to resist a wet, naked Minho. 

Hell of a day to start.

"Thank you. For last night."

"You really got lost there for a minute."

"I barely remember anything."

"You had six whiskey shooters in a half hour, and spiraled pretty quickly." 

Newt hung his head. 

"I remember crying."

"Do you remember why?"

Newt shook his head.

"You were sobbing, asking a random guy for forgiveness. You kept calling him Tommy."

Newt sighed and sat down.

Minho walked over, and took a knee in front of Newt.

"Look, I get it. Thomas is special to you. You guys were doing so well."

"I fucked it up, Min."

"You didn't. You just... you just didn't give Thomas a chance."

Newt leaned his head on Minho.

"Why couldn't I just... I should have just forgiven him."

"Newt. You know why you gave him that rule. You gave us all that rule. We all had to follow that rule."

Newt nodded.

"And when we had passed, we were allowed into the fun zone. Thomas didn't follow the rule."

"I know."

Minho nodded. 

He rose, and Newt let his head follow Minho's eyes. 

Minho smiled, and leaned down, giving Newt a kiss on his forehead.

"I know that when you get back, Thomas is gonna be your main guy."

Newt grinned, his forehead warm from Minho's lips. It was the first time Min had ever kissed him.

"And if we never get to do anything together again, it will be worth it to finally see you happy."

 

Newt took a long, luxurious bath, while Minho went down to the hotel bar for lunch. 

Apparently he had traded numbers with the guy Newt had been sobbing on, and they were going to chat over lunch.

Newt's stomach was still unsteady, and he stayed back, soaking in the tub. 

His phone was playing a relaxing song, allowing Newt to daydream, about Thomas, about his future.

About their future.

If they could have one.

He thought about the look in Tommy's eyes as he looked at him before blowing out his candles. 

He wanted Thomas to look at him like that again.

But first.

Newt wiped his hands on a towel, and picked up the phone.

"Thomas. Are you free day after tomorrow?"

He hit send, and waited. 

In less than a minute, his phone dinged a notification.

"Yes Sir."

Newt felt his eyes water, and a smile stretch his face.

He texted his reply.

"Good boy."

He added a winking smile emoji, and sent his message.

He sunk below the water, letting the warmth wash over him.

Newt knew exactly how he wanted to make it up to Thomas.


	28. Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Thomas, and Newt, answer for their actions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rewrote this a couple of times, because I wanted to get the tone right.
> 
> I hope this satisfies.

Thomas sat on his bed, waiting for the text from Newt asking him over.

He had been upset that Newt took a trip to Las Vegas with Minho. Thomas was sure the trip had been intended for him, for his birthday.

Then Thomas remembered how he disobeyed Newt. He felt less upset then.

He got up again, and headed to the bathroom to brush his teeth, and he ran right into Gally, who was just exiting his room at the opposite end of the hall.

They paused at their doors, and looked at each other, nervously.

"Mr. Greene."

"Mr. Blue."

Winston walked up the stairs and headed into his own room.

"My god, will you two just fuck and get it over with?!" He grumbled, closing his door.

Thomas looked at Gally, who was as red as a beet. Gally noted a similar hue to Thomas.

They both started to laugh. 

Gally went back into his room, and Thomas went to the bathroom, locking the door behind him.

 

"Greenie." 

Thomas looked up, at a still red faced Gally.

"Yeah Blue."

Gally slipped into Thomas's room and closed the door behind him. 

"What... happened, the other day..."

"You mean when I learned about you being my boyfriend's bottom bitch?"

Gally pursed his lips.

"I meant about Sonya." 

"Oh. Well, I guess if you want her..."

"I don't, actually. I think I was just... I thought it would..." 

Thomas nodded.

"That's the same conclusion I came to." 

"Look, Greenie. Can we be gentlemen, and never speak of this again?"

Thomas nodded.

"I'm not really a bad guy." Gally said, opening Thomas's door.

"Sometimes, I just..."

Thomas nodded. 

"I understand, Blue."

Gally softly closed the door, without another word.

 

Thomas stood at Newt's door. He was nervous. Not three days ago, he was banging down the door to get in. Now, he spent five minutes standing there, before even trying to knock.

Before Thomas could connect, the door opened, and Newt appeared on the other side.

"Well come in Tommy, you been standing there bloody long enough."

Thomas sheepishly walked in to Newt's apartment. 

"How did you know...?

"I can see your shadow underneath the bottom of the door."

Newt smiled, his eyes looking over Thomas, seeing him a bit differently now.

Thomas walked into the living room, and stood in front of Newt, who had led him there.

He looked at the handsome Brit, and a flood of memories washed over him. 

The first time Thomas kissed him. The first time they made love. The revealing of so much of themselves. The intimacy.

It could all be lost.

Thomas threw his arms around Newt, and sobbed.

"I'm sorry Newt. I'm so sorry... I never meant to hurt you..."

Newt shushed Thomas, and rubbed his back, whispering soothing words.

"I know Thomas. I was wrong. I should have listened to you..."

Newt sank to the floor, with Thomas ending up sitting in his lap.

"Newt... I know what I did was wrong."

"Tommy..."

"Master. You gave me an order, and I disobeyed you."

Newt nodded.

"But do you understand why I gave you that order, Tommy?"

Thomas nodded his head, reluctantly.

"Tommy, why I asked that of you, was to protect us."

Thomas sniffled, and looked at Newt.

"Do you remember when we got tested?"

Thomas nodded. 

"Do you remember why?"

"To make sure we were not giving each other diseases that could harm us."

Newt nodded. 

"That's correct, Thomas."

Newt stroked the boys cheek.

"Do you understand why it upset me, when I found out you didn't do as I asked?"

"Yes Sir."

"Why, Thomas? Why did you go back to her?"

"Because I was ashamed, Sir."

"Why, Thomas?"

"Because, I didn't want to feel like a failure as a man."

Newt felt his eyes tear up.

"You're not a failure as a man, Thomas."

"I was to her. I was to her, and I wanted to show her... I could..."

Thomas's voice hitched, and he choked back a sob. 

Newt rubbed Tommy's back in circles.

"Thomas. You're not a failure to me."

"My... my dad... told me... he told me I... failed him... as a man.."

"Thomas, what your dad did to you, what he said, doesn't mean you failed him as a man, it means he failed you as a father."

Thomas fell into Newt's arms, sobbing.

They stayed there for some time, on the floor. Thomas crying. Newt crying with him.

"Thomas. I'm sorry. I thought I had explained to you why it was so important to have that rule. If I didn't, then I wasn't a good master."

Thomas got control of his breath, as Newt continued.

"Just because I'm the master, doesn't mean I'm always right, Tommy. But I promise you, nothing I do is to purposely hurt you."

Thomas considered this, and knew it to be true.

 

Newt looked grim, and stood up, pulling Thomas up with him.

He walked into his bedroom, leaving Thomas standing alone in the living room.

When Newt returned, he was carrying a large, wooden paddle, polished to a glossy sheen. Various holes dotted the head of the wooden paddle.

Thomas gulped, as he knew what was coming.

"Thomas. I need you to take your punishment. You disobeyed me, and risked our health."

Thomas nodded, and walked up to Newt.

He was no longer in tears, but still had a scared look on his face.

"I can tell, you know what this paddle does, don't you?"

Thomas nodded, nervously.

"Now, I know I'm the Master. But I'm also man enough to admit when I wrong someone, and I've wronged you, Thomas."

Newt held the paddle out, handle first to Thomas.

Thomas stared at the handle.

"I need to answer for the wrong I've done you, Thomas."

Thomas took the paddle, and watched, as Newt pulled off his shirt, then unbuckled and unzipped his pants. He pulled those down with his underwear, stepping out of them with his feet bare.

Newt walked over to the wall behind his couch. On either side of the wall were sconces that gave light into the room. Newt pulled them up from the wall, revealing long leather cords that hid inside.

Each leather cord was tied securely to the fixtures, and looked strong enough to keep a man in place.

Newt wrapped each cord around his wrist, centering himself on the wall.

Thomas stood still, holding the paddle.

"Newt... I can't..."

Newt spoke in his Dom voice.

"You will Thomas. As your Master, I command you to do this."

Newt wound his wrists in the cords until they were tightened, and looked over his shoulder. 

"Two swats, Thomas. One for each time I denied you the explanation you were trying to give to me."

Thomas looked at Newt, naked on the wall.

The light of the afternoon made his pale body glow. Nervous sweat had broken out over his back.

"Do it, Thomas. That is an order."

 

Thomas stood next to Newt, and raised the paddle to an even height. 

He swung with just enough force to make the paddle whistle as it cut through the air.

It landed with a loud, crisp smack on Newt's beautiful, plump, ass cheeks.

"One, Thomas!" Newt grunted. His back tensed as the pain radiated outward from the swat.

"I'm sorry for not letting you explain yourself to me."

After two deep breaths, Newt nodded again. He looked at Thomas, expectantly.

Thomas nodded, and after a minute, swung the paddle again.

"Two, Thomas!" Newt's bottom was RED, and dotted with marks where the flesh had gone through the holes in the paddle.

"I apologize, and promise I will always hear what you have to say."

Newt hung there, catching his breath. 

"I'm sorry.... I'm sorry Tommy..." 

Thomas set the paddle down, and untied Newt, holding his Master to him.

After Newt had composed himself, he pulled Thomas's hands to his lips, he placed soft kisses on the long fingers.

"Thank you Thomas, for correcting me, and helping me become a better Master for you."

Thomas kissed Newt's forehead.

 

Thomas walked up to the wall, completely nude, and wound his wrists up into the cords. 

Newt limped over, his ass still on fire from the paddling. The lotion he rubbed on his perky butt had helped, but he knew he would be sore tomorrow.

He studied Thomas's beautiful bare body.

Newt understood how fortunate he was. 

"How many, boy?"

Thomas took a breath.

"Five, Sir."

Newt was proud, but surprised.

"Why, boy?"

"One for each week I disobeyed you, Sir."

"That sounds fair, boy. I'm pleased you understand the punishment."

"Thank you, Sir." 

Newt raised the paddle, and swung it, smacking Thomas on his backside.

The sound was like a tennis racket beating a thick, woolen rug.

"One! Sir!" Thomas grunted. "I'm sorry for disobeying you, Master."

Newt had expected to feel justified, but instead...

"Two! Sir! I'm sorry for disrespecting you."

Thomas tensed his arms in the cords, his body flushing red.

"Three! Sir! I'm sorry for endangering you and others!"

Newt felt upset. He felt such anger at himself.

"Four! Sir! I'm sorry for not being honest!"

Thomas was panting, and sweating. His ass was purple.

"Last one, Tommy." 

Newt felt his voice catch in his throat. He let the paddle swing, and connect.

"Five! Sir! I'm sorry for betraying you, and your trust in me."

Newt set the paddle down, and untied Thomas from the wall. 

Thomas felt the strength in his legs go, and he buckled to the floor.

"Good boy, Tommy." Newt put on his Dom voice.

"You behaved like a real man, and I am SO proud of you for doing that." 

Newt carefully got Thomas up from the floor, and laid him on his stomach on the couch.

Thomas lay on the couch, while Newt rubbed his butt with lotion. The cool sensation helped with the flaming sensation of his buttocks. 

He whimpered, as Newt gently ran his hands over Thomas's red and purple mounds.

 

Thomas lay on his stomach, his head on Newt's lap, with Newt's hand drawing lazy circles on Tommy's back.

Newt's two swats had not been as heavy or severe, so he was able to bear sitting.

By the looks of Tommy's ass, the boy was going to be sore for a day or two. Newt continued to rub lotion on Thomas.

Touching him, connecting with him. Newt pretended he was able to take Tommy's pain away with just a touch.

The words of the note Thomas left weeks ago came back into Newt's head.

"Newt?"

Thomas's voice was heavy, and drowsy.

"Yes, Tommy?" 

"Thank you."

Newt felt his eyes sting. He had never had to discipline a sub like this before. Not for something so real.

"For what, Tommy?"

Thomas let out a light snore, his body worn and tired. 

Newt let his fingers twirl in Thomas's hair, and let his hands continue to touch his body.

He hummed softly, comfortingly, to his boy.

His voice mumbled, softly. 

"I'm a fool for loving you, Thomas."

Thomas snuffled in his sleep, then curled in facing his master's tummy.

Newt smiled, studying his boys' sleep relaxed face. 

In his head, Newt let his imagination rewrite history. Where he met a young Thomas at school. Where they were allowed to be boyfriends. Where families were accepting, and strong.

Newt imagined sex that wasn't for survival, or a grounds for punishment and exile.

He pictured a young Thomas, valued for who he was. He pictured a young Newt, who was able to grow into who he wanted to be, not who he had to be.

He saw Thomas on his lap. He saw the future. 

He pictured a future with him, and a better Thomas.

And for Thomas, a better Newt.


	29. Penance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt has fun playing with a new toy, with his #1 boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *opens up window and yells outside*
> 
> IT'S TIME FOR DIIIIINNNNNNEEEEERRRRRRR!!!! 
> 
> WHO WANTS SMUT??!!?
> 
>  
> 
> Not a lot of hardcore smuts, but I'm kinda done with angst for a bit.
> 
> enjoy!

Newt felt Thomas stir in his lap. He felt Thomas's lips kiss his belly, and nuzzle him.

Thomas stiffened with a start as the pain from his backside stung him. He whimpered, as Newt rubbed his back again.

"It's gonna be sore for a few days, Tommy."

"Is it bad that I kinda liked it until the fourth hit?"

"It's okay you like being spanked Tommy. But that wasn't for pleasure, it was for punishment."

Thomas looked up at his Master and nodded.

"I actually didn't like doing it, like I thought I might."

"I didn't like hitting you either, Sir."

Newt nodded.

"Well, being honest, I deserved it Thomas." 

"You were just trying to protect me."

Newt shrugged.

"Well, it's done now. The important thing is that I learn from this punishment. That is the goal."

"I'll learn from mine too, Sir."

Newt leaned down toward his lap, and kissed Thomas, gently.

"I know you will, baby."

Thomas smiled, and carefully, painfully sat up.

"The next few days sitting are gonna be rough."

Newt nodded.

"How do some guys do that all the time?"

Newt chuckled.

"Some guys have a very high pain tolerance."

"I thought I did."

"Well, you may, Thomas, but down there, those are some pretty tender nerve endings."

Thomas grinned at Newt. 

Newt continued.

"Plus, some people are addicted to the punishment, the pain, like a drug."

Newt nodded.

"In fact, some people NEED it. There are some very powerful men in the world, and they do terrible things, and sometimes, they balance themselves by giving penance at the end of a Dom's whip."

"Oh wow."

Thomas considered the dull ache in his ass.

"And it works for them?"

Newt nodded.

"Penance. Forgiveness. Supplication. Sometimes people use it to fuel themselves when they have to be strong, dominant, or even evil, in their own lives."

"What about if they get off on it?" 

Newt shrugged. 

"It's all between the Dom and sub. It's like us, Tommy. I'm the Dom, and you're the sub. But, being the Dom doesn't mean I only have to do things the one way."

Thomas considered it.

Newt didn't behave like most Doms in porn did. It was interesting, and sexy.

Thomas began to get hard, and Newt smiled.

"Now, now, now. None of that Tommy."

Thomas walked over to Newt and got on his knees in front of his Master, turning on the puppy dog eyes.

Newt smiled.

"Now, Thomas. We can't. You've been bad, and you still have to learn a lesson."

"Sir? Please?"

"No Thomas."

Newt held his finger out to Thomas.

"Wait here, boy."

 

Newt returned, with a wooden box about 6 inches long. He held the box out to Thomas.

"It's something to keep you out of trouble."

Thomas raised an eyebrow, looking over the item inside.

"Is this...?"

Newt nodded.

"It was the largest one I could find, but it may still be a bit snug on you."

Thomas nodded.

 

Newt had ordered the cock cage for Thomas, in part for punishment, and in part for playtime.

Thomas held the cage in his hands, turning it over.

The stainless steel bars had been welded together with rings set about an inch apart to give it a tubular shape. It curved downward slightly.

Thomas was getting hard, looking at this new toy, and imagining.... ouch....

"It's designed to keep you from getting fully hard. You won't be able to penetrate anyone, and you won't be able to have a proper orgasm."

Thomas gasped as he realized the implications.

"It's surgical stainless steel, so it should be fine to keep on for extended periods of time."

Newt produced a key from the box.

"And I, I will be your keeper, Thomas."

Thomas was both aroused and terrified.

"F-For h-how long?"

Newt let a grin creep across his face.

 

"You'll need to pee sitting down. The stainless steel means you should be able to clean yourself, and it, in the shower without any worry."

Thomas watched as Newt secured him in the cage, and slid the lock through it. Newt had oiled the lock until it moved fluidly.

Newt had Thomas take a cold shower, and once Thomas was done, Newt was able to fit his boy, snugly, into the cage.

Thomas whimpered.

"It's supposed to help you focus. I will be in charge of your cock, since you can't be trusted."

Newt wore a smile that was both naughty, and understanding.

"But Sir!" Thomas whined.

"But nothing, Tommy." Newt bit back. "I expect you to follow this."

Newt's brown eyes were glaring, his limit reached. 

He grabbed Thomas by the back of his longer grown hair, and pulled.

"I expect you to respect me on this."

"Yes, Sir."

Thomas looked down, submissively.

"Thomas. It has been almost three months. We have to go back for quarterly testing in 14 days."

Thomas looked up at Newt. The pain of his cock trying to harden reflected in his eyes.

"Until then, you will not be allowed to orgasm unless I say so. You will report to me when I ask, so that I can check you for cleaning, and grooming."

Thomas nodded, slowly.

FUCK!

"I know baby. Your cock wants to get so hard now, but, no." Newt shook his head.

"As a reward," Newt continued. "If the results come back negative, and you haven't given me anything, the cage will come off, and we will have fun."

Newt grinned.

"A LOT of filthy, greasy, sexy, fun!"

Thomas grimaced and whined as his cock thickened. 

"I know baby. You'll get used to it."

"Yes Sir." 

Thomas closed his eyes, and calmed himself down.

He could do this.

He could control his cock. He wasn't some kind of wild beast.

Thomas opened his eyes, and saw his Master, still naked, and now erect.

FUCK!

 

Newt grinned as he dressed in front of Thomas.

The boy lay on the floor, a bag of frozen peas resting on his groin.

"It's so c-c-cold sir!" 

"I know boy." Newt put his shirt on. "But you have to learn to control yourself."

Newt removed the bag from Thomas, and placed it in a ziploc bag, and stored it back in the freezer.

"But if you can't"

Newt approached his sub, looking at him down on the floor.

"I'm sure I could find ways to teach you, Tommy."

 

Thomas spent the first week in a complete state of frustration.

He was constantly aroused, despite his exercises to keep himself steady and fight off erections. 

They consisted mostly of breathing exercises, and the occasional unpleasant thought, but it didn't always work.

Sleeping was the worst. Guys get erections when they sleep, for literally no reason, and Thomas found himself painfully woken in the middle of the night.

Morning wood never felt like such a burden. 

Taking a piss was easy, given the hole in the tip of the cage. Thomas could either sit to pee, or just pee in the shower as he washed every morning.

Thomas visited Newt, who kept Thomas groomed. He made sure Tommy's pubes were smooth, or very short, and shaved his chin stubble once a week.

That shave remained Thomas's favorite part of everything. 

 

That he was in a constant state of arousal was interesting. He realized how little he came into contact with people that he wasn't beating up.

The increased libido that had no where to go helped in work too.

Thomas had to hit a mark a few days into his chastity, and Thomas took the guy out quickly. The intense anger from lack of sex almost felt like a super power.

After setting him in the punishment room, he worked the guy with an almost gleeful wrath until he yielded the info they needed.

Gally seemed impressed.

Gally also looked constipated half the time. His brows seemed to be permanently raised.

They hadn't discussed Sonya, or Newt, since that afternoon they decided not too.

Thomas wasn't bothered in the least.

In fact, Gally had become kind of like a... well, not a friend. But less of an enemy.

 

Newt kept Thomas clean, and the cage cleaner. He oiled the lock, and made sure Thomas didn't chafe, or blister.

Thomas couldn't help getting hard as a rock when his cage was off in Newt's presence.

Once, when Newt turned around, Thomas let his hand absent mindedly stroke his cock a couple of times.

Newt slapped his hand away.

"No!" He chided. "Naughty boy!"

Thomas whined.

"Please Sir! It's the worst feeling in the world! I haven't cum in days!"

Newt looked at Thomas, hard and struggling to keep his hands at his side.

"You know, you're right Tommy."

Newt walked up to his boy.

"It's wrong of me to deny you your cum."

Thomas turned his puppy eyes up to his Master.

"Please, Sir?"

Newt gently ran his fingers over Thomas's erection.

Thomas whimpered.

"Thank you Daddy."

Newt smirked, and gently stroked Thomas.

"You really think that was the worst feeling? Not coming for a couple of days?"

Newt put on his Dom voice.

"Hands behind your back, boy."

Thomas obeyed immediately.

Newt began to tap on the underside of Tommy's cock. He stimulated the boy, but not too much.

Thomas whined as Newt tapped, tapped, tapped, incessantly on his long, hard cock.

"Fuck!" Thomas grunted.

The tapping was stimulating, but Thomas wasnt THERE. He wasn't getting THERE. In fact, he could feel come flowing from him, but the feeling, the orgasm... not THERE.

FUCK! Thomas grunted, and became frustrated.

Newt laughed as Thomas sobbed.

Thomas felt his cum dribbling out of his cock, leaking like a faucet, but no orgasm.

"No!" Cried out. "Please, Newt... I need to... I need to cum!"

"You are coming baby." Newt teased in his Dom voice.

"You're coming a lot too... I bet that would have felt really good as an orgasm."

Thomas sobbed.

"Okay." Newt wiped Thomas's cock clean. Thomas was still hard as steel.

"Make it go soft, boy."

"Daddy..." Thomas whined.

"Make. It. Go. Soft." 

Newt gritted through his teeth.

"Do I have to get the ice?"

Thomas's eyes widened has he shook his head, no."

The sub closed his eyes, and concentrated. His cock softened completely.

Newt fastened the cage back around Thomas. 

Thomas looked so sad, and defeated. 

Newt ran his hand up Thomas's cheek. 

"I know baby. But it's a lesson."

Thomas nodded.

"Can you tell me what you've learned so far?"

Thomas pouted.

"Orgasms are a privilege?"

Newt nodded.

"Sex is...." 

Newt coaxed Thomas.

Thomas chewed his lip in thought.

"Sex is bad?"

Newt laughed.

"No Tommy, it is not."

Newt finished wiping Thomas off.

"Just think on that some more. Think of how you've been feeling lately, and how things have changed for you since I put that little cage on your big cock."

Newt brushed his lips over Thomas's.

The sub returned the kiss, and did his best to keep his cock soft.

He mostly succeeded.

There were still 7 days left to go.

Thomas wasn't sure he was going to be able to do it. But he needed to, he WANTED to make his Master proud.

He was going to do it, even if it killed him.

He would be a good Thomas.


	30. Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas finds himself in a sticky, slippery, smutty situation.
> 
> With the person he least likely wanted to be in it with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh. The smut. In This. Chapter.
> 
> So, Newt sets up a game. Everyone wins.  
> {Think of the SAW movies, minus the violence, add creative sex}
> 
> Trigger warnings!!
> 
> *Dubious Consent  
> *Drugging  
> *Use of the word "pussy"  
> *Gally/Thomas sexual situations
> 
> Otherwise, I was impressed with myself. Now, I need a beer.

Thomas woke with a start, in a dark room. He was on the floor, bound at his wrists and ankles, and completely naked. 

He was slick with oil and sweat, and there was a pleasantly unpleasant pressure inside his butt. His mouth was stuffed with a rubber ball.

And he wasn't alone.

 

There was only a couple of days left til they went for testing. Thomas had learned to tolerate, if not accept, his forced chastity. He was pretty sure he wasn't alone when he felt some guys wouldn't understand the whole cock cage thing, but, if it made his Master happy...

The light at the end of the tunnel was that he was sure that the tests would come back negative. There was little doubt they would. Thomas knew he could trust Newt.

Sonya, however. Thomas still thought he could trust her. It depended on whether or not she was with anyone while she was with him. 

After the cease fire with Gally a week or so ago, he had let the blonde brawler know that he should be tested as well. THAT was an awkward conversation. Still, it was an important one.

Gally had even felt comfortable sharing his negative results of the quick test, but there was still the other tests to get results from.

 

Thomas couldn't see who the other person was, clearly. They were covered in a sheet, and slowly moving, as if coming out of sleep.

The room was dark, with the little amount of light coming in from blue and green night lights in either corner of the room.

Thomas moved his body, gently. Nothing hurt. He hadn't been beaten, or broken, just bound. The pressure in his butt felt weird, like he'd been stuffed...

A mumble came from the lump under the sheet. A panicked, scared mumble. Surely this guy was bound in the same manner. Thomas pulled himself over to his side of the room. The lump began to move.

 

"So how's everything been?" 

Newt was fixing Thomas lunch. Thomas had the next day off, as did Newt, and they were about to have macaroni and cheese. Life was pretty good.

"Everything's good. Work has been a bit weird, what with Gally and all."

"Has he been giving you problems?"

"No. Actually, over the last couple of weeks he's been..."

Thomas searched for the word, looking at Newt. 

They were friendly, but still not really friends. Thomas liked him enough not to beat him up, and he could tell Gally felt somewhat the same.

"Pleasant, I guess." 

Newt smirked.

"Gals was always a funny guy. When I met him, he had been an independent contractor for construction."

Thomas nodded, digging in to his food.

"He was always a nice enough guy. He just didn't know what to do with the feelings he was having about guys. Still doesn't by the look of it."

Thomas swallowed.

"He's been a nice guy. If he is gay, I don't know why he picked Sonya for fun times. Not when he had you."

Newt smiled, not yet eating.

"He couldn't handle the label of 'gay'. Which is fair. Some guys just want to have fun. They want to enjoy themselves without labels."

Thomas nodded.

"Still, I don't think it's fair. Either he was gay, and fooling Sonya, or he was really into her, and not being honest. At that point, he had 3 or 4 weeks to breach the subject."

Newt concluded, leaning back in his chair.

Thomas felt a bit uncomfortable.

"Do you think... Do you know if he, still, you know, likes guys?"

A small grin tugged at Newt's lips.

"Tommy, do you have a crush on him?" 

Thomas went red. 

"No!" He spurted out, reaching for his iced tea.

"He just... He's not the worst looking guy in the world."

Newt nodded.

"He was an excellent bottom boy."

Thomas felt himself start to sweat.

"Don't worry Tommy. I would never let him take your place."

Newt grinned.

"I think he'd make a fun playmate for you, though."

Thomas shook his head. 

"Nah, I don't think so."

 

Thomas watched as the lump began to sit up, revealing a scared, and bound Gally.

Gally's eyes were wide, and he was trussed similarly, nude, and gagged, and greased.

They both regarded each other for a minute. Neither was sure if they should be frightened or aroused. 

It was a running commentary of their relationship with each other really.

Thomas looked over Gally, and flushed. He was glad the low lights might not give him away. 

Gally's torso was wide, and muscled. Thomas had seen Gally shirtless just once before, as the blonde left the restroom, wrapped in a towel.

His broad shoulders and chest were pale, and sexy, his chest capped by two hardened pink nipples.

Chew-able, was the word he thought of, if Thomas was being honest with himself. 

He did not want to be honest.

Gally was on display now, his expressive brows communicating that he was confused and scared. 

When the tall blonde moved to gain some footing, his eyes rolled, and he winced in pain. 

The sheet dropped to reveal Gally's cock, also bound in a cage. 

Holy shit.

The dark of the room was cut through from a bright light, from a small screen. 

The screen was attached to a computer screen, which was perched on a desk in the corner of the room.

Newt appeared on the screen, his grin wider than Thomas had ever seen it.

"Good evening boys."

Gally's eyes widened as he saw Newt.

"We're going to play a little game."

 

"Games? What kind of games?"

Thomas raised his brows, and yawned a bit.

"Sexy games. Fun games. Nothing dangerous."

Thomas grinned at the idea.

"What else do you guys do?"

"Well, whatever we want, really."

Newt rose from his seat and walked behind Thomas.

"There used to be more of us, but now, it's just Minho, Alby, and I. Aris used to be part of it, but his new Daddy won't let him now."

Thomas frowned. Aris deserved better.

The thought of nude Minho was also kind of exciting. Couldn't think of that now. Still caged.

"Our friend Jeff joins in when he can, and I thought of asking Fry and Ben, but they're totally monogamous, which is fine."

"Just not for you?"

"I've just got a very high sex drive Tommy." 

Newt leaned down, kissing the top of his boy's head.

"We even have fun times where we don't penetrate each other. We have circle jerks, massages, all kinds of fun."

Thomas didn't let himself get aroused. 

It was easy, he was feeling kinda tired.

"What kind of fun can you have without *yawn*, sucking and fucking?"

 

Gally struggled in his bonds, occasionally wincing, and groaning. Thomas stayed calm. Newt wouldn't hurt him. Thomas knew that for sure.

"The two of you have been at odds for a time now, and both of you need to have your minds expanded."

Newt looked to the corner Thomas was in, which kinda freaked him out.

"Tommy. You need to learn how to have fun."

Newt looked at the other side, to a frightened Gally.

"Gals, you need to learn to let go."

Newt returned his gaze to the center.

"Both of you are about to get what you need, from each other. But there is a catch. Both of you are bound, both are caged, and both are, mmm, full."

Thomas glanced at Gally, who was struggling to get out of his bonds, and noted there was something wiggling around in the shadow of his backside.

 

"Thomas, there's so much fun you can have. I mean, I HAVE showed you a good time, even fully clothed, right?"

Thomas nodded, feeling a bit dizzy, and giddy, and happy.

"Well, maybe I could stand to teach you a lesson. Or two. Or five."

Newt watched as Thomas giggled, and raised his hands.

"Newt?" Thomas grinned, drunkenly.

"Did you slip me.... something?" 

Newt leaned down to kiss Thomas.

"I always said you were far too trusting."

 

Newt leaned in on the screen. 

"So here's the game. First one to come, loses. Each of you has to try and make the other one come. The loser, is caged for another 2 weeks. The winner, loses his cage."

Thomas felt like he could grin if he wasn't gagged. This would be easy. 

Gally looked panicked, but attentive.

"Hidden in the dark of the room, are tools to make this possible. Of course, first, you have to become accessible. If you make yourself come, it's a month in the cages."

Thomas started to look around the room, trying to see where things may be hidden. 

"If neither of you manage to do this in the hour I will give you, then both of you will remain caged for 6 months.

Thomas and Gally looked at each other in a panic. So much for not playing.

"Good luck."

Then the screen went black. 

Plunging them into the darkness. 

 

The darkness of Gally's room was broken by the light on his phone.

Newt had texted him again.

It frustrated Gally that he still felt the NEED to answer Newt. 

Old habits.

"Miss me, Gals?" 

Gally sighed and didn't respond.

"Does that pretty little hole of yours miss me?"

Gally felt himself get hard.

"Does your pretty little pussy miss this?"

Gally looked at his phone. 

Newt had sent a photo of his long, hard, thick cock, the head peeking out from the sheath of skin.

Gally felt his own cock leak. He stroked it, hungry.

"Do you remember how I used to feel? How you used to feel, full of me?"

Gally let his free hand roam, pinching his nipple, stroking his cock, teasing his hole.

He did miss Newt. 

"I loved hearing you whimper and moan, while I fucked you like the little slut you are."

Gally bit his lip. Newt always knew the right words to turn him on.

"I bet you're touching yourself right now, aren't you Gals?"

Gally took a breath, and typed his response.

"Fuck you."

He grinned.

"Naughty boy. Usually, your favorite thing to say was 'fuck me'."

Gally nodded, and slid two fingers inside himself.

 

In the dark of the room, Thomas could hear Gally moving. Thomas felt something brushing against his taint, and got himself on his knees. His hands were bound in front of him.

He found that if he lay his chest on the floor, he could almost, just, brush the area between his legs, where he found a cord, dangling.

It had a loop at the end, and Thomas tugged, gently. 

Thomas shuddered as he felt something brush his prostate. It felt amazing, and he realized it was going to be a task to remove it, cause he might make himself come.

Nope. Too risky.

Gally had already begun to get his own toy out. In the dim light, Gally looked amazing. He muscles greasy and shiny, straining against his bonds. His hands were bound behind his chest, putting his pecs on display.

He too was having an issue with removing his toy. 

Thomas grunted out Gally's name, trying to get his attention. 

The blonde eyed him wearily. 

Thomas moved over, and made a motion with his hands. Gally shook his head. Thomas nodded.

Gally slipped, and fell on his chest, Thomas took the opportunity to get the loop hanging out of Gally, and pulled.

Thomas yanked, and Gally moaned, as first one, then another, then another, then another, a string of medium sized red balls, attached by a cord, was removed.

Gally's fingers tensed, as each ball was released, and his prostate stimulated. It both too much, and not nearly enough. 

After pulling the toy from Gally, Thomas looked around.

Tools. What tools?

 

"Hello Newt." 

Gally stood shyly in front of the younger Brit, despite dwarfing him by a head and a half.

Newt took Gally's chin in his hand, and forced the boy to meet his eyes.

"Look at me."

Gally's bright blue eyes stared into Newt's.

"Yes, Sir."

"Good boy." Newt grinned.

"I understand you've been giving my number one boy a hard time, indeed."

Gally flushed at the accusation.

"I just, he's...."

Newt pulled Gally into the hall, and closed the door.

He easily slammed the taller boy against the wall.

"If my baby has a bad day, then I have a bad day. Is that clear?"

"Yes Sir." Gally nodded.

"Do you like him?"

Gally drew a breath and held it.

"Do. You. Like. Him.?"

Newt stared into Gally's eyes. 

"No lies, pussy."

Gally nodded.

Newt grinned. 

"You missed me too, didn't you?"

Gally nodded.

"You fuck around a lot after me?"

Gally shook his head.

"Words, pussy."

"No Sir. I haven't" 

Newt grinned, smugly.

"Why not?"

Gally flushed.

"Because Sir, nobody eats my pussy like you do."

 

Thomas realized that he was at a disadvantage. Anything that he would normally use to make someone come was tied up. Literally.

Scanning the room, Thomas thought he found something in the corner, near a blue light. He crawled over on his knees, and leaned over, and found he was right.

A huge double ended dildo lay in the corner. Thomas reached for it, and felt a tug on his backside.

Gally.

Gally had crawled over, and hands bound behind him, had managed to grab the ring hanging from Tommy's hole, and was now pulling.

FUCK!

Gally moved away, pulling a set of six balls out of Tommy's hole. With each exit, the brunette grunted, and focused on not coming.

After the last ball left him, Thomas let a sigh of relief out. 

He looked back at Gally, the dildo in his hands.

Gally's eyebrows shot up, and he started to move away.

 

Gally had always had an issue with authority. He fancied himself a boss, a leader, and the captain of any ship. 

Then he met Newt. 

From that point on, Gally had always spent time trying to reconcile who he was, with who he thought he needed to be. 

Sonya had provided a distraction, but, like always when he was with a woman, no relief. 

Not like he got with Newt.

It was why he was here. 

In a strange place, in an unfamiliar neighborhood, sitting in Newt's car. Cock locked in a hard, plastic cage.

Knowing that he wanted more again, he had to go through the vetting process. He agreed to everything Newt asked of him.

Gally was relieved that the rapid HIV test had come back negative. The rest of the tests would come in time. First, Newt's tests with Thomas.

Thomas.

Gally was terribly jealous of, and terribly turned on by the speckled stud. 

When Thomas had begun to work the marks over while half naked, and in an often sexualized manner, Gally began to fantasize about what it would be like...

Nope. 

Gally was the boss. 

He would not bend, or bow, to Thomas.

 

Thomas tackled Gally, best he could. despite the activity, each guy found himself fighting their erections, and nerves, as they sparred for dominance.

The dildo was dry, so Thomas needed lube. The only way to do that was rub and scrape as much slick stuff off Gally that he was able.

Gally fought Thomas off, but every swing seemed to be mined for lube. 

In the end, Gally got it, in the end.

Thomas tested Gally's hole for slack, and he slid the greased sex toy into the tall, built, brawler.

Gally tried to move away, but Thomas had cornered him at the wall, and despite the sweat, and oil, Gally was stuck there.

Thomas was also stuck. His hands only had a very limited motion so he wasn't able to properly fuck Gally.

Gally, seemed to notice.

 

"Thomas." 

Thomas opened his eyes, feeling incredibly good about everything.

"You know I will never do anything to hurt you." 

Thomas nodded, grinning, as he felt his wrists secured.

"Words, my love."

"I know you would never hurt me." Thomas slurred, grinning.

Newt set a kiss on Thomas's lips.

"You remember your safeword?"

Thomas nodded. His ankles were bound, and he could feel he had no clothes on.

"Armageddeon, Sir."

"Good boy."

Thomas closed his eyes. 

He felt amazing. 

He wanted to feel like this all the time.

 

Gally had tackled Thomas, pinning him to the ground, his arms under him. Thomas shoved Gally off, and tried to crawl away.

The dildo flailed between them, getting coated.

Thomas had an idea. 

Getting over Gally, Thomas turned around. Gally was trying to pull the dildo out of himself, which meant he was holding it in place.

Thomas backed himself onto the opened end.

Due to the limited reach of their bound hands, they couldn't do it themselves, but if they worked together. 

Well, not together. There was an orgasm at stake.

Thomas intended on NOT having one.

 

Pushing back against Gally, Thomas realized that the dildo was not nearly as thick as it should be for pleasure. In fact, it was just shy of it.

Thomas closed his eyes and concentrated on gripping the dildo, using his own ass muscles, and trying to hold it steady.

Then, he rocked his hips back, gently, easing it in and out of Gally. 

Gally moaned, and tried to move away.

Then, he decided to move back.

Figuring out how Thomas was managing it, Gally gripped, and rocked, sending surges of pleasure through Thomas.

Each guy was trying to out fuck the other, and the thought alone was so stimulating, Thomas almost came twice, but he held off.

Thomas continued his assault on Gally's ass.

He rocked, and pulled out, pushed in, and found just the spot where Gally's prostate was.

Thomas focused his thrusts, listening as Gally succumbed to his orgasm, moaning and screaming at his loss.

 

The screen turned back on.

"Congratulations Thomas." 

Newt grinned, and clapped his hands.

"Gally, you fought bravely, and I am proud of you."

From the other side of the room, Gally nodded. He seemed to be smiling.

The screen went blank, and Thomas lay down, exhausted.

A door in the corner of the room opened, and Newt stood, looking very proud.

Thomas looked up at his handsome, sneaky Master.

Newt pulled the gag off of Thomas. 

"Well?" Newt asked.

"I did ask you to show me how." Thomas grinned. 

Newt smiled.

"Safe, consensual fun." 

Gally rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry Gals, I'll get you in a minute."

Newt leaned down to un-cuff, and kiss Thomas.

"Well?"

Thomas grinned.

"That was amazing. Thank you, Sir."

 

They went their separate ways, after getting back to Newt's apartment. 

Newt bid them good night, and sent the boys home.

The car ride back was a bit quiet.

Then, Gally started to laugh.

Then, Thomas started to laugh.

Pretty soon, they pulled up to the big house, and stared up at the second floor.

"You know. I hope you don't think this makes us friends now." 

Gally blushed, a grin still on his face.

"No, not at all." 

Thomas shook his head.

"Well, I mean, if you ever need to talk."

Gally nodded.

"I know where you are."

Thomas got out of the car after Gally.

They made it up the stairs, and headed to their respective rooms.

After the exhaustion of the day, without even showering, Thomas passed out and fell asleep.

His dreams were full of the slippery, sweaty, smutty fun.

Among all of the bodies that filled his mind, only one mattered to him.

Newt.


	31. Anything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt plans a fête, and a fun future for Thomas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A serving of plot with a smutty dessert.

Newt sat in Ava Paige's office, poring over some party planning books.

The fundraiser planning had been going well. They had their venue being donated by City Hall. The library donors had come through for funds.

Now they just needed a theme, and the menu.

"So we have our choices of a country ho-down, a carnival, and a cabaret for our final choices."

Newt looked at his phone, checking the text Thomas sent. 

He opened it out of sight of Ava, to find Thomas had sent him a picture of his cock standing tall, proud, and free. 

The caption simply read "Yours, Sir" 

Newt smiled. 

"Newt?" 

"Sorry." Newt blushed, and turned off his phone.

"Thomas?" Ava asked, a small smile on her face.

Newt nodded. 

"He just sent me a message, is all." 

Ava sighed.

"Oh, young love. There is nothing better."

Newt grinned. 

"It's a nice change of pace, I suppose."

"Oh, come now, Newt. I've seen the way you've changed these last few months."

She marked her place in the book, and leaned forward.

"You're always a pleasure to work with, but these days, you're practically on air."

Newt blushed.

"I don't know about all that."

Ava laughed.

"Trust me, it was noticeable for a while."

"He's quite the man." Newt went back to the books, hoping to hide the blush in his cheeks.

"He certainly seemed like a nice young man when I met him."

Newt gathered the books, and set them on the side of the desk, pulling out a pad and pen.

"So, what is the thing keeping us from making a decision?"

Ava considered. 

"Well, it all depends on what we can do to make the ball successful. We need to raise several thousand."

She spoke as Newt wrote. 

"It would help to get as much donated as possible, it would be good publicity for the donors as well. We'll have a lot of important people there."

Newt's wheels turned in his head.

"Ava, are you free next Tuesday evening?"

 

Thomas was in Miss Billie's apartment again, helping her to choose an outfit for the evening performance. He was taking her over at 6pm for dinner before the show.

"What do you think, Tom?"

Thomas looked over the choices. 

"I'm gonna have to say the blue blouse, with the black slacks. Navy shoes."

"Fabulous, thank you love."

 

Thomas stood in the living room, waiting for Miss Billie.

He pulled out his phone, and checked his messages. 

A picture from Newt of his hole, leaking out the load Thomas left in him this morning.

A text from Gally, asking if he could borrow Thomas's copy of a popular book to read.

A text from Teresa asking if he was still bringing Miss Billie tonight.

Thomas responded to all the texts, and scrolled through his messages.

He texted Aris, asking if he and Nick were going to make tonight's show at Fry's.

The last message, dated a few days ago hadn't been responded to, yet.

Thomas lurked about on social media. He saw that Sonya had jumped into another relationship.

He looked at the guy's profile, and was hoping that the guy didn't wind up being gay. She might develop a complex.

 

Thomas guided Miss Billie into the Safe Haven, where Fry had set aside a booth for them, and Ben waited on Miss Billie hand and foot.

Teresa joined them a short time later, with her daughter Dee Dee. 

Miss Billie's eyes lit up at the arrivals, and Tom couldn't help the happy jump in his heart. 

Dee Dee looked around, her large, bright blue eyes took in everything. 

Miss Billie sat and talked to the girls, while Thomas watched the light crowd eating. 

Newt arrived thirty minutes later, with Ava Paige in tow.

"Hey babe." 

Newt leaned over, pecking Thomas on the lips. 

"Everyone, this is my boss, Ava Paige." 

"Charmed." She smiled, shaking both Teresa, and Miss Billie's hands.

"Come, join us." Miss Billie welcomed them.

They sat together. Ava having a flatbread pizza, and Newt eating chicken fingers with Tommy.

"Okay loves, time to get this show on the road."

Miss Billie exited the booth, and approached Harriet, who was seated in the corner, at an old upright piano.

"Good evening, all."

Miss Billie stood before the microphone, and greeted the applauding crowd, now packing the eatery.

"I'd like to thank you all for coming, and you can thank me all by drinking. Remember, the more you drink, the better I sound."

Harriet laughed, and played a jaunty melody on the piano.

"I tell you, you all make me feel so...."

Miss Billie began to sing, in a perfect deadpan. 

"I feel pretty. Oh! So Pretty. I feel pretty, and witty, and bright."

She sounded too unimpressed by that revelation, and it only made the song THAT much funnier.

"And I pity! Any one, who isn't me tonight."

 

Ava leaned in to Newt. 

"I'm sold. She's brilliant. Do you think she would be able to help?"

Newt nodded. 

"I can ask her, but the choice would be hers."

Ava nodded.

"Of course." 

Teresa leaned in.

"For what now?" 

"Library fundraiser." Thomas answered.

Newt nodded.

"We were thinking we could do a benefit concert, Miss Billie could headline."

Teresa smiled.

"That would rock."

Ava smiled.

"Well, it would Jazz. And Broadway. As long as it raised our goal of twenty thousand, that would be ideal."

 

Miss Billie sang, laughed, and told stories for an hour, took a break, and came back and charmed them some more.

By the time Miss Billie came back, Ava had excused herself for the evening, and Teresa and Dee Dee had gone home for the child's bedtime.

Ben, Harriet, and Fry had joined them in the booth. 

Newt had been pitching the idea of the concert to Miss Billie. 

"Well, why not?" She smiled. She knew she would do anything for Newt.

"As long as I have my choice of support singers. In which case, I'll be needing Harriet, and Ben."

The two looked at each other and gasped.

"Miss Billie, are you sure?" Ben asked.

"Of course! I can't do it alone, so the song says."

Harriet grinned. 

"This is like a dream come true."

Miss Billie took her hand. 

"Because of you, and Ben, and Fry, I've been able to find my way back."

"Because of you, our Tuesday nights are the hot ticket in town!" 

Fry held an envelope toward her. 

"I would like you to have this. It's a cut of the profits from this last month."

Miss Billie blushed.

"Oh, Fry. I couldn't." She grinned, and slipped the envelope into her purse.

The table laughed.

That Miss Billie was incorrigible.

 

Thomas sat on the couch. Newt straddled his lap, his tie undone, and his shirt opened. He was making out with Thomas, slowly, sensually.

Newt's kisses traveled over Tommy's face, connecting the dots sprayed across his cheeks, and neck. Thomas's stubble had grown back and Newt would be needing to shave him soon.

Thomas let his hands caress Newt's body. He pressed his lips to Newt's smooth, muscled pecs, stopping to kiss each nipple.

Newt let himself be washed away in Thomas's affection. 

 

After the evening of their game, Thomas and Newt had actually gotten even closer to each other. 

Thomas had come back clean, as had Newt, and Gally, which opened up a world of possibilities that Thomas had not thought he would have access to, previously.

As mentioned, Gally and Thomas did not become friends, but they were much friendlier than they had been.

Even Minho and Thomas had gotten friendly with each other.

 

Thomas and Newt had gone crazy having sex, the week he was found to be negative.

The most spirited was the day Thomas showed up at Newt's job at the library. Newt had been working on the second floor, in the research section. Deep, tall stacks of shelves, ten rows deep.

Newt stocked and organized the shelves, as Thomas stalked him, slipping quietly between the stacks. 

"Come out, come out, where ever you are, Tommy." Newt called out quietly.

"Am I that loud?" 

Thomas stepped out from behind the stack he was hiding behind. 

Newt grinned at Thomas. 

"You don't know it, but, I happen to enjoy the way you smell, and I can smell it as soon as you walk into a room."

"Well," Thomas licked his lips. "You caught me, I guess..."

Thomas reached down, and unbuckled Newt's pants.

"You should get your reward..."

"Tommy! What are you doing??" Newt hissed quietly.

"Relax," Thomas grinned. "You always tell me this area of the library is dead during school hours."

Newt sighed, softly, as Thomas swallowed his limp cock, quickly getting it hard.

Using his hands, and nimble fingers, Thomas reached into Newt's pants, pulling his golden haired balls out into the open.

Thomas stroked, as his tongue licked the pale sac, wetting the hairs, and stimulating the nerves.

Newt gripped Thomas's head with his long, graceful fingers.

Thomas bobbed his head up and down, bringing Newt to full hardness quickly.

Newt looked down, at his sexy sub, watching as Thomas pulled away. A long, sticky string of slick connected Newt's cock and Tommy's mouth.

Thomas turned around, still on his knees. He pulled his pants down to underneath his pale, mole dotted buttocks.

He spread his cheeks, showing off his clean, prepped hole.

"Breed me, Sir."

Newt sunk down to his knees, and drove his cock into the hot, slicked, loosened hole.

Thomas bit his lip, but was unable to keep the small whimpers of pleasure, and gasps of ecstacy from coming out.

Newt fucked quickly, and purposefully. He had to make this quick.

The thrill was too much, and Newt felt himself get off quickly. 

His hips snapped, over and over again, as he unloaded into Tommy. 

After he pulled out, Thomas pulled his pants back up, and cleaned off his Master.

"Thank you Sir." 

Thomas quickly rose, and adjusted himself.

"Did you get off?" 

Newt whispered, smiling as Thomas walked away.

"No Sir. Just so long as you did, then I know I did my job."

Newt watched Thomas walk away, wondering if his seed had started to leak out of his boy.

Thomas was such a good boy.

Newt felt the need to do something very special for him.

 

Newt felt that he was ready to take on a personal request made by Thomas, some time ago. 

The next time they had an afternoon off, , Newt asked Thomas over to spend the day. 

In the days they waited, Newt had scoured thrift and consignment stores for something. 

 

Newt's mind had kept something at its forefront for some time. A note that Thomas had written to Newt, a long time ago. 

Thomas had let Newt into a secret part of his heart, within its lines, and Newt could not forget any of it.

However, Newt decided, if he WERE going to make it happen, then he DEFINITELY needed to make it count, and that meant details.

He started in the most unusual of places, doing something he wouldn't have imagined himself ever doing before.

 

Next came the details. The endless searching of the web. 

He finally lucked out, big time, after several hours. On an auction site, he found exactly what he was looking for. 

 

Newt reviewed all of the notes he had kept on Thomas. Newt was meticulous about his notes.

He paid attention to everything said, shared, implied, no matter how small.

His attention to detail had always made him a better escort. Now it would serve him to make a better boyfriend.

Newt searched the web, looking for something else Thomas had mentioned.

Something special, something he had only shared with Newt.

It wasn't one of Newt's personal kinks, but he could see himself doing it for Thomas.

It occurred to him then.

Newt would do anything, for Thomas.


	32. Roads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt gives Thomas a gift.
> 
> In the process, he gives himself some peace as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really love this chapter. It was difficult to write, cause there was so much I wanted to convey, other than the sex.
> 
> So it either works or it doesn't, you decide.
> 
> Oh! I also recommend reading this chapter to the song "Roads", by Portishead. If you never heard that song before, you're welcome.
> 
>  
> 
> <3

Thomas came over, knowing the door would be unlocked, as Newt said. He opened the door to a quiet apartment. Somewhere, music was coming from the back, in Newt's bedroom.

He found a note on the kitchen table, in Newt's tight, precise writing. Thomas's eyes traveled down to the chairs at the table. They watered, as he saw the jacket hanging over the closest chair.

Thomas slid his arms into the sleeves in the jacket, feeling a strange satisfaction, and a tight feeling in his chest. 

He moved down the hall, looking for Newt.

 

"Hey." 

Thomas stood in the door frame of Newt's bedroom. The room had a few posters taped to the wall. The picture frames were gone.

Newt sat on the bed in a loose, sleeveless band tee, and tight, black jeans. A backpack sat on the bed, with books and pens spilling onto the bed cover. A small radio was playing something moody, softly, in the corner.

"Hi Tommy. Ready to study?" 

Thomas smiled, shyly. He felt like a teenager, Converse on his feet, and a leather Letterman's jacket from his old high school on his back. 

"I... umm, I forgot my books."

Thomas looked at Newt, his hair loose and disheveled, and a shy smile on his face. He looked young enough to be in high school. His longer hair hung down over this eyes.

"It's okay, Tommy. We can use mine."

Newt moved his bag to the floor. Thomas toed off his shoes, and climbed on Newt's bed.

Thomas did not miss the implication of this. He remembered the numerous times Newt had locked him out of the room before.

Newt's room was for Newt. Now, Thomas was admitted. He was in this, Newt's most sacred of spaces. 

 

"Penny for your thoughts, Tommy?" 

Thomas looked over at Newt. He couldn't think of a person he could love more, for giving him this. He addressed Newt by the name Newt asked to be called in the note.

"No, Scotty, I just..."

"It's okay Tommy. You can tell me anything. I'm your best friend."

Newt reached a hand out carefully, softly, carefully touching Tommy's cheek.

Thomas's eyes stared, watching Newt flick his hair out of his eyes, a shy blush creeping over his cheeks. 

"Scott..." Thomas leaned in, kissing Newt gently.

"Tommy." Newt gasped, Thomas's kisses traveling down his neck.

"I'm... I'm in love with you. I think... yes... I always have been."

Newt blushed, and stroked Tommy's cheek.

"I've always felt the same, Tommy. Since we were younger..."

"I want you Scotty. I want my 'first time' to be with you."

Thomas planted a kiss under Newt's jaw, then his neck, down to his collar bone. Remembering what he and Scott did, all those years ago...

Newt let his head roll back, feeling Thomas's desire. It was something Newt knew Thomas needed, emotionally, even spiritually.

Thomas let his eyes close, images of young Scott in his head. He wanted this moment back. He felt so humbled Newt would give it to him.

"Yes, Tommy, yes." Newt mumbled as Thomas moved him down on the bed. 

Newt felt Thomas's hands move over his body, pulling his sleeveless shirt over Newt's head.

Thomas let his kisses dot Newt's chest, planting firey, sucking kisses on Newt's nipples, listening to the erotic sounds the blonde made.

Newt pulled Thomas up, and felt the pressure of Tommy's crotch grinding into his.

"Oh God, Tommy, please don't tease me like this."

"I won't Scotty. I've wanted this, since forever. We just never... we never..."

Newt pulled Thomas to him.

"We're alone Tommy. Just you and me. No one to interrupt us, or ruin this. Just you and I..." Newt punctuated the last part with kisses.

Thomas lay his head on Newt's chest. Newt could feel tears fall onto his chest. 

"Tommy. My lover, what's wrong." 

Thomas felt his breath shudder.

"I just realized how much I love you." 

Newt felt his heart ache. 

"I love you too, Tommy."

Thomas moved up, and kissed Newt again, pulling off his Letterman jacket.

Thomas stood on his knees, straddling Newt's body, as he pulled off his tee shirt, and unbuttoned, and unbuckled his pants.

"Tommy." Newt gasped.

"Yeah baby?" 

Newt flushed with bashfulness. 

"Can you... leave the jacket on?"

Thomas grinned, pulling the jacket back on.

"You got it, my love." 

 

Newt shyly pulled his jeans down. 

Thomas's eyes lit up with excitement. His voice was breathy, and husky.

"Wow... Scotty... Are those...?" 

Newt bit his lip and nodded. 

Thomas let his hands trace the silky, red panties. 

"I know you liked them, Tommy. That time in middle school, when we were messing around at the department store. I tried these on for you... I remembered..."

Newt gasped as Thomas buried his face in the crotch of the panties, taking in the heady scent of his lover.

Newt let his hands grip Thomas's fuzzy, buzzed head. He rocked his hips into Tommy's face, as the younger man moaned.

Thomas sucked the thick tube of Newt's cock through the panties, gently biting, and thrilling to the sounds Newt made.

 

Thomas pulled his pants down, and rubbed against Newt's panty clad cock. 

"Oh please, Thomas. Make love to me."

"Are you sure?" Thomas moaned into Newt's ear.

"I'm kinda... I mean, it might... big... I don't wanna hurt you with it." 

"We don't have to do anything you're not comfortable with, Tommy." 

"You're so good to me..." Thomas paused.

He didn't finish the thought, and continued kissing Newt.

Thomas turned Newt over onto his tummy, and pulled Newt's panties down his long, smooth legs.

Newt looked over his shoulders.

"I'm yours Tommy. Just tell me what you want me to do."

Thomas lay, pressed against Newt's back. He kissed Newt's lips, then kissed his way down Newt's spine. He stopped at the top of Newt's butt.

"I'm going to make you mine now, baby."

Newt pushed his hips back.

Thomas spread his lover, taking in the heady, musky scent, soap, and sweat, and dipped his head down. 

Newt tensed in anticipation.

"Tommy... Oh, Tommy, what are you..." 

Newt played the part of sweet virgin well. He'd been doing it for years, but now...

Thomas kissed Newt's pale, plump butt cheeks.

"Please... can I taste you?"

"Yes Tommy, yes." 

Newt rasped out, as he awaited Tommy's...

No matter how many times Thomas ate Newt's hole, Newt felt the same thrill. The shivers in his body were genuine.

Thomas didn't just lick or suck on Newt's hole, he made out with it. He made love to it, using his tongue and lips, and gentle nips from his teeth.

He loved the noises that Newt made, the way he couldn't hold back the mewls and gasps as Tommy loved him. The way Newt pushed back against him, begging for more.

Newt reached his hand down over the side of the bed, opening a drawer, and pulled out a bottle of lube.

Thomas watched from where the lower half of his face was buried in Newt.

"Tommy..." Newt gasped.

"Yes babe?" Thomas raised his head, licking and kissing his way up Newt's back.

"I want... I want you inside of me."

 

Thomas groaned as Newt sucked his cock. Newt lay on his tummy on the bed, his butt in the air. Thomas let his lubed up fingers toy with Newt's open, clean hole.

Newt was in heaven, sucking on Thomas. He was devoted. Looking up at his big stud, bare chested, with a Letterman's jacket on, Newt felt a special kink of his start.

Jock Thomas. Hot. 

"How do you want it?" 

Thomas looked down at Newt, mouth stuffed full of cock, cheeks pulled in as he sucked. 

He almost lost his load down Newt's throat just then. 

Newt pulled Thomas from his throat.

"I read.." Newt coughed, "It's easier the first time, for you to be on your back. Me on top."

Thomas stroked Newt's cheek, and moved himself to the head of the bed, lying down.

Newt moved over, laying on top of Thomas, and setting a knee on either side of Tommy's hips. 

They kissed, as Newt reached his hand behind himself, and guided Thomas's cockhead to his slick hole.

"Go slow, Tommy."

Newt whispered as Thomas started to push inside.

"You don't have to, if you don't want to." 

Thomas looked into Newt's eyes, inches from his. The deep, chocolate brown was so sincere, Thomas almost felt like...

"I want to, Tommy. I've always wanted to. I want to, forever."

Newt watched the light in Tommy's whiskey brown eyes dance, amber flecked, and bright. His pupils were almost twice the size they normally were. Newt wondered how big his own were.

Those eyes closed in lust, as he felt Thomas pushing inside of him. The large cock moved in, passing his first, then second walls.

He could feel Thomas's cock stopping. 

"No, please, don't stop..." Newt gasped.

"Babe..."

"I need you..."

Newt pulled himself up, forcing more of Thomas into his body.

"Inside of me... Tommy..."

"You'll hurt yourself..."

"I want it Tommy..." Newt gasped, pushing himself all the way back, until Thomas's large balls were at his entrance.

Thomas panted, watching as Newt took him all they way, as he always did.

"You... you took it all..."

Newt grinned, and nodded.

"I need you Tommy. I've always needed you."

 

Thomas lay back, watching as Newt rode him like a bucking bronco. Thomas never failed to be amazed at Newt's skill. The way he always felt so tight as he rode him, no matter how many times they did it in a day.

Newt was rocking back and forth, watching the changes in Tommy's face. He could watch Tommy's face forever. There was a smile, a very sweet, secret smile that Thomas got, looking at him. It was always Newt's goal to see it when they made love.

Fucked. When they fucked.

Oh fuck it, Newt let his mind turn off for the moment.

Even he couldn't pretend anymore. They were no longer fucking. This was no longer sex. They were making love.

Newt let the news free him. He rocked and bucked, and rode. 

Thomas gripped Newt's hands, and the boys pushed back and forth, muscles straining, fucking and fighting.

Newt tightened his insides, and stared into Thomas's eyes.

"I want you to come in me, Tommy."

Thomas stared back, wide eyed and gaping.

"Are... are you sure, babe?"

Newt nodded.

"I want you to make me yours."

Thomas felt Newt tighten as the Brit flicked his hair back from his face.

Newt let his head fall back, as he shot his own load, ropes of thick come arcing through the air, as Thomas growled, signaling his own release into Newt.

Thomas felt Newt's seed rain down on his face, his body. He felt born anew, washed clean. 

Newt felt Thomas fill him with come, the thick seed coating his insides. Not for the first time, Newt secretly wished he could get pregnant. 

Coming down from his high, Newt focused, looking down, watching Thomas scooping up Newt's come, and sucking it off his fingers.

Wearing that special smile Newt loved so.

Newt felt a giggle bubble up from his gut. 

"What?" Thomas asked, between licks.

He smiled up at Newt, who was still seated on him, squeezing his inner muscles, milking the last drops out of Thomas.

Newt leaned down, kissing Thomas. He felt his lover slip out of him, and squeezed himself to keep from losing any sperm.

Thomas lay Newt on the bed, and kissed him, gently, lovingly.

"Thank you, Newt."

"You're welcome, Tommy."

 

They lay, afterward, basking in afterglow, holding to each other, like young lovers in older bodies.

Thomas's voice, low, and careful, broke the silence. 

"Newt? What was your first time like?"

Newt stroked Tommy's hair lovingly.

"It was wonderful, Tommy." Newt smiled into Tommy's hair.

"Who was it with?"

"You, you silly boy." 

Thomas looked skeptically at Newt.

"No, really." 

Newt kissed Thomas.

"Yeah. The only first time I think I wanna count is this one. With you."

Thomas blushed. He dropped his head to kiss Newt's neck, moving to his ear.

"I can't believe you did this for me."

"I wanted to Tommy."

Newt let his eyes find Thomas. 

"And I meant it, Tommy. Every time I'm with you, it feels like I'm losing my virginity."

Thomas blushed.

"And every time, it feels better than the last."

Thomas rested his head on Newt's stomach, listening to the soft gurgles inside.

"Hear our kids in there?" Newt teased.

Thomas looked at him, blushing a deep, deep red.

 

Newt had fallen asleep at some point, sated, and comfortable. 

He woke, again to an empty bed, but a bed that smelled of he, and Thomas, and lovemaking.

Newt lay back in the bed, breathing in the scent of his man  
. 

Nature called, and Newt rose from the bed, padding naked to his bathroom. He did what he needed to do, then flushed, and went to the kitchen for a drink.

He found a note of thanks on the table, from Tommy. Newt felt his heart get all fluttery, and his smile grew.

The jacket sat on the chair, where he had left it for Thomas. The jacket was a leather sleeved Letterman from his old high school, he found someone was selling it online.

It had fit Thomas perfectly, despite not being his, originally. The letter was in basketball, and the name on the jacket was "Hale".

It looked too good on Thomas. 

Newt picked the jacket up, and slid his arms inside. 

It smelled of Thomas, still, his sweat and musk, and Newt pulled it tighter around him. 

He returned to his bedroom, and let his eyes close. 

Happy he had successfully given something to Thomas he wanted. Satisfied that he could imagine this was his first time. 

Happy with the thought of Thomas as the boyfriend he always wanted in his school days.

Happy that he was now just back to being Newt.


	33. Montage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scenes from the lives of our subjects

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short but sweet set of vignettes that set things up for some future chapters. 
> 
> Also something to tide you over until the Thominewt smut chapter is finished.
> 
> Yup.

Newt was never far from Thomas's mind the days following their "first time" with each other.

Thomas often lay in bed, reliving the amazing lovemaking they had shared.

Newt had been right, Thomas had needed some sense of closure, and boy, what closure it was.

He also had the sneaking suspicion that Newt needed that day just as much as Thomas did.

There was that moment he joked about kids. Thomas was embarrassed to admit that he had the same thoughts, sometimes.

He didn't rule out the idea of kids, he just wasn't sure he wanted to be a dad. 

Not this young, at least. 

But he allowed himself to dream a bit further into the future. Twenty years, maybe fifteen. 

He and Tommy. A house of their own, maybe in the suburbs. A big lawn with a couple of kids, and a dog. A Golden Lab, maybe. 

A son, with their brown eyes, and Thomas's smile, Newt's honey blonde hair.

He would be strong, and love sports, and also love to sing and dance. He would be able to cook with Newt, and fix a car with Thomas.

And if he had a girlfriend, Thomas would accept him. And if he loved boys, Thomas would accept him, and tell him he was loved.

He pictured Newt, and him, teaching him how to walk, how to talk. Going to amusement parks, to the library, playing fetch with the dog.

Pictured his son growing up, graduating high school, going to college, making something of his life.

He imagined Newt and himself, an old couple, playing with grandchildren of their own...

 

Out of curiosity, he had searched for Scott, on social media. Newt even helped him try to find the guy, but it was like he had vanished into thin air.

They tried different variations of his last name, but nothing. 

"It's okay Tommy. If it's meant to be, you'll find each other again."

Thomas blushed. 

"I can't believe you're not upset about me trying to find him."

"Why would I be? He's an old friend. A piece of your past, and someone you loved once."

Newt brushed a thumb over Tommy's cheek.

"I understand, Thomas. If I can, I'll help you find him."

 

Newt felt his heart ache a bit. 

Social media could be dangerous. 

He himself had looked up old friends, sometimes through friends of friends, in London. 

All the boys that he grew up with, grew up in love with, all seemed to have outgrown their schoolboy games.

That was to be expected, he thought. 

It was something his biology teacher had explained to them in class years ago. 

How young male cubs in packs rutted with each other, learning how to mate, have sex, pursue, with each other, until the female they could attract would mate with them.

"So it proves true with human males, although none of them like to admit it. Less likely are they who admit that those feelings arise from time to time in their adulthood."

The classroom of boys snickered and laughed, but Newt knew he'd had no less than ten of those boys in his bed, experimenting with him, on him, over the years.

Newt saw so many of the boys he cared about, happy, with families. Young fathers married and he wondered if any of them remembered him, and those days.

Newt was happy he had let Thomas into his life. It had certainly been a learning experience, that was for sure.

In the days passing, Newt had felt better about what he did, for Thomas, of course. It had helped put a small part of him back together as well, so it had worked out for everyone.

Two days after, Thomas spent the night, and Newt woke in the morning with his lovers' arms around him. 

Newt allowed himself to enjoy the feelings he'd missed.

 

"We're thinking of a supper club setting. It will give a good, relaxed vibe, allow for dinner, drinks, and the show." 

Ava Paige sat with Frypan, in the kitchen of his restaurant. He had prepared a small tasting menu of his specialties, even though Ava had been impressed with what she had the week prior.

"I was thinking of the stew, which I hear is famous, and maybe a vegetarian option."

"I can make the same stew with season tofu, it mimics the meat perfectly."

"Fantastic!"

"Do we know how many we'll be seating?

"We have a max of 500."

"I can do that, easy. We'll prepare for 600, so we can feed your volunteers, my crew, the performers, everyone."

"Thank you for this, Fry. We're putting your name and cards out through the dinner, so hopefully that will bring in even more business to you."

"Thank you. You know, if this is rolling success that I know it will be, I'll have to expand soon!"

 

Ava had been happy to know that Miss Billie had been happy to come on board. She had given the veteran performer first choice of any songs she wanted to sing.

Ben and Harriet had assembled a crack team of backup singers and dancers, as well as some seamstresses and costumes, which would be donated by the local theater.

"Oh! I'd give anything to have that Dior suit I had. I left that, with my mind, somewhere back in the sixties."

Harriet laughed, and asked Miss Billie, "Do you remember the sixties?"

"Oh course not!" Miss Billie barked. "Which means, I was REALLY there, man, you know?" 

She laughed again. 

"That's going in the act! Ben, write that down!"

 

Newt had, with Thomas's okay, resumed his sessions with Gally. 

Gally was as ornery as ever, but Newt was stronger than his pride.

"Gally. You don't have to be ashamed of anything."

Newt had Gally trussed up in red ropes. His sweaty pecs heaving as he both enjoyed, and resisted enjoyment of his predicament.

"You don't have to label yourself. But you cannot go around being upset at people doing as they please, comfortable in their own skin."

Newt pulled out a pair rubber gloves.

Gally's eyes widened with lust.

"Now, I'm going to have to be stern about this. But trust me, you'll be thanking me later."

 

Minho and Thomas knocked on Aris's door.

They waited several minutes, and knocked again. 

"He's probably out with Nick. Again." Thomas sighed.

"I hope so. It's not like him to miss a lunch with Miss Billie."

"I know. But still, if he's not here, then he's not here."

Thomas peeked into the window, but the curtains were drawn, and no sounds came from inside.

Minho started down the stairs.

"I'll try again tomorrow. They probably went on vacation."

 

Newt and Thomas sat across from each other at the steakhouse.

"My goodness Thomas. A real date." 

Newt teased, as he blushed. 

Thomas eyed Newt from over the menu. 

"I wonder if I'm gonna get lucky, later tonight."

Newt chuckled, and sipped his beer. 

I don't know Tommy, I do love a good steak. I don't think I'll have a lot of room in me, after this meal."

Thomas sipped his beer.

"Newt, don't you know that you can have a whole lotta fun without penetration?" 

He winked at the blushing blonde.

"I think I may have created a monster." Newt leaned over the table.

His eyes traced Thomas's smile. He reached his hand out over the table, and held his boyfriend's hand.

It felt so odd to say, at his age. Boyfriend.

It also felt right. Boyfriend. 

Then Thomas would smile, and Newt felt like a young teen in love.

With his boyfriend.

 

"Tess, hon." Miss Billie held a small red box out to Teresa.

"I'd like for you to have this. Just a simple thing, really."

Teresa's eyes widened as she saw the box. She opened it to find a small, but beautiful ring, sapphire blue. 

"Miss Billie... I couldn't accept this."

"Nonsense." The older woman smiled. "I am giving it to you, hon. It's called a gift."

Teresa smiled.

She tried the ring on each finger, but it was too tight.

"You know, I have just the fix for that."

Disappearing back into her room, she returned with a long, gold chain. 

"Try this out."

They slid the ring onto the chain, and Miss Billie fastened it around Teresa's neck.

"Every gal should have a stunning piece of jewelry. You can wear that to the fundraiser. You'll be a sensation."

 

"Hey." 

Minho looked up and watched Aris come down the stairs from his apartment, carrying a trash bag.

"Hey stranger. Where you been?"

Aris grinned, blue eyes shielded from the sun by sunglasses.

Despite the sunny September day, Aris was wearing a long sleeve shirt and jeans.

"Just stopped to toss the trash out before heading to work."

"How are things going?"

Aris looked at Minho, sunning himself, covered in oil, and wearing big black shades.

"Not nearly as good as you look."

Minho laughed, and blushed. 

"Hey, are you gonna be around for Miss Billie's show in a few weeks?

"You mean the fundraiser?"

Minho nodded.

"I think I'll be free."

"Let me rephrase that." 

Minho raised his glasses.

"What time are you gonna be at the fundraiser with us?"

He rose and walked up to Aris.

"I'll be there when you guys get there."

Minho reached out to brush a strand of Aris's hair away. It had been growing longer since he started dating Nick.

Aris flinched, and moved back quickly.

"Hey, I just styled, it hasn't had time to set yet."

Minho's grin faltered a bit. 

"Okay. Sorry bro."

Aris smiled.

"I'll see you later, kay Min?"

He turned, and left the courtyard, and Minho, by the pool.

 

Gally stood in Thomas's doorway.

"Hello Mr. Blue."

"Hello Mr. Green." 

"Finish the book?" 

"Yeah, it was really good."

"Wanna try the second in the series?"

Gally shrugged.

"Sure, why not?"

Thomas laughed.

"I'll get you hooked on this series."

"I never figured you much for a reader."

Thomas grinned.

"I'm not, really. I guess I just like these books."

"You know, they made a movie out of it?"

"They did?"

"Is it any good?"

"Haven't seen it yet."

Gally took the second book, and made for the door.

"Might be worth a watch. Movies' got some cute guys in it..."

Thomas grinned, and watched as Gally left. 

"Nice to see you growing Gally."

Gally turned to close the door.

"Everyone's gotta grow up sometime Thomas."


	34. Golden Trio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thominewt Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That is all.
> 
> Enjoy.
> 
> Or Don't.

Thomas and Newt sat on the couch.

"Would you feel comfortable with it?"

"Yes." Thomas nodded.

"If he is, that is. Comfortable with me."

Newt nodded.

"Minho is always up for a good time. I've had group fun with him before."

Thomas grinned.

"I just... I'm only a little concerned cause it will be our first time playing as a couple."

Thomas nodded.

"I understand. I don't think I'll be jealous." 

Newt grinned. 

"I did rather enjoy myself watching you play with Gally."

"That was fun. Well, terrifying at first, but fun when I knew it was you."

"How did it feel playing with someone else?"

"It was okay." Thomas shrugged. "I just would have rather had you there."

Newt nodded.

"What happens if... if we get jealous, or something?" Thomas asked nervously.

"If we do, that's where the password comes in. We tell it to Minho. If we use it, he'll understand that we stop."

"I should be fine."

"I know Thomas. But, it is handy, just in case. And I don't want you to feel pressured into doing anything you don't want."

 

Newt welcomed Thomas into the apartment, like always. The only difference today was Minho, seated on the couch.

"Hey Thomas. Glad you could make it."

Minho stood and hugged Thomas, comfortably, as friends do. 

"Want something to drink?"

Thomas nodded, smiling. 

 

"Okay, so ground rules."

Newt sat between the two studs, a bit nervous.

"Safe words are, 'Armageddon', 'Locksmith', and 'Bumbershoot'."

"So in case we want to stop, or laugh our asses off." Minho quipped.

Thomas couldn't hold back his giggle either.

Newt smirked, and continued.

"Roles: Minho likes to be 'Daddy'. Thomas likes being a sub, and I like to switch."

They all nodded.

"Any objections to titles?"

The boys shook their heads.

"Anything off limits?" 

Minho bit his lip, then shook his head.

"You sure?"

Thomas watched as a small grin grew on Minho's face.

"I have my safeword if I need it."

 

Minho stood behind the couch, his cock just over the level of the couch's back. Newt was licking and sucking the weeping head, keeping eye contact with Tommy the entire time.

Thomas licked his lips, and looked up at Minho, who was smiling down, satisfied. Thomas kissed his way up the muscles of Minho's abs, up to the dark brown nipples capping his chest.

Newt sucked Minho, hungrily, feeling satisfaction of the top's hand caressing his hair. Newt continued to jack his friend's thick cock as he attached himself to the other hard, dark nipple.

Newt savored the gasps and moans from Minho's lips.

"I am so damn lucky." Minho sighed, pushing both boys back down to his leaking cockhead.

Thomas took the lead this time, stroking as he sucked. He pressed his tongue to the tip of Minho's cock, and stroked upward, allowing the foreskin to move over his tongue, chewing so gently.

Newt licked up the side of Minho's cock, joining at the tip. Thomas and Newt made out, Minho's cock pushed back and forth from one mouth to another.

Minho gripped each boys head, and rocked his hips, his cock thrusting through the tunnel made by each boy's open mouth. 

Thomas moved his head lower, and sucked on Minho's shaved balls, feeling the texture of his stubble. 

Minho growled huskily at the guys servicing him.

"Be good boys, and share Daddy's cock." 

Newt let his eyes drift up to Minho. 

"Are we making you happy, Daddy?" 

Newt gave the shaft a long lick, from root to tip. He gently stroked the heavy balls underneath the pulsing cock. He took Thomas by the back of the head, and guided him to Minho's cock.

Kneeling behind Thomas, Newt slid his erection up and down Tommy's back, while holding the brunette's head still, so Minho could fuck his mouth and throat.

Thomas turned his eyes up to Minho's and continued to suck on him. The muscled Asian was on full display, his abs and pecs covered in a sheen of sweat. His arms flexed behind his head, showing off his bushy armpits. 

Trickled of sweat slowly ran down his sides, mesmerizing Thomas and he let his mouth be used, and his head go into subspace.

"You're being a very good boy, aren't you?" Minho purred, stroking Thomas's hair.

"I wanna be your good boy, Sir." 

Thomas blushed, feeling the warm, euphoric feeling that he had become used to when he went into his subspace.

It was something that had been developing naturally, and Newt had explained in depth to him. It used to be just for their bondage and dom play, but Thomas found he enjoyed it for a lot of different play.

"You're a good boy, Tommy. A very good boy." Minho's deep voice was as sexy as the rest of him. Tommy entertained the thought of two Daddies.

Thomas cooed, and swallowed Minho's thick cock to the forest of black pubes sprouting in his crotch.

 

They switched positions, Thomas laying on his back, with Newt sitting on Thomas's face, and Newt's face buried in Minho's firm, muscled ass.

That ass always made Newt's cock hard. He knew he would never get to stick his cock inside Minho's hole, but this... This was more than Minho had let him do before.

Newt rotated his hips, undulating against Thomas's tongue. The Brit made sure his boy had enough room to breathe, as he rocked against the pink invader.

Minho growled as Newt mirrored Tommy's tongue motions on his own hole, enjoying the feelings Newt gave him. He wasn't into butt stuff, preferring to top, but how did he ever let his life go on without this?

Giving himself a break, Minho looking at the scene below him. It was hotter than he was expecting. He studied Tommy's cock tight against his stomach. 

Minho rarely let another man into his mouth, but studying the long, thick bat, reaching almost to Tommy's chest, Minho was amazed at his want.

Bending over at his hips, Minho reached down, and stroked Thomas's monster, reaching down to tease the subs hairless balls, and hole. 

Minho ran his finger up the length of the cock, and watched as a pool of crystal clear precome pooled just below Tommy's pecs. Minho dipped his finger in, curiously.

Scooping up a fingerful, he tasted Thomas's offering. Not bad. Thick, and like his own, Minho mused.

Minho pulled Thomas's cock up, and carefully suckled on the full, sticky head. 

Thomas moaned, eagerly licking and sucking Newt's hole, which made Newt respond in kind with Minho's pucker. The cycle of bliss continued. 

 

Minho sat on the couch, holding his thick cock up, while Thomas licked his balls. Newt lowered himself down, facing Minho, feeling the familiar, pleasant ache of being opened by his friend.

Newt groaned on the way down, until he was seated right on Minho's heavy balls. 

Thomas watched with a perverse kind of satisfaction, as his boyfriend took the thick cock all the way down. He wondered if that was how it looked when he entered Newt.

A series of naughty images flashed through his mind. Sliding into Newt, Minho, Gally, Aris...

Newt moved up and down, bouncing on Minho's cock, and moaning at the feeling of Tommy's tongue licking Minho's cock, as it made contact with his stretched rim. 

Minho's pants and moans were music to Newt's ears. Newt paused, and lifted his leg, carefully twisting his body round. Thomas saw what Newt was doing, and helped.

Newt felt his eyes roll back into his head and Minho's thick cock scraped the inner walls of his ass, and pressed against his prostate.

Glancing over his shoulder, he saw Minho, head back on the couch, panting and grinning at the extra stimulation on his cock.

Newt resumed his bouncing, as Thomas took Newt's cock into his mouth, giving his lover extra stimulation. Newt balanced his rhythm between rocking his hips back against Minho, and into Thomas.

Thomas let his hands rub forcefully over Minho's muscled legs, and up to his chest, reaching around Newt to tweak the Korean hunks hard, dark nipples.

Minho let out a whine at the stimulation on his chest, and rocked his hips harder into Newt's backside. 

"Fuck yes, Tommy. Keep doing that to him. Open your throat."

Thomas let his fingers tease and pinch, relaxing his throat to let Newt in further. 

"Fuck, Newt... gonna... gonna come... "

"Come in me Daddy... breed my fucking hole..." 

Minho gripped Newt's hips, and drove up into him. Thick, hot salvos of cum launched inside Newt, who was having his own orgasm, shooting down Tommy's throat, holding his sub down as he fired down his throat.

When Newt released his grip, Thomas was able to come up for air. He tightened his lips, pulling the last drops up from the inside of Newt's cock.

"Good boy." Newt grinned. 

Newt adjusted himself, and moved back, resting his back against Minho's chest. Placing a foot on each of Minho's thick, hard thighs, and moved until the Korean's thick cock fell of out him with a soft pop.

Thomas moved in, sucking Minho's cock clean, and moving his lips through the black pubes, sucking up what he could find. 

He moved his ministrations up to Newt's freshly fucked hole. 

It looked beautiful, as it always did. Newt's hole was opened just enough to show the reddish pink insides, and his hole was shiny with sweat and Minho's cum.

Thomas dove in, licking deep inside Newt, and eating the load that Minho left inside of his body.

 

Minho had thanked them afterward, bidding them both goodbye with a wink and quick kiss on the cheek.

Newt took Thomas to the shower, letting the warm water help him come out of subspace. Rinsing each other off, they kissed when they ran out of places to wash. 

Thomas cooed happily, as Newt dried him off, and then Thomas did the same, carefully touching every place on Newt, who wrapped his arms around Thomas. 

The kissed, and Thomas walked them back into Newt's bedroom, where they lay on the bed, naked, warm, and happy.

Newt stroked Thomas's hair, letting him finish coming out of subspace.

September was rolling along, cooling the breezes, and putting a chill in the air. 

The boys lay on the bed, quietly touching, and stroking each other.

"Thoughts?" 

Newt asked Thomas who was looking up at him.

"That was actually better than I thought it would be."

Newt chuckled.

"Well, Minho is a lot of fun, and I'm surprised, cause he's usually not into sucking."

Thomas shrugged. He turned over so he was on his back, his head rested above Newt's shoulder. He pulled Newt's arm over him in comfort.

"I guess I just have a magic cock." 

Newt laughed, and rubbed Thomas's stomach in circles. 

"Well, that could be. Sometimes, people have things they'll do with others, that they wouldn't do with anyone else."

Thomas grinned, looking down at his body.

"I know the feeling. If you told me months ago I would be a handsome Brit's sub, I would have never believed it."

"Yet, here you are." 

Newt laughed and kissed the top of Thomas's head.

"I'm all yours, Newt."


	35. Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very dangerous situation pulls everyone into the fray.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS:
> 
> *Physical fighting  
> *Homophobic Language  
> *Death

Newt wasn't answering his door, when Thomas had knocked. 

It was odd, because they had a movie date, and Newt was rarely late to be ready.

He tried the doorknob, which was open, and went inside.

No note on the table. No Newt in the flat. Lights on, no one home.

Thomas began to worry.

He pulled out his phone, wondering if he had missed any messages, but no. Nothing.

Thomas stepped outside into the courtyard. Everything seemed dead.

The light from the inside of the pool cast an eerie blue glow across the courtyard. 

Some of the residents in the apartments were still up. Some lights were still on, despite the later hour.

 

"HELP!" 

 

Thomas looked around, unsure if he heard the cry right. He looked at the corners of the courtyard, and listened as the cry called out twice, before he heard it.

And it was loud.

"HEELLPP!!"

The cry cut through the Thomas , and literally made him jump. Without thought, he ran toward the scream, unaware that by the time he'd reached it, he was inside Aris's apartment.

He entered, in time to see a large, hulking man kicking at the door to what was likely the bedroom.

"Open the FUCKING door, faggot. I'll break it DOWN." he growled, more animal than man.

Thomas could hear the whimpering cries from the other side of the door.

"Please... Nick... stop... STOP!"

"You open that fucking door now, or I will fucking kill you, and your fucking bitch ass friend."

"STOP!" Aris sobbed.

"Aris!"

Thomas shouted before he could think.

Nick turned, eyes wide with anger. 

"Get out of here, asshole. This doesn't concern you!"

He glared at Thomas, with fire in his eyes.

"Just me, my bitch, and his nosy faggot friend."

"Newt!?" Thomas called out, his voice full of panic.

"Thomas! No! Don't!" Aris screamed from behind the door.

Nick rose to his full height. 

"Thomas." Nick sneered.

The front of his shirt was splattered with blood, and his knuckles were scraped.

"So you're fucking Thomas." 

Thomas took a defensive stance.

"You're the fucking piece of shit texting my bitch..."

Nick had a smug, detestable grin on his face.

"I'll just have to kill you, like I killed that British faggot that bothered us."

Thomas's vision went red. He charged Nick, who had already begun to charge Thomas.

Nick swung at Thomas, who moved back, dodging all of the swings, until Nick pulled a punch, and swung his other hand, catching Thomas in the ribs.

Thomas let his own punches fly, swinging to block, swinging to hit Nick. Thomas was able to focus on striking Nick, while worrying what might have happened to Newt.

Newt.

What had he done to Newt?

Thomas sent his own punches into the brute, who seemed to ignore them all.

Nick seemed to grow angrier with every punch, no matter where Thomas hit him.

Thomas took the offensive, trying to out last Nick.

How was he going to beat this guy?

"Thomas! Please!" Aris screamed.

Nick flew over to the door, pounding on it.

"You stay out of this you piece of SHIT!"

Without thinking clearly, Thomas ran to the kitchen, when he was in there, he scrambled, looking for a weapon.

Thomas caught his breath, while Nick advanced to where he was in the kitchen.

Finding a glass over water, the threw it on the floor, where Nick slipped on it, falling in the small space of the kitchen.

Thomas grabbed a heavy frying pan, and slammed it into Nick's skull, before hopping over him to get to the bedroom door.

"Aris, Aris, it's Thomas, is Newt okay?"

He could hear Aris sobbing.

"I'm sorry Thomas... He... he's not..."

Nick pulled Thomas from the door, and dragged him away.

Thomas swung the pan, smashing Nick's knee, then again when the brute was down, connecting with his temple.

Nick howled in pain, and anger, and gripped Thomas's wrist, twisting it until the pan fell, and Thomas was the one screaming in pain.

Thomas struggled against Nick, but it didn't help.

Nick rolled them over on the floor, and had Thomas pinned down, his hands snaked around Thomas's neck.

Thomas could feel the guys thumbs pressing into his neck, making his vision go hazy. Nick's eyes were wild and blown, and he was grinning violently.

"Mine. He's Mine." he growled as he pressed Thomas's windpipe. "No one takes what's MINE." 

Nick choked Thomas almost to where Thomas was about to pass out. Then Nick would ease the pressure, bringing Thomas back, only to squeeze him again, cutting off his oxygen.

"Mine. Not yours."

Thomas was starting to lose his consciousness.

"Mine. Forever. Mine."

Thomas's hands tried to pry the vice like grip from his throat. 

He felt his vision going dark, and his body go limp.

Thomas was already fading into the dark when he heard the explosion, and the voice that called out to him before he blacked out.

"Tom!? Tom! Can you hear me Tom?"

 

Thomas woke in a hospital room, hooked up to a machine, beeping. His focus was out, but he could see a dark blur sitting a few feet from him.

The blur had dark hair, and smelled nice, like jasmine. Thomas's eyes took a few minutes to register Teresa.

"Hey." A soft voice greeted him, and he felt Teresa's hand over his.

Thomas grunted something unintelligible, but Teresa already knew what was on his mind.

"Newt is okay. He's alive, and only a bit bruised."

Thomas felt tears leak from his eyes.

"It's okay, he's okay. You're gonna be okay too."

Thomas's hand twitched and gripped Teresa's.

"Just get some rest. Everything is going to be okay, Thomas."

 

Thomas leaned in to Newt's touch. They were in Thomas's room, a day later. Thomas felt better speaking, and Newt was visiting before they discharged him.

"You are extraordinary." Newt kissed his boyfriend's bruised face, gently.

"I am a big, dumb, loyal attack dog."

Newt chuckled, and stroked Thomas's chest.

"Aris told me everything that happened." Newt sighed, and his eyes watered. Thomas... what if...?"

"I held my own pretty well. For a bit, anyway." Thomas laughed nervously.

"You could have been..." Newt couldn't finish the though, his emotions clogging his chest.

"I was worried you had..." Thomas responded in kind.

"What happened? Why were you there?" 

Newt bit his lip, and shook his head before speaking.

"I was waiting for you, in my living room. Then, all I could hear was Aris, he was screaming. But it wasn't in anger. He was scared." 

Newt sighed, deeply.

"So I went up, like a bloody idiot, thinking I was gonna handle the situation. I just made it worse."

"What did he do...?"

"When I got up there, Nick wasn't there, he'd gone to his car, so, I tried to get some stuff, and pull Aris out of there, by force. He didn't want to go."

"Still?"

Newt nodded.

"While I was trying, Nick came back, and well, he didn't take kindly to my trying to take Aris away."

Newt looked over at Thomas. 

"He tried to threaten me, and when I refused to leave, he struck me pretty hard. he knocked me out, and Aris locked he and I in the room."

Thomas nodded.

"Did you hear me, calling for you?"

Newt shook his head.

"I was out, by that point."

Newt ran his fingers over the bruises on Thomas's face.

"Aris is grateful, and worried about you." 

"Is he...?" Thomas hesitated.

"He's fine. They are processing him before they take him in for questioning."

Thomas nodded.

"Think he'll be alright?"

"I dunno, Tommy. I don't think he'll be worse off for it. I had no idea..."

Newt bowed his head, feeling like shit.

"That's a lie." He admitted.

"I had a suspicion that Nick was abusing him, but every time I asked Aris about it, he would deny it..."

Thomas held Newt's hand, rubbing his thumb over the blond's wrist.

"I don't know why he didn't just tell me."

"It's not your fault, Newt." 

Newt shook his head. 

 

A few days later, everyone was at the Safe Haven. Fry had closed early for the night, so the gang could meet up.

Thomas had recovered with nothing more than a bruised windpipe, and a sprained wrist.

Aris was recovering, and had temporarily moved in with Minho, while his apartment was processed as a crime scene.

"But that's not all."

Miss Billie sat, holding court over a dry sherry, and a bowl of fruit. 

Harriet, Ben, Fry, Minho, and Aris all sat in a booth. Aris was cuddled up against Minho.

Newt and Thomas sat at a separate table, where Teresa was seated with them, quietly keeping an eye on them.

"So then what happened?" Harriet asked, eyes wide.

"Well, I went in, cause I could hear all this hell breaking loose upstairs."

Miss Billie sipped.

"So I grab my gun, because I'm an old woman, dammit, and I head upstairs, where I find this brute, strangling Tom."

Aris closed his eyes, ashamed.

"And I didn't even have to think, I raised the gun, and fired."

"And you killed him?" Ben gasped.

Miss Billie laughed.

"Of course not you silly boy! I wanted to scare him, and I did."

"So how did he die?" Minho stroked Aris's side.

"Well, unbeknowst to us, he was loaded full of cocaine, and he apparently had been snorting it for some years now."

Aris tucked his face into Minho's shoulder, while Minho stroked his back.

"The sound of the gunshot. Combined with the other stuff, the sound of the gunshot caused his heart to race, and it couldn't stop."

She looked at Aris.

"Don't get me wrong, I would have blown his head off had I been able to get a clear shot. I didn't want to risk hitting Tom."

"I'm sorry." Aris offered, weakly.

"Dude." Minho pulled the boy from where he was hiding, face buried in his armpit.

"You're safe. I am pissed you didn't say anything, even when we asked you." 

Minho looked into Aris's eyes.

"I mean, I like it rough, I thought he was giving me what I wanted, until I couldn't handle it."

He laughed at his own dark joke.

"I'm just glad you're alright." 

Miss Billie had moved up, and kissed Aris on his forehead. 

"Let's just not have that again. You need some rough stuff, just go to one of the boys on the first floor."

Minho paled.

"Don't think I don't know what's going on with you all."

She looked back and Thomas and Newt, and laughed, winking as she sipped.

"I mean, I'm an old woman, I'm not deaf."

 

Aris sat with Thomas and Newt in Newt's kitchen, later that same evening.

"I'm sorry guys, that I got you involved in all that shit."

Thomas reached over and rubbed Aris's shoulder.

"I would do it again, in a heartbeat."

"But you shouldn't have had to."

"No, he shouldn't have." Newt added, gently, but firmly.

"But if you had been honest with me, Aris." 

"I thought I could handle it. You know I'm into the rough stuff, Newt."

"Rough is one thing, Aris, but he... he was hurting you."

"Sometimes sex hurts. A lot of the bondage I like is pain based. It leaves bruises."

"But not ones that last for weeks!" 

Newt exploded, and Thomas kept his hand on Aris.

"Babe... anger..."

Newt pursed his lips, and exhaled angrily.

"What if he hurt you to much, and then..."

Newt felt his eyes fill with tears.

"It coulda been you." 

Newt's voice was lower now. Saddened.

"What would have happened if he... if he..."

Aris closed his eyes, and felt Newt's arms around him. 

"I already lost people I've loved. I don't think I stand to lose anyone else right now."

Aris lay his head on Newt, and Thomas wrapped his arms around them both.

"Thomas, I'm so sorry... He almost..."

"It's okay Aris. Just... just be careful. It's not just your heart on the line, you know?"

The boys held each other, Aris crying on Newt's shoulder, Newt clutching him while he leaned into Thomas.


	36. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the incident, things go back to normal, and the boys all recover as they need to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some fantastic smut in this chapter. Some tender moments between Newtmas. Some plot thickening in the end of the chapter.
> 
> Some warnings for Somnophilia 
> 
> Also wanted to give faeryroses some fun and fluff, since I damn near scared them to death with the last chapter. (Sorry!)   
> and for Shaneo6930 because they like the naughty Newtmas.

Thomas lay naked in Newt's bed, his lover in his arms, head resting on Thomas's broad chest. 

Holding Newt, he realized how precious life was, and how much Newt had really meant to him.

Just the idea that someone had harmed him. Had taken a hand to him. Hurt him. Thomas was scared at the rage he unleashed.

Not that it had done much good. He almost got himself killed trying to save Newt.

For a moment, Thomas thought of Romeo and Juliet. How Romeo killed himself, without realizing she wasn't really dead.

Thus causing Juliet to actually kill herself when she discovered Romeo was dead. Romeo was an idiot. 

Thomas felt no smarter. What would have happened if Nick had killed him? What would that have done to Newt?

He felt a cold chill run through his body, imagining how he might have hurt Newt. 

Thomas closed his eyes, and concentrated on the man in his arms, softly snoring on him. 

Newt's naked body felt so warm, and comfortable on his, the way his body set onto Thomas's felt molded. 

As if they were meant to be together.

 

After his apartment had been cleared for re-entry, Aris moved back to his own digs, upstairs.

Nick's death had been ruled accidental, and Thomas, Aris, Newt, and Miss Billie had been cleared of any wrongdoing by the police.

Thomas had felt an extra hard jolt of fear, but apparently they didn't dig too deeply into his past, or his background. His actions had been ruled self defense.

Aris was found to be an abused partner, and after being scolded for not calling the police (by the police, no less), he was cleared. As was Newt, who was labeled as an innocent bystander.

Miss Billie, in particular, had been praised for her heroic role in saving her neighbors. She had even been awarded a citation for bravery, presented by the Chief of Police himself.

 

Newt had been granted a few days off of work, at Ava's insistence, who reminded Newt that the fundraiser was set, and that he had several personal days that he needed to cash in.

The days had been spent with his friends. Caring for Thomas. Connecting with Minho. Reconnecting with Aris. 

Because of the incident with Nick's drug use, Newt had Aris locked in chastity, and immediately took him down to be tested.

"I don't care if you got tested a month ago." Newt scolded.

"Drug use and STDs are often highly connected because of impaired judgement, and I need to know you are okay."

Newt shot a look at Aris.

"Especially since I know you want to have fun with Thomas and I."

Aris rolled his eyes, and replied sarcastically. 

"Okay, Dad."

Newt pursed his lips.

"Just behave. I do this because I give a shit about you."

Newt's tone was terse. Maybe meaner than he intended. It still hit the mark.

Aris closed his eyes, and let his head fall on Newt's shoulder, as the Brit drove them to the City Health Center.

 

Thomas held Newt's shirt to his nose. 

It was too snug on him to wear comfortably, plus, he didn't want to lose the scent. It was something that they had started doing, recently. 

After making love one night, Newt fell asleep, clutching a pair of Tommy's boxer briefs. Thomas took a pair of Newts, and it went from there.

Every night, Thomas lay with his boyfriends' scent, and it made the nights, and sleeping, easier.

They traded clothes every few days, Thomas even had his own drawer at Newt's place.

Thomas found himself working less for Mr. J, and it didn't seem to bother the older man. He hadn't been bothering Thomas for more than errands, as of late.

Every now and then, Thomas caught a discerning look from the older man. As if he knew something. Or suspected something. 

At least he didn't mention anything about Thomas being gone for a few days recently. Or about the couple of nights a week he spent at Newt's.

 

The first few days after the dust settled, Thomas and Newt nested. Thomas would come over, and Newt and he would cook, or order out, if they wanted.

They would pop a big bowl of popcorn, and sit with each other. They watched movies, or TV, or they watched online videos if nothing was on.

Sometimes they would talk, sharing memories of happier times in their life. 

Thomas told Newt about his family and him going to amusement parks, and riding rollercoasters. Newt told Thomas about his days at school, and the times he spent in the theater.

Newt pampered Thomas, and Thomas did the same for Newt.

Thomas would massage Newt's body in oils and lotions, loving the way Newt's body glistened in the light.

Newt loved giving Thomas a bath. Washing his hair, and his body, lovingly. 

It was getting back to normal, while showing their love for each other. After what had happened, Newt felt like he couldn't do it enough.

 

Newt moved in his sleep. 

"Tommy." he whimpered, pulling at Thomas's body. 

They had fallen asleep, Newt's front to Thomas's back.

"Shhh... I'm here baby."

Thomas let his arm drape back, over Newt's side, and the blonde gripped it, as Thomas pulling it tighter into himself.

"Tommy..." Newt was mumbling, and Thomas was unsure if the boy was awake.

"Need you Tommy..." 

Thomas and Newt had made love before going to sleep, and Thomas felt his hips being pulled back.

Newt's cock was hard, ready, and leaking precome.

Thomas reached back, guiding Newt inside him.

"Need... you...."

Newt was either awake, or asleep, and Thomas didn't care. His Master wanted him. His Master would have him.

Thomas groaned as Newt's cock slid inside of him, opening him up after the few hours of rest his hole had.

Newt's hands pulled Thomas closer, and Thomas held back his moans, as to not wake Newt. 

Thomas pulled his lover's hand into his chest, feeling Newt's breath on the back of his neck.

Newt's hips jerked, sliding in an out of Thomas's hole, which was lubed up with the Dom's load, from before they went to sleep. 

"Yes... yes... so good... Master..." 

Thomas panted as Newt hit all the right spots inside of him. He closed his eyes, seeing stars as Newt hammered into his prostate.

"To...Tommy..."

Thomas felt Newt slow down and stop. Momentarily.

"Don't stop, Sir, it feels so good..."

"Oh God, Tommy... I'm... I'm so sorry..." 

Newt started to pull out, but Thomas cried out with need.

"No! Please Sir! Please, come in me Sir!" 

Thomas whined, pushing himself back into Newt.

"Thomas... ugh... Tommy... I can't... I can't stop..."

"Don't stop Master." Thomas gripped Newt's arm, and rolled himself over onto his stomach, pulling Newt atop him, on his back, using Newt's arm to lock the top in place.

Newt let his hips thrust, and moving up and pulling his arm back out. He planted his strong, veiny forearms on each side of Thomas's head.

The brunette gasped, and gripped his top's muscled forearms, and used them as leverage to arch his back more, opening himself up to Newt.

"Fuck." Newt grunted into Thomas's neck.

The only sounds in the room where his grunts, Tommy's whimpers, and the sound of Newt's heavy balls slamming themselves into Thomas.

Thomas loved Newt like this. Raw, passionate, animalistic. For all of his control, and his propriety, nothing turned Thomas on than when Newt was a rutting cock.

Newt had only done this once before, and Thomas was in love with it since.

"Gonna... gonna breed you... Tommy..." Newt moaned, lips at Thomas's neck, tonuge flicking out to taste the sweat of his boy.

"Do you wannit, Tommy? Wanna get knocked up, slut?" 

Thomas growled, feeling a switch flick inside of him.

Also something they had yet to properly discuss, but damn, Thomas was into it.

"Yes Sir! Breed Me! Use Me!" Thomas whined as he closed his eyes, concentrating on Newt's slamming into him. 

Thomas tried to spread his thighs apart, trying to get Newt deeper inside him. Newt leaned down to groan and growl into his boy as he rutted. He whispered into Thomas's ear.

"I'm gonna get you pregnant Tommy. Gonna make you have my baby." 

Newt bottomed out inside Thomas, grinding into him as his seed flooded Tommy's insides. 

"Yes... Yess... fuck. yes. Please! Sir!" Thomas grunted, grinding his own cock into the mattress. He had come, completely unaware when he had.

Newt didn't even realized he'd sunk his teeth into Tommy's shoulder. Until he tried to talk to his boy.

He collapsed on his Tommy's back, panting.

"I'm sorry, Tommy... "

"Shhh." Thomas hushed him.

"I don't know why... why I started to..." 

"It's okay Newt. I loved it... anytime you wanna do that again..." 

Newt kissed Thomas's shoulder.

"I bit you." He whispered, sounding shamed.

"I'm yours, Sir. I'm yours to use, and mark, as you wish." 

Newt kissed the shoulder again. No blood. 

He pulled himself out of Thomas, noting the soft whine, and the feeling of Tommy gripping his cock as he pulled out.

"Come on. Let's get cleaned up, and a towel to cover the wet spot."

 

It was the end of September, just one week until the fundraiser. Miss Billie was already in fine form, she had been thrilled with the band, as well as her backup.

Like the theater veteran she was, she was contemplating a different opening, just days before the show went up.

"I'm telling you, it would work. The sheer camp of it would be amazing."

"I don't know, Miss Billie. It could backfire." Harriet warned.

"I think it could be funny. I mean, how many 80 year old gunslingers do you know?"

"I'll get the sheet music." Ben chirped happily.

 

Thomas looked up at the knock on his door frame. 

"Greenie." 

"Hey Blue."

"Ready for that third book."

Thomas grinned, and took the second book from Gally.

"How are things going?"

Gally leaned against the frame.

"Going okay I guess. Newt suggested that we, um, hang out some time."

Thomas nodded.

"I'm not opposed to the idea."

"So, like. What do we do?"

Thomas laughed.

"You don't have many friends, do you Gally?" 

Gally rolled his eyes at Thomas.

"Newt says I have anger issues. Kept me from making friends."

Gally shifted his weight. 

"Besides, I think he already has my number. Had it for a while."

Thomas grinned.

"Amazing how he does that."

"Well, I guess if there's anything..."

Thomas was hit with a bolt of inspiration.

"Gally, do you wanna go to a party on Wednesday night?"

"With who?"

Thomas smiled.

"Some friends. You, me, and Newt."


	37. Performance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fundraiser goes off without a hitch, and Miss Billie is on top of the world.
> 
> The gang has a wonderful night as well.
> 
> Especially for two...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of fun to be had in this chapter. I also had some fun sailing on a ship I've loved for a bit now.
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you to all of your who have made it this far! For those that leave kudos, comments, and those who just read.
> 
>  
> 
> I'm humbled by your attention. <3
> 
> TA

Newt sat with Miss Billie, backstage. 

"Ready, love?" 

Miss Billie carefully touched up her make up. 

A bouquet of roses sat on her left, a gift of Teresa's delivered two hours ago.

She herself had already sent out thank you cards to each member of the band, and her "demon divas", as she'd come to refer to her beloved support cast.

"Newton, I haven't been this excited in years."

She took a sip of water, and pushed her chair back.

"I just hope I remember all my words." 

Newt laughed. 

"Miss Billie, I think you could charm them all just by telling stories all night."

"If it comes to that Newt, then just wheel me out the beverage cart, and I'll make a night of it."

He leaned down to kiss her cheek.

"I'm gonna go grab my seat with Thomas."

She winked.

"While your at it, grab Thomas's seat for me."

Newt laughed hard as he exited her dressing room.

 

The venue at City Hall was magnificent. Ava had arranged for the entire place to resemble a supper club in the 1950's. 

Volunteers carried trays with menus, business cards with information on the Safe Haven, as well as donation forms for the library.

Servers sat people, while a six piece band played jazz tunes from the era. 

In a building off of the main room, Frypan was moving back and forth over serving trays, and vats. Bowls of soup and salad ran in and out on trays.

They had made enough to feed an army, but Frypan always worried that everyone would have enough.

Ava had made sure all of their needs were met, and in Ben's stead, one of his senior line chefs, Lizzie, was helping everything run smoothly.

 

Thomas arrived with Gally in tow. They had stopped to pick up their rented tuxedos, and got ready at Newt's. 

Gally looked rather handsome once you cleaned him up. 

Thomas's hair had grown out a bit, and he styled it to look like a movie star. Gally had done the same.

They entered the hall to the looks of the crowd, who thought they were actual movie stars.

Gally tried to pretend he didn't like the attention.

Checking in, and taking their dinner tickets, they found the hostess, who showed them to their table. 

"Well look at you!" Teresa hugged Thomas as he approached the table.

"And this handsome young man is?"

"Gally." He held out his hand and introduced himself to her.

Teresa wore a deep blue gown, and her hair was styled to sit on her head like a crown. The ring hung at her neck, below her collarbone.

"Come, have a seat."

They approached the table, where Minho and Aris sat. 

"Hello there." 

Minho's face registered shock, and Aris rose from his seat.

"Well hello there. My name is Aris." 

Aris looked dashing in his tuxedo, with his long hair styled into a pompadour. He flashed his baby blues at Gally, and gave his coyest smile.

He extended his hand to the bruiser, who blinked rapidly and flushed dark pink.

"Hi there. I'm Jelly. I mean Gally! Gally. I'm... Gally."

Thomas took a seat next to Minho, and whispered, "Close your mouth. You're collecting flies."

Minho shook his head, as Gally took the seat next to Aris. 

"Isn't that...?" 

Thomas nodded, "Trust me, the story is worth telling, just not at this moment."

 

"Hello Tommy." 

Newt planted a kiss on Thomas's cheek, and sat between he and Aris.

He looked over at Gally, who was in conversation with Aris. 

Rachel and Teresa bowed their heads and giggles conspiratorially. 

"Well, he certainly cleans up well." Newt grinned.

"I think he's smitten." Thomas smiled, sipping his water.

Newt looked over and grinned.

Aris and Gally were talking between themselves, leaned in to each other. Aris fluttering his lashes at Gally.

Gally was blushing, and leaned on the table, head resting on his fist, as he talked with Aris.

"I would say so."

 

"Hello and Good Evening everyone!" 

Ava Paige walked out center stage in an emerald green gown with her hair styled to fall over her shoulders.

"Thank you all for coming out tonight. I'm trusting everyone is enjoying their food this evening?"

The crowd applauded.

"Tonight's dinner is being provided by the mastermind of the Safe Haven, Frypan. You'll find his business cards on our servers and hostesses."

The lights dimmed to a level low enough to eat by, and the stage lights came up.

"You can also find our performer this evening there, on Tuesday nights, soon to also be appearing Thursdays as well."

She paused and took a breath.

"It is my pleasure to present to you, a Broadway legend, entertainer extraordinaire, and public enemy number one, Miss Billie Baker!"

The crowd applauded, and Newt's table, which was right by the stage, stood in ovation.

 

The lights dimmed, and a loud whistle blew, and a police siren sounded. 

The stage lit up, as several of the dancers, dressed as cops, and inmates in black and white stripes ran around comically to the overture from the musical "Chicago".

They ran about, stopping to do sets of choreography, and tricks, setting the audience alight with amazement. 

A spotlight chased the walls, coming to set on the stage, where it set on the stage right curtain where a silhouette stood.

Dressed in a tailored pinstripe jacket, black leggings, and short heels, Miss Billie tilted her fedora up from her head.

She started in tense silence.

"A Tom, Dick, or Harry, will build a house for Carrie, when the preacher has made them "one",  
But he can't build you houses, with buckshot in his trousers,

Cause a man may be hot, but he's not when he's shot  
Oh, you can't get a man with a gun!"

The music started, playing a memorable number from "Annie Oakley".

The dancers moved around her as she came off the side of the stage, moving to the center, where Ben sat, dressed like a 1950's gangster, complete with a toothpick in his teeth.

"A man's love is mighty, he'll even buy a nightie, for a gal who he thinks is fun!  
But they don't buy pajamas, for Pistol packin' mamas!  
And you can't shoot a male, in the tail, like a quail!  
Oh you can't get a man with a gun!"

Ben rose from his chair, holding a mock rifle, which Miss Billie grabbed onto, going into the next song, while tugging the rifle back and forth.

"Oh yes, oh yes, oh yes we both, oh yes, we both, oh yes, we both reached for, the gun, the gun, the gun, the gun, oh yes we both reached for the gun, for the gun!"

The chorus sang in reply while the audience laughed and applauded.

"Oh yes, oh yes, oh yes they both, oh yes, they both, oh yes, they both reached for, the gun, the gun, the gun, the gun, oh yes they both reached for the gun, for the gun!"

Aris chuckled as he put his head down embarrassed, but the audience was eating every bit of it up.

Even Thomas was laughing his butt off.

Miss Billie took a quick stroll across the stage while she sang the next part of the medley.

"He had it comin'! He had it comin'! He only had himself to blame!" 

The female chorus joined her, standing around in sultry poses.

"If you'd have been there! If you'd have seen it!" 

Miss Billie pointed her finger to the audience.

"I bet you YOU would have done the same!" 

The dancers moved slowly around her in a tight circle, chanting.

"He had it coming, he had it coming..."

Their arms raised and fell as they circled, before breaking their circle open to reveal Miss Billie, in a fringe dress, fedora still tilted, as she walked forward into the last part of the medley.

"Come on babe, why don't we paint the town...With all that jazz!"

The dancers had shed their cop and robber uniforms, and were clad in stockings, leotards, the men in slacks, and tanks.

"We're gonna rouge our knees, and roll our stockings down, and all that jazz!"

They brought out a chair for the star, who took a seat, singing while the dancers danced the rest of the number, rising to sing the final triumphant note.

"And ALLLLL THAAAATT JAAAAAAZZZZZZZ"

"That Jazz!" The chorus shouted breathily as they collapsed to the floor, leaving Miss Billie standing, arm triumphantly in the air.

The room applauded, some patrons joined Newt's table, giving them a standing ovation. It was just the beginning.

Miss Billie held her hands out, to acknowledge the performers, as they exited, bringing out a small table, with some water on it to the side of the stage.

"Well!" She huffed, out of breath. "Now that we got that shit out of the way..."

 

Miss Billie, in all her many years of performing, knew that the audience would be waiting for her to acknowledge the latest news as "Billie Oakley", the pistol packing mama.

After the event at Aris's she was on the rise again, and people began to rediscover her. 

This insured that the fundraiser was sold out. It also helped with the donations. 

The final week before the performance, Miss Billie got input from everyone, from Ava to her backing band, asking which songs would work, and what stories to tell.

The benefit was she had hundreds of stories, any everyone seemed to have a consensus of which ones were the best. 

Picking songs was a bit tricky. Miss Billie had over 60 years of material she could work from. So, select she did.

 

Over the course of the evening, Miss Billie charmed the audience right out of their wallets, and chairs. 

Ben, Harriet, and the other members of the chorus got their chances to shine as well, in solos, duets, and group pieces. 

Fry watched from the back, proud of his man, and his cousin, thrilled at all of the compliments on his cooking. 

Thomas and Newt watched from their table, proud of their friends.

"You did an amazing job, my love." Thomas cooed into Newt's ear.

Newt blushed and leaned back into Thomas. 

"I should do it for a living?" 

"You should do me for a living." 

Thomas let his arm drape over Newt's back.

 

At the intermission, the crowd milled about while Miss Billie refreshed and reapplied backstage.

Newt leaned in to whisper something naughty to Thomas, when Teresa caught his eye. 

"What?" He asked her, grinning.

"Nothing." She held her hands up. 

"It's just nice to see you in good form."

"No thanks to this one here." Newt pointed at Aris, who blushed, and pulled away from Gally.

"I know, I know. I'm going to be paying for that my whole life."

Minho playfully smacked Newt's hand. 

"Let the boy be, Newt. He's already had his lumps."

Newt scowled. 

"Are you okay, Aris?" Teresa asked kindly.

"Yeah. Like I said, I thought I knew what was happening, it just got..."

"It's okay." 

Gally reached his arm over Aris's shoulder. 

"Maybe you just need someone who cares about you, to show you all the good things. Without the drug addiction."

Aris grinned.

"Why Gally. Whomever would you know that could do such a thing?"

Gally flushed, as his eyes gave Aris his answer.

 

Miss Billie arrived back for the second act, dressed in her leggings, and a white Oxford shirt, with the sleeves rolled up. 

"There's good news, and bad news." She announced to the hushed crowd.

"The good news, I have got an amazing acceptance speech for a Tony. The bad news, I've had it for 45 years."

The crowd laughed, as she went into the seventies stories, which were hilarious, brutally honest, and earnest in their lessons.

She took the microphone from the stand, and wandered into the audience, with the spotlight following her. 

"If I've learned anything, if you leave here with anything, tonight, then let it be this lesson."

She stopped at Newt's table, where she put her hand on Minho's shoulder.

"When you are as old as I, my dear, and I hope that you never are..."

She caught his eye, and winked in jest.

"You will woefully wonder why, my dear, through your cataracts and catarrh,  
You could squander away or sequester, a drop of a precious year  
For when your best days are yester, the rest'er twice as dear..."

The music began to bounce along, as she stopped at each of them, posing the song to them.

"What good is a field on a fine summer night, when you sit all alone with the weeds?  
Or a succulent pear if with each juicy bite, you spit out your teeth with the seeds?"

She stopped at Teresa, and held her hand.

"Before it's too late stop trying to wait, for fortune and fame you're secure of,  
For there's one thing to be sure of, mate: there's nothing to be sure of!"

"Oh, it's time to start livin', time to take a little from this world we're given  
Time to take time, cause spring will turn to fall, in just no time at all..."

She waved and stopped the band, who kept playing along, softly, as she had instructed them. 

"Okay, so that's the chorus, and the next ones come up, I want you ALL to sing with me."

She turned to the other tables and waved a finger, warning...

"But the verses, those are MINE!" 

She chuckled, and the band played on, as she advanced at the tables, singing to them as she passed.

"I've never wondered if I was afraid, when there was a challenge to take  
I never thought about how much I weighed, when there was still one piece of cake!  
Maybe it's meant the hours I've spent, feeling broken and bent and unwell  
But there's still no cure more heaven-sent, as the chance to raise some hell"

"Everybody..."

The chorus on stage held up signs with the chorus, as others milled around the tables, getting the audience to sing along.

"Oh, it's time to start livin', time to take a little from this world we're given  
Time to take time, cause spring will turn to fall, in just no time at all..."

Miss Billie held out a hand and called out: "Verse!" as the audience laughed along.

"Now when the drearies do attack, and a siege of the sads begins  
I just throw these noble shoulders back, and lift these noble chins"

She winked at a younger, well built man sitting at a table with other people.

"Give me a man who is handsome and strong, someone who's stalwart and steady  
Give me a night that's romantic and long, and give me a month to get ready!"

She rolled her eyes, and the audience burst into laughter. She moved to another handsome guy at the table.

"Now I could waylay some aging roue, and persuade him to play in some cranny  
But it's hard to believe I'm being led astray, by a man who calls me granny!"

She called out triumphantly, "CHORUS!" and the audience sang along.

"Oh, it's time to start livin', time to take a little from this world we're given  
Time to take time, cause spring will turn to fall, in just no time at all..."

"VERSE!"

"Sages tweet that age is sweet, good deeds and good work earns you laurels  
But what could make you feel more obsolete, than being noted for your morals?

"Here is a secret I never have told, maybe you'll understand why,  
I believe if I refuse to grow old, I can stay young till I die."

The music turned wistful, and she walked back to Newt's table.

"Now, I've known the fears of sixty-six years, I've had troubles and tears by the score,  
But the only thing I'd trade them for, is sixty-SEVEN more..."

She waved her hand again, stopping the crowd.

"Now, we've had an amazing time tonight, and I love you all so much. But this chorus, I wanna do this myself, and I wanna sing it, to my grandchildren."

She smiled at the faces at Newt's table. Aris's eyes teared up, and Newt took Tommy's hand, as the other tables let out soft "awwws" at them all.

"Oh, it's time to KEEP livin', time to keep takin' from this world we're given  
You are my time, so I'll throw off my shawl..."

The music picked back up, and she returned to the center of the stage, still singing.

"And watching your flings, be flung all over, makes me feel young all over! 

"In JUST NO TIME, AT ALL!" 

The chorus joined her for the last line, and she ended the show to rapturous applause. 

She bowed, humbly, tears in her eyes, and grabbed Ben and Harriet's hands, leading them to the front, in recognition. 

They bowed, and the chorus and band took their bows. Miss Billie returned to the center, and bowed, with Ava presenting her a bouquet of roses.

"We thank you all so much for coming, and donating. We still have some time to donate, and we'll be accepting donations for another hour, so if you enjoyed this, let us know!"

 

For the next hour, they sat, and laughed, talked, as Miss Billie received dozens of well wishes and congratulations on her performance, in the lobby.

Frypan had closed up the kitchen, where the gang had gathered with some of the chorus and band performers, having a few drinks, and finishing the rest of the food.

"I tell you, she was amazing." Fry gushed as he poured another drink for Ben.

Ben kissed him in thanks, and leaned his head in to his man's shoulder. 

"And you know she was. I can't believe she agreed to add Thursdays." Ben sipped his drink.

"That was the highlight of my performance life, so far." Harriet gushed.

"Hey." Newt elbowed Thomas. "Where did Gally and Aris go?" 

Thomas shook his head.

"Do you really wanna be the one to find them?" 

"I'm over here, Newt." 

Aris and Gally were standing by the steam tables, sharing a bowl of stew.

"Just checking." 

Newt and Thomas wandered over to the blondes, who were blushing.

"Just making sure you guys are behaving."

Aris looked shocked.

"Newt, I'm a perfectly good little boy, you know that."

Gally stifled a giggle.

"I think we all know that."

Thomas looked at Gally.

"Have you guys run your tests?"

Aris nodded. 

"The rapid test came back clean, and the officers had me take a blood test at the precinct, to see if I was high, which I wasn't."

He wiped the corners of his mouth, then grabbed a napkin to do the same for Gally.

"And if you remember Newt, my tests came back clean as well."

Gally smirked.

"Yes. Yes. But remember your agreements, boys."

Newt walked back over, watching as his number one boy's eyebrows furrowed.

"What agreement, Newt?"

Newt's smile grew until he resembled a Cheshire Cat.

"You'll see, Thomas."


	38. Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aris confesses a kink of his, and Newt and Thomas encourage him to go with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was a fun, interesting chapter to take on. I wanted to do something that built, and I think it does well enough.
> 
> This chapter takes it back to intimacy before blowing out to full on filth, and I think that's my niche. That's my thing.
> 
> The word "pussy" will be used from here. If that doesn't suit you, cool, you can skip this. Don't @ me.

Thomas walked in to Newt's apartment, and closed the door behind him. Aris and Newt were seated on the couch, talking and laughing. He plopped himself on the opposite side of Aris.

"Hi Daddy." Aris leaned in and kissed Thomas, who flushed pink at the peck on his cheek.

"Oh, stop that." Thomas responded, not really meaning it. 

"What?" Aris blushed, and batted his eyelashes.

"I think it's cute." Newt grinned, pulling Aris into him, his back to Newt's chest. 

Since the confrontation, Aris had taken to calling Thomas "Daddy", when they were alone. He still called Newt "Daddy" as well.

Aris had two daddies. He was in love with the idea.

"I thought you said a boy could only have one Daddy." Thomas brought it up to Newt one night.

"Well, Tommy. We're a couple. So if you wanna be his Daddy too...."

Newt blushed.

"I mean, it could be really hot..."

Thomas watched as Newt blushed, and smiled.

"Well, I mean, if it turns you on..."

Newt leaned in to Thomas.

"It really turns Aris on, he's got the Daddy fetish, but I have to admit, the idea of you and Aris..."

Thomas smiled. He was finally getting to see some of Newt's kinks.

 

Thomas had kicked off his shoes, and Aris pulled Thomas's legs up, and to his chest, where he massaged them.

"Ohhhh.... okay if you keep doing that, you can call me whatever you want." 

Thomas sighed, and leaned back, relishing Aris's hands massaging his tired feet. 

"Hard day, Tommy?" 

Thomas groaned unintelligibly.

"I swear that man is trying to kill me. I had to drive all over town running errands for him." 

Newt reached around Aris, and took Thomas's free foot, and massaged that as well. 

Thomas sighed, and relaxed more into the touches.

"See, Aris. You have to press here, and here, but be gentle..."

Newt spoke softly into Aris's ear, as he showed the younger boy the best way to rub Tommy's feet. To release pressure, and bring relief after a hard day.

Thomas groaned, and he felt his body relax. Newt's massages were amazing, and it was obvious that he had taught Aris pretty well.

He felt himself drift off.

 

"He's asleep." Aris whispered to Newt, as he continued to stroke Thomas's feet.

"Poor Tommy."

Newt gently pulled off Thomas's socks, exposing his long toes and bare, pink soles.

Aris pulled a foot up, and kissed it, softly. 

"Got a new kink there, son?" 

Aris grinned, and nodded.

"Yes, Sir. I like it."

"Good boy. Thank you for sharing that with me." 

Newt kissed the back of Aris's neck, letting them travel to the side of the boy's neck.

"Anything else?" 

Aris giggled, and turned red.

"Go on baby, you can share with me..."

Aris let his head fall back on Newt's shoulder.

"I... I like being femme..." 

"Okay. That's a good thing baby..." 

"It is?" 

"Yes, it is. It's exploring a part of yourself you need to explore. If you repress it, you could harm yourself, or take it out on other people. That would be bad."

Aris sighed, feeling Newt's lips at his ear.

"Thank you for sharing that with me, Aris."

"You're welcome, Sir." 

Aris turned his head gently, letting Newt capture his lips.

"Do you think Tommy will mind, you know, if I wanna be femme sometimes?"

Newt looked into Aris's eyes, seeing the uncertainty in them.

"No baby. Tommy has his own kinks. And remember what I taught you that first time I started training you? What was my rule?"

Aris smiled.

"Never judge anyone else's kinks." They said softly, in unison.

"And he doesn't." Newt reassured. "And neither will I."

They touched foreheads, and noses, then kissed again, a soft promise.

"I'll love you, no matter who you choose to be, or how you identify."

 

Aris resumed rubbing Thomas's feet as he let his head fall back on Newt again. 

"I like being a boy." He mused. "I enjoy it, and I know it is what I am, what I identify as..."

Newt nodded, watching the boy's Adam's apple bob as he spoke.

"It's just that sometimes, I like being..." he giggled, softly, "I like being someone's little femme boi, soft and silky..."

"It's okay to want that. Especially when there's consent."

Newt moved his hands to Aris's body, gently touching, and stroking, watching as Aris cooed at the touch.

"Newt."

"Yes, Aris."

"I'm wearing panties right now. Is.. is that okay?" 

Newt nodded.

"You wear what you want to wear, baby."

"Can I be a boy that likes to dress in girl things?" 

Newt nodded.

"Of course you can."

"Can I be a femme boi for you and Tommy?" 

Newt nodded. 

"You have to talk with Tommy, but I don't think he'll mind." 

Newt blushed recalling Tommy's reactions to the red silk dainties Newt wore for him from time to time.

"What about Gally? Will he mind?" 

Aris shook his head.

"Gally likes the idea. He even told me..." 

Aris blushed, and his grin looked like it might split his face.

"What?" Newt asked, his heart beating happily, as his boy smiled.

"He said if I wanted, he would take me shopping, while I was dressed like a girl." 

Newt nodded.

Aris looked up.

"I don't know what I am."

Newt kissed the boy's temple.

"You are Aris. You are my friend, my boy, and one of my loves. And you can be anyone you want to be, as long as it's consensual."

A tear crept down Aris's cheek. A thumb brushed it away.

"And you're always welcome to present how you want." 

Thomas was sitting up now. His thumb wet with Aris's tear.

Aris smiled softly at Thomas.

"You don't mind?" 

Thomas grinned and shook his head. 

"Not at all. I like you Aris. From the moment I met you. You're such a sweetheart, and I don't mind if you call me 'Daddy', just remember, I belong to Newt."

Newt beamed, as Aris nodded.

"I understand."

 

Thomas leaned in, and placed a soft kiss on Aris's lips. He felt Aris surrender to him, and tilt his head back, resting on Newt.

Pulling away, Thomas raised his head, and kissed Newt's lips.

Aris watched the older boys kissing, and let his hands stroke their faces.

Newt pulled away, and kissed Aris, again, before moving and adjusting them so their faces were even, then pressing them all together.

A triple kiss, tongues, lips, and desire passing between them all, their arms wrapped around each other. 

Newt pulled away, watching Thomas and Aris make out. He pulled his shirt over his head, and scooted back, so he could unbutton his pants.

Thomas pulled Aris on top of him, listening to Aris's soft moans and whimpers. Newt was down to his boxer briefs, and he moved his clothes off to the side.

He watched as Aris pulled up from Thomas, and Thomas unbuttoned Aris's shirt, exposing the boy's lean chest, crowned to two soft, puffy nipples.

Thomas leaned in, kissing Aris on the collarbone, pulling the shirt down to lock the younger boy's arms in place, while he ran his tongue over the pouting nipples.

Aris whined and whimpered as Thomas held him in place, making him feel so captured, held in his place by a big strong man.

Newt pressed against Aris's back, doubling the sensation, as the older man captured his lips in a kiss, holding him by his shoulders.

Aris felt so safe, and secure, and accepted by his daddies. 

The feeling of Thomas's mouth on his chest was making him leak, soaking his panties. Thomas twisted the shirt around his arms, pinning him. 

It was heaven.

 

Thomas pulled away, and kissed his way up Aris's chest.

Newt pulled back, taking Aris off Thomas's lap, standing so he was lovingly stroking, and petting the younger boy.

"Baby, why don't you show Daddy what you're wearing under there?" 

Aris blushed, and Thomas smiled. 

"You don't have to, baby." Thomas cooed, kissing Aris's soft belly. "Unless you are ready. Unless you want to."

"I want to Daddy." Aris blushed. "I'm just kinda shy."

Thomas nodded.

"Do you want me to do it?" Newt whispered in Aris's ear.

The tall boy nodded, his eyes fixed on Thomas.

Newt let his fingers stray down the boy's long, smooth torso, to the waist of his pants, where he unbuttoned and unzipped.

He watched Thomas's eyes, as he pulled the flaps apart, and revealed the purple satin underneath.

Thomas drew in a breath, looking up hungrily at Aris.

"Those are so pretty baby..." He licked his lips.

Aris blushed, and twisted, excitedly.

"Did you wear those for me?" 

Aris nodded, gently chewing his thumb.

Thomas leaned forward, kissing the satin, tasting how Aris had soaked them with his precome.

Aris gasped, let his hands tangle in Thomas's hair. Newt finished stripping Aris down.

Thomas licked the front of Aris's panties, and trailed up to his belly.

"You're such a good boi for me. Come sit down on my lap."

Thomas leaned back, his cock straining against his jeans, a wet spot already soaking through his pants.

Aris jaw dropped in amazement.

"Daddy...." He gasped, his eyes wide.

"He's big, isn't he?" Newt whispered into Aris's ear, his tongue teasing the lobe.

Aris nodded dumbly.

"Do you wanna see it?" Thomas asked, his voice husky.

Aris nodded again, mute.

"Have you been a good boi for your Sir?"

Aris nodded.

"Has he been, Newt?" 

Newt grinned.

"Oh yes he has, Tommy. He's been a VERY good boi." 

Newt gently brought Aris down to his knees.

Thomas pulled off his shirt, then let his hands travel to his pants. He unzipped his zipper, as Aris leaned forward, on his knees with Newt.

He pulled his cock from the opening, the head glistening with precome, skin already pulled back the purple hued head, looking like it was tight enough to pop.

"Whoa." Aris gasped, his eyes as wide as his mouth.

He whimpered, and turned his eyes up to Thomas.

"Can....can I touch it, Daddy?" 

Thomas nodded, taking Aris by the hand, and setting it on his huge cock.

"Go slow. Be gentle." 

Aris stroked up and down, mesmerized by the way the skin opened and closed around the cockhead.

"Do you like it, baby?" 

Aris nodded, licking his lips. 

"Do you want to taste it?" 

"Yes Daddy. Please?" 

Thomas nodded, and Aris lowered his head, licking gently on the head, and sucking gently on he foreskin.

"Good. You're doing so good, baby boi." 

Newt leaned over, on his knees next to Aris.

Aris smiled, his mouth stuffed full. He gagged a little, trying to take more into his mouth.

"Careful, careful, beautiful." 

Newt stroked Aris on the back, as the boy pulled up, and off Thomas.

"Sorry..." He was red from embarrassment and full blown lust.

"It's okay, you just got carried away. Here." 

Newt grabbed the base of Thomas's cock, and set Aris on the other side of Tommy's legs.

"Like this..."

Newt lowered his head, and showed Aris what Tommy liked having done.

"Okay," He pulled off, gently pulling Aris in by the neck. "You try it now, like that."

Newt watched Aris take Thomas in, bobbing his head.

"Good boi. That's it..." Newt praised Aris, watching as the boy succeeded in taking more in. "Good, good boi. Careful of your teeth."

 

From above, Thomas watched, moaning and groaning at the sight of his Master using him to train, or maybe re-train, a sub.

Aris had a good technique, if maybe he had a rough time starting. 

He felt such a love for this boy. This soft, femme, beautiful boy. 

Thomas had only been half asleep as he listened to Aris and Newt walking while they rubbed his feet. 

He felt his heart ache a bit, listening to Aris feeling scared about his identity.

It brought Thomas right back to where he was when he first met Newt. How he was terrified to let his true self be seen.

The self doubt he experienced, and how he lost everything, trying to be what he thought he should, instead of who he was.

He never wanted anyone to feel that way. Least of all this boy, whom he had become such good friends with this year.

Thomas wanted Aris to feel like he could be himself, or herself, whenever he, or she, wanted to be. If they wanted to be. 

For a moment, Aris looked up, his mouth stuffed full of Thomas, and he felt a connection between them, that had nothing to do with his dick.

 

Aris was in heaven.

Sitting on Thomas's lap, leaned back on the older boy with his legs spread, and Thomas holding his legs open. 

Newt was on his knees before them, stroking Tommy's cock, while licking and slurping at Aris's exposed, budding hole.

Thomas made out with his boi, relishing the coos and whimpers Aris made, while Thomas introduced his tongue to a new parts of the femme's form.

Aris had a completely smooth body, with almost no hair on him, naturally. His pits only had a few hairs in them, which he creamed off regularly, and his pubes were trimmed short.

His cut cock was hard as a spike, and hugging tight to his soft, flat belly. His real prize was his hole.

All his life, Aris had known his bottom was special, and he explored it as much as he could. For years, he took care of it, training it, having Newt push it to it's potential.

Newt had sufficiently cleaned and greased his boi before, in anticipation, knowing Thomas wanted them to have some fun, so it was no shock when Thomas was able to slide in to Aris.

Holding the hard cock still, Newt grazed Aris's opening with the head.

"Oh.. oh... oh..." Aris whined, as Thomas made it into his openings. 

"So big Daddy..." He whimpered... "So big inside me..." 

"Are you okay baby boi?" Thomas rasped as he felt Aris surround him, hot, and slick. He felt Newt's hand circle the base of his cock, holding him steady.

Aris slowly descended. 

"Yes, Daddy... soooo big..." 

Aris leaned back, taking in more.

"Such a good boi... taking me all the way..."

Thomas felt himself bottom out inside.

Aris sighed, and giggled.

Thomas let his fingers caress Aris.

"Okay baby boi?"

Aris nodded.

"So full Daddy... my pussy feels so full..."

Thomas's cock flexed with Aris's words, causing the boy to moan again.

Holding the boi up by this thighs, Thomas began to pump upward.

 

Aris was a cockhound. Always had been. His first boyfriend was already twice his age when Aris started sexually, and he moved from man to man with abandon.

This was different. This was being satisfied. He had few lovers that actually satisfied him, ones that stayed.

Aris liked feeling taken, used, but loved at the same time. So few men could give themselves to Aris without taking from him.

Like now. Sitting, facing Thomas, while the older man sucked and chewed at his chest. Newt, licking his hole as Thomas pistoned in and out.

The feelings were so overwhelming, Aris felt like he might cry if he let go. He wouldn't.

Aris leaned forward, pressing Thomas down onto the couch, and trying to spread himself more.

"Sir....please.... take me too..." He gasped, his arms wrapped around Thomas.

"You sure?" Newt rubbed Aris's lean, muscled back. His hole already looked loose enough.

"Yes Sir.... I want you both..." 

Newt leaned forward, rubbing his cockhead on Aris's stretched hole.

"Please... Sir... need it. Need to feel stretched... stuffed."

Newt pushed, as Thomas pulled half his cock out, then pushed in, as Thomas went in as well. Aris gasped, and relaxed his hole.

"More." The boi pleaded.

Thomas and Newt rocked back and forth, each time pulling in and out more, until finally, Newt's cockhead slipped into Aris.

"Yes!" Aris cried out. "More Sir! More Daddy!" 

Aris let himself lay flat on Thomas's chest, the brunette watching over Aris's shoulder, as his lover sliding inside the boy with him. 

It was more than just the heat and friction. The feeling was more that when he and Newt squeezed into each other in the jack off sleeve. 

"Fuuuuuckkk.... Fuck my pussy Daddy... wreck my fucking hole..." 

Aris was delirious with lust, spouting filth from him mouth like a sailor.

Thomas looked up and Newt, who was grinning, and speeding up his strokes.

"You heard the boi." Newt said, his body flexing. "Don't hold back Tommy." 

Thomas had learned how to be rough, but safe. How to give pleasure with pain. To take someone to the edge, and keep them there. Newt was an amazing teacher.

He used these techniques now, pushing into Aris, amazed by the boi's hunger, his resilience. For a moment, Thomas was in awe of him, looking at him reverently.

"Yes..." Aris begged, looking deep into Tommy's eyes.

"Yes, Daddy... More, Daddy..." 

They changed positions, so now Thomas and Newt were pressed crotch to crotch, dick to dick, and Aris was bouncing on them both like a madman.

Thomas pulled one of Newt's feet to his mouth, and began to kiss and lick the sole.

Newt responded in kind, sucking on each of Tommy's toes.

The sensations were too much.

Aris groaned, feeling Thomas fill his guts up with hot blasts of cum, followed by Newt, who moaned his orgasm out with Thomas's foot in his mouth.

They lay, spent and panting, Aris climbed up off the guys, his hole opened, gaping, cum leaking gently out of him. 

He moved down, sucking and licking each of his daddies cocks clean, before resting his head on Thomas's stomach.

Thomas let his hands tousle Aris hair, and he listened to the boi moan, as Newt ran his tongue over Aris's hole, soothing it shut.

 

They slept that way, in a tangle, on the floor. with the couch cushions padding them. Aris was tucked between the two men, snoring softly.

Newt reached out, and brushed Tommy's arm.

"You okay?" He whispered. 

Thomas nodded, looking into Newt's eyes.

"Feels good, you know?" He whispered in reply.

"Wot does?"

Thomas grinned.

"This. Making him feel better. Safe."

Newt stroked the moles on Tommy's cheeks.

"Do you understand why I do it?" 

Thomas nodded.

Newt leaned over, kissing Thomas.

Thomas let his tongue out, gently licking Newt's lips as he parted.

"Newt?"

"Yeah?"

"What were the agreements?" 

"Hmm?" 

"For Gally, and Aris?"

"Oh. Those."

Thomas grinned.

"They're the same that I gave you, Tommy." 

"The rules?"

Newt nodded.

"Why?"

"I dunno. I thought maybe we could expand our circle."

Thomas grinned.

"Gally?" 

Newt nodded.

"You have no idea, he really likes you. He likes me, he likes Aris." 

"Aris is something else."

Newt nodded.

"Sometimes, you have friends you go out with. Friends you can talk with."

Thomas nodded. It felt odd having friends now.

"I just happen to like having a trusted group of friends we can fuck with."

"Literally." Thomas chuckled softly.

"I mean, if that's okay."

Thomas bit his lip.

"I am. Really I am. This was incredible."

"Different than with Minho?"

Thomas nodded.

"He doesn't kiss."

Newt shook his head.

"Everyone has their own limit."

Thomas nodded. He wasn't sure what his was, yet.

He knew if anyone would teach him, it was Newt.


	39. Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know what, we haven't had any angst in a while.
> 
> However, things don't stay bad long.
> 
> Plus a special guest makes everyone happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning for a panic attack Thomas has at the beginning of the chapter. 
> 
> Also cuteness warning for the end of the chapter. It is too cute. 
> 
> Something for the upcoming seasons....

Newt picked up the phone. Thomas was calling him, and he knew that something was wrong, because Thomas NEVER called him. 

"Hello?"

"Newt?" Thomas voice cracked.

"Tommy. Tommy, what's wrong baby?"

He could hear Tommy's breath hitching, and a choked sob.

"What is it baby?" Newt's voice was gentle, calm.

"He kicked me out."

Newt blanked for a moment. 

"He kicked me out. He said...he said..."

Thomas sobbed harder into the phone. 

"Okay, it's gonna be okay Tommy."

"What am I gonna do, Newt?"

"Shhhh.... it's okay Tommy. Listen to me. Listen to me, boy. Can you take a breath for me, babe?"

Thomas choked on another sob. 

"Ye...yes... Sir..."

"Okay babe. Just one. Good boy. Now one more. Good boy."

Newt listened as Thomas's breaths became steady. Shaky, but steady.

"Okay, my good boy, you're doing so well for me. I love you baby." 

Thomas continued to breathe. 

"Okay baby. One more. Good boy. Now can you count this with me? 1. 2. 3. 4."

Newt listened as Thomas steadied his breaths. 

"You're making me so proud, Tommy. You're such a strong boy. I'm so proud."

Thomas felt his breathing even out.

"Can you tell me where you are, Tommy?"

 

Newt drove to pick up Thomas, who was alone in a park. He had two backpacks, and a duffel bag next to him.

When Thomas saw Newt, he ran to him, and threw his arms around the Brit, immediately bursting into tears, and holding him tightly. 

"It's okay." Newt did his best to comfort Thomas, who was falling apart in his arms.

Okay baby. You cry if you need to cry. I'm here now."

As Thomas sobbed and keened, Newt knew why. He saw the bags. He understood that in Tommy's mind, it was all happening again. Newt hated that. 

Newt rubbed Thomas's back, and guided him to the car, where he set him down. He grabbed Tommy's bags, and set them in the back, before driving back to the apartment.

He sat Thomas on the couch, and held him for a while, until Thomas was ready to talk.

 

"He said that he didn't need me, anymore. So he kicked me out."

"Mr.J?" 

Thomas nodded.

"Why?" 

"It's my fault."

"Tommy..." 

"I left my phone out, by accident. It was unlocked, and he saw.... my wallpaper."

Newt could feel Thomas shake.

"It's a picture of us, kissing. It's my favorite thing in the world."

"How did he....?"

"He came into my room, I was in the bathroom, taking a leak. I didn't hear him."

Thomas shook his head.

"He said, he couldn't have a faggot, a fucking faggot, on his team..."

Thomas began to sob.

"It was.... it felt like was happening... all over again... "

Newt stroked Thomas's back.

"I... He gave me 15 minutes to get my shit out. I have nothing, so I was out in 10."

Thomas lay his head on Newt's chest. 

"I'm sorry...." 

"No baby, no. Don't be sorry. You did nothing wrong."

Newt kissed his forehead.

"Come on, get up."

Thomas rose, and Newt pulled him to the bedroom, where he lay Thomas on the bed. 

He crawled in next to his boy, and wrapped his arms around him.

"You're home, baby. You're home. As long as you want this to be your home."

 

Thomas fell asleep and when he woke, it was already late in the night. He felt disoriented. He rose from the empty bed, and looked for Newt.

He headed to the bathroom, where he emptied his bladder. 

Newt was sitting in the living room, watching cartoons. Thomas sat, and snuggled in next to him. 

Wordlessly, they curled into each other, watching TV. 

Thomas's stomach rumbled. 

"You okay babe?" 

Thomas shook his head.

"I'm hungry." 

"Come on, let's raid the fridge."

They sat in front of the fridge, on the floor, in their underwear. With open food containers in front of them, they feasted on cold chicken, olives, vegetables and fruit with their fingers.

Newt popped a grape into Thomas's mouth. 

He kissed him after, watching Thomas chew, occasional smiles gracing his face.

Newt loved Thomas. He just hoped Thomas could feel it.

Thomas chewed a piece of celery, and traced Newt's lips with a strawberry.

Newt parted his lips, and he sank his teeth into the berry. 

Thomas placed the rest in his mouth, and finished it.

 

They lay in bed, naked. Not aroused, not having sex, just quietly together, Thomas's head on Newt's shoulder, watching the light in the window change. 

The sun had started to creep over the horizon, turning the sky pink. It was colder now, with October almost over, and the leaves turning colors, and falling. 

Newt kissed Thomas's forehead, and the brunette curled into him.

"What am I gonna do now, Newt?" 

Newt lowered his head to Tommy's ear.

"You're not gonna worry. You'll stay with me. and we'll make it up as we go along, Tommy."

The sun had risen, shining on the two sleeping boys.

 

A few days later, the boys were sitting in front of Newt's door, with Miss Billie. They were passing out candies to twilight trick or treaters.

Miss Billie was dressed in a black dress with a pointed witches hat on, and black and white striped stockings, with rhinestone buckled shoes. 

Newt and Thomas were not dressed, earning a chiding from Miss Billie.

"Oh come now boys, live a little!" she chuckled, dropping two taffy bits and some peppermints into a mummy's bucket.

Newt shook his head. 

"I'm quite alright just being me." 

Thomas couldn't help but laugh quietly, considering the costumes he had seen Newt wear with clients. 

Miss Billie poured out a martini for Newt, from the cooler at her side.

"Come on kids, these children can't be the only one getting treats tonight!" 

Newt took his and toasted his neighbor, while Thomas accepted a beer from the cooler.

They sat, chatting the kids and parents who came to trick or treat. 

Thomas's favorite so far was a little boy who was dressed as a werewolf, with pointed ears, fake fangs, and a tail, which was sewn to his pants.

"Rawr!" The tot growled, causing Thomas to fake his fear, his arms raised to cover his eyes in mock terror.

"Oh! How fearsome!" Miss Billie pretended to cower.

Newt chuckled, giving the little wolf a handful of candy.

"What's your name, little wolf?" He asked.

The boy took out his fangs. 

"My name is Scott." He chirped.

Newt didn't miss the slight drop in Thomas's smile.

"That's a good name." Newt grinned. "Are you a real wolf Scott?" 

The boy smiled, and nodded his head vigorously.

"Well I'll be! A real werewolf!" Miss Billie exclaimed.

"Are you a real witch?" The boy looked at Miss Billie in awe, his brown eyes wide with wonder.

"You bet I am." She winked at him, and handed him a few more candies.

"Okay, Scotty, time to go." the boys' mother called from behind him, and she thanked them as she took him to another doorway, offering treats.

"You okay?" Newt asked Thomas, quietly.

He nodded, quickly. 

"I'm good." 

Newt leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"You'd be an awesome father someday." 

Thomas looked down, and blushed.

"You think so?"

Newt nodded.

"You're very patient with kids." 

Thomas shrugged.

"You know, you could always adopt." 

Miss Billie nodded from her seat on the sideline.

 

Aris and Gally came down from Aris's apartment a while later. Gally's face was a mess of bruises and swollen knots, he wore a boxing robe, trunks, and gloves tied around his neck. 

Glittering in the setting sun, Aris was dressed as Marilyn Monroe in "Gentlemen Prefer Blondes".

"I'm telling you Aris, that dress looks amazing on you!" Miss Billie gushed. 

Aris vamped, and practiced his walk in front of his friends.

Thomas looked at his shoes, avoiding eye contact with Gally, which he had been doing the last week. 

After Thomas's ejection from Mr. J's, Gally was next. Gally actually tried to defend Thomas, but Mr. J would not budge. He gave Gally an ultimatum as well.

Gally left, but not without challenging his old employer for his and Tommy's spot, then being beat up by Mr. J's former heavies, who had just been paroled. 

With no one else to turn to, Aris took in Gally, whose family had long given up on the blonde bruiser. 

That Gally took his bruised, beaten face, and turned it into the highlight of his Halloween costume as a boxer, spoke to his untapped creativity.

Thomas still felt guilty, despite Gally having reassured Thomas that he shouldn't be. 

"Thomas." It felt so odd hearing Gally address him by name.

"I don't think I would have ever been happy, not there." 

Aris had placed a cold pack on Gally's face, while they talked.

"Don't feel guilty, Thomas. It would have happened at some point. Nature of the beast, and all that." 

Thomas nodded. He touched Gally's cheek gently. The bruiser smiled. 

"You know, you're not such a bad guy after all." Thomas grinned.

Gally shrugged. 

"I've got my moments. I'm just happy I had someplace to go to." 

They looked at Aris and Newt, in the kitchen, preparing dinner. 

"Yeah. We lucked out, didn't we?" 

 

"Hey." Newt nudged Thomas. "What's going on in there?" 

Newt pressed his lips to Thomas's temple. 

"Just thinking." 

They pulled apart to give two adorable girls dressed as princesses their treats from the plastic pumpkins on their laps.

"When I grow up, I wanna be pretty like her!" One of the princesses pointed at Aris who just blushed, and thanked them in his best, breathy, Marilyn voice.

Miss Billie shot him a wink.

"That's one strong girl over there." She agreed, dropping some candies in their pink pails.

The girls departed, singing as they moved to other apartments.

"Are you sure you don't wanna go? It's gonna be fun!" 

Newt shook his head. 

"I'm good. I've got a boxed set of classic horror films waiting for me inside."

Thomas agreed.

"Halloween isn't really my thing."

Miss Billie looked at them. 

"I would, but last time I went to a Halloween party, I spent the entire evening arguing with a drag queen who was dressed as me from my sitcom in the 70s."

She rose from her seat.

"The more embarrassing thing was trying to convince everyone at the party that I hadn't died in the 90s."

The guys laughed, as she crossed over to hug Aris.

"And you," she pointed at Gally. "You protect this beauty with all your might!" 

She grinned and softly punched Gally in the chin.

Gally pretended the hit was huge and stumbled backward, comically.

"Yes Ma'am!" he called out as he pinwheeled.

 

The sun had set, and the stars were out, and the last trick or treater had been 30 minutes ago.

Thomas, Newt, and Miss Billie all sat, talking until they decided it was time to go inside.

They were about to, when a chubby little boy came waddling up to them in what looked like a bear costume.

His chubby cheeks could barely contain a smile, and he held out a brown sack, which matched the cowl over his head and shoulders.

"Trick or Treat!" He shouted loudly.

"Well what have we here?" Miss Billie chuckled.

"If I didn't know any better," Newt leaned forward. "I would say we had an ewok on our hands!" 

"Yub Nub!" The boy piped up in agreement, speaking in character as the pint sized hero from the Star Wars movie.

"Chuck! Come on Chuck!" 

The trio looked up, and saw an older man and woman trailing behind him. The man was dressed like Han Solo, and Princess Leia, raiding on the moon of Endor.

"This." Thomas pointed. "This is commitment!" 

The couple laughed, and the man picked up the boy, and placed him on his shoulders.

"Your son is adorable." Miss Billie cheered. "Here." 

She reached her candy bucket up to the chubby child, and tilted the remainder in. 

"This is the best the night is gonna get."

Thomas and Newt agreed, and they emptied their buckets into the boy's sack, which was now bulging with sweets.

"Oh, how generous!" His mother giggled. "What do you say Chuckie?" 

"Thank you!" the boy grinned. "I mean... Yub Nub!" 

"I think there's a few more people still out giving treats." Newt pointed to the lit porchlights in the courtyard. 

"I'd say you got a good ten minutes, 'fore everyone gets to bed."

"Let's go get em, kid." The Dad zoomed away, making aircraft noises.

"Thank you so much for that." The Mother laid a hand on Newt's shoulder. 

"We got out later than we wanted, and then everyone had packed up for the night. You guys are saints!" 

Newt blushed.

"You're very welcome. You lucked out, we were about to turn in ourselves."

Chuck came zooming back with his candy bag full.

"Look Mommy! They gave me all their candies, and a nice lady gave me five dollars!" 

"That's wonderful honey!" 

"He made out like a bandit." Chuck's father brought up the rear. 

"Good night guys! I like you best cause you knew I was an Ewok!" 

Thomas mussed the kids hair, and smiled at him.

 

Inside the apartment, watching old black and white horror movies with a bowl of popcorn, Newt lay with his back against Thomas.

"See. I told you. You'd be a great father someday." 

Thomas shook his head. 

"I don't know." 

"Well, I think you would. You have a bigger heart than you know. Look how you treat Aris. How you've grown on Gally."

Thomas leaned and brushed Newt's ear with his lips.

"Do you want kids, Newt?" 

Newt grinned.

"Someday. I think...." 

"Think what?" Thomas took in the scent of Newt, as he dripped his head behind Newt's head.

"I think that maybe me wanting a family, is me wanting to try and re-create the family that I've been missing."

Thomas nodded.

"It's okay, you know."

Newt looked back up at Thomas. 

"To have a family. To want to grow. All that stuff."

"If I don't want it?" 

"It's your choice. But, if you did adopt... well, if we.. We adopt..."

Newt sighed.

"No one in their right mind would let me adopt." Newt chuckled.

"Well..." Thomas kissed Newt, and let his fingers roam Newt's body."We can always keep trying..."

Newt laughed and set the popcorn down on the floor. 

"You know, I'm not opposed to trying." 

Newt closed his eyes, made a wish, and kissed Thomas.


	40. Thankful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bittersweet November, with some drama, some sadness, and the ultimate antidotes, friendship, and love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap, I'm at 40 chapters on this, so I'll start winding it up soon. I know EXACTLY how I want this to end, but of course, half the fun is getting there.
> 
> Newt is precious in this chapter.
> 
>  
> 
> XOXO
> 
> TA

Thomas and Newt were sat at breakfast when they heard the commotion. 

They got up from the table, and listened at the door as the voices went back and forth.

"Well, I've told you, I'm only behind a few hundred, I can pay it in the middle of the month, but not any time sooner."

"That's not going to be acceptable, Miss Baker."

Newt looked at Thomas, a slight look of panic in his eyes. 

"Landlord." He whispered, and made a motion for Thomas to stay where he was behind the door. 

Newt took a breath, and stepped outside. 

It was a week past Halloween, and the November morning was bright, and still warm.

"Wot's all this then?" 

Miss Billie looked up, her eyes watering, and her face pinched with worry.

"Mister Samuels, this doesn't concern you." 

"Well, I'm here anyway. What's the issue?" 

"I'm not at liberty to discuss it."

"I'm just a little behind on my rent this month, Newt." 

"How much?" 

Miss Billie pursed her lips.

"How much?" Newt turned, and looked pointedly at his landlord.

"Five hundred dollars." 

"Wait here." 

Newt strolled back into his apartment, into his bedroom, to where he kept his safe in the closet.

He came back moments later.

"Here." 

Newt handed the landlord the $500, and then counted out another $2000.

"And here, this should cover the following month as well."

The landlord smiled.

"I'll want a receipt for that." 

He looked at the landlord, who went back to his car, and fetched his ledger.

"Newton..." 

Miss Billie looked older and sadder than Newt had ever seen her.

"You don't have to..."

Newt shook his head.

"It's already done."

The landlord, came back up with the receipts. 

"Here's the balance one, and here's for the following month."

Newt nodded. "Good That."

"Should I speak to you about the following month's rent?" 

"No need, I'm sure." 

The landlord nodded, and left. 

Newt looked over at Miss Billie. 

"Keep these safe, okay? He can't do shit to you if you have proof that rent is paid."

Miss Billie wiped her eyes.

"Wot happened?" 

"My son.... he cut me off, after that whole affair with Aris, and the gun. Then the show."

Newt felt his stomach drop to his feet.

"He said that he couldn't be associated with common criminals, and that I should be fine paying my way since I'm working again."

She gripped the papers tightly. 

"I CAN do it, just that I didn't make as much this month. But now, with two shows a week, maybe even three if Fry okays it."

Newt took her into a hug, and felt her gasp and start to cry.

"I can do it, Newt... I've done it all my life..." 

Newt nodded.

"I'll help. However I can. Thomas, Aris, all of us."

"I'll pay you back someday. I will." Her voice had regained the steel Newt was familiar with.

"Not a cent. And I mean it."

She pulled away from him, and softly hit his chin. 

"You're a good kid, Newt. You do your family proud." 

Newt grinned, kissing her cheek.

He exited before the cry strangling his throat could come out. 

Back in his apartment, Thomas was waiting for him.

He saw the look on Newt's face, and walked up to him, with open arms, and held Newt as he sobbed silently into Tommy's shoulder.

 

Thomas stroked his back, as they sat on the bed.

"Newt? What's the matter babe?" 

Newt took a breath, and told Thomas everything that transpired. 

"Is... are we going to be okay?" 

Newt nodded. 

"I've actually got quite a bit saved up, Tommy. So it's not the money."

Newt swallowed. 

"Just... this time of the year always gets a bit tough for me."

Thomas held Newt, comforting him.

"It always sucks, cause everyone always talks about family, and...."

Newt started to cry again.

"I feel stupid about this..."

"Don't be, baby."

"I don't have my mom to be proud of me anymore. Is that stupid?"

Thomas shook his head, tears filling his own eyes.

"I know how you feel, Newt." 

They curled into each other. 

"I'm proud of you, though. I'll always be proud."

 

Thanksgiving was coming up, and the gang was making their plans. 

Frypan had offered to host them at the SafeHaven, as he had for the last few years. However, this year, things were a bit different.

"Well, I won't be able to come, this time. I'm going to stop by my family's for dinner, then to Vegas for the rest of the weekend."

Minho blushed a bit at the end.

"Really?" Newt teased. "I'm surprised you haven't pulled up stakes yet."

Thomas leaned in. "How are things going with Cam?" 

Minho's grin was goofy, and priceless. 

"It's going good. I just wish he was closer. I mean, it's only a 4 hour drive." 

"I've driven further for dick." Aris sipped his drink.

Gally burst out laughing. 

"Well, now you don't have to. You've got a live in service." 

Thomas raised his glass to his friends.

"Yeah... AND I'm dragging this big galoot home with me for Thanksgiving." Aris wrapped his arm around Gally.

"Already?" Teresa raised her brows. She had a spoonful of food almost to Dee Dee's lips. The impatient child leaned forward and took her bite.

"Hey, that's love these days." Miss Billie toasted.

"And I love it. And I'm also unable to attend, as I have been given a sterling offer myself, for the holidays."

Teresa smiled.

"I have the honor of having a Broadway legend to dinner this year." 

"That's wonderful." Newt beamed.

"What about you guys?" Frypan sat with Ben cuddled up to him, and Harriet leaning on Ben. 

Newt smiled, and bit his lip. 

"Well, I was gonna kidnap Tommy and take him away for the weekend."

Thomas laughed softly. Great choice of words Newt. 

"Really?" Teresa grinned.

"And are you gonna come back...."

Newt shot Teresa a look. 

"No rings will be exchanged. No vows will be taken." Newt rolled his eyes.

"And I'm fine with that." Thomas agreed.

"Cause if you got married without us there, it would not be good for you." 

Aris nodded.

"Don't you dare deny me my bridesmaid dress." 

"When are you all leaving for family time?" Gally asked the group.

"Usually the morning of, keeps me from having to spend all day cooking with everyone." Teresa nodded.

"Same." Aris agreed. 

"So would everyone be free the day before?" 

They all nodded.

"So let's do an 'Orphan's Thanksgiving' on that day, so we can all be together." Fry announced.

"We'll do it here, before we close for a bit."

"For a bit?" Miss Billie halted mid-drink. 

"Well, yes." Fry looked nervous. "I was going to tell you all later, but, we're going to expand." 

The table erupted with joyful noises.

"How?" Newt asked.

"Well," Fry grinned, "The building behind mine came up for lease, and I made an offer, so we are now going to expand. This building will get annexed to that one."

Fry jammed his thumb up, and over his shoulder.

"Then, when that one is annexed, that is going to be a larger performance space for the 'Fabulous Billie Baker', as she will be billed."

Miss Billie beamed.

"And it will have a better performance area, and seat way more people."

Ben raised his head from Frypan's shoulder.

"The nights that Miss Billie performs, we have to turn away dozens of people all night. So we know we can get the crowds, but this time, we can serve and seat them."

"Plus," Harriet joined in, "the new performance space is big enough for a proper jazz trio and a legend." 

"But how long are you going to be closed for?" Miss Billie asked nervously. 

"Two months, tops." 

Newt reached below the table, and squeezed Miss Billie's hand softly.

I've got you. It's unspoken, but clear for them.

"So you'll be open by January?" Thomas asked.

"February, in time for Valentine's Day." Fry nodded.

Newt looked at Miss Billie and nodded.

 

They all had planned a potluck, but Fry was adamant about being in charge of the turkey and ham. 

Thomas and Newt brought a green bean casserole, and candied yams.

Teresa brought mashed potatoes, and Dee Dee.

Minho was in charge of desserts, bringing pumpkin, apple, and sweet potato pies, as well as a cheesecake.

Aris and Gally brought corn on the cob, and asparagus.

Harriet brought baked macaroni and cheese.

Miss Billie was told that she was to bring nothing, but she still produced two bottles of very fine wine she'd been saving for a long time.

"Because hey, you never know when the smoke is going to blow you away, right?" 

 

Frypan produced a magnificent bird, and a glazed, spiral cut ham, that made everyone ooh and ahh. 

A large table had been set with the goods, buffet style, as the gang sat at a long table, able to seat everyone.

"Are we gonna do the gratitude?" Harriet asked Frypan.

"If they want." 

"What's this then?" Thomas asked.

"We go around the table, and say what things we are grateful for. An exercise in appreciation." Fry smiled.

"I'll start." Minho announced.

"I am thankful for my family. My friends, who are a more forgiving family, and for my gym membership." 

They all laughed. 

Teresa raised her glass. 

"I'm grateful for my kid, my family, my studies, which are almost over, FINALLY. Oh, and all you crazy people."

She winked as the gang laughed.

"Me next." Ben lifted his glass. "I'm grateful for my friends, family, health, and my husband." 

"Same." Frypan nodded, giving Ben a kiss.

"And I'm grateful for my health, my family, and my mentor, the Fabulous Miss Baker." 

Miss Billie toasted Harriet.

"I'm grateful for fine liquor, and the best grandchildren a woman never had."

She took Newt's hand.

"Well, I'm bloody grateful for all of you, and especially, my Tommy." 

He leaned over, and kissed Thomas, a peck on the lips.

"I'm grateful for Newt, for helping me find myself." Thomas gestured to the table. "And to all of you, for making me feel like, for the first time in a decade, I have a family."

Gally rubbed Thomas's shoulder.

"I'm grateful for Aris, helping me see I wasn't alone. Thomas for helping me see how, and Newt, for helping me understand why." 

Aris kissed Gally's cheek. 

"I'm grateful for you all, because even though I never said it out loud, you all made it possible that I should be alive to see this day."

Everyone fell quiet for a second,stunned by the weight of the confession.

"And I'm also thankful they sell lube in gallon containers." Aris finished, to lighten the mood back up.

The gang erupted in laughter.

Miss Billie winked.

"Good boy. Always leave 'em laughing." 

 

The dinner was a success. They all laughed, ate, and drank until most of the food was gone, and what was left went home with whomever wanted some.

That night, everyone kept to themselves. 

Fry and Ben turned in, after looking at building plans for the thousandth time since they decided they would expand.

Harriet finalized her plans for home.

Teresa put Dee Dee to bed, and got their things together for their trip the following day.

Aris and Gally pulled their luggage together, while Aris tried to convince Gally that his family would love him.

Miss Billie sat, looking through her photo albums, remembering her long ago days, and smiling.

Newt and Thomas went on a late night run for things. 

Travel toiletries, some new socks for Thomas. 

Thomas had felt honored that Newt had cleared out two drawers for him after Mr. J's dismissal of him. 

Newt realized that he had maybe held on to some things for too long. He needed to let some stuff go. After clearing the drawers, he thinned out his closet as well.

He found that he didn't miss stuff as much as he enjoyed having Thomas with him, there.

The SuperCenter in their town was open 24 hours during the holidays, and it worked for them this time.

In addition to some necessities, Newt also picked up some snacks, as well as a small cooler, to keep things cold on the trip.

 

"So where are we going?" Thomas asked, once they were in the car.

"Nowhere now, but tomorrow, we are going to take a trip out of town."

"To where?" Thomas grinned.

"Never you mind." Newt winked.

"I'm going to spoil you a bit this weekend." 

"Oh?" 

Newt grinned and drove back to the apartment.

Once inside, Thomas cornered Newt in the living room.

"So what's this surprise?" 

Newt ran a hand up Thomas's cheek, and pulled him in for a kiss.

"Well, we're taking a weekend off to Seaside. When we're there, we'll check into a nice hotel. Have dinner. Maybe go to the movies. Sightsee. Be a couple."

Thomas noted the flush that crept up Newt's cheek.

"Any special reason?"

Newt closed his eyes, and grinned.

"Would you believe, that's kinda been a fantasy of mine for a very long time, Tommy?" 

"I can believe it." Thomas kissed Newt, lovingly.

"Why didn't you ask me before? I would have been happy to do this for you." 

Newt shrugged.

"I guess... I guess I just didn't know how to ask. Without sounding needy." 

Thomas took Newt's hand, and led him into the bedroom. 

"You can ask me for anything. I would do anything for you, Newt."

"I know." The blonde nodded.

"I guess you could say my biggest fetish would be.... romance."

Thomas leaned in and kissed Newt's forehead, moving down his cheek to his neck. 

"Then romance, I will give you."

"Just give me love." Newt whispered.

"Always, Newt."


	41. Seaside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt and Thomas take a road trip, where they spoil each other over a long holiday weekend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a "quiet" chapter, meaning that there is no dialogue, just some good old third party voyeurism. 
> 
> Lots of romance, and a tiny bit of smuts, but one of my favorite chapters to date. 
> 
>  
> 
> Also, there is a moment where they go to see a male singer. I purposely didn't pick a singer or songs, so you plug in whomever you'd like, and pick some romantic songs for them to sing to the boys.

Newt and Thomas woke at six in the morning, and after loading their bags in Newt's Mini Cooper, took a quick shower, separately. They dressed comfortably, and headed out by seven in the morning.

They stopped at the drive through for a quick breakfast sandwich, and coffee, then proceeded to drive to Seaside.

Seaside was, as advertised, a town adjacent to an old harbor community, which had grown into a vibrant hub over the years. 

It was also well known for having a large queer community, with more than half of the shops being owned, and run by people in the queer communities, as well as their allies.

Newt headed here, because he wanted a place, even for a short time, where he and Tommy could be, without looking over their shoulders at strangers. Without worrying about their safety.

Such a simple freedom. 

The drive over there was gorgeous, but dangerous, all high cliffs, and views of the ocean as they went. 

It added almost an extra hour to the drive, but with the vistas and the twinkling ocean blending into the bright November day, worth every extra second.

They spent the drive singing along to songs on the radio. Sharing stories, sharing secrets. Taking a break for gas, and having a piss at a rest stop. 

Newt stopped to take pictures of he and Thomas at certain points on the trip, in front of the ocean atop verdant cliffs. At an old gas station that looked like it was from the 1950's.

Thomas took pictures of Newt driving. Pictures of the road ahead of them, and of the scenery going by them.

 

Three hours later, they were pulling in to the Hotel, where and handsome female met them in a valet vest, and smart dress pants. 

They were welcomed warmly, and Newt gave his name and reservation number to the valet, who attached it to her keyring, while a young, fresh faced twink took their bags on a cart.

Newt and Thomas were shown to their suite on the fifth floor.

Thomas dropped his jaw looking around the space. 

The main room had a television, and sofa, with extra seating, and a large coffee table. Pillows on the floor and seating gave the room a cozy feel.

The dinette, and kitchen were nice, with marble countertops, and breakfast bar seating, as well as a table for four. 

A note on the fridge let them know it had been stocked per Newt's reservation request, and that they could also order room service 24 hours a day.

The bathroom was huge, with side by side sinks, a huge Jacuzzi tub, and a shower that could easily fit them both.

The bedroom was amazing. A king sized bed dominated the space, with a pair of armchairs positioned in front of the window, with a table between them. 

The window ran the length of the bedroom, and faced the open ocean. The crystal blue sea sat outside their window, waves winking in the sunlight.

Thomas was overwhelmed. 

 

Newt walked the suite, making sure everything was up to par with what he asked for from them. 

Satisfied everything was as it should be, and he piled a plate from the kitchen with grapes, and took a bottle of champagne and two glasses to the bedroom.

Thomas was waiting for him, in the bedroom. Newt offered him the champagne, which he sipped. He found he didn't care much for the taste, but, it was Newt. 

He placed his glass down, and took off Newt's shirt. He took Newt to the chaise lounge outside on the balcony, and laid him down. He handed him the champagne, and fed him grapes while his lover lounged.

Newt looked up at Thomas in awe, and appreciation. He closed his eyes as Thomas brushed the grapes against his lips.

This is how the kings lived, didn't they?

 

Newt took Thomas in the bed, that first time, on the high count, Egyptian cotton sheets. Thomas's skin felt as silky as the bedclothes, and Newt lost himself in his lover's touch. 

Irresistible. That's what Tommy was. His very being was irresistible. Deep inside Thomas, he planted his seed, Tommy's nails leaving a tattoo on his back.

 

After a touch filled shower, they dressed again, and energized, they set out for the day.

It was Thanksgiving Day, but many places were still open. Bars were hosting people for football games, patrons drinking and cheering. Movie theaters were still open. 

Thomas and Newt went in to see a movie they'd been wanting to go to for a while. 

They sat close to the front, having popcorn, drinking, and having a pretty damn good time. 

After the movie, they left, and had lunch at a small cafe on the street. They sat out on the sidewalk, while the server brought them plate after plate of tapas, and beer.

Thomas couldn't resist feeding Newt bites, and Newt couldn't resist letting his lips caress Tommy's fingers, as they left his mouth. 

No one said anything. No one opposed their PDA. 

After the meal was done, they stumbled about, drunk and happy, holding hands as they window shopped. 

They made their way into a music store, specializing in used records and CDs. Tapes lined the shelves on the walls, along with posters for sale. 

Newt browsed the racks, picking up a couple of things that piqued his interest, and suggesting Thomas do the same. 

Thomas sang along softly to the music playing on the PA system. It was an old 90s love song that he grew up hearing on the radio. 

He moved in behind Newt, and sang it softly in Newt's ear.

 

The sun was starting to set. Newt was adamant that they get back no later than six o'clock. 

 

Thomas stood at the doorway to the bedroom, dressed in a nice suit Newt had bought for him before the trip. It was a beautiful navy blue, with a crimson pocket square and tie.

Newt was dressed in a similar suit, a dark, burnt amber color, with a forest green tie and matching pocket square. 

They made their way downstairs, via the elevator. Newt unable to stop himself from pinching Tommy's bottom, causing the boy to giggle, and blush.

The doors opened, and they made their way to the hotel's dining room.

A table had been reserved for them, near the windows, which on this side of the hotel, overlooked the cityscape. 

The buildings were all lit up, twinkling like stars. 

Their Thanksgiving dinner was amazing, turkey, stuffing, potatoes, vegetables, fresh baked rolls, and pecan pie for dessert. 

Thomas and Newt talked over dinner, sharing hopes, dreams, insecurities. Plans for a future together. 

After the meals were over, they stepped outside, and walked the hotel grounds. They walked to the beach, and took off their shoes and socks, rolling up their pant legs, and walking on the wet sands.

Thomas took Newt's hand as they walked in the night, and before heading back, gave Newt a kiss underneath the starlight, shoes in hand, waves lapping at their bare feet.

 

Back in the hotel, they lay in the Jacuzzi tub, listening to romantic songs, and letting their meals digest. After a thorough cleanup, and clean out, they went to bed, again.

Newt lay Thomas down on the bed, and straddled his hips. He stayed for a long moment, studying the way that the light fell on Thomas. 

Six months feels both like forever, and like no time at all. Half of a year. 180 something days. 

Thomas raised himself up on his elbows, leaning forward to kiss Newt's neck. Newt adjusted himself, and slid down Tommy's hard cock. 

His soft coos and moans were music to Thomas's ears. Newt relished the feeling of his boy, deep inside him. A different feeling than when Newt filled Thomas. 

Like this, Newt felt very much in charge, as he also satiated his need to be filled. 

Thomas loved when Newt was in control. In this position, he felt they were sharing it, somehow. He surrendered to Newt's control, but he also felt Newt's love for him, his trust and respect. 

It wasn't like her... where Thomas felt like a prop. This was connection. Need and want, combined with trust. Trust. Love. 

It was all the same. But different. In a good way. In a way that made Thomas start to feel that all of the bad was worth it. That if he had to do it all the same way, he would.

Knowing that this would be the endgame. He would do it the same way, every time.

 

They slept hard, the day and the dinner, and the emotional impact of the sex found them wound up into each other. 

 

When morning came, they awoke in paradise. Newt was unwilling to get out of bed, and Thomas grabbed the lube bottle.

He took them both in his hand, as they lay, facing each other in the bed. Thomas stroked them long, and slow, teasing Newt with orgasm forever, until his Master exploded all over him, their loads mingling on his chest and stomach.

It felt like the perfect way to start to any morning. 

After a shower, breakfast was ordered room service: pancakes, waffles, eggs, fruit, and mimosas. They sat and had breakfast naked.

Breakfast done, they went back to the room to change. Thermals and jackets, jeans and boots, as the weather had finally gotten colder, and went out into the city again. 

They explored the downtown area, stopping in bookstores, and boutiques. Newt stopped at a men's store, and bought them each a matching maroon scarf. 

Thomas stopped in a comic book store, where there were multiple superhero shirts on display in the window. 

Newt had fun watching Thomas try on different shirts, with the buff brunette setting his mind on three shirts: A Batman Logo, A Superman Logo, and another that featured the silhouettes of the Justice League.

Thomas wore that shirt out of the store, much to the delight of the shop owner who got to watch Thomas change shirts right in front of him.

Newt felt a sense of pride in that, knowing that other men wanted his Tommy. Knowing that Tommy was his.

They made their way to a candy shop, where they pored over baskets, bins, and jars of sweets.

Newt bought a pound of assorted saltwater taffy, and with the smile on his face, looked all of his childhood happiness as he unwrapped and popped each one in his mouth.

The area led itself to a boardwalk, where they found an old fashioned arcade, and lost themselves for a couple of hours playing video games, skee ball, and watching kids kill it at Dance Dance Revolution.

 

The boardwalk had a ferris wheel, and Thomas and Newt climbed aboard, waiting until they reached the top to give each other a kiss in the crisp afternoon air.

Thomas took some more pictures of Newt, and Newt took more of Thomas. They stopped to have hot dogs, and french fries.

Newt almost squealed with joy when he found they offered both malt vinegar, AND mayonnaise, while Thomas stuck with ketchup on his own fries.

He loved his adorably British boyfriend. 

Newt teasingly made a show of how wide he could open his mouth to take a bite, cause several people to stare, and at least two other guys to wink at him.

Thomas leaned in, and popped a fry in Newt's mouth, then bit the end off, kissing his man. 

He wondered for a second if they were being obnoxious. Then he realized, he didn't even care. 

 

They made it back to the hotel as the sun finished setting. They changed one more time, and headed back out, this time walking a few blocks from the hotel.

Newt kept his jacket pulled around him as the cold breeze came off the water, drifting into the city. 

They stopped at a bar and grill, and got a booth, where the sever came up to greet them. They ordered the happy hour specials, which was half off all whiskey, and buy one, get one appetizers.

Newt also ordered a steak for them to share.

Three whiskeys each, and several bites later, they wobbled out of the bar. Thomas didn't notice where they were headed, just happy being with Newt. 

Newt on the other hand, had the whole weekend planned.

 

The whole purpose of coming down to Seaside was to see one of Tommy's favorite singers, without his knowing. The show had been sold out for months, but Newt, having had some connections, via his playmates, got two seats in the third row.

Thomas looked up at the theater marquee, and lamented, wishing they could be able to go. Newt pulled out his tickets, and handed one to Thomas, who almost fainted from the joy of it all.

Newt took him by the hand, and they went into the venue, which at one time had been a movie house in the 1960s. It was converted into a church in the late 70s, then lay dormant until early 2000, when it was turned into a theater.

The inside was both incredibly posh, and totally garish, all at the same time. The lobby was large, and a staircase led to the second level. 

A merch table was crowded, with dozens of people looking for shirts, and other souvenirs. They skipped the table, and hit the bar, taking in the sights of the venue.

Located past the lobby, the bar opened up along an entire wall. Above and surrounding it, the second and third floors let people on that level look down at the bar while they milled about. 

With another drink in them, and another in hand, the boys kept their buzz up, as they made their way inside. Thomas's eyes grew wider as they moved closer to the stage.

He almost started to cry, once Newt navigated them to the center seats in their row. 

 

The concert started, and Thomas sat enraptured by the man on stage. He played piano, guitar, and sang, and the brunette boy's lips moved silently along to every word.

Newt discreetly took pictures of the concert, as well as of Thomas as he enjoyed the show. 

Thomas had gotten Newt into this particular singer, and Newt had to admit, he sounded even better live than he did on album. A rare feat these days. 

Newt found he could sing along to the songs as well, and he enjoyed himself just as much. 

At the end of the main set, Thomas pulled Newt to aisle as the singer finished the last song, and the crowd rushed the stage, Thomas pulling Newt along. 

They wound up, just left of the center, the lip of the stage coming up to just above their pecs. 

The singer came out for the last few songs, and a few times, looked right and Thomas and Newt, who were leaning against each other, eyes closed, blissful looks on their faces.

After the last song had been sung, and the last note faded into the rafters, the singer stepped forward to bow, and began to shake hands and thank the people he could reach.

He stopped and took both Thomas and Newt's hands in his, squeezing them tightly, mouthing a word of thanks, and then moving on. 

Thomas didn't hide the tears in his eyes, and he hugged Newt tightly. 

They stayed like that for some time, and when they pulled apart, half the crowd had left, while others milled about and left slowly.

Newt made the way to the merch table, with Thomas in tow, where they bought a tour program, a wrist cuff for Newt, a necklace for Tommy, and a tour shirt for each of them.

Once outside, the venue, they followed a string of people, who were headed behind the building. A throng of fans all waited in the cold by the stage door.

Newt pulled Tommy forward, and they joined the fans, waiting for an hour, some of whom left because of the cold.

When the singer exited the stage door, everyone had moved into something resembling a line, and he took as much time as he could to thank everyone.

Once he got to Newt, a spark of recognition crossed his face, and he hugged the Brit, like he had done with several men and women in the line.. 

Setting his eyes on Thomas, he chatted for a few minutes while Newt filmed and took pictures of them, while he signed Tommy's program, and posed for a selfie with the three of them.

 

Thomas was walking on air the whole way back to the hotel. He walked close to Newt, holding hands, thanking him over and over again for the great time they experienced.

A few blocks from the hotel, the boys stopped at a cafe, and each had a large hot chocolate. Thomas's was flavored with peanut butter, and Newt's was hazelnut.

They sat late into the night, talking about music, and musicians. Shows they wanted to see, and shows they wish they'd been around to see. 

As the store closed, almost at two in the morning, they each took another chocolate to go, and walked back to the hotel.

Back in the room, Thomas placed all his treasures down, and scrolled through his phone, looking at the pictures again. 

Newt had stripped down, and crashed out. Thomas leaned in, and took a few selfies of them lying in bed, naked and looking asleep. 

He fell asleep, soon after putting his phone back on the charger. 

 

The following morning, Newt reminded Thomas they had a couple of days left, so if there was anything else they wanted to see, why not go now?

Thomas picked the aquarium, and Newt wanted the zoo, so they chose both, and headed down to the valet. 

After taking off in the car, Newt felt the engine struggle, and shudder. He pulled over to the curb of the street, just as the car died.

He tried turning it over, but nothing happened. 

Newt looked over at Thomas in a slight panic, only to feel the younger man's hand on his own.

Newt was so thankful for Thomas.


	42. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas and Newt get some help with their car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some SERIOUS TRIGGER WARNINGS here, including discussion of suicide, cutting, and self harm, so please be aware. It happens in the middle portion of this fic, as well as the end.
> 
>  
> 
> A very special thanks to Shaneo6930 for planting the seed to the chapter very early on in the development of this fic. I took a long time trying to find the right tone with everything.
> 
> I hope it doesn't disappoint.

Thomas stepped out of the car, and took a look around. They were just outside the hotel, and he remembered the landmarks from yesterday.

"I think there was a mechanic, right around the place we got coffee, last night."

Newt pulled out his phone, and checked the map of the area.

"You're right babe, it's over there a few blocks away."

The mechanic was down five blocks from the hotel, and Thomas insisted on pushing the car, rather than calling for the tow.

"Tommy, I have roadside assistance. It'll be fine."

"Newt. By the time they get here, and hook up the car, I'll have already gotten it there."

Thomas took off his shirt, leaving him clad in a white cotton tank.

"Now, go ahead, and throw that in neutral. I'll push, you steer."

Newt felt himself tingle a bit at Thomas's taking charge of the situation. He certainly appreciated a stripped down Thomas, pushing the car from the curb, into the warm November day.

 

It took about twenty minutes for the car to find its way down the street, and into the parking lot of the mechanic's station, where there were almost no other cars.

The place had a certain charm to it. An office sat on one end of the long, rectangular building, with windows looking out to the street, as well as the mechanic's bay.

The bay had room for 5 cars, each bay having a hydraulic lift, and a pit where the mechanics could work from as well. The place was pretty clean, but still smelled of fresh grease, and oil.

A car was already in one of the bays, hood open and up, with someone tinkering with the engine.

"Hello." Newt called out, over the noise of a radio playing something that sounded like classic rock.

"One second." The voice was muffled a bit, like it was biting a rag. His head was dipped into where the engine would be, his brown work boots, and form fitting jeans the only things visible.

Dylan wiped his brow with the hem of his tank. Huffing, and a bit out of breath.

"I gotta get to the gym with you." he chuckled, nudging Newt.

"I haven't been in a while." Newt smiled back. "Been getting all the fitness I need from you."

Newt took a minute to ponder the soft swell of his belly, where it seemed only last week, his abs were.

Not that he was vain. But his clients expected him to look a certain way.

But then, there were potatoes...

 

"Can I help you guys?"

The mechanic appeared, wiping his hands on a blue shop towel. His arms and neck smudged with grease and oil, sprouted from a tight black tank which clung to his body, showing off his lean stomach, and large, muscled pecs.

A tattoo banded his muscled arm, a stripe about an inch and a half wide, above an identical one, maybe half that size.

The mechanic smiled at them, his brown puppy dog eyes dancing with light, and an adorable smile, contained by a crooked jaw covered in light stubble. A smile that dropped into something else as he studied the form behind Newt...

Newt looked over at Thomas.

Thomas looked like he had just seen a ghost. Tears were brimming in his eyes.

"Scotty....?" His voice was practically a whisper, as he moved forward, slowly, carefully.

"Tommy..." The mechanic already had tears running down his face.

They slammed into each other, sobbing, arms wound tightly to each other. Thomas sobbing into Scott's shoulder, and Scott into Tommy's chest.

"You're alive. You're alive. You're alive. I can't believe it. You're alive." Scott chanted over and over again.

"I'm here. I am. I'm here, Scotty."

Newt felt his heart swelling, and he stepped back, feeling like he shouldn't be intruding on such a private, intimate moment.

He noticed the door to the office open, and a muscled, gruff looking man standing there, arms folded over his considerable chest. His biceps pushed his work shirt out to the limits, and he looked like he was about to yell something terrible.

Newt studied him. He could take him. If he dared to ruin this moment, Newt would ruin him. He was smaller and leaner, but he was NOT about to let anyone ruin this for these boys.

Scott pulled away, his tear stained face now smiling in earnest disbelief. He turned to the large man.

"Derek!" He called out, "Derek, come here, quick."

Thomas looked over at Derek, and after a few seconds, Newt watched the older man smile, wide.

All of a sudden, everything changed.

It was a magical thing. This tall, hunky, imposing man, went from evil to adorable in the span of seconds, thanks to his smile.

Derek walked forward to the embracing boys, his eyes sparkling.

"Tommy, this is my husband, Derek."

Newt raised his eyebrows. Well done, Scotty!

Derek extended his hand and took Thomas's warmly.

"You have no idea how happy I am to meet you. Welcome."

Thomas looked over at Scott.

"Husband?"

Scott nodded, grinning.

"Yup. He made an honest woman out of me."

Scott held up his left hand, showing off a silver band, identical to the one on the larger man.

Thomas looked back at Newt.

"Why are you all the way back there, babe?"

Newt walked up.

"Scotty, Derek, this is my world, my everything. This is Newt."

Newt nodded, shaking Derek's hand, and turning in time to see Scott, who put his arms around Newt in a hug.

"Hello." He greeted, then pulled back.

"Sorry, I'm a hugger." He noted Newt's surprised reaction.

"I love hugs." Newt laughed taking in the surreal scene before him.

 

Scott and Derek looked at the car, and worked quickly. The battery was replaced, as well as the spark plugs.

Newt turned the engine over, and the car hummed like it was brand new.

"Yaaassss." Newt purred as the car roared.

"What do I owe you?" He asked Derek, who was standing by, nodding appreciatively.

"Nada." Scott shook his head. "You're money's no good here."

He had his arms around Thomas, where they had more or less stayed since they arrived.

"No." Newt shook his head. "We couldn't..."

"You can, and you will." Derek insisted.

"I have never seen my boy this happy before, and for that alone, consider any future work you need done, on the house."

"Thank you. So much." Newt got out, and hugged Derek.

"Cause, you know, you can be out here anytime you want." Scott poked Thomas, teasingly.

 

They agreed, since there had been no more work that day, that they would spend the rest of the day, hanging at Derek and Scott's house.

 

Theirs was was a nice, two story place. It looked new, and wasn't too far from where they worked. As they pulled into the driveway, with their hosts pulling into the garage, Newt whistled.

"This is a nice place."

"Goals, babe." Thomas winked at him as they got out of the car.

Scott met them at the door, as they heard the sound of dogs barking and whining inside the house.

"Sit!" Derek's voice barked, gruffly. "Good. Out. Out."

The sound of nails clattering on the floor signaled a departure.

"That's our kids." Scott grinned.

"Scotty, you dog!" Tomas nodded.

"Well, not quite." Derek appeared again at the door.

They went in to the house, which on the inside was both very nice, and very homey.

The hardwood floors went into the dining room, just off the entrance, and the living room on the other side. The hallway led the the kitchen, then the staircase.

Photographs in the hall showed Derek and Scott at different points in their relationship. The largest of which was a frame showing them on their wedding day. A black and white photo of them exchanging rings, and looking at each other, lovingly.

"The potty is down here, end of the hall." Derek gave them a tour of the house. "This is the kitchen. Please feel free to help yourself to anything you want. This is your home too."

Newt felt humbled by his hosts.

"Thank you, so much."

"Who's hungry?" Scott asked, headed to the fridge.

 

They sat outside, on the patio, while Derek grilled burgers and chicken, as well as different vegetables, and some potatoes.

The fearsome barks they heard upon arrival came from two large huskies, Sammy and Dean, who were now sitting with their heads resting on Newt and Tommy's legs.

"The boys like you. That's all the proof I need." Derek winked at the guys as he turned the food.

"They smell us all over them, they probably think you're me. I'm their favorite."

Derek raised his eyebrows, and regarded his partner. The dogs whimpered, and licked their chops, looking hungry.

"Don't let them fool you. We feed them well, but they get no scraps from the table."

Scott pulled back on a cold beer, regarding his charges.

"How old are they?" Thomas nuzzled Sammy's ears.

"Five years old, but we've had them since they were almost a year old."

Derek paused his grilling to have a sip of his beer.

"Funny, because we were just gonna take one, but when we did, the other pup whined and cried so hard, it would break your heart, so we took them both. None of the other dogs reacted that way."

"They were a handful as pups." Scott agreed. "Good thing I trained them well."

"You trained them?" Derek sauntered over, an amused look in his eye.

He had traded his work shirt for an olive green V-neck shirt that brought out his eyes, and some khaki shorts. Scott was still in his pants, but had opted to go shirtless.

"Yep." Scott winked, as Derek leaned down to kiss him.

"Don't let him fool you." Derek looked up from the kiss. "I'm the Alpha."

"No." Scott puckered his lips. "I'M the Alpha."

"I'm the Alpha." Derek whispered, kissing Scott.

"I'm the Alpha." Scott whispered, took Derek's chin, and held it in place while they kissed.

"Okay, okay." Derek moved up, and rolled his eyes.

"You're the true Alpha." He conceded to his younger mate.

 

The burgers and chicken came out perfect, with grilled herb potatoes, corn on the cob, and roasted peppers, all from the grill.

Thomas and Newt dug in, thrilled to the great food, and great company.

Derek had cut the potatoes into slices, and brushed them with oil, salt, and herbs. The peppers were served with a cold cream cheese dip.

Thomas and Newt watched with satisfied joy as Derek and Scott fed each other, the same as they did.

"I hope that we're not too PDA for you." Scott suddenly said, as if realizing something.

"Not at all." Newt wiped the butter from his lips, smiling.

"You be yourself. We've done the same this whole trip."

Derek smiled, watching as every now and then, Scott gave Thomas a quick touch, almost to prove he wasn't dreaming him.

 

They feasted until the dusk, then Derek fixed up a bonfire for them, and they sat around a great stone basin, with mugs of hot chocolate, and platters of marshmallow, graham crackers, and chocolate bars to make s'mores.

Sammy and Dean lay in their large kennel, snoozing, and keeping an eye on their masters and guests.

Newt and Derek sat off, separately, quietly, as Scott and Thomas talked.

"Why did you keep saying, 'you're alive' when you hugged me?" Thomas asked, puzzled.

Scott took a deep sigh.

"After.... everything," Newt could see Scott choosing his words carefully, "I went back at one point, to apologize to your parents, for what had happened."

He looked at Thomas, sadness in his eyes.

"I called, but no one answered. One day, your dad actually answered, and when I asked for you, he said you were dead."

Thomas went pale.

"That you killed yourself, because of me..."

A choked sob broke free from Scott's soul.

"And I tried asking your mom the same, and she said...."

Scott stopped, tears in his eyes.

"Scotty..." Thomas touched his friend's hand.

"She said that you had killed yourself, that she wished... that we had never been friends, cause if we hadn't, you would still be alive..."

Tears rolled down Scott's cheeks.

"And... you weren't around. You weren't at school. No one knew what had happened."

Scott sobbed, tears flowing now, matching Thomas's.

"No one knew where you were, and no one could find you. So I believed it...."

Thomas pulled Scott in, letting the boy cry on his shoulder.

"I spent years... thinking... I did it... I was the reason you were..." Scott broke down into sobs, as Thomas held him.

"I thought I did it. It was my fault you were....d..d...."

Thomas shook his head.

"I'm so sorry Scotty. I swear I would have never left Beacon Hills if that were the case. I would have just lived on the streets."

"I had to leave." Thomas shivered, remembering, "They told me if I stayed... they would have me arrested, thrown in prison..."

"I should have never left you." Thomas wept. "I left you alone, I abandoned you."

"I never blamed you, Tommy." 

Scott's hands gripped Thomas, as if trying to confirm he was real, there.

"Your dad called mine, and... that... didn't go well." Scott wiped his eyes.

Thomas brushed tears away.

"What happened?"

Scott shook his head.

"They sent me to church, and made me pray, for months."

"The irony." Derek whispered to Newt as they watched, sitting near each other.

"For six months, they locked me in my room. No computer, no TV. Just my bed, a bible and a lamp. I was at church when I wasn't in school."

Scott sighed.

"So after the end of six months, I just decided to play it straight, literally. I pretended I wasn't gay."

Newt felt his heart break at that.

"And I did it just in time, because later, I found they had been looking up 'Rehabilitation Camps', to send me to, to make me straight again."

Thomas leaned in. Scott's head on his shoulder.

"The next year, I had a girlfriend, and they bought me a car. Go figure."

"Really?" Thomas sounded upset.

"Well, kinda."

Scott looked up at Thomas.

"You remember Cora?"

"Cora?"

"Dark hair, brown eyes, awesome girl, she used to hang out with the Martin clique."

"Kickass Cora?"

"That's her." Derek nodded.

"Well." Scott began, "she was my pretend girlfriend, because SHE was dating a guy she knew her parents wouldn't approve of, so, she and I played boyfriend and girlfriend."

"Okay." Thomas nodded, impressed.

Scott continued. "Then, nights when I was supposed to be out with her, I would drive up out here. I had a fake ID, and would check out gay clubs here."

"Two hours out of the way?!"

"I couldn't risk being seen being gay, or anywhere gay." Scott shrugged.

"Which is where HE comes in." Scott pointed at Derek, smiling through the dried tracks of his tears.

Derek blushed, and for a moment looked uncomfortable.

"So I'm at the club one night, I think it was..."

"The Manhole." Derek deadpanned, fighting a smile.

"Yes." Scott pointed. "I was there, and I was getting bothered by this one really pushy guy. And I mean, hands everywhere, and I just wasn't into it, but I couldn't cause a scene, cause I wasn't even 17 yet."

Thomas grinned, shaking his head.

"So, I'm hiding by the bar, and Der's standing there, and he asked if the guy was bothering me."

Scott started to laugh.

"So I said, yes, he is, and I'm not sure how to lose the guy."

Derek smiled, reliving the memory in his head.

"So, the guy finds me. And Derek puts his arm around me, and tells the guy: Leave my boy alone.... or I'll rip your throat out..."

"With my teeth..." Derek finished in unison with Scott.

The boys laughed.

"So, then..." Scott sips his chocolate, which had now gone cold.

"I get back to the Beacon Hills, and that weekend, Cora asks me over to meet her family, cause her brothers are in town."

Scott grinned.

"And who do you think I see when I get there?"

Derek winked and raised his mug.

"So, needless to say, the world is a very small place."

"So you went and got you a Daddy." Thomas nudged Scott, feeling very young.

"Literally."

Newt looked askance at Derek.

"I may or may not be much older than Scott."

"How much older?" Newt raised an eyebrow.

"I'm 40."

Newt's jaw dropped a bit.

"That's hot." Thomas said before he could stop himself, causing Scott to burst into laughter.

"It's a little embarrassing at times." Derek blushed.

"But he was a gentleman. The whole time." Scott insisted.

"I was the horndog trying to get him naked. Like, ALL the time."

"Not that we're judging." Thomas nodded. "I mean, that's quality Daddy right there."

Newt chuckled to himself.

"I mean, Newt, you're the hottest dude ever..."

"I know, I know," Newt smiled, amused, "You have to admit, this is a hot man here."

Derek blushed and smiled, trying to hide his grin behind his mug.

"But, yeah. I guess I wore him down enough to take me."

Derek shook his head.

"No. I admit, I was pretty smitten with you from the start. I just knew there was no way in Hell you were 21 when you were at that bar."

"Things were different then."

"So how did you decide to carry on the relationship?"

Derek let his smile drop, a bit.

"I didn't, actually."

Scott looked at Thomas, and nodded.

Derek sighed.

"I didn't want a relationship. Not with anyone."

"When I graduated high school, I was 18, with my own car. I knew I wasn't cut out for college, so I went to a trade school. Learned how to tinker with cars."

Thomas and Newt watched as Scott rose and sat next to Derek.

"Then, I packed up my life, and moved down here. Then I go look for a job, and the first mechanic I come to, is this this big guy here."

Derek let his hand rest on Scott's shoulder.

"So, I decided to take him as an apprentice." Derek rubbed Scott's shoulder, affectionately.

"And somewhere in there I fell in love."

Thomas looked at Newt and winked, knowing exactly how that went.

"So did you take his name too?" 

Scott nodded.

"I have no need for my last name, not with my family. I'm proud to be Mr. Scott Hale."

Newt and Thomas looked at each other.

"Hale? Did you say your last name was Hale?" 

Derek nodded.

"Ever since I was born." 

"Hale from Beacon Hills, Class of 86?" 

"No." Derek shook his head. "I was Class of 96, my uncle, Peter was Class of 86."

"Lettered in Basketball?" Newt asked, and Derek looked over puzzled.

"Yes..."

Scott watched the whole back and forth with wonder.

"You bought the jacket, didn't you?" Scott had his hand over his mouth in shock. "You're DarkDaddy328 on the auction site!"

"He bought it for me." Thomas blushed.

Derek looked at his drink, and smiled.

"I wondered who it went to. I know my uncle would have appreciated the twist of it going to you two."

Scott sighed.

"Peter passed away a few years ago. He had been burned badly in a fire, and didn't survive."

Newt flushed. 

"I am so sorry, Derek. And now I feel...."

"Don't. Don't feel badly."

Derek looked at the boys.

"I sold it because I wasn't able to hang on to his ghost without feeling bad. He wasn't sentimental, so I know he wouldn't have minded."

Scott smiled, wistfully.

"Peter was a big champion of our relationship, even when Derek wasn't sure about it."

Derek had a faraway look in his eyes.

"He kept telling me there was something extra special about Scott, and that I shouldn't count him out." 

Derek winked and raised his glass to his husband.

"He was right."

 

The night found them inside, in the living room, Newt and Derek sitting in two wing-back chairs, with Scott and Thomas sitting together, tucked in to each other, on the couch on the other side of the room.

 

"It was bad." Derek confessed to Newt.

"His family still doesn't know about us. They still think he's going to marry a girl, and give them grandchildren. To them, I'm just a room mate, a co worker he lives with to cut costs."

Newt nodded.

"I think that he's afraid they will find a way. They'll pull us apart. He's already gone through that once in his life, and that...."

Newt leaned in, as a dark, hard look come over Derek's face.

"That's not my story to tell."

Newt reached over.

"You're a good man, Derek. The rest of the world hasn't caught up with most of us." 

Derek smiled.

"It makes me happy to see how happy you make Thomas." 

They watched as the boys lay on the couch, the dim lights casting shadows on them, and a trick of the light made Newt see them 10 years younger.

Scott and Thomas had been through so much, and neither had the other to lean on, as before.

"I think Thomas saved me." Newt blurted it out. A confession. "I didn't think I had another life left in me."

"Same." Derek clinked his mug with Newt's.

"I had...." Derek paused. 

"I had a very serious relationship, back in my twenties. He was younger, by six years."

He sighed, and Newt felt his ache.

"We hated each other, I think. Or maybe we couldn't just admit we loved each other at first, but...well, over time, we became very important to each other."

Newt watched as Derek's eyes moistened. 

"One day, he texted me, and told me he didn't need me anymore. That he wasn't gay, and that he had a girlfriend, and that I should never contact him again."

"Wow." 

"Right? Like someone just re-wrote his life story, and wrote me out of it. Like everything we went through, or felt, like it never happened."

Newt found himself rubbing Derek's shoulder in comfort.

"I still carry that, you know. Like my biggest fear is one day, Scott will just abandon me." 

Newt regarded their boys, cuddling on the couch.

"Does it bother you, seeing them together?" 

"No." Derek raised his brows and shook his head. 

"I love Thomas, and I love that Scott feels complete."

Derek blushed and looked embarrassed.

"If I'm being completely honest... Thomas kinda reminds me of my ex from back then."

 

"Wow." Scott listened to Thomas talk about how his life had changed from the exile of his home, to his finding a new home with Newt.

"I know." Thomas conceded. "It feels like a whole different person lived that." 

"I barely got out alive."

"Same." Scott laid his head on Dylan's chest.

"I tried all kinds of ways to cope. I hated the hurt, and the pain. So one day... I picked up a knife..."

Thomas felt his heart jump in this throat.

"No..."

"I just cut a little." Scott's voice shook.

"Just to feel some other pain, then... then more... then more..." 

Thomas saw Scott's hands travel to his thighs. 

"It hurt, but I could control it... until... I couldn't...."

Thomas held Scott closer.

"I'm so sorry Scotty. I wish I had never left."

"I've stopped. I haven't done it in several years now. It was... It was a way to deal when I was younger, but not now. Not anymore..."

Scott moved his hand to Tommy's heart. 

"I went through a really hard time then, Tommy. I was kind of the opposite of you."

Thomas stroked Scott's hair.

"I slept with... everyone. Any dude would do, and did. I mean, like, I was a complete slut."

Scott shook his head.

"I don't know why... maybe I thought I was getting back at my parents, myself, society...I was daring them to abandon me, before I did it to them. And I always did, right after."

"I understand..." Thomas whispered into Scott's temple.

"I'm just lucky to have my health still. I mean, I didn't pick up any diseases."

"Do you still get tested?" Thomas asked, kindly.

Scott nodded.

"Every three months." He smiled.

"Derek and I....well, we have friends, and sometimes..." 

Scott blushed.

"Well, we have a lot of fun, us guys."

Thomas smiled, laughing gently.

"Newt and I have friends too."

Scott let his head rest on Thomas, listening to the older boy's heart.

"Please never leave me again." 

The request took Thomas by surprise/ He would never again.

"Never." He bent down and kissed Scott's cheek.

Somewhere in all the cuddles, they fell asleep, curled up together.

 

"A group of us, well, the guys that work for us, get together.... and we... well..."

Derek blushed a bit.

"Same." Newt nodded. "So no judgements. I just always ask our playmates to stay aware of their health and..."

"Get tested." Derek finished in unison with Newt.

"Good man." Newt clinked mugs with Derek.

"I think it's helped. He and I both." Derek nodded.

"I think he used sex as a means to control something outside, and I used refusal of it to control something inside."

"And now?" Newt felt bold enough to ask.

"Now I think we understand that power in it. The connection it makes for us. How we use it to heal the parts of us we've already started to piece together."

Newt nodded.

"You're story is pretty similar to mine, and Tommy. I know there was something I was holding at bay."

He looked at Derek.

"I'm really glad he found Scott, and you."

"And we're only a few hours away. And you are always welcome here."

Newt yawned, and looked at the time.

He wished they could stay.

 

Newt gently woke the boys.

"Come on Tommy. We gotta go."

Derek stroked Scott's hair, waking his boy gently.

"Come on pup, time for bed."

Thomas opened his eyes slowly. 

"Just a little longer Daddy..." 

Newt blushed.

Derek smiled.

"You know, we have a spare room upstairs."

Newt grinned. 

"We're in town a couple more days. Do you think you could be free tomorrow?" 

Derek pondered.

"I could call in some people. Are we talking all day?" 

Scott stirred.

"Jackson and Isaac are working tomorrow. They can handle the day." 

Derek nodded.

"I'll have Jordan and Boyd on standby, in case the weekend gets busy."

 

Thomas and Scott peeled themselves off the couch. Newt politely ignored Scott's erection poking out the front of his jeans.

"We're going to go to the zoo and aquarium tomorrow, and we'd be honored to have you join us."

Scott reached up to Derek, hands over his head.

"Please Dad? I haven't had a day off in weeks."

Derek kissed Scott's forehead.

"Sure thing baby. Come on, let's get some sleep." 

 

They said their goodbyes at the door, and Derek and Newt shared a hug that lasted a bit longer than the one they met with. 

"We'll say a call at eight, to see if you're ready. We can pick you up, since it's on our way."

"Okay, sounds perfect." Newt took in Derek's scent. He really wished they could stay.

Thomas and Scott kissed, a simple, but meaningful moment that cemented them being back in each other's lives.

As they kissed, they each held hands with their partner.

Derek stood, and watched as Thomas walked up to him, and slid his arms around him. Newt noted Derek's reluctance, and rubbed the older man's back.

"Thank you for loving and taking care of my best friend." He mumbled into the older man's chest.

Derek let his arms come around Thomas, and hold him. 

"Thank you for coming back into his life. Please, please know you guys are welcome here anytime."

They all nodded, and Derek and Scott stood on the doorstep, watching as their new friends drove away.

 

Thomas sat quiet in the car.

"You okay babe?" Newt smoothed Tommy's hair, which was spiked out in all directions.

Thomas nodded.

"Are...are you okay? With Scott being back in my life?"

Newt nodded. "Of course, Tommy." 

Thomas laid his head on Newt's shoulder as the Brit drove.

"I thought you, maybe. might be jealous."

"Not at all, Tommy. I know what Scott means to you. I understand you love him too. You are allowed to do that, babe."

Newt smiled at Tommy.

"And I know, you are mine. I am yours. No matter who joins us, for a day, or a lifetime, we belong to each other."

Thomas kissed Newt's shoulder.

"Thank you." 

After about ten minutes, Thomas spoke again.

"That Derek's one hot Daddy too."

"Oh, yeah." Newt agreed. 

"Do you think....?"

Newt grinned, as they pulled up to the hotel valet.

"If it's meant to happen, it will happen. And I kinda hope it does happen. If that doesn't bother you." 

"Not at all." the boy responded leaning in. "Not at all."

Reassuring his man, Thomas passionately kissed Newt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smutty NewtmaScerek four-gy? Anyone? Yes or no?


	43. 4 Threads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newtmas and Scerek go to the zoo and aquarium, and kinda go on a double date. Attractions are revealed, and lust is a-brewin'.
> 
> Also, kind, supportive Peter Hale makes a cameo.
> 
>  
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS! 
> 
> Derek briefly discusses his sexual assault, and Scott his emotional trauma. You can actually skip part one, and still get the effect of the story in the second part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is in two parts.
> 
> Part one is each of the boys giving you their perspectives, and thoughts on their pasts, and their opinions.
> 
> Part two is the day/date it turns into. I stopped just short of proper smut, so the next chapter is gonna be full out filth.

Newt and Thomas met us for coffee at "Java Chip's" down the street from our mechanic's shop. 

Scott and I had talked after they left, about Thomas's arrival back into his life. I'm thrilled for him. Scott went through so much in his young life, and this... this healed him.

After we started living together, we had a lot of long talks about our pasts, our pains, and our fears. 

That was years ago, when we stayed in a rinky-dink apartment with broken sinks, and second hand everything. 

I slept on the couch, much to Scott's disappointment. He made no secret about his feelings for me, all the way back when I rescued him from that lech at the Manhole.

When Cora brought him over that weekend I was visiting, my entire being exploded in excitement. After given the time to think, I realized I had a crush on him too.

My major reluctance came from my own experience. I was only 15 when I was taken advantage of sexually, by a female teacher twice my age. 

A lot of guys would have been all over it, but I knew I was gay. Having a gay uncle helped me see that you could be a good, proud, and honorable gay man with a great life.

It was Uncle Peter who was my champion, and who stood by me when everything went down. He encouraged my parents to press charges. He was the one who helped me through it all.

My parents were embarrassed, and ashamed, but Uncle Peter was the one who made sure I came through the ordeal with the minimal amount of hang ups.

He also was the one who supported me, financially, when I came out. 

That whole part of my past kept me from even thinking about taking Scott as a partner for years after we met.

Well, that, and Stiles. 

Years after trying to trust someone, to love someone, I opened myself up to Stiles. Again, I was reluctant, because he pursued me. 

After 4 years of getting to know each other, first platonically, then after his 18th birthday, sexually, he told me that I shouldn't be a part of his life.

That I was a phase, and he had a girlfriend, and was happier, and it was what everyone expected of him, and....

I was gutted. 

I spent hours crying to Peter about my pain, and like a good uncle, he heard me out, then after I was done crying, helped me get my shit together.

He showed me how to work on cars, and after I figured out my knack for it (which was really more about my needing things to be in order), he enrolled me in, and paid for, my schooling.

As a single man with no kids, or partner, he had money to help.

I passed all my tests, and came down to Seaside to start a new life. I apprenticed under an amazing mechanic named Ralph, who asked me to be her business partner.

After she retired, she stayed on as part owner, and had me take over the whole business. 

Scott came into my life shortly after. 

He was so flirtatious, and so brash, I didn't feel like I could trust him. Especially not when he was a hottie half my age, in a city were most of the men were practically porn stars.

It wasn't until he moved in with me (after 2 months of him sleeping in his car, and telling no one, I might add), that I saw who he really was.

He was just like me. A damaged kid, with a bad past, who was holding together a broken heart out of sheer will. 

The masks we wore during the day fell quickly. Scott suffered from nightmares, and despite his flirtatious nature, he didn't seem to attach to anyone.

In fact, once a guy pursued him, he dropped his interest, which I never understood.

A lot of the guys at the shop had their eyes on him, but he didn't let any of them succeed. But he had fun flirting. 

Over a lot of time spent cooking, and talking, and watching TV, and talking instead of watching it, and the occasional evening spent in bed, fully clothed, and talking, we got to know each other.

I introduced, or re-introduced Scott to Uncle Peter a year after we had decided to properly date. 

I was still on the fence, but Uncle Peter encouraged me to try. I'm glad I did. Uncle Peter was always the smartest man I knew. 

It was sometime after, that Uncle Peter's condo caught on fire. He was remarkable, making sure people got out, and rescuing other people from the building before the firefighters arrived. 

The heat overtook him, and he barely made it out alive. Not that he survived. He was burned over 80% of his body.

Scott went with me to see him, and on what would become his deathbed. Unable to speak, he reached out, and took my hand, then reached out for Scott's hand.

He brought them together over his bed, and joined them between his own. He was mumbling something that sounded like a prayer. I sobbed all the way home as Scott drove. 

Uncle Peter died later that night. I didn't stop crying for weeks. 

Scott became my rock. He would literally get me up, to get dressed, even if I didn't go in to work. Made sure I ate, checked up on me when I was home, put me to bed.

It was Scott that made the rent those two months. Who bought the food and cooked while I tried to climb out of that hole I was in. 

I was forever indebted to him, and asked him to marry me. I was disheveled, un-bathed, and a mess with bloodshot eyes. I was shocked when he said yes. 

It was a small, simple wedding, just the guys from the shop, and Ralph. It was all we needed. 

Some closure was gained when we found out the insurance from Uncle Peter's condo would clear out his debts. Shortly after, we found that Uncle Peter, in all his wisdom, left me an inheritance, that I didn't know about. 

After checking everything out, I found a key to his safe deposit box.

I found that he had hidden a savings for me. It was enough to put a down payment on a home. With Ralph signing over full ownership of the station to me, I was an instant adult.

Complete with loving husband, and two kids, in the form of our dogs. 

Thomas coming back into Scott's life was nothing short of miraculous. Watching Scott come back to life, in a way that only I knew to see, was the most rewarding thing ever.

Aside from the fact that he looked like a grown up version of Stiles, with his hair longer, and his body stronger, it was perfect. 

Plus Newt was a complete hottie. I flatter myself to think that I saw him checking me out. Not that I'm in bad shape. Just that guys half my age don't look at me that way. 

Which doesn't matter, because I have my man. I have Scott. Still, it's nice to know one can turn another's head. Damn ego.

I know that Scott wants to have sex with Thomas. Being completely honest, I do too. With him and Newt. I feel guilty about that. Like, we just met these guys, and this is where I go first?

At least I know I would be fine if it was only Scott and Thomas getting to close their connection. That's important. 

Scott likely doesn't know, but I know, he carries a picture of the two of them together, hidden in his wallet. It has the day and time of the last moment they were together.

Yes. I would celebrate their sex. Sometimes, you have to know when to let go, to show your ego out the door.

 

I can't believe it. My best friend, lost love, long gone from my life, is here, in front of me. 

I realize I'm touching Tommy a lot. I constantly reassure Der that it's cause I can't believe he is here. For years after being told he had killed himself, I had nightmares.

Dreams where he was dying, and I didn't reach him in time. Where I watched him... I would wake up, sobbing, screaming, crying out, not even words, just sounds. 

My parents were satisfied, they thought it was the "demons" leaving me. They had no idea they were actually coming home to roost. 

It wasn't until I met Derek that the demons started to go away. I still had nightmares, but I could deal with them. I had to, because I had no choice.

After graduation, I went to a trade school, and after a couple of years, I got what I needed, then went out to create my life. 

I headed to Seaside, hoping I might find Derek. I had no money, and few prospects, but I had a car, and I could sleep in that, eating just enough to survive.

It was dumb luck I found Derek and his mechanic's shop, and even dumber luck that after a couple of months working for him, my car got towed. 

Derek loaned me the money to get it out of impound, and after, moved me into his house. 

Being a complete gentleman, he offered me the bed, and he took the couch, even though the bed could have slept us both comfortably. 

It wasn't until I met Uncle Peter that I realized how serious I was about Derek. 

In a very private moment, Uncle Peter pulled me aside, and questioned me about my intentions. He said if I was not going to be serious about a relationship with Derek, then I should leave immediately.

Peter was devoted to Derek, and looked on him like a son. He never wanted to see his nephew hurt again, and that if I was going to run out on him, do it now, before it got serious.

I told him I was serious. I told him that one day, I intended to marry Der, and that nothing would make me happier. 

With no amusement in his eyes, Peter told me that if I hurt his nephew he would rip my throat out, with his teeth. 

A lot of that going on around here. 

I made it a point to romance Derek. To treat him the way I always thought... Well, if Thomas and I had been given the chance, it would have been the way I wanted us to treat each other.

Tommy never left my heart, and after so many nights of nightmares and sobbing, Derek found his way into the bed, and held me in those hard nights. 

After time, they stopped, only happening occasionally, and always waking safely in Der's arms.

It was after Uncle Peter's death that we really saw each other. 

Death does that to people, you know. You learn what you can stand, and what you will no longer put up with in your life.

It became real to me, the evening Peter died. Derek and I visited him. As we were leaving, he reached for our hands, and joined them in his. It felt like a primal, sacred moment.

He was giving his blessing. I know that. I knew it then. He was literally giving me his nephew's hand. 

Der was a mess after. Even though I only knew him a short time, Peter was my uncle too. 

It was a hard loss for Derek, made evident by the fact that he nearly went catatonic afterwards. I knew I couldn't stop. I knew I had to keep going. For us. For him.

It struck me then. Years ago I would have found a way to get out. Now, I needed a way to get through. For him. For me. For us.

Derek had always been my rock, and I knew now, I had to be his. Every time I looked at him, I wanted him to feel the love coming from me.

I cooked for him, took care of him. Ask if I would do it again, I would say yes, every time. 

One day, he took my hand, over the table. His eyes were hopeful, but he was still bereaved. 

He asked me to marry him. I said yes. 

There was no other answer. He and I had come so far in such a short time. 

Uncle Peter had been as generous in death as he had been in life, gifting my husband an inheritance, and giving him a chance to live his own life.

I felt honored to be a part of that family, even if it was only for a short time.

It was when we finally settled in that we found that sexually, we were compatible. We had done some very basic stuff, but we really got into our heads during sex.

I was careful about things I said, or did. I asked permission for everything. I didn't want to do anything to trigger Derek. 

He had trusted me with his history, and I ached for his past abuse at the hand of that evil woman. I know he was still hung up on what Stiles did to him.

I also knew that he still loved him. He doesn't know, but I know, there's a picture of him and Stiles in his wallet, both looking very much in love with each other.

Likewise, he seemed to be afraid to ask me for what he wanted. It took a few years, and A LOT of conversation, before we found ourselves breaking through.

Suddenly, things were no longer off limits. Once we understood our fears, our hangups, and our needs, me to hold control, his to surrender it, things worked.

We explored it all, and even started to trust others to let into our circle. 

The guys at the shop had been targets of my flirting, but now, they became humans, with knowledge, input, tips, and cautions. 

They were friends, and with them, we could explore and express more of our sexual desires. Even ones we hadn't thought to explore.

Still, in my heart, in the deepest part of my heart, was a void left by Tommy. 

From the day we were ripped apart, until the day he came back in my life, I walked around with an extra emptiness that I couldn't fill.

Not even with the exquisite love Derek and I shared. It made me constantly realize the same void in Derek's life. 

I would do anything to fill that void for him. 

Which is why I mentioned possibly playing with Thomas and Newt. In no way or shape, or form would I leave Derek, but my heart needed Tommy.

Thankfully Derek understood. And from what I understood, he had a bit of a crush on Newt. I couldn't blame him. Newt was damn cute.

I mean, I only met the guy yesterday, and I've already fantasized about breeding him a few different ways.

And Tommy.

Tommy is back. I'm so torn because I want my husband, but now I want a boyfriend. And his boyfriend. I feel like a teenager again, I want it all.

Then I remember, I'm a grown man. I'm 25, and have a husband. I'm lucky to have a place to stay, and a love to hold, and dogs that look at me with such love in their eyes.

I know I'll never leave them, ever. 

 

Before I fell asleep with Newt last night, I thanked whatever god existed for making everything line up to where Scott and I reunited.

When I woke up with Newt's arms around me, I felt so happy. Like nothing had changed. That's what scared me. The idea that he would be upset with me, and then leave me.

I guess even though we worked through a lot of that, it remains a big fear in my life, and I wish I knew a way to get rid of it. 

Getting ready in the morning, Newt and I talked realistically about our attractions to Scott and Derek, and how we would be honest, so we could handle our emotions fairly.

I admitted that I would like to have fun with them both, especially to see he and Derek together. He confessed he wanted to see me and Derek, as well.

I asked him about Scott, and he said yes, and that he would like to see Scott and I together, if I would allow that. Of course I would allow that!

Newt brought up a point, though. Now Scott and I could finish what we had started, and maybe it might be too private for him to watch. Maybe I, or Scott, wouldn't want him there.

He said it would be fair, and that he had no issue stepping aside and letting us fulfill ourselves.

I thought about it for a bit. 

I didn't think it would be, but it warmed my heart knowing that Newt would trust me to make love to my best friend without him there. 

That's trust.

And when it comes to Derek, I mean, my god. Those eyes alone could get me out of my clothes, but that ass! I could rim him until the end of the world. 

Okay, maybe I am into the whole thing more than I imagined I would be. Newt and I had a great quickie before heading out to meet the guys.

Riding over there, we all made eye contact with each other. We each included us in conversation. 

The feeling was so warm and natural. Like we had been friends forever, and were just catching up. In mine and Scott's case, it was true. 

 

Bloody hell, the last 24 hours was insane. First the car, then Scott, then Derek Hale, and now... well, I'm not gonna lie, I am a bit conflicted about how I feel.

On the one hand, I'm thrilled Tommy and Scott reunited. On the other hand, now I want us four to live in a commune, and shag like rabbits trying to repopulate the species.

Not that I don't love Tommy, but the electricity I feel with Scott and Derek is rivaled only to what I felt with Thomas when we first met. 

Especially Derek. When I was a youngster, I had a huge crush on one of my male teachers, and I wanted nothing more than to take him. Of course, I was not equipped to do so at the time.

I am equipped this time. A few more streaks of gray in his beard, and I may not be able to control myself. 

For all the older men that I Dom for, none care to be topped. Odd, but, there it is then. It's one of the few things I want to do, and if I didn't miss my guess with the way Derek looked at me last night....

I feel a bit guilty. I mean, we all just met, and here I am, already thinking of this. It's not fair to Tommy. Until Tommy told me he was thinking all the same as I.

I no longer feel guilty.

I'm also thrilled to know that they also follow etiquette same as ours. Lots of testing, and a small trusted circle that tests. 

I see Scott and Derek, and I see all the things I want for Thomas and myself. The house, the career, the kids. Maybe actual children. Also dogs. Maybe a cat and a bird as well.

They really are goals, and I want to give Tommy all that, and more. 

 

 

Scott was particularly excited for the zoo, because he had long wanted to come, but they rarely got the day off, since they ran their business all day, every day.

Thomas was excited, because this zoo allowed you to feed certain animals, and he always wanted to feed a giraffe.

Derek and Newt stayed a few steps behind, watching their boys reconnect and horse around with each other.

"This is too cute." Newt whispered as he took pictures of the boys as they visited the animals. The petting zoo was a particular joy, with Scott feeding the goats, and Thomas giving treats to the lambs.

They took pictures in front of the wolf's den, where Scott explained the significance of his tattoo. 

"It's a promise ring, funny enough." He held Derek's hand. "When I wanted to marry Der, but he wasn't ready, I told him I would wait for him." 

Derek blushed.

"And to prove it, I got these tattoos. The big one for him, the little one for me. I told him I would keep that promise for both of us."

Derek kissed his husband's cheek, and Scott moved in for a proper smooch.

"That's so romantic." Thomas grinned.

"Do you have any tats, Derek?" 

Derek blushed. 

"I have one on my back, kind of a symbol."

Derek pulled his shirt up, and turned around, giving the boys a glimpse of his hard abs, and furry pecs, and showed the tattoo on his muscled back.

Scott pointed out the design of the tattoo and the significance. He took in the look of the guys ogling his hot Daddy. 

"What about you guys? Any tattoos on you?" 

"Not yet." Thomas winked.

Newt shook his head. "I don't think I could handle the pain." 

This earned a huge, silent smirk from Thomas. 

 

Thomas was on pins and needles, as Scott and he fed the giraffes. Newt took a lot of pictures of the guys, as they fed the gentle giants. 

He laughed, and chittered excitedly as the giraffe's ate from his hand.

One of the giraffes took a shine to Scott, and after he was fed, he leaned down, and licked the boy's hair.

Scott giggled and clapped.

"I love you!" he called out to the giraffe, and waved. "I'm going to name you Jellybean, and think of you everyday!"

 

They made their way through the zoo. Thomas and Newt held hands, and walked through the bird sanctuary, where Newt whistled back to the birds.

Thomas paused, and an amazed look came over his face as he heard the birds respond in kind to the calls.

"I didn't know you could do that." Thomas nuzzled Newt's neck, and listened, as Newt whistled bird calls, and the birds answered.

"You know, we've only been together a bit over six months, Tommy." 

Thomas grinned.

"Best half year of my life." 

 

They finished the zoo trip by two in the afternoon, and they took a lunch break at the zoo cafe. 

"So you've been together six months?" Derek asked, in awe.

Newt nodded.

"Thomas came in and swept me off my feet, and in his own foolish way, made me love him."

He looked lovingly at Thomas who leaned in to Scott and Derek. "I worked for a dude, and chloroformed and kidnapped Newt on accident, after stalking and spying on him for months." 

"I believe that's how the Duke and Duchess of Windsor met." Derek deadpanned, over his fries.

Scott almost had soda come out of his nose, while Newt closed his eyes, and started to laugh heartily.

"To be fair, I was repressed, and it wasn't until Newt turned me into his personal cum dump that I found my calling in life." 

Scott clinked his soda bottle to Tommy's

"Same. Pretty much the same." 

Thomas nodded.

"You too, Scotty?" 

Scott looked over at Derek, and winked. 

"I admit, I love that he can lord over me, and make me feel so tiny and sexy. I also love the fact that he submits to me, and let's me do whatever I want to him."

Scott leaned his head back and looked up and Derek, smiling.

"I've got Daddy issues." 

He puckered his lips, and Derek leaned down to kiss him.

"And I love when you take your Daddy issues out on me." Derek purred at his boy.

 

They made it into the aquarium, and walked around. The features were stunning, when they walked in, they were greeted by a life sized replica of a blue whale hanging from the ceiling.

The sculpture of the great mammal was awe inspiring, and both Newt and Derek took pictures of it from different angles.

Standing in the main hall, and taking up most of the reception area was an enormous salt water tank, with tropical fish, turtles, and small sharks moving about on their business.

Thomas and Newt stood watching the penguins, spending almost a half an hour watching the black and white birds in their antics. 

Standing with Thomas in front of Newt, the taller blonde with his head on Tommy's shoulder, they mumbled to each other in their own little worlds. 

Derek and Scott discreetly took pictures of the lovebirds watching the snowbirds.

 

They all had a good time watching the otters. Arms around each other, as the funny little critters went on about their day. Derek stood behind Scott, his arms wrapped around the smaller, buff boy. They looked perfect together.

The more Newt and Thomas watched them, the more they appreciated the love and connection between Scott and Derek. They joined them in PDA, feeling free in the outdoor park area of the aquarium. They even got to see the sea lions barking up a storm as they tossed fish to them.

 

The guys took time to pair off throughout the day, and learned more about each other, finding out that they were more alike than they had imagined.

 

Scott and Thomas walked ahead of Derek and Newt, holding hands and talking. 

They ventured into the aquarium's largest tunnels, where sharks and fish swam above them, while Derek and Newt took some more pictures of the boys.

Thomas and Scott stole a kiss, lit from the back by the bright blue waters, teeming with colorful life. The boys' silhouettes moved sensually, aware they were putting on a show for their men.

"Is it creepy we're taking so many pictures of them?" Newt wondered.

"Not at all." Derek smiled.

"Scott's been waiting for Thomas most all his life, and I want him to have their time together." 

Newt nodded with a smile.

"Plus, once I can, I'm going to put together a collage in a frame for Scotty. I'm happy to send you guys all of the pics."

"Same. I've got some great shots of you guys too." 

Newt showed Derek the shots he'd taken, and they laughed and bonded over the pics of their guys.

"Hey, there's not one of us." Derek noticed.

"Oh." Newt looked up. "Let's remedy that." 

He held his camera out, and Derek leaned in, while Newt snapped a selfie of them. Derek did the same with his camera.

They moved a bit, and got other poses in before being interrupted.

"Here. Gimme." 

Thomas pulled the phone from Newt, and he took some better pictures of them, then with Scotty, then with him in the picture.

His favorite was one of Newt blushing while Scott and Derek each gave him an exaggerated kiss on each cheek. Then another with Scott brushing a kiss to Newt's neck.

 

They visited the penguins once again, because penguins. Afterwards, the day had become night, and the guys decided to have dinner out. 

Derek and Scott suggested a nice sushi place they liked going to after work on Saturday nights. 

Newt and Scott sat next to each other, while Derek and Thomas mirrored them, partner to partner in the booth.

The sushi was amazing, and over the course of the night, they talked about their hopes for the future. 

Having kids, and what to name them. Vacations to take before and after having families. 

Newt had decided that he wanted to move down here to Seaside, and now knowing Scott and Derek were here, he knew Thomas would have no issues.

Plus, his trade could travel. 

"So what IS a sexual surrogate?" Scott asked, leaning in close to Newt. 

"Well." Newt blushed, "I counsel others about their hang ups, then work through them using any and all manner of sexual experience they are looking for."

"Oh?" Derek leaned in. "Like if a guy wanted a threesome with his partner and another guy?" 

Newt nodded. "First, there is discussion of why, then the assessment, STI testing, then after results clear, then final assessment, then, if wanted, mind shattering sex."

Scott and Derek's jaws may or may not have dropped as Newt sipped his warm sake.

Thomas looked over at Newt in pride, and arousal. 

"What if they want to play with another couple? Like, one they just met?" Scott suddenly looked embarrassed, a complete 180 from his normal brash state.

"Same thing. Talk. Tests. Sexy Time."

Derek leaned in, his lips near Newt's ears. "What if we had been recently tested as of a week ago, and we haven't played with anyone in months?"

Newt felt Tommy's foot caress his leg under the table.

"Well," Newt locked eyes with Derek, "Then we just have to share how we feel, make a decision, and see where it goes."

Scott stroked Newt's hair, and leaned in.

"I've been wanting to see how you look fucking my man, all day...."

Newt blushed.

"Same. But you have to decide if you want me to be there. It's a very private moment for you and him."

"We want you to watch." Scott whispered, looking at Dylan.

"He and I talked about it, and we want you to watch us. We want to watch you and Der too, we want to watch you Dom him." 

Newt flushed. 

"R-really?" Newt was hard as a rock under the table.

"Oh yes, please." Derek replied breathlessly across the table.

Newt nodded, and swallowed the nerves down with his next shot of sake.

He glanced over at Thomas, who was grinning, and Newt was sure that Derek's hand under the table had something to do with that.

"You ready to go, Tommy?" 

Thomas nodded.

"And you, boys?" 

Scott nodded.

"You bet. Come on boy." 

Derek rose from the table, adjusting his erection before it was noticed, and went to pay the bill. 

The guys got out of the booth, adjusting themselves, and leaving, while Derek caught up with them in the parking lot.

They switched seats on the way back, with Newt sitting up front, teasing Derek as the man drove, and Scott making out in the back seat, with Thomas.


	44. Quartet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt, Thomas, Scott and Derek have sex.
> 
> Lots, and lots of sex.
> 
>  
> 
> Like, so much sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had considered naming this chapter "Pure. Unadulterated. Filth."   
> Because this is all that it is. Like from head to heels, beginning to almost end, it is filthy sex.
> 
> Well, it actually starts off very sweet. Romantic even, but it gets there pretty quickly
> 
> So either you're here for it, and have already started reading, or you're not into it (completely fine if you are not), and can skip this chapter.
> 
> So, grab some tissues. This is some of the most intense filth I have written to date.

Thomas was giddy, all the way from the car to the hotel elevator. 

Scott and he had made out in the backseat of the car. At his request, Newt took pictures of the two as they lost themselves in their lust.

Getting out of the car was bothersome, and the fact that Thomas was erect was very clear, as was the hard tube running down the length of his leg, Scott's arcing over his hip.

Newt walked beside Derek, with his hand buried inside the taller man's back waistband, hand gripping a pert ass cheek. 

All eyes turned and followed them as they strolled through the hotel lobby, many of them shooting envious looks at the quartet as they entered the elevator.

 

Once the doors closed, they were all over each other again. They all switched off, one kissing another, then to another, then to another.

By the time they made it to their room, they were all but ready to shoot.

Newt was the voice of reason. 

"Perhaps, we should cool down with a glass of champagne?" 

Thomas shook his head. "None for me." 

Scott and Derek nodded. 

"Perhaps just water." Derek asked. "We are planning on losing a lot of fluids tonight."

Scott chuckled. 

"And a place to clean out before we start." 

Newt nodded.

"And before we start..." Newt handed the guys water. "Discussions. Safewords. Roles."

"Scott, versatile, loves to be in charge, and top, but also likes to take a dick."

Derek laughed at the honesty.

"Derek, versatile, prefer to bottom, like it rough, like, REALLY rough, open to role play."

Newt looked over at Tommy and winked.

"Thomas, versatile, passive top, aggressive bottom, I guess, but can be a dom, if needed."

"Newt, versatile, controlling bottom, power top, love to role play, and Dom."

Scott smirked. 

"It's gonna be A LOT of fun trying to top you." Scott winked.

"I'd like to see you try." Newt winked.

"And I mean it, I've been in the mood for rough too, so...."

"Safewords?" Thomas asked, amused at the back and forth.

"Bumbershoot."

"Armageddon." 

"Persimmon."

"Bumblebee."

 

Thomas sat on the couch, with Scott kneeling next to him. Newt and Derek sat on the floor, cuddled up with pillows, and each other. After cleaning out, Derek opted to stay nude, as did Newt.

Scott was shirtless, making out with Thomas, who was in his robe. Newt was right, it was powerful to watch them love each other. 

It gave Newt insight to how he and Thomas were, now. From a state of dependency, and depravity, to force, to trial, to understanding. To love.

Newt could see himself in both Scott and Thomas, and it was powerful, and Newt, like Derek, found himself mesmerized by this event.

Scott paused his kisses, and took Thomas's hands, setting him to his thighs. 

"Tommy." Scott voice was low, almost apologetic. "When I take off my pants, you're going to see them. My scars." 

Thomas's eyes grew moist, and he stared at Scott in fear.

"No." Scott let his hands come up to Thomas's cheeks. "No. You're not responsible for them. It was a choice I made, in another life."

He kissed Thomas.

"I'm free now, and these have healed. The moment you came back into my life, they healed, forever. But you are going to see them, and I don't want you to feel hurt by them."

Scott stood up from the couch, and unbuttoned his pants. Newt detected the slightest gasp from Derek, as Scott did so, indicating the rarity of this action.

Thomas had taken a place on the floor, on his knees in front of Scott, and watched as the younger guy stripped down, showing his legs. 

The scars ran sideways on Scott's thighs, now thin, white, healed, lines like twisted threads, running over the tops and sides of now strong, muscled legs. 

Thomas leaned forward, and reverently kissed each of the scars, whispering words over and over again. 

Newt and Derek fell completely silent, and concentrated on hearing the words Thomas was chanting.

"I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you." 

Over and over, until Scott's tears fell onto Thomas. Scott crouched down to his best friend, and kissed him. 

"I love you too, Tommy." 

They lay back on the floor, writhing, and kissing, Scott traveling down to Thomas's chest, and sucking on his nipples, and traveling lower to Thomas's cock.

Scott took Thomas in his hand, kneading him gently.

"Fuck. I think you got bigger." Scott laughed, softly, as he stroked Thomas to hardness. He held Thomas up to his forearm, where he measured it, wrist to elbow.

Thomas blushed.

"You're so beautiful." 

Scott lowered his head, and kissed the weeping slit of Thomas's cock, before opening his mouth, and taking him inside.

Newt and Derek watched them, as they too sat erect and leaking on the floor. Derek moved to touch himself, and Newt gently moved Derek's hand away.

Later.

Thomas moved around, to suck Scott while he was being sucked. His hands and fingers exploring the muscles of his friend's body. 

The feeling of his younger softer form had charm, the softness of not yet developed muscles. The silkiness of the fresh skin.

Now, the expanse of tight muscles covered in tanned, smooth skin, dusted with hair that had grown in, and grown coarser since puberty. 

Scott felt the body of his best friend, transformed from smooth, slim, corded muscles, to firmer, bulkier, hand filling hulk.

The taste of him. The scent of him. These things had changed. 

Scott's needs had changed. Instead of the validation of sex to make him real, to make him valid, he looked to sex for the connection it provided.

Thomas's understanding of sex had changed. No longer something to fear as exposure, but as something to understand himself, and his partner. Or partners.

Their sex had become fun. A game with few rules, and all players as winners.

Scott turned Thomas around, and bent him over, Thomas presenting his freshly cleaned crevice, which Scott buried his face into.

Newt was turned on by Tommy's moans, and Scott's slurping, he leaned in to whisper in Derek's ear.

"Do you like when Scott does that to you?" 

Derek nodded, his cock almost purple from arousal.

Newt let his tongue trace Derek's ear. 

"You're gonna love when we do that to you, aren't you Mr. Hale?" 

Newt heard Derek's faint gasp. "Yes."

Scott lined himself up with Thomas. After six months of sex with Newt, Scott and his thickness slid in pretty easily. 

Thomas grunted, and sighed, letting himself open to the stretch of Scott. 

THAT had gotten a lot bigger since their school days as well. 

"I love you." Scott gasped as he bottomed out inside Thomas. 

"I never want you out of my life again." 

Thomas arched his back, and raised his head, pulling Scott's head down, and kissing him over his shoulder.

"Never, Scotty. Never again." 

Newt's cock was leaking copious amounts of precome, coating his cock and balls. 

Scott looked over and grinned.

"What are you guys waiting for?" He winked, gesturing for them to join with his head.

Newt looked over at Derek, and moved his hand to the back of the older man's head.

"What's your word?" 

"Bumblebee?" 

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes."

"Do you understand we can stop at any time."

"I don't intend to stop, sir."

"Good." 

Newt stood and fed his cock to Derek's drooling mouth.

"Clean me up, old man." 

Derek hummed happily, as he swallowed Newt.

"Fuck" Newt grunted. Derek was very, VERY good at this.

Derek turned his eyes up to Newt, the olive green orbs looking up adoringly. 

"You're such a sexy man. You like making me feel good, don't you." 

With Newt's cock buried deep in his throat, Derek nodded.

Newt looked over, watching Thomas watching them, a huge grin on his face, and excitement in his eyes.

He winked at Newt, an unspoken comfort, letting them know they were okay.

 

Derek lay on his back on the floor, with his legs up on Newt's shoulders, his hips turned up, and Newt's cock buried balls deep inside of him.

Newt stared down at him with the most lustful look in his eyes, his blonde hair falling forward, and swaying gently as he pounded into Derek. 

"Yes... oh fuck yes..." 

Derek moaned and Newt buried deep inside him, pulling out until only the head remained inside. Derek clenched around Newt's cockhead, only to loosen his grip when Newt pushed back inside.

Newt was hitting something inside Derek that was making the older man turn into jelly, and submit to him fully.

"You like that, Mr. Hale?" Newt growled at the man, knowing the answer.

"Yes. Yes. Yes." Derek panted. "Please don't stop fucking me... I need it so bad...."

Newt grinned.

"You're such a needy bottom... we're gonna need to make sure we leave you nice and full."

Derek bit his lip, and nodded. 

Thomas crawled over to the couple, his head right over Derek's. 

He leaned down, and kissed Derek, sweetly. He made out with the older man, as Scott pushed his thickness back into Tommy's ass.

"Do you like it, Der?" Thomas cooed.

"You like my man's cock inside you, filling you up? Is he getting all the right spots inside you?"

Derek parted his lips and gasped.

"Yes... he's so fucking good. So long and thick."

Scott's hands squeezed Tommy's hips.

"Wait til you get Tommy inside you, Der. He's gonna fucking wreck your guts."

Scott pulled Tommy up, staying inside his tight hole, and letting his long cock arc out to Derek's face.

Newt reached down, and pushed Derek forward a bit, until the bottom's head was under Tommy's drooling meat.

Thomas gripped himself, and rubbed his cock over Derek's face, smiling as Derek moaned at the contact. 

Newt moved Derek, so that he was on his hands and knees in front of Thomas. Scott pulled out of Thomas, and moved over to Newt.

He stood up, and fed his cock to the blonde Brit, who never stopped moving his hips.

"Look up at me." Scott moaned, watching at his fat cock slipped in and out of Newt's mouth, while his big, brown eyes gazed at Scott adoringly.

Derek had to work hard to get most of Thomas in his mouth, and still could only manage about three quarters into his throat. 

"Easy Derek." Thomas ran his hands through Derek's thick mane of black hair. 

Thomas watched as Derek lost himself in lust, eyes closed, working his cock. What he lacked in throat, he made up for with worship.

Derek let his tongue slide over and around the head, digging into the slit, and working his tongue inside and around the sleeve of Tommy's foreskin.

Thomas looked up, at the sight of Scott's furry butt as he rocked back and forth into Newt's mouth. 

Judging by the sounds Scott was making, Newt was giving him some star quality head. 

Thomas decided to add to the sensation.

He leaned forward, parting his best friends cheeks, and buried his face into Scott's crack, nosing along until his tongue touched Scott's hole.

Scott yelped and reached back, using one hand to grip Newt's head to keep it in placed, and the other to hold Thomas in placed as he scraped his ass back and forth on Tommy's lapping tongue.

Newt reached past Scott's legs, one hand finding Thomas's neck, and stroking gently while the other teased Thomas's nipples the way he knew would bring his lover happiness.

 

Thomas was on his knees, leaning back on his hands, his hard heavy cock sticking out, while Derek on his hands and knees, presented his ass. 

Scott gripped his best friend, and guided him inside his husband's loosened hole.

"Fuck." Derek growled as Thomas made his way inside. "More."

"Hold on baby, he's only half way inside."

"Halfway?" Derek whimpered.

"Don't worry, it'll fit." Scott cooed into Derek's ear.

"You know how much you can take... don't you, dirty old man?" 

Derek grinned and winked at Scott. 

"I'm dirty?" 

"And naughty, and slutty." 

Derek nodded.

"I am sir, I'm such a slut for cock."

He moaned as Thomas bottomed out.

"You okay Derek?" 

Thomas rubbed the bottoms' back.

Derek held his thumbs up, while he adjusted to the new length inside of him. 

Newt watched the whole scene from the couch, stroking his cock.

Thomas watched as Derek shifted his hips up and down, taking Tommy at his own pace. Thomas was pleased to watch himself disappear, then re-appear, as Derek's hole swallowed him.

Scott found himself in front of Newt, sucking the Brit's cock, and running his tongue over the man's heavy, full balls.

"Someone's a hungry cockhound, eh?" 

Newt let his hands thread in Scott's thick black hair. The Latin boy's eyes looked up at him earnestly. His tongue stuck out of his mouth, and Newt smacked his fat, leaking cock over the flat muscle, satisfied with the wet, smacking noises it made.

Scott's right hand gripped and stroked Newt's cock moving the skin up and over the head, working his tongue around it and playing with it, looking at Newt coyly as he worked him.

"Do you like that, boy?" 

Scott grinned, and gently nibbled on the skin, gently tugging at it with his teeth. 

He nodded, a devilish look flashing in his eyes.

A gasp and growl from him cause Newt to look down, where Derek had moved in, sucking and licking at Scott's hole while he rocked back and forth on Tommy.

Scott's eyes closed with a satisfying look, and he buried his own face into Newt's tummy, as he continued to stroke and lick the blonde.

"So good..." Scott gasped.

Newt felt Scott move his hands down, as he moved Newt's legs, and butt, upward. He found Newt's hole, and dove in to taste him, making out with the older man's hole.

Thomas watched from the other end of the line. He was turned on at once with the idea of Scott's face buried in Newt's ass. 

He loved the way Derek felt around him. The hot slick walls caressed him, and Derek's hips moved like a well oiled machine. 

Scott pulled up and away, his slicked up cock standing out in front of him. 

Newt rose, and took Scott's hard cock in hand, leading him to a spot on the floor.

"Down, boy." 

Scott smirked.

"Oh, so you're gonna be a Daddy man now?" 

Newt nodded. 

"Damn right pup." 

Scott lay back on the floor, his head resting on his arms behind his head, and looked up at Newt.

Newt lowered himself down, and squatted over Scott's cock.

Thomas reached over, and held Scott's cock, while Newt rocked his hips.

"Fuck." Scott growled.

"Mine." 

Scott shook his head. 

"Nope, your hole is mine." 

Newt leaned forward, one hand supporting his body, the other gently gripping Scott's neck.

"Mine." 

Scott moaned at the contact, and at Tommy's hand teasing his cock around Newt's rim.

"I'm gonna own your hole before tonight is over." 

Newt slid down on Scott's erection. 

Scott was wider than Thomas, but Thomas was longer.

But the stretch felt so fucking good to Newt. 

"Told you." 

Scott looked up at Newt, cocky, with a shit eating grin on his face. 

Newt relaxed a bit more, letting more of Scott inside. He moaned like a cheap whore while he sank down, all the way onto Scott's balls.

Scott sighed, as Newt adjusted himself. It was gonna be hard not to come with Scott's thickness scraping his prostate. 

He looked down at the younger man, and let himself get into his Daddy head space.

"That feel good boy? Do you like the way my hole is tight around you?" 

Newt rocked his hips, and moved himself up and down on Scott.

"Fuck yeah. You like the way my dick is stretching your pussy?" 

Newt bit his lip. "Mmmmhmmmm." 

"You're so lucky to be inside me, boy." Newt changed his grip as he road up and down, getting a surprised reaction from Scott.

"Yeah, you are a lucky boy..." 

Scott moved his hands to Newt's hips, but the Brit gripped the Latino's wrists, and pinned them to the floor. The angle allowing his hole a different attack on Scott's cock.

Newt moved his head down, inhaling Scott's sweaty scent, while he changed speed, riding Scott harder. 

Scott whined as he tried to get control of his fuck, but Newt knew what he was doing. That man had one talented ass. 

Derek had one of the hungriest asses Scott had ever fucked, and it was something he loved about his husband, but Newt needed to give him some pointers.

"Mine." Newt growled, as he grounded his ass on Scott's pubes.

"Mine."

Scott looked up at him.

"Fuck you." He said, not even angry, but in challenge.

"Oh yeah, I am." Newt grinned. "Using my hole to fuck you, kid." 

Newt tightened his grip on Scott's wrists, allowing Scott to get his feet under him. Newt pressed himself to Scott, kissing the boy's neck, and dragging his tongue through the wet tangle of Scott's thick armpit hair.

Scott moaned at the sensation, and gathered himself.

"Come on, little boy. Show Daddy what you think you can do with that dick."

Newt's challenge was met with Scott's thrusts, and the sound of their wet flesh smacking together. 

 

Derek sat on Thomas's face, his fat, meaty ass almost burying the pale, dark haired guy underneath. 

Thomas had spent some time worshiping the muscled older man. Thomas may have been more into Daddies that he expected.

At least, he was when they looked like Derek Hale. 

While his man was using his talented hole to turn his best friend into a blubbering mess, Thomas used his hands, fingers and tongue to do the same to his best friends' husband.

First he worshiped the mans muscled arms, licking the bulging biceps, and licking up every drop of sweat from the stud's armpits, while nosing, and burying his face deep inside them.

Then onto the furry, swollen pecs, and dark, erect nipples that crowned the expanse of muscles. 

Derek flexed for Thomas, watching as the boy savored him. Thomas buried his face in the twin mounds of pec meat and nuzzled, motorboating them, then shyly laughing.

Thomas looked up, red, and embarrassed.

"It's okay, boy. You can do whatever you want to my body." 

He ruffled his hands through Tommy's hair, and kissed his forehead. 

"Thank you Daddy." Thomas mumbled, taking Derek's nipple into his mouth. He continued to suck, until he moved lower, running his tongue over Derek's abs, to Derek's thick cock, which stretched Tommy's mouth to the limit.

He turned his eyes up to the older man, while Derek gazed down lovingly, seeing Thomas. Seeing Stiles. Feeling grateful.

"You're such a good boy." Derek praised him.

"Such a good boy, with a hot little mouth, making me feel so happy, so satisfied."

Derek groaned as Thomas slid two spit soaked fingers inside his hole. It felt amazing, and Derek wanted more. Needed more. 

Thomas lay down on the floor, and gripped Derek, holding him by the thighs, drawing him down. 

Derek sat his ass on Thomas's face, feeling the younger boy part his cheeks, and lick and kiss his hole. Derek moaned, and leaned down, sucking Tommy's hard cock.

With a little maneuvering, Derek was able to draw Thomas's legs and hips up, where he leaned his head down, burying his bearded face into Tommy's exposed hole.

Thomas moaned at the sensation. Derek's rough beard made for a completely different sensation than when Newt ate him out, and Thomas was in love with it.

 

"Mine." Newt growled as he ground down onto Scott.

"Yours, Sir!" Scott growled, and moaned.

"Nope. I don't believe you." 

Newt's fingers threaded into Scott's, as the two men tensed their arms, each one fighting for leverage.

Scott trying to force Newt off, Newt trying to force Scott down. Their strong, vein covered arms in death locks.

Newt continued to work the boy.

"Your cock is mine. Your body is mine. Your man is mine. I'm your fucking Master." 

Scott tried to fight as long as he could.

"Yes. Yes Sir!" Scott submitted to Newt, suddenly enjoying the feeling of doing so."

"Mine." 

Scott relaxed his arms, allowing Newt to pin him down, and make out with him. Newt slid off of Scott's hard, purple cock.

"Mine." 

"Yours, Sir." Scott mumbled, as he let Newt overpower him. 

"All mine."

Scott nodded.

"Good." Newt kissed Scott deeply, as if cementing a vow.

"Now." He turned around, watching as Thomas worshiped Derek.

"Eat my fucking hole, bro."

 

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" 

Scott asked Derek, who was absolutely dizzy with lust. Each guy had cum a few times, but no one wanted to stop. 

After a meal break, where all the guys answered the door nude, (exciting, and getting the cute busboy off without taking his uniform off), the guys had only gotten hornier.

"Yes." Derek nodded.

"Just in case we never get this chance again." Derek winked at the guys.

"Fuck that." Scott grinned. "We're doing this once a month."

"At least!" Newt agreed.

"If he wants to, I'm up for it." Thomas smiled.

"Literally." Scott pressed down on Tommy's cock, giggling as it sprung back up, and waved up and down.

 

Newt lay on the couch, all the way inside of Derek, who was leaned down, kissing his younger Master.

Scott moved inside next, his cock stretching Derek out more, as he slid against Newt's hard fuckmeat. 

They moved back and forth, in and out. Derek growled and groaned, lifting his head to where Thomas's large cock loomed in front of him. 

Derek slurped and slobbered over it, while Scott looked up at his friend adoringly. 

Yeah, definitely needed to do this about a thousand more times. 

They worked Derek nice and loose.

"I'm ready." Derek looked up at Thomas and winked.

Thomas moved around, and figured out his way in, between Newt and Derek, shoving his long cock in-between theirs.

"Fuck!" Derek whined, causing Thomas to startle.

"No!" Derek cried. "Don't pull out. Keep going. Slowly. Slowly." 

Thomas held his spot, reaching for one of the many bottles of lube Newt had packed, and they had used as the night turned into late night.

He squirted out some more onto their cocks. Eventually, Derek relaxed enough. 

"You okay, Mr. Hale?" Newt stroked Derek's face, as euphoria took over.

"Yes Sir." he sighed, feeling Thomas push the other boys into his walls, as he felt himself be filled to a new limit.

He let his head fall onto Newt's, pressing against him. 

"So full sir." He gasped. 

"Good." Newt reached down and stroked Derek's pecs and abs.

"Big strong man, full of his boys? Full of our boys?" 

Derek nodded.

"I need them Sir. I need you all." 

 

Scott and Thomas found themselves twisted around, and kissing while their men had a moment.

"Once a month?" Thomas grinned.

"Unless you guys wanna move in next weekend?" 

Thomas laughed. 

"Let's wait until our bodies recover. Then we'll call a moving truck."

 

Derek lay on the floor, while the Scott fucked him. Newt was behind Tommy, dicking him deeply, and both bottoms swallowed each other in a hot 69.

Newt looked over at Scott, and winked. He may be the Master, but he knew a good top when he met one.

For a moment, he wondered how much fun they could have, with their boys, with Derek and Scott's boys. 

The thoughts, combined with Tommy's tightening hole brought Newt over quickly. 

"I'm close, Sir." Scott moaned.

"On your boy," Newt commanded, "Shoot it on him." 

Newt pulled Thomas up, and jerked him off, covering Derek's torso in a huge load, watching as Scott did the same. 

Derek looked up at Newt with hungry eyes, as the blonde jacked furiously over him.

He fired a hot, thick load over the older man, while Derek covered his chest and abs with his own load, seeds mingling over his muscles. 

Thomas leaned down, licking a stripe off of Derek, then stuck his coated tongue into Scott's mouth, who moaned, and smiled.

Scott leaned down, and did the same, passing the mix to Newt.

Newt smacked his lips and winked at Derek, before scooping up a load with his tongue and feeding Derek, who smiled contentedly. 

They all licked Derek clean, each swapping a cum coated kiss between each other. 

At some point, they got themselves off the floor, and chugged the water and sports drinks they had ordered earlier.

 

They discovered that the shower fit four people, maybe not comfortably, but with soap and water, they were able to move pretty easily.

Scott giggled as he began to piss all over them in the shower.

"Dude!" Thomas objected as Scott squirted him on the chest.

"What?" Scott laughed, as the hit all of them, causing each to grab his hose, and douse the others.

Newt laughed, somehow turned on by the combinations of scents, smells, and heats of each guys' streams.

You learn something new about yourself every day.

Derek kissed Scott, as he finished pissing all over his husband.

"I'm sorry, we should have warned you about that. Scott kinda likes to mark his territory when we shower after."

Newt shook his head. 

"After all the things we did, a little piss is practically nothing." 

Thomas smirked.

"Well, when you put it that way."

 

They were dressed, and clean, and looked like normal guys now. Even though it was pretty late in the evening, they noted a number of guys on their floor, cleaning, and busy.

Newt was willing to bet they had been listening all night. Especially after the busboy.

He didn't mind. Shit, he should have charged them.

They all bid their goodbyes, knowing the boys would be leaving the next morning.

Newt and Derek stroked their boys, and each other, lovingly, as Scott and Thomas kissed again.

"We did it." Scott whispered.

"Was it worth it?" Thomas smirked, nervously.

"It was everything." Scott pressed his lips to Tommy's, before bringing him into a hug.

"And you." Scott looked over to Newt. "Made me see things in a new way. Thank you."

Scott leaned in to kiss Newt, who let himself surrender into Scott's dominant kiss.

The younger boy pulled away, a shocked look on his face.

"I'm full of surprises." Newt winked.

Newt looked up at Derek.

"Thank you." He kissed the man.

"Thank you." Derek mumbled against Newt's lips as he pulled apart. 

Thomas looked up from where he was nuzzled into Scott. 

"And me?" He smiled.

"Especially you." Derek leaned down to kiss Thomas.

They shared a special moment in the kiss, then pulled away. 

"What are you guys doing for the Christmas holidays?"

Newt shook his head.

"Probably hang out with friends. Would you be free to visit us up that way?"

Derek nodded. 

"I don't see why not. We can take a couple of days." 

Thomas nodded.

"And we have each other's numbers. We can group chat any time."

They finally bid goodnight, and Thomas and Newt found their way to bed.

 

In bed, they giggled and talked about all the things they did. They were so worn out, neither could get hard.

They could, and did, slept hard.

 

In the morning, they woke, very sore, and still dehydrated, but in very good moods. They showered together, giggling as they peed on each other a bit.

They were new again. Finding another layer. Another kink. Another view. Another idea. 

Now they had more playmates. 

More than playmates. 

They felt like they had found something extra special in life. Nothing that took away from Aris, or Minho, or Gally. 

Only something special that added, to Thomas and Newt.


	45. Partnership

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas and Newt go into business together, and lives change, and evolve...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really liked this chapter. Not really any smuts, but observations, and maybe a bit of naughty texting between NewtmaScerek. 
> 
> Plus the feels at the end are some of my favorite. 
> 
>  
> 
> enjoy!
> 
> <3
> 
> TA

Newt looked down at his planner for the month of December. It was hard to believe the month was half over. They were planning on picking up a Christmas tree the next weekend, for their holiday party.

But first, there was one week of appointments left before the holidays began. 

Afterword, 10 days of holiday fun, then a week off in Seaside with Scott and Derek, until New Years day. Then back home to start the new year.

Home.

Newt was sure he wasn't going to live in this apartment forever, but despite living here for 10 years, this is the first time he felt the word "home" applied.

Of course, Tommy had everything to do with that.

"Babe? Does this look right?" 

Thomas stood in front of Newt, wearing a leather harness, connected to a cockring, which kept his considerable erection plumped up.

Newt smiled, in love with his man. He walked over to make the adjustments, then sent Tommy off to put on his suit.

 

On the drive back from Seaside, Thomas asked Newt how he felt about their new friends. 

Newt didn't hold back, giving his praise for Scott and Derek, not just for sexual compatibility, but for personal compatibility as well.

"They felt... I dunno, it felt like they had always been our friends."

Thomas smiled. It was important to him that Newt liked Scott, and Derek too, as they were a package deal. 

Already, Scott and Tommy began texting each other, as well as starting an ongoing group chat.

"Newt, about work..."

"What about it love?" 

"Well, I know this past weekend had to cost a lot..." 

Newt shook his head.

"I told you Tommy, we're okay, money wise."

"I know. But I wanna help too. And I've been putting in applications, and nothing is happening..."

Newt nodded.

"Well, do you think I could do... what you do? Like, with you, as a duo." 

Newt had thought about that earlier. While watching Thomas with their friends, and now with Scott and Derek.

"Well, Tommy, you can, you're more than welcome to, however, it's not as easy as you think."

Thomas smiled.

"What? I can role play, I can dom, kind of, and I'm a good bottom."

Newt winked.

"That you are love."

Thomas blushed.

"But Tommy, we're talking about men that are going to use you. I know that growing up, that was a bit of a sore subject for you."

Thomas nodded.

"I know Newt. I've thought about that." He looked at Newt. "But now, I've got a better understanding of myself, and my life. I don't mind being a cock to get off on."

He let his hand rest on Newt's thigh.

"Especially now, when I know I am yours. I want to contribute to us, financially."

Newt smiled, letting one hand from the steering wheel and squeezing Tommy's.

 

Newt had added some pictures of Thomas to the site, his identity hidden, but his amazing body, and huge soft cock on display.

Immediately, offers came in, and his regulars were pinging him to set up dates before the holiday.

One of his regulars offered to pay double the asking price if Thomas and Newt would do some pretty unspeakable hardcore roleplay.

"Now, don't get that self satisfied smirk..." Newt shook his head, but it was already too late. Thomas was grinning like a man who knew he had a winning lottery ticket.

Newt raised his eyebrows.

"We even got a few offers from women." Newt's surprise registered in Thomas's ears.

"Is that bad?" 

Thomas thought back to his spying days, with Newt dominating that redhead woman.

"No." Newt chewed his lips.

"Liar." 

Thomas didn't know where that came from, but it was quiet. More an understanding, than an accusation.

Newt looked up at Thomas.

"Why do you think I'm lying?"

Thomas sat opposite Newt. 

"You get this, funny, little frown line..." Thomas traced Newt's face.

"When you're not being one hundred percent truthful." 

Thomas kissed the line, and it melted from Newt's face. 

Newt continued to frown a bit, upset his cover had been blown. It was hard to frown when the love of your life was kissing your neck.

"Talk to me." Thomas whispered in his ear.

Newt leaned his head into Thomas. 

"I guess some part of me... is just... maybe I'm a little unsure about you performing with women."

"Why babe?" Thomas stroked Newt's back.

"If I had to give a short answer, it's cause I'm afraid you'd.... you'd find out you liked them more..."

Thomas caressed Newt's neck, as the Brit mumbled.

"I mean, I can compete with other guys. I can be better than another guy, but if it's a girl? I can't... I can't compete with that..."

Thomas took Newt's head in his hands, gently. He spoke firmly, but lovingly.

"Master." 

Newt bit his lip to keep anymore insecurities from falling out of his mouth.

"I am yours. Forever. I did have sex with women. I do still find them attractive, as human beings. I have no interest in ever leaving you, for a woman. Or another man."

He kissed Newt, sealing his promise. 

"Or pair of men. Or group of men." He continued, as Newt's eyes closed, savoring the comfort of Tommy's kisses.

"I won't perform with anyone you do not approve of, because I only want to do this, WITH you, not apart from you."

Newt leaned in, kissing Thomas.

 

The first few appointments went well. Actually, better than well. All of Newt's regulars loved Thomas. He was equally smart, witty, sexy, and earnest, which earned him tips.

Newt went over the logistics with Thomas about each client, and they did their testing, checked the regular's tests, and earned their money. 

In a good month, Newt earned a few thousand enough to make rent, afford his personal needs, and save a few hundred, to a thousand, in a good month.

In one week, he and Tommy made ten thousand. 

It did not include extra cash tips. 

They performed for, and on the clients, and got into some pretty intense role play for a client that had some pretty unspeakable superhero fetishes.

He paid them double, plus tips, for their silence.

Thomas never felt conflicted. It was something of an upgrade from his last employment.

Tonight's client was an older businessman, who wanted to be taken, overpowered, and used, roughly, by his new "hires". 

Once Thomas looked the part to perfection, Newt went and got into his own leather outfit, and suit, and prepared the washable mat for the floor.

 

Thomas found that he rather enjoyed being a high end ho. 

Well, he'd never say something like that to Newt, but it gave Tommy a special thrill thinking of the whole affair. 

It wasn't even the sex that was thrilling, it was getting into the heads of other men, prying their deepest secrets from them. 

Kind of like what he had been doing before, but now, no one was complaining about the nipple torture.

Newt was a generous and patient teacher. He even humored Thomas about some of what they did, allowing them to take it into their bedroom, and remix it for their satisfaction.

Thomas had asked Newt if he had ever considered bringing Aris along, to which Newt had confessed that he had wanted to.

"But Aris, he needs more. He can't just have sex with someone, and disconnect. It's all in, for him. And he'll stay, even if it becomes dangerous, as you've seen."

Thomas nodded. He'd never forget the terror of that night with Nick.

However, with Gally in his life, Aris seemed to blossom into something more. 

Gally had lucked out with finding another job in construction at the request of Frypan, and took Aris along, teaching him the tools of the trade. 

The last couple of months, Aris had grown, like a robust wildflower. He still dressed femme with his friends, when he wanted, but he found even greater acceptance of himself in his own skin.

Even Gally had softened some, learning how to become more open with his thoughts and feelings. Demonstrative with his affections. 

Once, when Thomas was watching movies with them, Gally leaned over and kissed Tommy's cheek.

Thomas smiled, and looked over at the brawler. 

"What was that for?" He asked, amused.

"Just cause." Gally looked over at Thomas, a look of soft joy on his face, his hand stroking Aris's long hair, which had now grown down to his shoulder blades.

"Just cause."

 

Aris had been busy helping Miss Billie enter the world of technology, by signing her up on social media. 

"Oh Aris, I don't know if this is worth it." 

"Nonsense Miss Billie!" Aris smiled. "It will be a great way to get in touch with friends."

Miss Billie sipped a cognac, a gift of Gally's. 

"Honey, if I wanted to get in touch with MY old friends, I'd need a Ouija board, not a message board."

Aris snorted a laugh. 

"Here." He set up her profile, and added himself, and the gang. "Now you can see all of our doings."

"Fabulous." 

"See, here's Teresa, and her updates on how Dee Dee is doing." 

"Here's Gally and I, working our construction life."

"Look, here's some awesome pictures of Thomas and Newt's trip to Seaside." 

"Oh my! Is that Minho's new boyfriend?" Miss Billie tilted her glasses up.

"Why yes, handsome little bugger, isn't he?" Aris winked.

Minho had been getting more involved with Cam, but everyone had yet to meet him. 

Cam was a handsome guy, just 22 years old, and very young looking. Even with his constant stubble, the guy looked 16.

"Go Minho!" Miss Billie exclaimed, her eyes brightening of pictures of them at the pool in Vegas.

"You know Aris. Maybe this will work. Let's try and find me a spry, young man. See what seventy year olds are in the area."

 

Thomas and Newt kept to a pretty even schedule. 

Mondays Newt worked, and Thomas ran errands for Miss Billie, if needed. Since Aris was working now, Thomas had become her valet. 

Once Newt came home from work, they ate dinner, then went to the gym. 

Tuesdays, Newt had off, so they set up appointments those days. On a busy day, they might see three clients, but now it was usually one or two. 

After the second appointment, they made dinner together, and went for a walk after.

Wednesdays, Newt worked, and Thomas cleaned house, did laundry, and went shopping. Thomas had learned to love cooking, the idea that he was nourishing his man was his favorite thing.

Thursdays, Newt worked half a day, and Thomas would pick him up, and they would go to the gym afterward. 

Fridays, Newt was off, and if they had no appointments, they went out, usually to the movies. Sometimes they took Miss Billie. On occasion, they would pick up Dee Dee for Theresa.

Dee Dee had come to adore her "Unca Noot" and "Unca Tommie" 

Teresa loved them for that, and relished her occasional day off.

Saturdays were usually a half day for Newt, but sometimes it was a full day. On full days, Thomas went to the gym in the morning, then home to shower, then took Newt lunch. 

If Ava was working, he took her something as well. 

Sundays were a day off, and Newt and Thomas usually spent the morning in bed. The afternoons, they might volunteer at the children's hospital. Thomas may or may not insist on dressing as Spider-Man, when he did.

Throughout the week, they face timed with Scott and Derek, when the guys weren't working. 

 

Throughout the week, Newt and Tommy would add to the group chat, and usually face time with Scott and Derek.

Newt would face time with Scott and Derek as well, on his own. It was a great way to get to know the guys.

After lots of thought, and some wonderful conversations with Derek, Newt was able to pinpoint why he felt a connection so deeply. 

Minho was a lot of fun. He was sexy, with a cock like a sawed off shotgun. But he wasn't affectionate enough with Newt, personally, but he liked the play. 

When he wanted a commitment, Newt wasn't ready. When Newt wanted a commitment, he found it in Tommy. It was all rough timing. 

Aris was an ideal boy. He was loyal, loving, and beautiful. But Newt couldn't give Aris what he really needed, which was stability and undivided attention.

Gally, who was able to give both, in quantities, also wanted a male partner, who could be his femme lover, as he had recently discovered. 

Newt had kept everyone at an arms' length until Tommy. Even then, Newt was surprised that he still wasn't confident that he could KEEP Tommy. 

Scott and Derek were a look into what was possible. Even as a Master, Newt liked to have a blueprint. Even though he'd been a Master for several years, he still sometimes felt like a student.

He found that in Scott and Derek. Even though it was not exactly like his arrangement with Thomas, they helped him see, and understand on a deeper level, what was, is, and could be.

 

Plus he found he could talk movies and music with Scott, and books and history with Derek. He loved that Tommy looked to them as well, and felt so blessed that they had gelled so well.

 

Tommy: Hey, Scotty, are you guys still coming over for Christmas Eve?

Newt: We're doing the tree trimming party with everyone, and then we can do Christmas weekend with you.

Derek: Then you're coming back with us for New Years?

Newt: Yup!

Scott: Yes! We're closed Christmas Eve, so we'll be headed up that way in the morning.

Derek: Want us to bring anything?

Newt: Nothing but your beautiful selves.

Tommy: Lube. Lots and lots of lube.

Scott: Check, and Check!

Newt: Tommy!

Derek: [laughing emoji]

Newt: Tommy, they are more than just awesome sexy hunks for us to do the sex with!

Scott: [eggplant emoji]

Tommy: Well, I know that, but we've got lost time to make up for.

Scott: He's got a point.

Derek: I'm not complaining.

Newt: I know, but I want you guys to know that you're more than just hot men that I dream of pounding.

Scott: Same boo, same.

Tommy: [eggplant emoji, peach emoji]

Tommy: Plus, I have to show you my new leathers!!

Scott: Leathers??

Derek: I'm already hard.

Newt: Tommy! That was gonna be a surprise!

Scott: [sends explicit nude]

Scott: Not that I'm ready for that sight.

Newt: [sends nude of Leather Tommy]

Derek: FUCK!

Derek: [sends dick pic]

Tommy: [sends nude of Leather Newt]

Scott: okay if we leave now we can be there in 2 hours, give or take, fuck for about six hours, then drive back in time to open the shop.

Derek: Dude. No. 

Scott: PLEASE!!??

Derek: It's only a week pup, we'll have our fun. 

Scott: ok dad.

Derek: Plus, if this is the formal, then we have to get something leather to wear too.

Tommy: [wink emoji]

Newt: [tongue emoji, tongue emoji]

Newt: You can if you wanna.

Tommy: One of our buds is letting you guys crash at his place while he's gone for the weekend.

Derek: That's so sweet.

Scott: Love him.

Newt: Plus maybe some more surprises. If you're good.

 

Newt had a fun time planned, if all went well. So far, it had gone well. 

With Tommy's help, they had paid Miss Billie's rent up to March, so she had nothing to worry about. 

Teresa was graduating and getting her doctorate come the summer. Frypan and Ben were ecstatic, as they expanded the business, with the help of Gally and Aris.

Minho was all but playing house with Cam in Las Vegas, even hinting that he may relocate if things went well. 

Newt drove back home, from work, lost in his thoughts and daydreams. He still held the hope that they could make the move to Seaside. 

It seemed possible now, with Thomas bringing in twice or more per session that Newt made on his own. 

But what if they had no luck in Seaside? Who would care for Miss Billie? Who would watch Dee Dee when Teresa needed a day off? What if something happened with Aris and Gally?

Suddenly the move looked farther away. 

Newt almost missed the driveway, stopping suddenly, causing the car behind him to honk and scream at him. He turned in to his car park, and let his thoughts go.

 

Once Newt was in the apartment, he sensed something off. Thomas wasn't in the living room, or kitchen. He was usually home. 

His gym bag was in the closet, under the rose Newt saved. Newt checked the room, the fridge, and his phone for a note. 

Newt started to panic, and just before he dialed Thomas, the door opened, and Thomas limped in. 

Without thinking, Newt flung himself at Thomas, and squeezed him, hard. 

Thomas moaned and groaned in pain.

"Babe! Babe! What's the matter? What happened? Did someone hurt you?" 

Newt closed the door, and thought he saw a car speed away from the car park.

Numerous bad thoughts crossed Newt's mind, as he ushered Thomas inside.

Thomas was laughing. 

He was wincing in pain, but laughing.

"Thomas Alexander Stephens you better have a damn good reason for..."

"Newt. It's okay." 

Thomas continued to laugh, as he took off his jacket. 

"I'm in pain, cause I did a thing."

"A thing?" Newt stared incredulously.

"What thing?" 

Thomas put his hand on Newt's heart.

"Remember when I said, I belonged to you?" 

Newt nodded. It was a happy memory for him.

"Well. I wanted the world to know. Or at least everyone who might see us naked."

Thomas gingerly pulled his shirt off, and unbuckled his pants.

On Thomas's chest, he had a fresh tattoo covered in plastic and tape.

"Property of Newt"

Newt felt his eyes fill with happy tears. 

"You didn't."

Thomas smiled. 

"Why wouldn't I?" 

Thomas turned around, and slid his pants down, wincing at the sting.

"My ass belongs to Newt" 

Newt started to laugh. 

Thomas turned around.

"What? Did they misspell it?" 

Newt smiled.

"No." He regained his composure.

Newt turned his man around. 

"It's perfect." 

 

Two days later, on his day off, Newt found his way to the same tattoo artist, where he got his own marking.

"I belong to Tommy."


	46. Nativity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Christmas holiday brings an unexpected gift to Newt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that it took a while to post this chapter! I have literally been tweaking it since I wrote it, cause it didn't feel complete. 
> 
> Lots of feels in this one. LOTS. I may or may not have made it too much, but oh well.

Thomas and Newt had gone just a bit crazy, getting the apartment ready, and making sure the tree was up and lit before everyone arrived.

Refreshments were prepared, and food made, Thomas having gathered some recipes that Newt had shared with him from previous celebrations.

Newt was quite proud of how Thomas had blossomed into his own. He learned to cook, do laundry, and studied the art of entertaining in the past few weeks. 

He was so domesticated, Newt could hardly remember the awkward, clumsy, slightly unskilled man who had abducted him and stolen his heart in a single night.

Maybe he was more skilled than Newt thought. 

Thomas was happy to do all of these things for Newt. He was even happier that Newt allowed him to be a part of the money making process. 

It wasn't the playing with others (which to be honest, Thomas could take or leave with these guys), it was the idea that he was contributing. That he was providing.

He was a partner in his relationship. Not a dick with dollars. 

It was all of the little things that Thomas loved.

The way Newt looked in the morning. The sleepy look on his face and they way his hair stuck out every which way. The way Newt looked at him when they were at the gym, while Thomas pressed with Newt spotting.

When Thomas was sick, Newt fussed over him in a way Thomas hadn't experienced since he was a.... well, since a long, long time ago. 

Newt had a bad day after one of his shifts volunteering and came home crying. Thomas took care of him, making him his favorite food, and wrapping him in a blanket while they watched Star Wars, again.

They fell asleep on the couch, Newt in Tommy's arms.

The morning of the party came, and they had spent time during the week getting everything prepared. 

Thomas wanted to make everything perfect for Newt. For Newt's friends, who had become his friends. Who had become his family.

 

Despite all the commotion, Thomas and Newt took a few minutes to make love before getting ready themselves.

 

The gang gathered at Newt and Tommy's at seven, on Christmas Eve. The only thing that marred the evening, was learning that Scott and Derek weren't able to make it that night.

Thomas was especially bummed, and Newt understood. With luck, Scott and Derek would be up for Christmas Day, so they could still spend time together. 

The house was decorated with Christmas trinkets, and a large fir tree was up near the front corner of the living room near the wall of fame.

Newt was fond of tree trimming parties, a very happy memory from his childhood that he wanted to carry forward every year. He had debated having just one with him and Tommy this year, but, this was nice. It was needed.

Teresa arrived first, with Miss Billie and Dee Dee. Miss Billie wore a Santa cap with a large sprig of holly on the fur trim.

Dee Dee was dressed in elf pajamas, and happily wandering the house looking at all the holiday decorations Newt and Thomas had put up during the week.

Aris and Gally followed with Minho in tow.

Minho was face-timing with Cam, who greeted them all, cheerily. Minho walked from person to person, introducing his new boyfriend to his tribe.

"Well, I'll be." Miss Billie declared loudly. "This is just like the Jetsons!" 

Cam laughed, and waved. "It's such a pleasure to meet you!" 

Miss Billie raised her glass to the handsome young man. "Likewise!"

"I have to say, I'm very much looking forward to seeing you perform next year! You're a living legend!"

Miss Billie batted her eyes at the praise.

When Cam came face to face with Newt, he looked happy, if a bit embarrassed.

"Hi there." 

"Hello there. Funny seeing you again." Newt chuckled, his face a bit red.

"I'm glad to see you smiling, and well." 

"Yes. And sober, which is a decided change from last time."

Cam smiled. Thomas popped his head into the frame.

"Hi Cam! We can't wait to meet you soon!" 

"Hi! You must be Thomas!" 

"Guilty as charged!" 

Cam laughed. 

"You two make such a cute couple. I'm glad Newt and you wound up together." 

 

The gang gathered and assembled the tree. Thomas and Newt picked out a gorgeous Noble Fir, which may have been a bit too big for the room, but they didn't care.

It was their first Christmas together. It was the first Christmas in a very long time that Thomas didn't spend it alone. It was the first Christmas in a long time since Newt felt complete.

The lights had been set on the tree a few hours before, and now, everyone brought out ornaments Newt had collected from the past few years' parties. Every year, everyone added a new ornament.

Miss Billie sat, reading a Christmas tale to Dee Dee, who had taken up residency next to her, while on the other side, Teresa strung popcorn from a bowl.

Aris and Gally sat on the floor, unboxing the ornaments, and checking them for cracks or breaks. 

Minho was busy trying to untangle the mess of hooks for the ornaments. 

Newt took ornaments, and hung them where he liked on the tree, giving some to Thomas to do the same.

"Look, Newt. Here's one from the first tree trimming we did!" Aris smiled, and handed Newt a little wooden star, covered in glitter.

Newt smiled, showing it to Tommy.

"That was the year I was into simplicity, so we did home made ornaments." 

"I'm responsible for the glitter." Aris waved.

"and I love it, thank you." Newt blew him a kiss, as they hung it up.

The ornaments were almost all on the tree. 

Newt frowned. 

"What's wrong?" Thomas rubbed Newt's arm.

"There's one missing. But I'm not sure if I should put it up."

"Which one?" Gally looked through the boxes. "I know we took them all out."

Teresa pointed to a black and blue striped box behind Minho, who shifted uncomfortably. 

"There." 

Minho looked up at Newt.

"I wasn't sure." He let his eyes flick to Thomas, quickly.

Newt nodded.

He opened the box, and produced a small ornament, of a German Shepard puppy. 

Thomas instantly understood. 

"George?" He asked, gently.

Newt nodded, turning the ornament over in his hands. 

"We don't have to, Tommy..."

Thomas kissed Newt's forehead. 

"Nonsense. He is important to you, so he's important to me." He smiled. "We should all be together for the holidays." 

Thomas took a hook from Minho, and hung the ornament in a prominent place on the tree. 

Newt's eyes watered as he looked up at the tree. It was the first ornament George and he bought their first Christmas together. It had hung on the tree every year.

He hadn't been sure if Thomas would understand, but, of course he did.

 

The gang had one job, and that was to bring a new ornament, each year, to each party. It helped cement their tradition, and helped them feel more like a family.

Another tradition that might suffer if they moved to Seaside. 

A thought for another night.

Teresa had let Dee Dee pick out their offering, and she had picked out a pair of dolls, from the nutcracker ballet.

Gally and Aris brought little ornaments that were shaped like martini glasses and shakers. 

Minho had brought a beautiful glittered rainbow, with real cotton clouds for the ornament base.

Miss Billie had brought a gorgeous green and blue glass ornament with peacock feathers around it. 

Each bauble took it's place on the tree. The only thing missing was Scott and Derek's offering, but they wouldn't be in until tomorrow morning, due to car trouble.

 

At a quarter to midnight, the doorbell buzzed, causing everyone's head to turn in surprise.

"Now who could that be? Aren't we all here?" Miss Billie looked at room, counting heads.

The bell continued to buzz, as if someone were holding the button down, and after a few seconds, the sound was pretty annoying.

Newt jumped up, and headed for the door, ready to knock out whomever was on the other side.

He opened the door, staring outside in complete bewilderment. He found a piece of tape on the buzzer, which held it down.

Newt was not prepared for who he found on the doorstep.

 

After several minutes with Newt gone, Thomas got worried, and walked over to the door. If it has been Scott and Derek, late, they'd be in by now.

Unless it was an unwelcome guest. Thomas felt his heart creep into his throat. He walked over to the hall and door.

Newt was crouched on the stoop, and Thomas immediately panicked.

He went to Newt's side, to find the Brit staring at something in a basket.

"Babe... babe, what is it..."

"Its a boy...."

 

Newt's voice trailed off at the last word, as he handed Thomas a piece of paper.

Thomas looked down, at the wiggling infant in the basket. He was tiny, with wisps of black hair curling on his head.

His pale skin was dotted with a few moles, and below a cute little pug nose, a tiny pair of lips, miniature versions of his own features.

But it was his eyes. Brown, with flecks of gold in them, eyes wide with wonder and surprise, darting around, trying to make sense of his surroundings.

The babe fussed a bit, as Newt picked him up from the basket. He shushed the babe, who looked at him in wonder.

"How...." Thomas couldn't finish the sentence.

Newt nodded to the piece of paper in Tommy's hand.

Oh. Right.

 

"Hey faggot. This is yours. Guess one of the condoms had a hole, or was broken. This is your problem now.  
The birth certificate and papers are in the basket with it. I don't want it. I didn't name it. I've been calling it "mistake".   
I think it's time you learned to be a man and be responsible for your dick. I can't look at it without seeing you. Fuck that shit.   
You and your fag wife have a kid now. Don't molest it."

Sonya.

 

Thomas felt so many emotions reading the letter. Anger at the words directed at him and Newt. Shock that he had created a life. Rage that she would call his son such a thing.

His son.

He had a son.

They had a son.

 

The absence of their hosts brought the whole gang to the door, where Newt was still crouched, softly cooing and talking to the baby. Thomas was leaned against the door, more paperwork in hand.

Miss Billie set a comforting hand on Thomas's shoulder.

Aris, Gally, and Minho stood next to Newt, each staring in surprise.

Teresa held Dee Dee on her hip, while the child whispered excitedly.

"Mommy! Baby!"

"I know honey, isn't it a beautiful one?"

Newt looked up at Thomas, tears in his eyes.

"Tommy." Newt's eyes shone bright. "Tommy, can we.... can we keep him?"

Miss Billie scanned the letter, while Thomas looked at the papers in the basket.

"Well, she's crude as fuck, but, it looks like it would hold up if anyone challenged it. She gave up her parental rights."

Thomas studied the birth certificate. She left the name as "Boy", and somehow, Thomas's signature was above the space for the "Father" area.

A million butterflies took flight inside Thomas's stomach.

He wasn't sure how she'd gotten it, but forged or not, it was Thomas's signature in that area. Rather than feeling anger, or betrayal, he felt an odd sense of calm.

Suddenly, the idea of having a child wasn't as terrifying as it was a few years ago. Shit, the idea kinda worried him months ago, but now... Now it didn't.

Still, Thomas knew there was only one way he would claim this child.

 

"Newt." Thomas sunk to his knees, as Newt held his son. The baby was looking around at everyone now, taking everything in with his large brown eyes.

"A baby needs a family." Thomas sighed, shaking his head. "I couldn't keep him. Not like this."

Newt looked crushed, looking down at the infant, who was now staring up at him. His little infant hand reached up toward Newt, who immediately pressed his lips to the the chubby palm.

"T....Tommy...he's all alone...."

"We can only keep him, if we can give him a family unit. Something that no one can take from him."

Newt looked up, puzzled, and stared, as Tommy pulled a small box from his pocket, and opened it.

Tears fell from Newt's eyes onto the baby, as Thomas revealed a ring, tucked into the velvet lips of the box.

"So in order for that to happen, Newt, I need to know. Will you marry me?"

Newt felt his heart vault into his throat, as he stared at the ring. He felt no more capable of forming words than the infant in his arms. In an instant, Newt saw everything he wanted in his life, in his arms, and in front of his eyes.

Being unable to speak, Newt nodded furiously, as more tears fell from his eyes. Words finally came.

"Yes, Tommy. Yes I will marry you."

They kissed, as their friends applauded all around them.

Newt rose up with Thomas, and Newt handed the baby to Minho.

"Oh god why are you handing this to me..."

Miss Billie chuckled, and went to the frightened man.

"Here, hon. Support his head, here, and then, hold him, here..."

Thomas took Newt's left hand, and slid the ring on it. The ring was a tiny bit loose, but Newt knew they could resize it, if needed.

A home. A nice backyard, with a puppy for their son to play with. A brightly colored swing set. Late night bottle feedings, and potty training.

He wanted it. He wanted it all.

Nursing a sick baby, making costumes for school plays, parent teacher nights, the terrible twos, Father's day breakfasts, teaching him how to cook.

Teaching him how to ride a bike, to fly a kite, to be a good person. 

Thomas looked at the shining light in Newt's eyes. He hoped he could be the man Newt needed. He hoped he could be the father he wished he had growing up.

He would be loving, and understanding. He would be patient, and kind. He would learn to change a diaper without being sick to his stomach. He would teach his son that love was love, and that he should never be a man afraid to respect himself or others.

Somehow, he would make sure Newt would never want for anything.

Newt looked up at Thomas, stars in his eyes, and unspeakable joy in his heart, and kissed his boy. Now, his man. The man who will become his husband.

 

It was later, after the euphoria ended, Newt fell into a bit of a panic.

"Oh my God, Tommy, we have a child. I don't have any formula. I don't... he's gonna need a crib... I don't have any toys for him... he only has the one blanket... "

Thomas held Newt in his arms, rubbing his back.

"It's okay... we'll figure it out babe..."

"He's gonna need... he's...gonna need stuff, and shots, and a doctor, an... "

Teresa rested her hand on Newt's back.

"Sammy... it's okay..."

Her eyes met Thomas's and she smiled.

"I've still got Dee Dee's old crib, and some of her infant stuff still tucked away. I'll bring it by in the morning, before I leave to my parents."

Newt nodded.

"And what am I getting my doctorate in?" 

Newt brightened a bit.

"Pediatric medicine." The said in unison.

"He'll be in good hands, then." Thomas reassured Newt.

Gally and Aris jumped up from the couch.

"We'll hit the all night SuperCenter. They're open for 24 hours Christmas Eve, we'll have bottles and formula here in no time."

"I'll go too guys, they'll need diapers, and some clothes." Minho joined them as they went out the door.

They could hear the boys whooping and hollering all the way to the car park.

Miss Billie left the apartment for hers, and came back a bit later.

Teresa showed the boys how to use the couch cushions to create a makeshift cradle for the babe.

"Here, this will work for tonight."

Miss Billie produced a fabulous fake fur coat, soft and warm. They tucked it in with the pillows, and placed the baby inside of the bundle.

"Has he eaten? What if he's hungry? When do I feed him?" Thomas started to worry on his own.

Teresa smiled, and stroked Thomas's back.

"When he's hungry, he'll let you know. He'll cry, same as when he needs to be changed."

Thomas placed his finger into the baby's tiny hand, feeling the infant grip it, instinctively. The two stared at each other for a moment, looking at each other with a mix of fear, and excitement.

"Miss Billie and I will teach you guys everything we know about raising a child."

 

It was less than an hour later, the guys returned. Minho had bought two cases of diapers, as well as some baby toys, and a onesie that was decorated with the words "I know, I'm cute!."

Gally and Aris had brought a half dozen bottles, with baby friendly designs and tops, as well as some baby towels, and a baby bath, with lotions and wash stuff.

Newt was overwhelmed and burst into tears.

The gang gathered around him, each offering a hand, or kind words, as Thomas hugged him.

"You didn't think we'd leave you hanging?"

"We started this together. Know we intend on finishing together."

"You guys are going to be great fathers. You know you will." 

"For everything that you've done for us, Newt. We want to help you every way we can."

Newt was overwhelmed by the support of his friends, his lovers, his man.

Miss Billie sat on the couch, the baby watching her with an amused smiled while she sang softly to him.

It was perfect, and Newt felt something he had been having trouble getting used to being lately.

Newt was uncontrollably, unbelievably, happy.

 

It was just after one in the morning when everyone left, Miss Billie excusing herself first, then Teresa and Dee Dee, then the boys.

 

Thomas sat on the couch, holding his son. He marveled at the little bundle, and the soft sounds he made.

It seemed impossible that something like this could happen to him. He watched as Newt quietly went through the house, turning things off, and putting things away.

Newt dimmed all of the lights, so that only the multi-colored lights on the tree were lit, bathing them in a soft glow. 

The baby had eaten a bit, then gone to sleep almost as soon as Thomas swaddled and held him. Thomas kissed the top of his son's head, smelling the soft baby powder scent of him.

In the peace and quiet, Newt could barely hear the soft song that Thomas was whispering to the infant, as he rocked him.

Newt moved quietly, listening, and took their gifts to the room, and gathered pillows on the center of the bed. Thomas followed Newt in, holding their boy.

Sitting in the dark, they both quietly serenaded the baby with "Silent Night", before laying him in the bed, recreating the swaddle Teresa and Miss Billie showed them, and then falling asleep.

 

Early the next morning, Thomas awoke to the bed, empty, and the faint sounds of Christmas music coming from the living room.

He put on his robe, and padded barefoot to the kitchen, finding Newt sitting at the table, with the baby in his arms, giving him a morning feeding. He sang to the baby, who regarded him with bright eyes.

"Morning." Thomas placed a sleepy kiss on Newt's head.

"Morning, Lovebug." Thomas gently kissed his son's head.

Newt smiled.

"You know, if we're gonna be keeping him," Newt smiled, thinking of his ring, "We are going to have to give him a proper name."

Thomas sighed.

"Well, I'm no good there. I never thought I'd have a child, much less have to think of a name for one."

Newt shrugged.

"Not that we didn't have this conversation weeks ago with the guys over sushi."

Thomas smirked.

"Yeah, but this is different. That was... it was something that may never happen. Now... it's real. Like, REALLY real."

Newt looked down at the babe, who watched them both, his little mouth moving, like he was trying to enter the conversation.

"I guess we could wait. But since Derek and Scott will be over in a bit, I would like to give them a proper introduction."

Thomas poured himself some coffee, and sat watching his fiance feed his son.

So much happened in 24 hours.

 

They went over names, choosing everything from common to classic. They ruled out certain names, of people who may have hurt them.

Newt remembered the rule that if you couldn't think of a name, you used the name of the nicest person you remembered from primary school.

In the end, the correct answer was the easiest one.

"What was your father's name?"

Newt looked surprised.

"I'm thinking, if you didn't mind it, we could name him after your dad."

Thomas twisted his mug nervously.

"I mean, we don't have to, really. I don't want to put you on the spot."

Newt leaned over, and kissed Thomas before putting the baby over his shoulder to burp him.

"Thank you." He whispered, closing his eyes, a tear silently sliding down his cheek.

 

A short buzz of the doorbell announced the arrival of Scott and Derek.

"Merry Christmas!" They chimed in unison as Thomas answered the door. Thomas hugged and kissed each man, as they came in.

"We're sorry to be so late. The Camaro had a blow out, and it took such a long time to get the part since everywhere was closed for the holiday."

Derek took of his coat, and Scott's, while the younger man juggled gifts from hand to hand. Thomas took both coats, hanging them up in the closet.

He ushered them into the living room, where Newt was talking to the baby, telling him all about Star Wars.

"Well, I knew Thomas was gonna get you something big, but this is even more than I thought." Scott nodded, surprised.

Newt moved closer as Thomas came to his side.

"Scott, Derek, this is our son, Dylan."


	47. Maji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott and Derek catch up, and Miss Billie spends the holidays bonding with the boys.
> 
> Lots of cuteness in this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end is nigh! Only a few more chapters before everything ends and I am emotional. 
> 
> I was doing some re-reading of the chapters, and holy hell this fic has changed. 
> 
> I regret nothing.

Teresa buzzed the door with her nose, her arms and hands full of baby things.

Thomas let her in, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Merry Christmas." they greeted each other.

Thomas helped her in, with Dee Dee in tow, pushing a baby doll in a stroller.

Teresa had brought over a crib, and a stroller, as well as an older car seat. She had put bows on each item, even though they were used. Neither Thomas or Newt minded. She was a lifesaver as far as they were concerned.

Derek and Scott sat on the couch, cooing at the baby, as she greeted them.

She took a seat next to Scott, as Dee Dee sat by the tree, watching the sunlight glinting off the ornaments.

 

"Well, we're glad you're here at once, because I've got something very important to ask."

The trio looked up from the couch.

"We wanted to ask, Teresa, will you be Dylan's godmother?"

Teresa clutched her chest.

"Sammy! Yes, oh my gosh yes!"

"And Scott, Derek, will you be Dylan's godfathers?" Thomas asked, nervously.

Scott's jaw dropped.

"Are you sure?"

Derek blurted out a laugh, which surprised Dylan, and caused him to start crying.

"Oooh... I'm sorry lovebug, I didn't mean to scare you."

Derek cooed at the baby, until its cries subsided.

Scott looked at his husband, and decided, yes.

"Yes, thank you Tommy."

Scott jumped up and gave Newt and Thomas a hug, with Teresa joining in.

 

The original plans were to go out for a nice Christmas dinner, but after everything that happened, and the new arrival in the night, the boys opted to stay home. 

They spent the day watching Christmas movies, and singing to Dylan, when they weren't feeding or changing him. 

Derek and Thomas took over cooking in the kitchen, while Scott learned how to hold the baby.

"There you go." Newt positioned Scott's arms so he was supporting Dylan's head and neck properly.

Scott grinned as he watched the baby slurp down the formula, dabbing gently at the dribbles that ran off the sides of his mouth.

He frowned in disbelief when Newt told him about the letter.

"I can't believe she would do that." He shook his head, offended for his godson. "This little angel deserves the best, though. We'll make sure he gets the best."

Scott looked over at Thomas and Derek in the kitchen, as they cooked up chicken and dumplings.

"And I think he's in good hands then."

Newt smiled and looked at the baby, who had finished his bottle, and was looking up at his new handler.

"And you have so many people that love you." Newt cooed to the baby.

"You have your daddy, and your papa, and your godfather, and your godfather."

"Derek can be his godfather, and I'll be his nino." Scott smiled.

"What's that?" Newt asked.

"It's short for 'padrino', which is 'godfather', in Spanish."

"Ah." Newt noted.

"So he's gonna get a lot of education." Scott grinned.

"And he's gonna learn about all the cultures that shape him, and the people who love him, and who they are, and how they are..."

Newt thought about it. Being born into a world where everyone was already different had to be of help.

"And I'll teach him Spanish, and you can teach him English..." 

Different viewpoints. Different ideas. Different needs.

"And Tommy and Der can teach him American." Newt laughed softly. 

He thought of all the wonderful things that he and his tribe could teach the child.

Among them, the one belief Newt felt could save the world. One belief. 

Love is Love.

 

Derek and Thomas chopped things for the meal, and Derek showed Thomas how to make perfect dumplings.

"I still can't believe it." Thomas mused.

"This time ago yesterday, I had no idea I had a son, and now... there's a part of me being cared for on the couch."

Derek smiled.

"And he looks just like you, the handsome little devil."

Thomas laughed, and dumped his chopped vegetables into a bowl.

"I just want to do right by him. I want him to have a better life than I did."

"I know you'll know how to do that." Derek nodded.

Thomas noted the wistful look on Derek's face.

"You want a family, Der?"

Derek nodded.

"I don't have much family left, after my parent's and uncle's passing."

He resumed cutting carrots, and celery, the orange tubes tucked into the green ribs.

"My sister Cora lives with relatives pretty far away. We aren't the closest."

"Well, we're not blood," Thomas placed a hand on Derek's shoulder, "but we're family."

Derek hid a tear forming in his eye.

"Thank you guys, for giving Scott and I such an honor." 

Thomas nodded.

"We'll try not to spoil him too much."

 

As arranged before, an additional guest joined them for dinner, and if Thomas thought Derek fussed over Dylan, it was nothing to how he worshiped Miss Billie.

After meeting her, he basically became her servant through the evening, fetching her drinks, laughing at her stories, complimenting her work.

"I LOVE him!" Miss Billie declared after he laughed for five minutes at some obscure theater joke she told about Bette Davis.

"I'll need three of him to go, and an extra, for formal occasions."

"And he would gladly, Miss Billie." Scott smiled from his seat on the floor. He sat with Thomas and Dylan, watching as the baby watched the twinkling lights, and sparkling ornaments with innocent delight.

"He's such a theater nerd, this is like, meeting God for him." 

Derek turned red. 

"I am not a 'theater nerd', I prefer to be called an aficionado." He raised an eyebrow in chastisement.

"He is right about the God thing, though." 

Miss Billie laughed. 

"Call it whatever you want hon, just don't lose your love of it for anyone." 

 

After Miss Billie retired for the evening, and Dylan was napping in his bassinet in the bedroom, the boys sat around the tree exchanging gifts. 

Derek had gotten Newt an engraved pair of cuff links, and a tie clip, and Scott had brought him a fine bottle of single barrel whiskey that Newt professed his love for at their dinner.

True to his word, Derek had brought Thomas a collage of pictures of Scott and he from the weekend. Scott also gave Thomas a picture, which made Thomas's eyes water.

It was an old photo of them, from when they were kids, on Halloween. They were dressed as Buzz and Woody from Toy Story, with their arms around each other, smiling, carefree.

"That's my favorite picture of us." Scott's voice cracked. "I thought, maybe you should have something like that. To remember us when things were the best." 

Tears fell from Thomas's eyes, as he threw his arms around Scott. Newt looked at the picture, and felt his heart swell. 

Thomas had a cutest, chubbiest little face, as did Scott, and they looked so happy. Like the universe was the limit, and they had a lifetime ahead of themselves. 

He noted how much Thomas looked like Dylan, and it was like looking into the future, seeing his son. He made a silent promise to keep them all together. No matter what it cost.

Scott and Thomas pulled apart, each wiping the other's tears away, suddenly laughing softly, not in embarrassment, just relief.

Thomas gave his gifts next, going a bit naughty, and buying the guys some jockstraps, and mesh shirts, that would show their hard bodies off perfectly.

"We were going to ask you to wear them this weekend, but.... now... not so much." Thomas laughed softly, so as not to disturb Dylan in the next room.

Derek chuckled, as Scott immediately stripped down to try his gear on. 

"Don't worry pup, they'll get plenty of use with you, I'm sure."

"Scott!" Newt flushed and giggled, taking in the sight of a sexy, stripping, Scott. 

"What?" Scott blushed. "It's not like the kid is gonna walk right in right now." 

Thomas held his laugh behind his hand. "He's got a point, babe." 

Newt was the last to give his gifts, like Derek, he gave the guys a collection of pictures in a frame, taken from their trip to Seaside. 

For Thomas, he had found a very good bootleg of the show they went to i Seaside, which Thomas loved.

"There's also these." Newt looked nervous, as Thomas rubbed the blonde's back. 

Newt pushed a box forward, which Derek opened, with a puzzled look on his face. 

"They're pinky rings." Newt took the ring out of the box. "With a twist." 

Newt moved his fingers, separating the ring into four separate pieces. He handed a piece to each guy, showing them the small script of their name engraved inside.

"This is awesome!" Scott whispered excitedly. He slipped his onto his finger, while Derek and Thomas did the same. 

"Now, we are connected to each other." Newt said matter of factly. "Not that we didn't feel it before."

Thomas leaned in and kissed Newt. "They're amazing babe." 

"So it wasn't my imagination? Something really, like, REALLY happened that night." 

Thomas and Newt nodded. Scott blushed. 

"I mean, we're still with our husbands, or, soon to be husbands." Scott gestured to Newt. "But, we're also.... boyfriends?" 

Thomas shrugged. 

"You have a husband, and a boyfriend, and his boyfriend, who also happens to be yours."

Scott grinned a crooked grin.

"I have a husband, a boyfriend...." he pointed at Newt. "And, a Master." 

The guys giggled, softly, leaning into each other. Each couple kissed.

Derek and Scott leaned in, kissing Newt as well. Then Scott kissed Thomas, and Derek kissed Newt, then Thomas, while Scott kissed Newt.

They kept the affection simple, lest they wake the sleeping infant. Kisses. Cuddles. Clothes stayed on, despite Scott being practically naked in his outfit. 

Laying in a pile on the floor, they rubbed against, and touched each other, comfortably, comfortingly. They were warm, and happy.

 

Aris, Gally, and Minho had all gone to relatives for the holidays, and Minho had been kind enough to let Derek and Scott stay at his place.

Thomas helped Scott settle in while Newt and Derek watched Dylan.

"We're, like, real grown ups now, aren't we?" Scott smiled, sadly.

"Yeah. Who'd have thought, right?"

Scott unpacked his overnight bag, putting his and Derek's toiletries in the bathroom.

"We did good." Scott nodded. "We did good, Tommy."

"Do you ever... like..." Scott stumbled over his words. "Do you ever think about if our parents would...like, if they knew..."

Thomas looked at Scott, an unreadable expression on his face.

"I'm sorry... that's like, the stupidest question ever."

"No." Thomas sighed. "It's a pretty valid question."

"I'd be lying, if I said I hadn't thought of what they would have to say."

Thomas sat on the bed.

"I know that no matter how successfully I did in life, they wouldn't care, cause I was gay."

He shrugged.

"That's it."

Scott nodded. He understood it deeply.

"And it's their loss." Thomas continued.

"They won't get to know their grandson, and they won't get to know that life carries on without them."

Thomas scratched his neck.

"But I'll know. And I'll care. And I'll do it better than they did with me."

Scott kissed Tommy's cheek.

"You're going to be a hell of a father."

Thomas gave Scott's lips a soft kiss.

"And you're going to be the best damn nino a kid ever had."

 

"I could get used to this." Derek smiled.

Newt was leaned into Derek, sitting between his parted legs, as the dark haired man looked over the blondes shoulder.

Dylan had finally fallen asleep again, after a small episode of fussiness that resulted in a diaper change.

Newt did it all without getting sick on himself.

"I'm going to be potty training you, ASAP." He cooed at Dylan. "Yes, I am."

Now, the babe lay, clean and sated in Newt's arms.

"Do you think you'll have kids?"

"I'd like to." Derek smiled. "I know Scott wants to, as well."

"Well, I think you would make amazing dads." Newt rested his head on Derek's chest, feeling tired.

"Thank you." Derek whispered, kissing Newt on the top of his head.

"I'm just.... I worry, you know?" Derek mumbled.

"About?" 

Derek sighed. 

"What if he turns out straight? I mean, if he's gay, I can explain everything in the world to him. But if he's straight..."

"Then you do the same exact thing our parents did. You explain to him how the world is, and then let him know how it CAN be, if he works to make things better."

Derek blushed.

"I mean, yes, it would be bloody easy if he grew up to be gay, or bisexual. Both Thomas and I can give him our insights." 

He shifted a bit, Derek moving as well, to make them both comfortable. Dylan snuffled a bit, a tiny, adorable sound. 

"If he grows up, and is straight, then, I'll just have to remember the talk my parents gave me." Newt chuckled.

"If he does grow up to be heterosexual, then he'll be fine. You guys just give him a loving home, and pride in his family. He'll be okay." 

Newt's butterflies subsided a bit. 

 

Thomas smiled, watching them cuddle. He wanted to let his son grow up in a world where he could cuddle his male friends without judgement.

He was thrilled that Scott and Derek liked the rings Newt had picked out. It wasn't like they were all getting married. It was just something else that connected them.

Newt had been hesitant, even though it had been his idea to get the rings. Thomas discussed it privately with Scott, who agreed it would be cool. Derek loved the idea.

They weren't sure what they were, but they each knew that the others were supposed to be a part of their lives. It just all made sense.

And if it ever fell apart? Well, sometimes relationships fall apart. Thomas held his breath and made a wish. May none of his relationships from this time of his life fall apart.

Newt and Derek looked up at Thomas, standing in the hall. 

Thomas crept up, and took Dylan from Newt, and carried him into the bedroom, as Derek and Newt got up from the couch.

They made out for a few minutes, before bidding each other good night, and Derek leaving.

 

Newt made his way back into the bedroom, where Thomas was stripping down for the night. Dylan lay sleeping in his crib. Newt expected him up in a few hours for his early morning bottle, and possible diaper change. 

"I can't get over how much he looks like you." 

Thomas stood behind Newt, and wrapped his arms around him. 

"Well, he is my actual child. It might be odd if he didn't." 

Thomas kissed Newt's shoulder. 

"You okay?" 

Newt nodded. He genuinely felt okay. He turned and kissed Thomas, then moved to his side of the room to strip down.

 

The crib set up easily in their bedroom, once they moved the bed a bit. The clothes and toys fit into a drawer that Newt had cleared out, moving some stuff to his closet.

As much as he loved the holiday, and his friends, his fiance, and now his son, it felt so good to be able to rest now. He crawled into bed, pressing his naked body against Thomas.

They cuddled and kissed a bit. They lay in bed, after a long and exhausting Christmas Day, and fell asleep. 

 

The next morning found Thomas up early with Dylan, letting Newt sleep in. After giving him a diaper change, and a new bottle, Dylan walked about, burping his boy. 

Derek had risen early as well, and Thomas had let him in to the apartment, where the older man took to the kitchen, where he whipped up breakfast.

Newt rose to find them all in the kitchen, listening to Miles Davis playing softly in the background. The baby was sitting in his car seat on the table, watching Derek bop to the music.

"Isn't he a silly bear, Dylan?" Thomas cooed, as the baby giggled. "He's a silly ol' Der-Bear isn't he?" 

Newt made his way over to the coffee pot, and poured himself a cup of dark roast. He lived for the Peppermint Mocha creamer this time of year, and poured a nice dollop into his mug.

"No tea?" Derek asked, amused.

"Not today, Sir." Newt shook his head, bringing his mug carefully to his lips, sipping coffee. 

"When there is Peppermint Mocha creamer, then I am there." 

"We'll be sure to stock up then for your visit. If you think you guys will still make it, that is."

Newt looked at Thomas, pensively. 

"Well, since we've had a new development... I'm not sure." 

Thomas shrugged. 

"I mean, I hate to ask you guys to make the trip, but we'd love to have you guys here, again." 

Derek mulled it over. 

"I'll ask Scott. I'm pretty sure he won't mind." 

"Where is he?" Newt looked around.

"Probably still asleep." Derek grinned. 

"Oh?" Thomas leaned in.

"Now, no naughty talking in front of Dylan." Newt wagged his finger at the guys. 

"None whatsoever." Derek agreed. 

"I was just gonna say that we had a nice long talk before bedtime. Well, twice, before bedtime." 

"Ah." Newt sipped his coffee.

Thomas grinned. 

"So, likely he'll still be asleep."

"Should I go and fetch him then?" Newt asked. 

The door opened, and Scott came in, yawning and smiling.

"Good morning husbands and boyfriends. Master." 

He pecked Newt on the cheek, then Thomas, finally stopping to kiss Derek. He poured a cup of coffee and sat at the table next to Dylan who looked upset.

"I didn't forget you papito." He gently kissed the baby, who smiled, and reached a hand out to grab Scott's lips. 

"Uh oh." He mumbled. "What you got there?" He smiled as the baby touched his face. 

"Are those my lips? And my cheeks? You want those too? Cause you already have my heart." 

He continued to babble with his godson, while Derek served the guys pancakes, bacon, and hash browns.

They sat at the table, with Dylan at the head, so he could watch them while they ate, and talked. A few times, his mouth moved, almost like he was trying to join in the conversation.

"He'll be talking before you know it." Thomas nudged Newt who watched the baby with a smile on his face.


	48. Wed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter on the almost complete saga that is this fic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is very short, but I also am making the next one ridiculously long, and there will be an epilogue after, cause now I'm starting to think of things after I've decided to end this. 
> 
> Of course. 
> 
> Oh well, in the meantime, enjoy. 
> 
> <3

After breakfast, Derek and Scott left for a bit to do some more shopping. The arrival of their new godson had them racing to the SuperCenter, for a post Christmas clearance sale.

Newt and Thomas stayed behind, taking care of theirs, and Minho's apartment, and seeing to Miss Billie.

"Those handsome men didn't leave already?" She asked, disappointed.

"Not at all!" Newt smiled. 

"They just went about to do some shopping for Dylan." 

"Oh, bless their hearts." She smiled.

"And you know, they picked the right day, an after Christmas sale and all." 

Thomas smiled, touched that his friends would go out of their way. That all of them had, really, for he and Newt, and Dylan.

"Well, I do suppose I have to allow it. Seeing as we didn't have a proper baby shower and all." 

Miss Billie chuckled. 

"You two are going to make amazing parents. And I'm thrilled that the boys are going to be Dylan's godparents. It's divine."

Newt blushed.

"I hope you don't mind that we asked Teresa to be his godmother..."

Miss Billie waved her hand dismissively. 

"Nonsense Newt. I'm honored you thought of me, but let's face it. I'm 80. I'm only going to be around another thirty or forty years." 

She chuckled, and for a moment, an incredible sadness washed over Newt. He hid it with a smile.

"Besides." She continued, sitting next to Dylan who looked at her expectantly. "I get the fun stuff. I get to shake him up like a beer can, then pass him back to you while I skip merrily out the door!" 

Thomas shook his head, and laughed.

Newt couldn't help his giggle. 

"Don't you dare!"

She chuckled, and Dylan smiled at her, as she began to sing to him, quietly.

 

Scott and Derek returned with no less than half the SuperCenter bulging from the trunk of the Camaro. 

Newt blinked incredulously.

"Dudes." Thomas gasped. "I thought you said that you were only gonna get him a few things."

"Well." Scott replied sheepishly, while he carried in four bags of formula. "We did. Kinda. Then we hit the clearance section." 

He leaned over to Miss Billie. "Hello love." 

They air kissed each other's cheeks, as he walked into the room. 

Derek came in juggling a playpen, and a play mat, with a large mobile the baby could lay down and play with, independently. 

"My queen." Derek winked at Miss Billie, who blushed. 

"No chance in you carrying me around like that?" She deadpanned.

"Later." He grinned, setting down the bundles. 

"Okay, now the other stuff." Scott left again to the car, winking at the boys as he exited.

 

In the end, they had set Dylan up with more diapers, more formula, lots of clothing for different months of development, and play items. They had bought a couple of baby slings, so the guys could carry him hands free.

In addition to the playpen and mobile, they bought Dylan a high chair, changing table, and an ornament for their godson.

A beautiful blue star with "Baby's First Christmas" with the year in gold foil. 

It went well with the ornament they brought for the tree, which was a white and silver tube, with a screw off lid. Inside was a roll of paper which read "Our first Christmas together." 

The list could be filled out by Thomas and Newt, chronicling their first Christmas together. There was a lot to write down.

Newt was again overwhelmed by his friend's generosity, and again, had to remind himself that he was allowed to be this happy. 

They ordered in lunch, and Miss Billie stopped by again, this time with a gift for Derek. 

"Since you're my kinda theater kid," she smiled, warmly, "I thought you might enjoy some of these mementos."

Derek's eyes widened, as Miss Billie opened up a box, containing some memorabilia.

"An original show program, and playbill from 'Company.' Some promotional photos of me and Jerry Herman rehearsing 'Mame', with the one and only Beatrice Arthur."

Derek's eyes grew wide as she sifted through the box. 

"A personal note from Bob Fosse, and Gwen Verdon, congratulating me on 'Follies.' Some handwritten notes from Judy Garland, Ethel Merman, Bob Hope, Rock Hudson... There's a note from Sondheim in here somewhere."

"Miss Billie, you are too generous!" Derek breathlessly exclaimed. 

"Well." She rubbed his back. "It's pretty much sitting and collecting dust. So if you promise to preserve them, and pass them down, maybe to your kids one day."

She smiled at the boys. 

"We tell the stories, and we become the stories. That's how we live forever, boys." 

Thomas looked at Newt, and brought his hand to his lips, kissing Newt's ring. 

 

After Scott and Derek's departure, Teresa set the boys up with a visit to the pediatricians' office where Teresa worked. 

The visit was on her, as a future pediatrician, so she snuck them in on a quiet day with her mentor, Dr. Taylor.

"Well isn't he the cutest." Dr. Taylor exclaimed as she looked Dylan over. She noted the hereditary markings on father and son. 

Newt shifted nervously, looking over this son. 

He watched as they ran all the tests, with Dylan crying when the cold stethoscope touched him. Thomas stayed close to Newt, comforting him. 

"Well he's a good weight, he's not missing any meals." Dr. Taylor smiled, checking his mouth for thrush. 

"I understand you weren't present for the birth, Mr. Stephens." 

"I was not." Thomas felt himself feel worried. "I was away, at the time." 

Dr. Taylor nodded. "Did you want to leave him uncircumcised?" 

Thomas puzzled at the question. 

"Yes. I don't have a problem with it." 

The doctor looked up. "Are you sure? He'll be cleaner, and healthier..."

Thomas pursed his lips. 

"In my 25 years of having a foreskin, I've never had an issue with it."

Newt felt a surge of pride in Thomas.

"We'll teach him early on to clean himself, and care for himself properly. I'm not afraid to do so."

"Good, man." Dr. Taylor nodded.

"You would be surprised how many parents find it uncomfortable to discuss such things with their young ones."

Thomas smirked.

"Well, I'm not one to shy away from matters of hygiene, or sexual information." 

Newt wanted to take Thomas right there. He was so proud of his soon to be husband.

"His motor skills are good, and his reflexes are were they should be. Can you tell me about his mother?"

Thomas flushed.

"Well, she didn't even let me know that I had a son. She kinda just left him on my doorstep with a note."

"Oh." 

"But, I'm named as the father on the certificate, and have a note certifying that she gave up rights."

"Do you know if she kept her health up during her pregnancy?" 

"I don't know." 

"I see that he was born in October 5th. Do you know if that was his due date?" 

"I'm not sure." 

Thomas had gone over the math in his head. The last time he was with her, sexually, was a little over 9 months ago.

"It wouldn't surprise me if he was early, though." Thomas mused.

"My mother told me about how I was born more than a month early, but I was still a big boy." 

"Still are." Newt whispered under his breath. Thomas cut Newt a side eye, and stifled a smile. 

"Well, it's possible. Mind you, Thomas, you're not in trouble, but it helps to know everything you can, so when you visit, we can keep track of all progress."

"But he's passing so far?" 

Dr. Taylor nodded.

"Do you talk to Dylan a lot?" 

They all nodded their heads. 

"Not all gibberish though." Newt smiled.

"It's good to talk to them, early. Even this early." 

Dr. Taylor made some notes.

"I know with my kids, I sang and read, and talked to them right from infancy. It does wonders for development."

Thomas and Newt brushed each other's fingers. 

"So you guys are doing good by him, keep it up." 

 

In the car, on the ride home, Thomas had a hard look on his face. Dylan had handled his first doctor's visit well, but now, something bugged him, as he stared at his sleeping son.

"Tommy. What's wrong?" Newt watched his man in the rearview mirror. 

"Just doing math in my head." Thomas spoke softly, as not to wake Dylan.

"She was at the Safe Haven, smoking. I didn't even notice she was pregnant then." 

Thomas couldn't even remember what she'd been wearing. But he remembered she was smoking. Had she been drinking?

"Newt... what if...."

"Thomas. Thomas, it will be okay. The next visit, we'll talk to the pediatrician, and they had check on him."

Thomas watched his son sleep. His chubby cheeks freckled with the same moles. The hair on his head had grown a bit more.

For a minute, he hated himself. He had smoked and drank heavily. What damage had he done to his body? He needed to be around for Dylan.

And Newt had smoked longer.....

Later that night, they decided they also needed to make appointments for themselves as well. 

Luckily, the library had a good medical program, and with Thomas soon to be Newt's husband, he could be put on it as well.

 

A week later, the year began again. Derek and Scott made the trip back up, bringing bottles of champagne.

Thomas and Scott stuck with responsibly drinking whisky, as their men opted for the bubbly, along with Miss Billie, and Aris and Gally who joined them for the evening. 

Over the course of the evening, the guys snuck away, teasing and toying with each other and getting each other worked up. It was a fun game to play, while everyone was in the living room celebrating.

Dylan was awake for parts of the night, taking in all the sights and sounds of his first New Year. Newt wondered, if after the excitement of Dylan's first Christmas, the babe thought this was what every weekend would be like.

They spent the day marathon watching Miss Billie's old UK sitcom, which Aris had found on DVD. 

Miss Billie sat, giving commentary on the show, the actors, the times, and what the whole experience had been like. 

Over the course of the day, Gally and Aris had gotten to know Derek and Scott as well. They had been a little disappointed that Thomas and Newt had passed them up as godparents to Dylan.

Newt understood and rubbed Aris's shoulder. 

"I know, babe, but I'm sure there'll be another kid in our future. When they come along, you'll be first on the list." 

They gathered before midnight, watching as the ball dropped in Time's Square. They all toasted, and passed around kisses and hugs, wishing each other the best for the new year.

Miss Billie bid them good night, with a knowing wink, and took a bottle of champers for morning mimosas. 

Aris and Gally may, or may not have spent the night. Luckily, Dylan was sleeping longer periods of time. It all worked out.

 

In January, Newt and Thomas applied for a marriage license, and Newt filled out paperwork for his residency card, since he would be marrying a legal citizen. Luckily, Ava was an excellent resource for information.

She helped Newt fill out the form, as well as paperwork for legally adopting Dylan as his legal parent and guardian. 

Newt was adamant that nothing come between him, his husband, or his child. 

They were able to set up proper appointments at Teresa's office, making sure Dylan was developing properly. 

Ava fast tracked Thomas's paperwork for the medical insurance, and offered him a job as well, at the library. He politely declined.

Because their house had become a home with great swiftness, it was harder to entertain clients. 

With Minho's blessing, and a cut of ten percent, they were able to entertain using his living room, while either Newt or Thomas stayed back with Dylan. 

It was a challenge adapting to their new son, but Thomas and Newt managed well. 

They even found a group of parents online who shared life hacks, and parenting tips, which, in addition to Teresa and Miss Billie, had become life savers. 

 

February proved eventful. 

"I cannot believe it!" Miss Billie exclaimed, after a show at the newly re-opened Safe Haven. 

"Three curtain calls!" She took a sip of scotch. "It was just like the seventies again!" 

Newt and Dylan sat back in her dressing room. Thomas was out front, with Minho, Aris, Gally, and Teresa. He opted to stay back here, where it was quiet.

Frypan had already come to visit with Newt "and the nugget", which he fondly called Dylan.

Miss Billie sat at her dressing table, and started to talk and coo at Dylan. 

Newt winced as the baby started to cry again. 

"Is Dylan teething?" Miss Billie nodded, knowingly. 

"Oh, yes." Newt sighed. "He's been crying and drooling, and I feel so bad, I can't take that pain from him."

"I know love, but think of it this way, he'll never remember it." 

She dipped her finger into the scotch and rubbed it on Dylan's gums.

"Oh, that feels like a good one coming in too!" 

"Miss Billie!" Newt was shocked at her remedy.

"Newt, it's not like I'm giving him a shot. It's about the same alcohol content as the numbing stuff you'd buy at the store."

Dylan stopped crying. He looked a bit dazed, but happy.

"You better not be getting my kid drunk and dependent." 

Thomas popped his head into the open dressing room door. 

"Why Thomas, what good is being a bad influence, if I can't be bad." 

"Miss Billie, you've got company."

 

The re-opening of the Safe Haven had been a smash. Miss Billie packed them in four nights a week. Ben and Harriet got a chance to shine each show as well, as musicians and singers.

It had become an overnight sensation, years in the making. They were able to seat three times the people they could before. 

The performance space was used three nights a week, when Miss Billie performed. Two nights a week, there was karaoke, and one night a week there was a stand up comic who brought down the house.

Miss Billie remained the top draw, and tonight, she had been her usual, understated brilliant self. 

A well dressed man appeared at the door. He introduced himself as the artistic director of the Daley Center, which was the main cultural and performing arts hub of the city.

"We were wondering if you would be interested in starring in our next production of "Night Music"?

 

"Do It!" 

They were all seated after hours. enjoying a late night snack in the kitchen. 

"It's a great show, and a great role, and it wouldn't be too taxing." Ben was thrilled for Miss Billie.

"Son, I could play the role in my sleep. I don't know if I want to give all this up."

She gestured to the place she had come to think of as home, even though it had only been open a few weeks. 

"Well, Miss Billie, the place will be here when you get back. You always have a spot reserved on the stage for you."

Frypan was also thrilled, and wanted to see Miss Billie on a proper stage once more. 

Newt and Thomas sat, with heads on each other's shoulders as Gally rocked Dylan.

"And couldn't you still perform here on Mondays?" Aris asked, sipping his hot chocolate.

"Right?" Harriet confirmed, "the theater is always dark on Monday, so when you don't perform there, you can be on here." 

Miss Billie pondered it. 

"I guess if you're gonna sweeten the pot like that, when I guess I couldn't say no." 

 

Rehearsals got underway for the production in March, a week before Newt's birthday. Thomas had been asking what Newt wanted for his birthday.

"Tommy, the only thing I want is for this little one to be healthy, and for us to be happy." 

Dylan had begun to babble, and laugh, and would often stick his tongue out until someone did the same, at which point he tucked his tongue back into his mouth.

Newt had been adamant that they not keep the TV on around Dylan, but they had music playing all the time, and they talked to him most of the day.

The one concession they made was using Newt's tablet to face time with Scott and Derek. They spent an hour visiting the baby via tablet, after which, they put Dylan down for a nap. Then the visits got a bit more naughty.

Newt had told Thomas that there was no point in doing a party this year, as he would be thirty next year, and they could do a big party then.

Besides, they had another special event to plan for in May.

 

"Are you sure you want to do this?" 

Thomas looked nervously at Newt. 

"Of course I do, Thomas."

"Cause you know, you can always ba.."

Newt shut his fiance up with a kiss. 

"If I wanted to say no, I would have." 

Thomas leaned in to Newt. He took in the scent he loved. The warmth he wouldn't live without. The love that had become his life.

"Thomas. I know there's still a little boy in there that is afraid I'm going to leave him."

He stroked Thomas's long, now shoulder length hair. 

"Tell him he has nothing to worry about." 

 

They had a short, civil ceremony, presided over by the justice of the peace, and witnessed by Miss Billie, Scott, and Derek.

Because the space had only been able to fit very few people, Derek streamed the nuptials live on his social media, with everyone else watching outside the courthouse on their devices. 

The real party came afterward, at the Safe Haven, where Frypan had closed the back off, allowing them to have a nice private dinner.

At his insistence, Frypan had planned a wonderful menu, complete with an open bar. They turned the stage into a dance floor, and had an amazing time.

Ava Paige was in attendance with her husband Phillip, and Minho finally brought the elusive Cam to meet his tribe. 

Cam was as charming as he was when they talked on face time, and it was clear to see that Minho was in love with him.

Newt watched, with only the smallest of aches in his heart as Minho kissed him passionately through the evening. 

Then, he reflected on his own blessings. 

It's true, he kept his feelings for Minho at bay, in order to save himself anymore heartache, but he got more love than he expected with Thomas.

Thomas loved him. There were some stumbles on the road, but Thomas loved him. Somehow, Thomas gave him a child. 

Yes, if he had to let go of Minho, he would do it happily, both to keep the joys of his life, and to let Minho have the same joys. 

Newt just to look into the eyes of the two beings he loved most, and knew that he was doing the correct thing.

Over the course of the night, Harriet played all of their favorite songs, and she, Ben, Miss Billie, and Derek sang songs to the couple. 

Aris, Gally, and Scott gave small speeches, and Teresa gave a wonderful speech about her best friend, and his new husband.

It was as close to a perfect night that they had in a very long time.

 

In June, the office of immigration paid an official visit to apartment A5, where he found, and vetted, the newly formed Stephens family.

Thomas had argued that they should become the Samuels-Stephens, and that he would be happy to change his last name, but in the end, Newt decided that he wanted to be Tommy's, in name as well.

"I'm surprised." Thomas confessed to him, one night after they lay Dylan down to sleep.

"Bout wot?" 

"I thought I'd be taking your name, you being the Dom, and all."

Newt smirked. 

"Really now, Tommy. I thought we were 100 percent partners at this point."

Thomas blushed.

"Well, yes." He looked down, bashfully.

"Doesn't mean I want you to ever stop being my Master."

Newt gently raised Tommy's head with a finger.

"I have no intention of that ever stopping." 

He leaned in, kissing Thomas gently, and then passionately. He moved his body over his new husband's and let his kisses trail Thomas's neck.

"I am yours now, and you are mine..."

"Forever?" 

"Forever."


	49. Circle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The penultimate chapter. 
> 
> So. Many. Feels.
> 
> Also, some stuff that's kinda sad, and I dunno.... it's all over the place, but I'm feeling it...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fiddled with this forever, and a couple of things were supposed to be in other chapters, but they worked best here.
> 
> (What happy accidents I have sometimes.)
> 
> Also, some familiar faces pop in at the end. And here I missed my chance for more filth.
> 
> Anyway, here's "Wonderwall".
> 
>  
> 
> <3

Newt walked through the space of his now empty apartment. It felt enormous now, as opposed to the cramped space that it had become very quickly in the last two years.

It had been an eventful two years. 

 

Teresa graduated medical school, and immediately went into practice with Dr. Taylor. They watched Dylan for any signs of damage that drinking or smoking during pregnancy might cause. They found nothing.

Dylan had become everyone's favorite everything. He was precocious, and sweet. He was also very quiet. 

"Newt. Don't worry about it." Thomas soothed his nervous husband. "According to my parents, I didn't say my first words until I was almost two."

Newt raised his brows.

"What happened when you did?" 

Thomas shrugged. 

"Apparently, I asked for a chocolate bar." 

Newt exploded in laughter. 

"You're bloody kidding me."

"No!" Thomas nodded. "Apparently my first words were 'can i have a chocolate bar?', and my parents were so stunned they gave me one."

Dylan did speak, or rather, he sang, usually when he thought no one could hear him, or in the presence of his favorite person.

"He's shy about doing so in front of others now, but I tell you, this kid can sing and dance the Hokey Pokey like no one's business." Miss Billie raved.

 

Miss Billie had become a rare encore celebrity. She had headlined in the revival of "Night Music", and there had even been talks of returning to Broadway. She politely declined.

"At my age, there is no place I'd rather be, and no people I'd rather be with."

In turn, the Daley center kept her busy in revival after revival, usually one per season. Along with appearing at The Safe Haven the rest of the year, in two years, she had already headlined 4 shows.

 

Frypan had expanded yet again. This time, opening in a new location in the neighboring city. Now Miss Billie had two locations to appear in, which she did with gusto.

Due to the reputation of his food, including his famous stew, along with live entertainment every night of the week, both locations were always packed. 

Ben and Harriet had also become fixtures on the stages with Miss Billie, and in more thrilling moments, they found themselves as leads in two musicals, yet another revival of "Into the Woods", and "Pippin."

Always in the audience were their tribe, their cheering section led by Aris and Gally.

 

Aris and Gally had become quite the contracting team, and almost a year after Thomas and Newt, they got married as well. 

One night, over drinks, Gally had shared with Thomas, that if the unthinkable ever happen, and he should exit life early, he wanted to know if Newt and Thomas would take in Aris.

"I mean, I don't plan on being out of here any time soon, but... I just need to know that he's going to be okay." 

In a separate conversation, on a different day, in a different place, Aris asked the same of Newt. 

"I mean, he's the most amazing man ever. Still, I'd like to know that he'd be okay, if anything ever happened to me." 

Newt nodded. He would ask the same of them, if the tables were turned.

 

A year into their marriage, Thomas and Newt took a trip to Beacon Hills. Newt wasn't sure why, and he wasn't sure Thomas knew why, but he agreed when Thomas asked.

Dylan had been walking for a few months, and Thomas wanted to show Newt where he had grown up, take Dylan to see where his roots grew from. 

Scott and Derek had secured a used family car for them, which they had fixed up at the garage to run like it was brand new. 

"You know, so when you move down here, you'll have the perfect vehicle for running around 'Bug." Derek winked, referencing his nickname for his godson.

The car was more like a mini SUV, and it was perfect for the three of them. Newt even mused, one day, it could be for four of them. 

Thomas drove them through Beacon Hills, pointing out all the landmarks, and haunts he used to frequent. 

"There's the high school. It seems so weird seeing it now." Thomas mused, as he drove. 

They stopped a few places, walking around the stores and shops, waking the old ghosts. They piled up in the SUV afterward.

"Papa, hungry." Dylan chirped from the backseat. 

"You got it Dyl." Thomas pulled off to a small diner off the main streets. "I know just the place."

 

"Scotty and I used to live here." He grinned, pulling into the parking lot of an old diner. The place had obviously been repainted, but it still smacked of an old diner charm.

Newt got Dylan out of his carseat, and carried the boy into the eatery, with Thomas on his tail. 

They got a seat, and the waitress took their order.

Newt watched Thomas as he ate, or rather, picked at, most of his food. The only thing he really dug into was the curly fries. 

Dylan was tearing apart his peanut butter and jelly sandwich into small pieces, getting more on him than in him. Newt never failed to find it adorable.

Even this small, Dylan was just like his Papa.

"Is it odd?" Newt asked, as Thomas stared out the diner's window. "Coming back here." 

Thomas nodded his head. 

"Did you ever have a dream, where you felt like you were awake? So you're like, not sure if you are dreaming, or not?" 

Newt nodded.

Thomas nodded.

"Tommy.... do you think...."

"Thomas?" 

The guys looked over at a very handsome man standing near their table. His brown eyes were bright and surprised, and he wore a white tee shirt, with dirty blue jeans over his lean frame.

"That can't be you."

Thomas looked at the guy in shock. 

"Danny." 

Danny reached over, and when Thomas didn't offer his hand, dropped his own, awkwardly. 

"Its.... its good to see you, again."

"Is it?" Thomas pursed his lips. "Cause I don't remember it being that way in school."

Despite his tanned skin, Danny blushed, embarrassed. 

"Look, Thomas... things in school... I mean... we do things when we're young... we say things... we don't know any..."

"We were sixteen. And you were old enough to know better." 

Danny looked down. 

"I'm sorry, Thomas. I didn't mean to be such an asshole."

"Language." Newt wiped his lips casually, watching to make sure Dylan hadn't picked up any new words.

Danny looked over at the boy in the booth, then Dylan, then Newt.

"Oh. Sorry." 

"Everything okay babe?" 

A short, handsome, and muscular guy stood next to Danny. His muscles barely fit inside his workshirt, and he too was dirty. He took Danny's hand defensively.

"It's okay, E, just ran into an old... someone I knew." 

Thomas took a look at their hands, and the protective stance the other man had now taken in front of Danny. 

In a second, Thomas knew more about Danny than the man had intended on him ever knowing. 

"Come on, the foreman needs us back on the lot." He let his hand slip out of Danny's.

"Goodbye Thomas." Danny said, nodding to acknowledge Newt. 

"Sorry. About everything." 

 

After paying their bill, and washing Dylan's hands and face, they loaded back up in the car. 

Thomas drove soundlessly, and it unnerved Newt a bit. He let his hand rest softly on Tommy's thigh, feeling his body relax as he did so. 

They could hear Dylan singing in the background, softly, as they drove. 

Newt's thumb rubbed Thomas in comfort, and solidarity. 

They pulled up maybe 15 minutes later, in front of an old two story house. 

Thomas got out of the car, and Newt took Dylan from his seat again. 

Thomas let his face fall a bit, as he took in the sight. 

The house was empty, the occupants gone. A big "For Sale" sign hung on a post. The front yard had overgrown a bit, and the driveway had weeds poking through. 

"This was your home, huh Tommy?" 

Thomas nodded. 

Dylan squirmed to get down, and Newt let him walk about on the lawn while he sang.

"I don't know why I wanted to come back so much." 

Newt shrugged.

"Maybe you wanted to confront your parents?" 

Thomas shrugged again, but then nodded. 

"I guess. I don't know why it's so important to show off. Like a damn kid."

Newt brushed his hand through Thomas's hair. 

"You don't need a reason, babe. But you've come out the winner."

Thomas sighed.

"You have a family that you built with love, and respect. A son that is a perfect little man, and a man that loves you." 

Thomas leaned his head onto Newt's shoulder. 

Dylan continued to sing as he wandered the lawn.

"I remember why I left here. I remember that I didn't want all of the ghosts haunting me."

Newt nodded. Same reason he left London. Never even wanted to go back.

"The guy in the diner. That was Danny. He was one of the biggest jerks in school. He used to give me and Scott shit all the time."

Thomas wiped his eyes. 

"I don't even think we knew we were gay yet. Well, I didn't, at least. And he would tease us all the time. Give us shit, make fun of us."

Newt nodded in understanding. 

"And looking at him now... I was so furious. Like... if you were gay, dude, that would have helped. You could have said something."

Newt sighed.

"Not all queer youth are brave enough to come out young. More's the pity, cause the one's usually giving them the worst are closeted themselves."

Newt thought back to his own days at school. 

 

They crossed the lawn, where Dylan had managed to climb up onto the porch, where he was doing the Hokey Pokey, while his dads watched. After he was done, they applauded, and Dylan laughed.

Thomas reached out, and scooped up Dylan, who stopped singing and buried his face in Thomas's neck. 

"Papa, sleepy." 

Thomas kissed the top of Dylan's head. 

"I know Dyl. We'll get going in a bit, okay?" 

Newt had found the house was open, and they made their way inside. Thomas walked the floors, holding Dylan, who had started to drift off. 

He whispered to Newt about the different rooms, and the histories they held. The living room where he used to never be allowed in until he was 10. 

"I was kind of a klutz as a kid."

The kitchen, and dining room, where he studied every night. 

They went upstairs, and looked at the bedrooms. 

They went into Tommy's old room, and Newt could see the conflict in his eyes. They way he wanted to remember things, and the memory of everything that had happened.

Tears began to leak from his eyes, and Newt wiped them away. 

"There." Thomas pointed, "In the closet was where I kept track of my height." 

Newt opened the door, and sure enough, there was a series of pencil markings that showed Tommy's height, with his age, stopping at 16.

He ran his fingers over it.

"There's the window Scott used to sneak in and out of, until my parents just made him a key." 

A small smile returned to his face, and Newt hoped it stayed there. 

 

They were down the stairs when a voice startled them. 

"Are you my 2 o'clock?" A woman's voice asked. Her gray hair was pulled up severely, and her glasses hung on a chain around her neck.

"No, sorry." Newt recovered calmly. 

"We just saw this place was for sale, and thought we'd have a look."

"Uh-huh." The realtor regarded them, lifting her glasses.

"Can you tell us anything about the place?" Thomas asked, remaining calm.

"Well, it's more of a family home. For families." 

Newt stayed cool. 

"We're a family." He flashed his ring. "Two parents and a kid that loves the hokey pokey." 

She regarded them again.

"I don't think this is a house suitable for... you... two. If you'll excuse me, I have an appointment I'm waiting on."

 

Newt knew where and when to fight, and this was not the time. 

Still he was pissed.

"Wanna buy it, Tommy? Even if it's just to tear it down?" He asked as they left.

"I make more in a month than that bloody slag does all year..." 

"Newt, love, it's okay." Thomas checked to make sure Dylan was still out. 

"I have no interest in buying this house. And after a short trip back here, I am remembering why it was important to leave. For Scott and Derek to leave." 

Thomas looked at the neighborhood. Twelve years ago, he knew every inch of it, but now, with the world at his disposal, it looked more foreign than anyplace ever did.

Scott's house was down the block. The corner market was still there. The step on the Miller's porch was still broken. 

It was like a town asleep. He could never live here, even if a secret part of his heart ached to come back. 

The Widow Blake's home looked the same. Thomas wondered if she was even alive still. When Scott and he were kids, they thought she was an actual witch. 

The curtains in her window twitched, and a huge unease erupted inside of him.

"Come on babe. Let's go." 

Newt took Thomas's hand, and they walked back to the car, where Thomas secured Dylan, and Newt got behind the wheel to drive. 

Thomas looked again at the Widow Blake's and thought the curtains moved again. He closed his eyes as Newt drove away.

He was done going through his past. Now he wanted to go home.

From behind the curtains, a woman watched, tears streamed down her cheeks at her loss.

An older man silently wept in the corner of the room, as he watched the younger version of him, walk away with the ghost of his infant son.

Forced to live everyday in a Hell of their own making.

 

"Hey." A voice called from the front door.

Newt turned around to see Aris standing at the door with Gally. 

"Everything okay?" 

Newt nodded. 

"Just checking to make sure I didn't leave anything." 

The boys nodded. 

"We did a complete sweep of everything, and we think we got it all." Gally looked around.

"But if we find anything..." 

Aris nodded. "We'll be out to see you soon." 

 

Newt made his way out to the lot, where Thomas had finished loading up the last of their things in the rental truck. 

Teresa appeared, a bandana tied around her forehead, as well as Minho and Cameron, both of whom had stripped down to the waist.

Newt regretted that they hadn't all gotten on in Vegas sooner. Oh well. Another life perhaps.

 

"All loaded up." Minho's muscles glistened in the sun. "All that's left to do is to leave us behind."

Cam punched Minho gently. "Babe. Stop." 

"What he means to say is that he's gonna miss you guys, a lot." Cam reprised, apologetically. 

"We all are." Teresa agreed.

"Well, we're not moving to the moon, we're a couple hours away, tops."

Aris nodded. 

"Not a bad little trip at all."

"At all." Gally agreed. 

"And if you guys don't come visit," Thomas walked over, "Then we'll come back here and kidnap you." 

Newt laughed again at Tommy's choice of words. It had become code to them. It meant "I love you more than I can say." 

They said it a lot to their friends, lately. 

"Okay." Newt announced. "Let's all do this and get this over with before I bloody cry my eyes out."

He hugged Aris and Gally, then Minho and Cam, then Teresa. Thomas went backwards, starting with Teresa.

"Oh Sammy. I can't believe it." 

"I know. Strange, innit, Tee?" 

She nodded. 

"But everything is in good hands. Harriet moves in to your new place tomorrow. I've already settled in A1 with Dee Dee, and everyone is going to keep an eye out for Miss Billie."

"Speaking of the devil." 

Miss Billie exited her apartment with Dee Dee and Dylan in tow. The kids held stuffed animals to them, Dylan's a fox, and Dee Dee's a bear.

"Whatcha got there 'Bug?" Newt crouched to Dylan's level, looking at the beautiful orange and brown fox in his hands.

"Got a Fox!" Dylan exclaimed happily. 

"That is beautiful. Did you thank Miss Billie for that beautiful gift?" 

"Yes. Mama Billie gave Dee Dee a bear too!" 

"She did indeed. How generous of her." 

Miss Billie smiled at her great grandkids. She felt so proud.

"Now." Newt rose, trying and failing to hide the emotions that were rising.

"We're going to expect you when you can..." He cleared his throat. "And if you ever need to..."

Miss Billie smiled, with tears in her eyes.

"I know where to find you guys." 

She held Newt tightly, and reached her hand out to Thomas, while Dylan walked around showing his Fox to everyone. 

"You take care of each other." She rubbed their backs, as they pulled away. 

"Maybe we can all take a trip once you guys are settled in." 

 

Newt and Thomas loaded into the SUV. The previous weekend, they had driven down to Seaside to sign the paperwork for their new home, and left the Mini cooper in the garage there.

A large moving trailer was attached to the SUV, and Thomas rolled the window down so that Dylan could wave goodbye to everyone as they drove to their last stop.

Their truck parked awkwardly at the Safe Haven's parking lot, as Harriet, Ben, Lizzie, and Frypan came out carrying enormous trays of food.

"Wow!" Thomas exclaimed, as Dylan waved from the backseat.

"You brought enough to feed an army!" Newt's eyes were wide with amusement.

"Well. I thought about it." Frypan handed Newt some smaller containers in a bag. "You have the two hour trip, then when you get there, you won't feel like cooking."

Lizzie and Ben loaded the food in the back, while Harriet visited with Dylan, who showed off his fox to her.

"Then you'll have Scott and Derek helping you move in, and they'll have friends help, I remember."

Newt smiled, watching them load the rest of the food into the back.

"And once you guys move in, you'll need at least a few days to settle, get groceries. So, I just wanted to make sure you had enough." 

Fry smiled his proudest, most winning smile. 

"You are so kind, Fry." Newt was on the verge of tears again. "Thank you." 

"And in the small containers," Harriet continued, "Are just some regular box lunches for the road, in case you get hungry."

Ben and Lizzie joined the group up at the front.

"I've got a double mac and cheese up there for my main man." Ben pointed at Dylan who pointed back in reply. 

"Newt, you got fried chicken, and Thomas, you have the pot roast and potatoes." 

"Thanks Ben." Thomas beamed up at the guy he had once been so jealous of in the past.

"Scott and Derek are waiting?" Ben asked.

"Yes, they're going to help us unload, and get settled in." 

"Have they been okay?" 

"Yup, they've been super busy with their own stuff. We're hoping everything is settled when we get there."

"You all drive safe now, and text us when you get there!" Harriet squeezed Newt's hand. 

"You got it. Bye loves."

"Bye guys!" Everyone waved until they were out of sight.

Thomas got on the road, and they made their way out to a new home, to start the next chapter of their lives.

 

They were met at the house by Scott, and Derek. 

"Nemo! Der Bear!" Dylan called excitedly from the back seat. 

Once Thomas had pulled completely into the driveway of their new home, Derek and Scott advanced, with Scott getting Dylan out of the back. 

Dylan had never quite gotten used to the extra 'n' in "Nino", so ever since he could talk he called Scott "Nemo", since it was also one of his favorite movies.

Newt decided that 2 years old was old enough to introduce movies to him.

Scott had never corrected his godson, and loved the nickname, so "Nemo", it was from then on. 

"Whatcha got there lovebug?" 

"Issa Fox!" Dylan exclaimed excitedly.

"I love foxes!" Scott replied happily. "What's the foxes name?" 

"He's Mr. Fox!" Dylan hugged the orange and brown body to his. 

 

"Good drive?" Derek kissed Thomas's cheek, as the boy came round to Newt. 

"Yes! No traffic, which was nice, and plenty of food." 

"Yes, Fry sent enough to feed an army, which is fine, since we'll be feeding one."

Derek grinned as Scott walked up, hand in hand with Dylan.

Four men exited the house, and they lined up in front of the guys.

"Newt, Tom, this is Corey, Liam, Theo, and Isaac." 

The guys waved as they were introduced. 

Cute. Very cute.

Scott brought Dylan over to see them, carrying the boy and his fox.

"Who are they?" Dylan looked at them.

"These are some of our friends, 'bug." He nuzzled the tot. 

"They're gonna help us move you all in to your new house."

"Hi." Dylan waved. "This is Mr. Fox." 

The guys smiled and waved. 

"And hello to you Mr. Fox." Isaac shook the fox's paw. 

"Hi Mister. What's your name?"

"I'm Isaac." The boy had bright blue eyes like Miss Billie's, and dark brown and gold curly hair, and Dylan instantly liked him.

"What's your name, young man?" 

"Dylan." 

"It's nice to meet you Dylan." He called the guys forward. 

"This is Corey, Liam, and Theo." Each boy waved again as they were introduced.

"We brought you food." Dylan scampered out of Scott's arms, and grabbed Isaac's hand. 

"Come on, let's eat." He walked over to the car, his parent's laughing. 

"He's a handful." Derek grinned.

"Come on guys. First we work, then we eat." 

 

It took the guys no time to unload the truck, and get the furniture moved in to the new house. 

Scott and Derek had discovered that the house next to theirs was going up for sale direct from their neighbors. 

Acting fast, they asked Newt and Thomas if they wanted to move. 

The apartment had seemed to grow smaller over the years, once Dylan started walking and outgrew his crib, they knew it was time to make the move they knew they would.

Derek and Scott put the money down for the house, and Newt and Thomas paid them back once they came to sign their paperwork. 

They had enough saved to keep them going for a few more months. In the meantime, Newt had begun to develop contacts to vet once they made the move.

The house was huge, with three bedrooms, 2 and a half baths, living room, dining room, kitchen and huge backyard, which connected to Derek and Scott's via a gate.

There was a laundry room off of the kitchen, and a pantry. It had an attic which could double as a room, and a basement, which would be developed into Newt's workspace.

Thomas had already anxiously drawn up plans. 

 

After the furniture had been put in place, they set out the food on the kitchen table. Despite their youth, the boys ate pretty modest portions, and were very well behaved.

"They're all newbies at the garage." Scott leaned over, whispering to Thomas and Newt, as Derek sat, eating with Dylan and the guys. 

Dylan was feeding mac and cheese to Mr. Fox, and Newt was already hoping the water was running so he could wash him.

"All of them have been thrown out of their homes for being gay. So Derek and I set up an apprentice program. We give them training, jobs, and set up a small apartment for them to live."

"That's awesome." Thomas nodded. 

"They're all great guys. I think Isaac has a crush on me." 

As if on cue, Isaac looked up, met Scott's eyes, smiled nervously, and looked away.

"Oh my. I do believe he is blushing." Newt gently teased.

Scott smiled. 

"He's such a sweetheart. I think Derek likes him too, so who knows, maybe we'll adopt him." 

"Have you heard anything, about...?" 

Scott's smile faltered, and his bright eyes dropped.

"Not yet."

 

A month later, Newt and Thomas found themselves in Scott and Derek's living room. Dylan was playing with Dean and Sam outside, while the grown ups fussed over a swaddled bundle.

"He's so tiny!" Thomas looked down at his godson. 

"He's perfect." Newt let his arm drape over Scott's shoulders, and the man looked up at him with the brightest eyes.

"I can't believe they let us have him."

Derek stroked Scott's back.

"We're over the moon over him. Our little Peter." 

The little boy was a tiny tan bundle, with a full head of hair and once they were open, gray eyes. 

"How are Sam and Dean with him?"

"I'm shocked they're not here now." Derek looked out at his godson, playing fetch with the pups.

"They sleep at the feet of his crib every minute they're in. When Peter cries, they howl in solidarity. It's kinda adorable." 

 

A few months later, at the summer block party, Newt and Thomas were walking with Dylan, and his fox, where they met more of their neighbors.

They watched as Dylan sat with his fox, talking with a boy clutching a stuffed purple hippopotamus. 

"Everything okay?" A voice asked from behind them. 

They turned to see a man about their age, with kind eyes, and happy smile on his face. 

"Yes." Thomas nodded. "Is that your little one?" 

The man nodded. "He is. I'm stunned, cause he usually doesn't talk too much." 

Dylan smiled, as the dark haired boy said something to him, then, they both began to laugh.

"We lost his mother a year ago, and he kinda stopped talking. This is pretty miraculous."

"I'm so sorry to hear that. Our condolences." Newt watched, as Dylan and the boy talked to each other.

"Thank you. Its so nice to see my son smile again." 

He smiled at the guys, and extended his hand. "Hi. I'm Shane." 

"Hullo. Newt, and this is Thomas." 

Thomas shook the man's hand. They turned around, and saw Dylan walking forward, leading the other little boy by his hand, their other hands carrying their stuffed animals. 

"Hi Daddy, hi Papa. This is Tyler and he's my new best friend. We're going to go get cake now." 

"Hi Dad." Tyler waved. "Hi Mister, Hi Mister." 

The men watched as the boys went to the dessert table. 

"You'll have to excuse our son, he's terribly shy." Newt deadpanned.

 

"Are you ready?" 

The gang stood in the living room in Newt and Thomas's new home. 

In the corner, standing proudly in front of the window, was a tall noble fir tree, ringed with lights, and popcorn, and decorated with ornaments.

Waiting for finishing touch.

"Found it!" 

Dylan held the star up for the top of the tree. Thomas picked him up, and set him on his broad shoulders, walking Dylan to the tree.

"Can you reach it, Dyl?" 

"Yup!" Dylan replied, popping the 'p'.

Dylan placed the star on top, and Newt declared the tree complete. 

Around them, their friends, their family, all sat about, eating, talking, cooing at Peter, who was staring wide eyed at all the people, and attention.

 

Newt leaned back into Thomas as they sat by the tree. They were shaking presents, and trying to guess who got what.

"Now you stop that." Miss Billie scolded from the couch, where Dylan and Dee Dee were curled up to her, as she read them another Christmas story. 

Cam and Minho sat with Ben and Fry playing cards, while Harriet, Teresa, and Lizzy laughed with wine glasses clinking. 

Aris and Gally sat with Derek and Scott, talking about kids, and what it would take to move to such an amazing, open, accepting city.

"Yeah, if you shake them too hard, you'll disturb the beehive I wrapped." Minho snarked.

Thomas wrapped his arms around Newt, and mumbled into his Master's ear.

"This is much better." 

"Isn't it?" Newt's eyes roamed the room, smiling as Isaac and Liam served their guests, while Theo and Corey prepared food and drinks in the kitchen.

They had objected at first, but they soon remembered that they too had been orphans on too many a Christmas. 

Newt found work for them quickly, and the boys were more than happy to help out. 

"Hey." 

Thomas kissed Newt's temple.

"What's going on in there?" He grinned.

Newt leaned his head back.

"Just mentally preparing for Christmas morning. I already warned Dylan it doesn't start until 9 in the morning."

"Good that." Thomas grinned.

"That boy still is bugging me for the same thing he wanted last year."

"Which was?"

"A baby brother. Or Sister." 

"Is the puppy still in the kennel?" 

"Yup. Scott and Derek are bringing him tomorrow morning." 

Thomas smiled.

"Well, then, we can get started on the sibling then?" 

Newt giggled. 

"I mean, if hasn't happened by this point..."

Thomas grinned, whispering in Newt's ear.

"Well, we did it once before. I know how much you wanted to have my baby a few years ago... and look what happened."

Newt groaned.

"Tommy, don't tell me you knocked up another girl, and she's gonna be dropping off another one of your kids in a few hours."

Thomas laughed.

"Not this time."


	50. Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snapshots of Dylan's life as he grows up. Complete with all the hallmarks of life, that make a person who they are. 
> 
> Some feels, some angst, and an interesting ending. 
> 
> The "*" indicate a long time passage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UGH! The end is here! I am so torn. I love this chapter, and I hate this chapter. It's too much, and not enough. It makes sense, and it makes NO sense at all. Dylan grows up before our eyes in this chapter, and Newt and Thomas find out raising a child (or two) can be just as heartbreaking as anything in this world.

*

"Isn't she adorable?" 

Newt whispered softly over the swaddled pink bundle that was their napping daughter. 

"Perfection." Thomas gushed, softly. 

She had a tuft of soft blond hair on her head, and her eyes were dark brown. They were almost darker than Newt's eyes.

"It's a baby." Peter rolled his eyes, as he looked up from the pictures he was coloring with Derek and Scott.

Scott looked down at his toddler, one eyebrow raised.

"Now Peter, remember, we only say nice things about people."

Peter huffed, and set his crayons down down. 

"Come on monkey, you were a baby once too. We fussed over you just like that." Derek chided. "And all parents think their babies are perfect."

Scott ruffled the boy's hair.

"And you'll always be our baby." He kissed the top of his son's head.

"No matter how old you get." 

Peter would never admit in a million years, that he always needed to hear that.

 

"Can I hold her?" Dylan poked his six year old nose over the back of the couch, his large whiskey eyes on his parents.

"Of course you can 'bug." Newt sat Dylan on the couch, with a pillow to support his holding arm.

Thomas carefully set the tiny girl in her older brother's arms.

He regarded her with fear and excitement.

"She's so tiny." He whispered.

"You were that small too, when you were born, 'bug." 

"And you're her big brother now." Thomas ruffled his son's hair. "You know, that's a very important thing." 

Dylan looked at his baby sister. She opened her eyes and blinked, her little mouth moved like she was trying to say hello.

"She is going to look up to you, and copy you, and look to you for what to do."

Newt nodded. 

"Your Papa is right. You're going to be an important part of her life, so you always want to be a good example."

"I'm a big brother." 

Dylan repeated the words, more to himself, than to his family. 

"And, you have a very big responsibility. What do you think her name should be 'bug?"

Dylan looked at her. 

"Can we name her Rose?"

 

**

 

It was a bright and sunny day in March. 

Thomas was in the kitchen, preparing a birthday cake for Newt, as he had, for the last ten birthdays. Derek was outside maintaining the grill, and Scott had spent the morning cleaning the patio.

Dylan had come in, from helping Scott. At 11, he was starting to turn into his father's twin, and Thomas tried not to feel such vain pride as he watched Dylan do so.

"Hey Dyl. Need a glass of water?" 

Dylan shook his head. Thomas stood holding the glass of water. The look in Dylan's eyes was both sad and confused.

"Pop. What was my mom like?" 

Thomas immediately chugged the glass of water he had been holding, wishing desperately that it was whisky. 

He refilled the glass and cleared his throat. Where the Hell was Newt? He was the one that handled these tricky questions. Thomas killed the spiders, and Newt handled the tricky stuff like this.

"Feeling curious today, 'bug?" 

Dylan nodded. He was starting to develop into that age where body movements were passing for answers.

"Well. Your mom was, a complicated woman." Thomas tried to remember everything that he wanted to say about her, in case this ever came up. He had a list of things. If only he could remember any of them.

"She was a good dancer. She liked to sing. Had a wicked sense of humor." 

Thomas downed his glass again. 

He looked at Dylan, who was looking at Thomas, trying to gauge if it was true. Thomas felt so exposed. Where the Hell was Newt!?

"Why all the curiosity all of a sudden?" Thomas held a new, clean glass of water out to Dylan.

"Just cause Nemo and Der are talking about having a new baby, and plan on meeting with surrogates next week."

A sad look crossed Dylan's face as he took the glass and drank some down. 

"I just kinda realized, I can't remember my mom." 

Thomas nodded, and put an arm around his son.

"I understand. But, you've had a lot of mothers, and aunties, a wealth of wonderful women and men who cared to hold that space for you." 

Dylan nodded.

"Did she love me?" 

Thomas felt his heart ache for Dylan. Growing up, he had never before asked these questions.

"She felt for you, like she felt for no other person." 

Thomas wasn't lying.

"Except, well, maybe me." 

That wasn't a lie either.

"Then why didn't she stay?"

Thomas sighed and sat down. 

"She wasn't able to stay. She wasn't able to take care of you." Also not a lie. "She brought you to me when you were only a few months old."

Dylan landed an impossible question.

"Did you love her."

Fuck! Newt! WHERE ARE YOU!??

"Pop?" 

Thomas realized he'd been holding his breath. Fuck.

"I cared about her, and for her, very much. But... No, 'Bug, I can't say that I was in love with her."

"Why not?" Dylan looked so sad. 

"Because," Thomas swallowed, "Sometimes, you can love a person, but not 'be' in love with a person. That's kind of what happened."

Dylan stared at his father. "So you didn't love her?" 

"See, Dyl, she... well, she didn't love me, and I loved her, just not how she needed. I wanted to be there for her, but she didn't want that, with me." Okay, so that was kind of a lie.

"Is that why you married Dad?" 

Thomas felt his throat close up. He nodded. "Your dad and I got together after your mom and I broke up.

"Your Dad showed me so much love, and trust. He helped me to become the best man I could be. I don't think I would have been ready to be your father, if not for him."

"Why did my mom have me if she didn't want me?" 

"Dyl, It's not that she didn't want you. Sometimes, 'bug, people want what's best for someone. Even if it means they aren't the best for that someone." 

Dylan looked satisfied with the answer.

"Do you understand what I mean, Dyl?" 

Dylan nodded. "I understand Pop." 

He rose from the table and looked out the window.

"Is Dad back yet?" 

"No, he's still out picking up Mama Billie, and Auntie Tee, and Dee Dee."

"And the others?" 

"They'll be here in a hour or two."

Thomas handed Dylan a pitcher of iced tea, with a stack of plastic cups. 

"Go take this out to Nemo, Der, and Peter. I'm sure they could use it."

Dylan was almost out the door, when Thomas called out.

"Hey." 

Dylan looked at his Papa, his brows raised in question.

"Love you."

Dylan smiled.

"Love you too Papa." 

 

Almost an hour later, Newt pulled up with Miss Billie, Teresa and Dee Dee. Miss Billie entered in her usual, understated fashion.

"Welcome to my party, glad you stumbled in! Welcome to my party, baby where's the ice?!" 

She sang and danced through the kitchen door, with Teresa bopping as backup, and Dee Dee looking like she wanted to be anywhere but here.

Newt pulled up the rear with an apologetic look on his face.

"Who here's up for dancing, who here's new? Welcome to my party, who the Hell invited you?" She laughed, drawing Thomas into a hug.

"It's so good to see you love!" She kissed Thomas's cheek, then looked around. 

"Where's my men, and my boys?" She shouted out into the yard.

Thomas gave Teresa a hug and kiss, and hugged Dee Dee. 

"Good to see you Dee Dee." 

"I just go by 'Dee' now, Uncle Tommy." She rolled her eyes.

Teresa leaned in.

"She's at that age now." 

Newt leaned in and kissed Thomas.

"Sorry babe, but I had to wait for the mob to disperse at the station." 

"Mob?" 

"It's not my fault that the masses were teeming for my autograph." Miss Billie shook her head. 

"I don't even know how they knew I was there." 

Teresa smirked.

"Surely, you hanging off the front of the train singing 'Buenos Aires', from 'Evita', had nothing to do with it." 

Miss Billie scoffed.

"Like I'm the first 90 year old woman to do that."

She beamed as Derek carried a chilled martini inside to her.

"Now, THIS, this is a man who knows how to greet me properly."

She kissed Derek on the cheek. 

"Thank you hon, it's been minutes since my last one. I almost lost my buzz." 

She sipped her drink as she stepped outside on Derek's arm to greet the rest of the pack.

 

Newt kissed Tommy's shoulder. 

"You okay love? You're as pale as the moon." 

Thomas exhaled.

"He asked about her."

Newt's eyes widened. 

"Oh my. How'd it go?" 

Thomas relayed his conversation while Newt drank a glass of iced tea. The weather was unseasonably warm for March.

"Well. I'm glad that you handled that well." Newt gave his husband's cheek a peck. 

"Yeah, but I don't want to lie to him."

"But you didn't lie, love. You just told him a gentler version of the truth. He's still a babe. He's not ready to deal with a hard truth like that just yet."

Thomas nodded. 

 

A few hours later, they were all assembled in the yard, seated at tables. Derek and Thomas had whipped up a huge meal to feed the crowd, with additional help from Frypan.

The distance made Newt's heart grow fonder for Frypan's stew, and fried chicken. Even though Fry gave him the recepies, Newt and Thomas could never get the flavor right.

Aris and Gally brought Rose back from her Spring Break stint with them for the week. She was the bravest and boldest 6 year old. 

They spent the week at Disneyland, where she dressed both as a princess, and a hero, then a pirate, then a ghost for her favorite ride.

"Did she wear you out?" Newt laughed as she barrelled into his arms laughing. 

"Not a bit." Gally smiled.

From behind him, Aris pointed at his husband and smiled. He mouthed out the words, "She did." 

Thomas came in with glasses of punch, and kisses for his fellow godparents. 

"Thank you for keeping her the week. She wanted to stay the full week with you this time." Thomas emphasized, as Rose scampered off to play with the boys.

"Well, she always had you two and her brother on her mind the whole trip." Aris sipped his punch.

 

Shane arrived with Tyler, and he, Dylan and Peter ran around with Sam, Dean, and Dylan's dog, which he had named "Bark". 

"Better than what he wanted to call him." Newt always joked.

"What did he want to call him?" Someone would always ask.

"Well, he only knew a few words, when we got the dog, so he wanted to name him something he knew."

"Which was?" 

"Peener." 

"So we went with 'Bark', instead."

It never failed to get a laugh.

 

Minho and Cam sat with Miss Billie, who was telling them all the dirt on the productions she did. She was experiencing an incredible career explosion at the moment.

She had returned triumphantly to Broadway, and was being feted as a living legend, boasting the longest Broadway career ever. 

She had finally won a Tony for her one woman show, a grand extension of the show she'd developed for years at Frypan's.

It had been a thrill to head to Broadway to see her perform. The gang made a weekend trip of it to New York, and had a blast.

"I'm telling you," She laid her hand on Cam's arm, "I can only do this another twenty years, then I'm gonna have to start thinking of retirement."

 

Some of the guys from the shop arrived, led by Isaac, who snuck over to Derek and Scott for a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Don't let Dylan see you." Thomas always teased. 

"Why? What happened?" Shane smiled, looking around for the kids.

"For the first couple of years after he met him, Dylan followed Isaac around like a puppy. When Isaac started dating, Dylan was heartbroken. You'd never seen a more disappointed 5 year old in your life." 

Scott told the story, while Isaac turned red.

"He wouldn't talk to me for months." Isaac nodded. 

"And now?" 

"Well, he's grown out of it."

"We don't mention it, though." Derek said, pointedly. "So no one bring it up. You all remember what first crushes are like." 

The guys all shook their heads.

"Puppy love."

"Devastating."

"Heartbreaking."

"Evil." 

"Thanks, I'd thought I'd drank that memory away." Shane toasted to Derek, laughing.

 

Thomas brought out the cake for Newt, with Scott bringing out additional cupcakes for the kids, and those who wanted some.

Gally, Thomas, and Minho lit all 40 candles, while Miss Billie and Teresa held Newt's hands.

Everyone let themselves sing loudly into the night, letting their love for Newt echo into the darkness. 

Lit by the candles of his cake, Newt smiled. The love he felt coming at him was amazing, and he felt even happier that he didn't feel guilty about enjoying it.

After stuffing themselves, and getting a good buzz going, the gang stayed outside, singing and dancing up a storm while the kids played video games in Dylan's room, and Dee Dee lost herself on her phone.

 

A week later, Dylan came home from school in a huff, slamming the door, and scaring Thomas half to death.

"Dylan! What in the world is your problem?" 

His son's face was a twisted mask of anger and pain.

"Why do you have to be gay? Why? I'm not gay like you are, why am I being punished for it?"

Thomas felt his heart break. 

"I hate it!"

Dylan ran into his room, sobbing with Thomas in pursuit. He was barely up the stairs when he heard the door to his son's room slam loudly.

"Dylan! Unlock this door, right now!" 

"No! I won't! I hate you, both!" 

Thomas felt the words pierce his heart, no different than if his son had shoved a knife into his chest. 

"Dylan David Samuels Stephens don't you dare say that!" 

Thomas put his ear to the door, his heart shattering as he heard his son sobbing. 

"Why couldn't you be straight?" He sobbed, angrily. "Why....?" 

 

Tyler came up the steps, and slowly approached Thomas. The boy looked like he'd been kicked, and Thomas had to stop himself from scooping him into a hug.

"Sorry Mr. Stephens." He sighed. "It was a rough day today." 

Thomas wiped his tears away, and faced the youngster.

"Usual suspects?" Thomas sighed. "Usual crime?"

Tyler nodded.

"I brought his bookbag." 

Thomas took the bag, and thanked the boy.

"You okay?" 

Tyler nodded. His hair was too long again, accentuating his chubby cheeks.

"Just stupid bullies. They just don't stop, sometimes."

Thomas leaned in, giving the 11 year old boy a hug. 

"There's cookies in the jar if you want to take a handful, before you go." 

Tyler smiled.

"Thank you Mr. Stephens."

 

Newt was back from the market a bit later. After putting the groceries away, he went upstairs to find his husband sitting outside his son's door.

Dylan had stopped crying, but was still upset, refusing to open the door when Thomas asked.

Newt sat on the top step, close to Dylan's door. 

"Today's crisis?" 

"Jansen's boy." 

Newt shook his head. 

"That damn Jansen boy is going to be the death of me." Newt sighed.

"What happened?" 

"The usual. Upsetting Dylan because we're gay. Calling him gay."

Newt fumed.

"The bloody Hell that kid is gonna catch if I EVER see him..."

"Babe. Kindness." 

Newt took a breath. 

"Nope. Still want to kill him." 

"You can if you want." 

Dylan stood at his door, which was open just a bit. His eyes were red and swollen from crying. His nose looked like a cherry.

"Hey 'Bug." 

Thomas looked at Dylan, his heart broken. 

"He just doesn't stop, Dad. I do what you say. I ignore him. I even try to be friendly..."

"Some people are just going to be cruel, Dyl." Thomas looked at his son, tears in his eyes.

"You have to understand, sometimes, people don't like who they are, so they attack people who are happy with who they are."

Dylan nodded.

"It is nothing to do with you." Newt nodded. "It has everything to do with themselves."

"And if they do say bad things about your Dad and me," Thomas continued, "Remember, we're happy with who we are. It took me a long time, but I'm very happy."

The irony of the tears running down his cheeks was not lost on him. 

Dylan nodded.

"Nothing that anyone can say about us can hurt us." Newt leaned back against the stair railing. 

"And when it comes to you, Dyl, you know who you are. And you being secure in yourself, can bother people who aren't secure in themselves."

Thomas nodded, before looking away.

"The important thing, 'Bug, is that you don't give it hate. The hate makes it hurt. It makes you feel unhappy. It makes you attack people you love. Then you're no better than them."

Newt looked right at Dylan, causing the boy to sob. No matter what the thing, Newt always had the right words to get through.

Dylan looked down at Thomas, and his face scrunched up with anguish. "I'm sorry Pop." 

He knelt down, and wrapped his arms around Thomas, sobbing.

"I'm sorry I said what I did, Pop. I don't mean it, I shouldn't have said it." 

Thomas held his son, his hot tears running down his face.

"I know you didn't mean it, 'Bug." Thomas ran his hands over Dylan's hair.

Newt watched his two boys, and wiped his eyes. 

"Come on. Let's wash our faces. You two are helping me make dinner."

 

Later on, in bed together, Newt felt Thomas sobbing. He leaned over and took his husband in his arms.

"It's okay love. It's okay." 

"It... it just hurt so much when he said that he hated me...." 

"He didn't hate you Tommy. He hated that he doesn't have traditional parents. If he had them, then kids would tease him less, I'm sure."

"I just wish... sometimes... "

"I know Thomas. But he's going to have to learn to stand his ground on this. One day, he'll find the right words, right attitude, and it will help him deal with jerks like that kid."

Thomas closed his eyes, and listened to Newt's heartbeat.

"Even here, it's like he's not safe... "

"Tommy, no where is 'safe', much as we'd like it to be. Hatred and homophobia always finds its way into the places we try to protect."

Newt stroked Thomas's dark hair. He saw a single strand of gray and smiled.

"All we can do, is just give him the tools we wish we had growing up. Courage. Smarts. Pride. What he does with them, that's up to him."

"You would have thought it got better." Thomas sniffled. "After all these years."

Newt nodded. 

And it has gotten better, Tommy. Doesn't mean that it stays better. We have to constantly work for that to be true. Even if we have to take a loss once in a while."

"Do you think he's....."

"I don't know Tommy." Newt whispered.

"We've lived openly, and honestly showing him that there are so many different options for sexuality. It's not up to us to think one way or the other."

Thomas nuzzled into Newt's chest, taking in his comforting scent.

"He'll be who he is. No matter how he chooses to identify, we'll support him, and be proud of him. That's all."

In minutes, Thomas was asleep, and Newt lay awake wondering if his grandkids would have to still deal with this, with their own kids.

 

*** 

 

"Oh Jeez. She's coming up the walk." 

Dylan paced back and forth, watching as the beautiful redhead came up the walkway. 

"Okay 'Bug. You got this. Check yourself." 

Dylan took a whiff of his underarms, and cupped his hand before his mouth to check his breath.

"Open." Newt gave Dylan two hits off of the breath spray in his pocket. 

"Thanks Dad." 

 

"Hello!" Thomas said as he opened the door.

She was smiling, and carried herself with a confident air that Thomas liked immediately. 

Dylan watched from his hiding spot in the kitchen.

"Oh god. Dad. What if I screw this up? What if I screw this up??" 

Newt held back his laughter as he calmed his son.

"Dyl. You're 16. Remember. Relationships are not won or lost in a single night." 

Newt straightened Dylan's tie, and fussed with his hair a bit.

"It's a first date, not a marriage proposal." Newt grinned at his growing boy.

"If she likes you, then she'll make an effort to get to know you. She should want to know about you as much as you want to know about her."

He dusted Dylan's shoulders, and tried to tame the cowlick that refused to stay down.

"Be curious, but know your boundaries. Don't ask a question you wouldn't want asked of yourself."

Newt smiled, a glint in his eyes. 

"And if all else fails, remember, if neither of you have a good time, you can always politely call it a night."

 

As Thomas chatted up his son's date, Dylan appeared with Newt behind him. 

Thomas didn't see his handsome 16 year old son. He saw an adorable little six year old, playing dress up in his Dad's shirts and ties, and shoes far to big for him.

"Well don't you look handsome." Thomas smiled, proudly.

"Holly, I hope my Pop didn't embarrass you too much."

Holly's laugh was warm and kind, Newt was relieved.

"Not at all. He's been a wonderful host." She smiled at Newt, extending her hand. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you." 

Newt took her hand warmly between his.

"The same to you, Holly. Dylan speaks in glowing terms about you. So glad to meet you."

She looked at Dylan excitedly. 

"Tyler and Kris are in the car. Shall we?" 

Dylan smiled and waved goodbye. Newt gripped the kitchen doorframe to keep himself from running after them.

"He's all grown up now." Thomas watched from the window.

Newt nodded, tears streaming down his face. 

"He's always going to be my little boy." 

Thomas nodded, wrapping Newt in a hug. 

Scott and Derek came in from the kitchen. 

"Didn't he look amazing?" Derek grinned.

"So handsome. Just like his Pop did at that age." Scott nuzzled against Thomas.

Derek placed a warm hand on Newt's back, and rubbed.

"You okay, love?" 

Newt nodded, trying to hold his breath to keep his sobs from escaping.

"I know." Scott leaned in, closing Newt's side with warmth.

"When Peter left for his first day of High School, Derek sobbed all day until he came back."

"They grow up so fast." Newt whispered.

They huddled in the kitchen, holding each other.

"Take heart Newt." Derek whispered. 

"If you raise them right, they take to the sky all on their own. Just means you did an amazing job as a parent."

 

**** 

 

Dylan straightened his tie, and smoothed his hair. He finished putting his look together, and stepped out of his room.

"You ready 'Bug?" 

Newt looked at his son, so grown up, but so young still. They descended the stairs, to the dining room.

Thomas rose from the table with Scott and Derek, who were also dressed in suits, sombre expressions on their faces. 

Rose came from her room, wearing one of Dylan's old suits, which Aris had tailored to fit her form. She wore a string of Mama's Billie's old pearls, a gift for her sixteenth birthday that year.

 

They entered the chapel minutes before the service started. It had been almost impossible to get through, the affair was so heavily guarded.

Photographers and paparazzi were everywhere, and the crowd teemed with a mix of the who's who of Broadway, and the civilians who watched them.

A space in the front was designated to family, which sat Miss Billie's son, his three kids, and a few grandkids. 

One of his grandkids was missing, however, from that side. That grandson sat on the opposite side, behind Newt, Thomas, Rosie and Dylan, between Derek and Scott, sobbing his eyes out.

Eyes that he never realized were the exact same as the woman he spent ten years watching and loving and laughing with, only in the recent weeks being able to tell her how deeply he loved her.

Getting to call her "Grandma", at least once. Offering to give her one of his kidneys, which she violently refused, once the blood tests came back, and revealed why they were so compatible.

 

Miss Billie was in the place of honor. Her expression happy, her makeup just right, and a replica of her favorite Dior suit on her body. A rosary of Swarovski crystals tucked into her hand.

The service was wonderful, and several speeches from her co-stars, directors, producers, were all filled with tears and laughter. 

"And now, we will hear from someone special to her, her grandson, Dylan." 

Dylan nervously approached the podium, under the angry glare of Mama Billie's actual son and grandchildren. 

Originally, Dylan had wanted to have Isaac speak, but he had been an emotional wreck for days after, and quietly asked Dylan to speak in his stead.

 

Newt had followed up with Tyler, and they stayed behind Dylan on the dais, Newt's hand on his acoustic guitar, and Tyler seated at the church piano.

"I was very, very lucky, to know Mama Billie all of my life. She was one of the most brilliant women I ever knew. And I have been fortunate to know many these 18 years."

He looked out at his section, where Teresa, Dee, Harriet, Lizzie, and Aris all sat, smiling at him. 

"She helped me to find an important part of myself, along with my parents, she helped me find the place where my inner strength comes from. She also taught me to be an amazing smart-ass, much to my parent's chagrin."

The audience laughed, many nodding with the knowledge of Miss Billie's legendary sass.

"That became very much necessary growing up, discovering who I am, and learning that I only had to be myself. Not who others expected me to be." 

He pulled out his phone and opened a photo.

"My dad's told me, she sang me to sleep, the very first day she met me..." His voice cracked just for a moment.

"And through my life, she was always finding a way to express herself through music. Whether she was trying to teach a lesson, make a point, or just finding a way to survive after being cut off by the people she never thought would stop loving her."

Tyler lifted the lid of the piano, and Newt tuned his guitar. 

"This is a song I've heard from the beginning of my life, and she spoke to me, a week ago, and said if I ever needed her, to sing the song, and she'd be there. So." 

Dylan took a breath, and looked back at Tyler, who nodded, and began to play. He looked at his phone for comfort. His favorite picture of them, he sitting in front of her, and her hugging him from behind, laughter splitting their faces.

Tyler started on the piano, and Newt strummed along gently. Summoning his inner performer, Dylan sang a medley of two of the songs he loved the most.

"I'm walking on the air dear lover,  
For life is fair, dear, my heart discovers

In this real impossible and unreal world  
Finding you has given me my ideal world

Why do I love you? Why do you love me?  
Why should there be two happy as we?

Can there be a why and wherefore  
You should be the one I care for?

You're a lucky boy, I am lucky too  
All our dreams of joy seem to come true

Maybe that's because you love me  
Maybe that's why I love you."

Tyler played a transitional flourish, and let Newt take lead on guitar for the next song.

You'll never get away from me.  
You can climb the tallest tree.  
I'll be there somehow.

True, you could say, "Hey, here's your hat."  
But a little thing like that  
Couldn't stop me now.

I couldn't get away from you,  
Even if you told me to,  
So go on and try.

Just try and you're gonna see  
How you're gonna not at all  
Get away from me."

A smile broke through, and Dylan let himself remember the happy times. He let himself feel happiness instead of loss. 

"Just try and you're gonna see  
How you're gonna not at all  
Get away from me."

 

After the service came to an end, The gang gathered again at their homebase. In her last year, Derek and Scott had taken in Miss Billie, the benefit of everyone there being able to care for her. 

They decided to meet for a celebration of her life. Isaac had been in charge of her social media, after taking over from Derek.

He had included numerous pictures, videos from well wishers, Broadway legends and ingenues, fans from all corners of the world. She had been shocked to find out there wasn't a country that didn't know her. 

People and friends came and paid their final respects. Her son and most of his kids had stayed away. They were furious about the will.

 

"You mean, she left everything to us?" 

Newt felt his heart skip a beat as Thomas held his hand. The lawyer sitting across from him nodded. 

"Specifically, she left you and your partner the majority of the estate, with a still substantial amount to Derek and Scott Hale, and her grandchildren, named here."

The lawyer looked at the list. 

"All monies are to be held in trust by the parents or legal guardians of Dylan David Samuels Stephens, Rose Elizabeth Samuels Stephens, Deidre Delilah Agnes, Peter Ian McCall, Talia June McCall, and Isaac Martin Lahey McCall."

The lawyer looked over the document.

"It appears, that as of the dating of this document, Deidre, and Dylan, and Isaac are able to take over their trusts. The others still have a few years left."

Thomas squeezed Newt's hand. This was unexpected. 

"Are you sure, she left nothing for her family?"

The lawyer read the document again.

"I, Wilhelmina Elaine Louise Lahey, being of sound mind and body, do bequeath the remainder of my estate as follows. Please note, I am leaving everything to my family, or those who have become my family."

He cleared his throat.

"My son, and his family are not eligible, entitled to, or allowed to touch anything of my life and estate. If my son wanted it, he shouldn't have cut me the fuck off from my grandkids, and great grandkids. Little shit."

Newt had to stifle a laugh.

"As such, know that the estate is to be monitored only by Newton David Samuels, and Derek Tyler Hale, until such time as they bequeath to people of their choosing. This cannot, and will not be challenged in a court of law."

 

Peter sat with Tyler, Dylan, and Rose. 

"You did real good Dyl." Peter rubbed Dylan's back. "She would have been very proud." 

Rose smirked up at Peter. 

"That was damn near sweet of you Peter."

Peter smiled back.

"Well, I can't be a dick all the time." 

Tyler laughed. Dylan smiled and leaned into his best friend.

"He's right. She would have loved the service. And she would have loved you singing for her."

Dylan hugged his best friend.

"Thank you for being there for me."

"Welcome, butthead." Tyler kissed Dylan's cheek. 

"Come on." Tyler stood up. "Hol and Kris are on the way."

"I'm shocked."

"Why? We're all still friends, right?" 

 

Derek and Scott stood in the kitchen. Isaac had stopped crying and was now helping plate, and take food outside with the other guys.

"You okay?" Scott ran his fingers through Isaac's hair. 

Isaac nodded. "I'm glad I got to know her, for those years I didn't know she was my grandmother, and the short time that I did know."

"And I will forever hate my grandfather, and father, for keeping that from me." 

Derek put his hand on Isaac's shoulder. "Look past it, Izzy." His kind eyes found his ward's.

"If they hadn't, you might not have found us. Found her, or found a better life." 

Isaac pouted. 

"Why are you always doing that? Why can't I just stay mad? Be Mad, wallow in my anger."

"Wrinkles." Scott nodded. "Anger gives you bad wrinkles."

Isaac shot them an exasperated look, and carried food trays out of the kitchen with Theo, and Liam, who had just recently married. 

 

*****

 

"Is that what you really want, son?" Newt felt himself go cold.

Dylan nodded. 

"Well, I can't stop you." Newt turned around. 

"You'll get just as good schooling and training here." 

Dylan sighed.

"Dad, look." 

"I understand." Newt walked away. "It's your money to do with as you see fit."

 

Thomas drove Newt to the airport. The discussion had been tense, but ultimately, Thomas loved his son too much to keep him there. 

Exiting the SUV, Thomas helped load Dylan's bags onto a cart. 

"Pop."

Thomas nodded. 

"Your Dad still loves you, you know." 

"I know." 

"This whole thing, I think it's happening too fast. For him."

Dylan nodded.

"You know, no matter what happens, you can always come back." 

"I know." 

"Good. Now come hug me, so I can cry all the way home."

Dylan hugged his father, tightly. 

"Pop. I'm scared."

Thomas let his tears fall. 

"I know son. It's always going to be scary. But you're going to New York. You know the place. You know some people. School should take up a lot of your time."

He pulled away, looking into the reflection of his own eyes, wiping the tears away. 

"You'll be fine. Do good. Be strong. Speak well of others. Sing your own song. Love fiercely. Be yourself."

Dylan nodded after each thing. 

"I love you son." 

"Love you Pop." 

Dylan pulled away, and pushed his cart to the terminal. 

He didn't look back. 

 

From: billiesboy1005@sunmail.edu  
To: newtntommy@heymail.com

Subject: New York, New York, It's a Hell of a Town.

 

Dear Dads, 

 

New York is amazing. I mean, it's terrifying at times, but amazing all the same. I thought California was incredible, but this place is on another level.

I mean, is there any other place you could get ramen at 4 in the morning? Good ramen at that. 

What I should have opened with is this, school is amazing. I'm sure I would have never gotten in without Mama Billie's inheritance, and I'm determined to make her proud.

My classes are pretty simple. Acting, Dance, Music, Voice, and Stage Combat, which is by far my favorite. 

I've made some great friends. Sometimes I look at all of us laughing and eating, and I think of you guys, Nemo and Der, Izzy and the guys, and everyone, and I get homesick.

Then I look at them, and realize, we've kinda become you guys, so I feel better.

I still miss you guys. I miss Rosie. How's school going for her? I've written, but she's left me on read. I don't know if she's mad at me, or just busy.

I miss Tyler a lot. Being here without him is like trying to walk on one leg, but I know he's having an amazing time in school over there. I told him to check up on you, so don't be surprised if he does.

Der and Nemo have already sent me a care package, as did Gally and Aris. They actually sent me a small tool kit. It's something I never would have thought to bring, but man, I've used it a dozen times already.

Is Peter still a brat? 

 

My dorm is great, and my room mate is super cool. He's from London, same as you Dad, and he's got the same accent. I love listening to him talk, cause he sounds like you. Funny, cause his name is Thomas too. I call him Tommy, for short.

He wants to be an actor, and he's also an amazing musician. His singing is okay, but man, he's a great bass guitar player. He wants me to start a band with him, but I'm not going to. I'm here to study.

Still, thankful Pop let me be in the drumline in band, in case I want to join. I still play in the music room sometimes. I'm happy we got on straight away, cause it would suck if we didn't, being room mates and all. 

The only thing I don't like is he smokes, but never in the room. I do smell it on him though. I guess I can live with it. 

 

Teresa is supposed to stop by, to speak at a women in medicine symposium. She asked if I was free, so I set aside the weekend to hang out with her. After my coursework is done, of course.

(I can already SEE the frown forming on Dad's face. "Work first, play after!")

I know you were upset about me coming this far to college, Dad. I know there are plenty of schools there that could do the same thing, but I also wanted to see something outside Cali.

When we came to NY for Mama Billie's last show, I had such an amazing time with her here. I think I'm just trying to hold on to as much as I can remember of her.

I miss her. Everyday. 

And Pop, I'm sorry about the argument we had right before we left. I didn't understand it then. I understand it now. I just want you to know, I never take you guys for granted. 

I know how hard it has been, you and Dad were so young when I came along. I know how much you had to work to make ends meet, to provide for me and Rosie. I appreciate everything.

I have your work ethic, Dad. I will do everything I can to make you proud of me.

How's the Physical Therapy biz coming along? Am I ever gonna get to see that basement gym? I can't believe how young some of the guys that have to get PT are. I hope you're make them stronger.

I've been working out more too. It's necessary for most of the classes. The two dance classes I have alone wipe me out. Who knew ballet was so hard? I get why Rosie was always so tired from it.

It's hard not to put on weight, the dorms serve great food. I always remember your rule though, Pop, "when you hit that first deep breath, stop eating." 

Very hard to do on barbecue night. 

 

The city at night is amazing. The lights are so bright, and colorful. Not that they weren't at home. Just different. Sometimes, Tommy and I go for a walk in the city. 

We take the subway, or "tube", as he calls it (which never fails to make me laugh), and we just go and find cheap shows to see, or bands playing free.

I've even done a few karaoke nights. Nothing NEARLY as fun as the ones we've had at Fry's, but fun enough.

Fry's got ANOTHER location?? I love that he finally updated the stage on the first place, with the plaque for Mama Billie. I saw it online, and spent the rest of the day crying, while telling Tommy all about her.

So many of the places now don't have those awesome older songs she used to sing. I've sung a few, but no one knows them anymore.

Maybe that can be my thesis for senior year. "Everything Old is New Again", or something like that.

I mean, do you ever see it, Dad, Pop? Like when things go around and seem familiar again, sometimes it feels like deja vu? 

Like... I don't know. I'm rambling now. 

I should wrap this up. Tommy and I are going to go out for sushi, then go watch another classic sci-fi movie showcase. 

Some movie trilogy about some guys trapped in a maze. Sounds like a great time. 

 

I was thinking of you both the other day. The song Mama Billie always sang to me popped into my head, and I kinda loved how it all made sense.

Dad, I know you had been upset, about me coming all this way. I'm safe. I'm brave. I'm smart.

Because of the lessons I learned from you and Pop, I'm able to do this with confidence. 

I'll come home for the summer. Tommy isn't able to go back to London, so maybe he could come home with me? 

 

Love you both. 

'Bug.

 

Newt wiped the tears from his eyes, exiting the email. 

"Our little boy's a little man." 

Thomas smiled. He placed his hands on Newt's shoulders, and kissed the top of Newt's head.

"That was the idea." 

Newt looked up, and puckered his lips, which Tommy leaned down to kiss.

Thomas pulled back, and Newt rose from his chair, following Thomas to the bed. 

They lay down together, gently running their hands over each other. 

"Pretty soon, Rosie will be out of the house, too."

"She wants to go to school in Colorado."

"I know." 

Newt buried his face in Thomas's neck.

"Has it been worth it, baby?" 

Thomas nodded.

"Yes, Sir, it has been."

Newt laughed, softly.

"Good, boy, good." 

Newt slid his hand under the covers and into Thomas's underwear. 

"I guess we made it after all." 

"So where do we go from here?" 

Thomas sighed as he felt Newt stroke him.

"Who says we can't keep learning, Tommy?" 

Thomas moaned, and didn't object as Newt gently pushed Thomas down under the covers.

"Yes, Sir."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, there it is then. 
> 
> I wanted to take this space to send my thanks to all of the readers of this fic, ESPECIALLY if you made it to the end of this monstrosity. An extra special thanks to Shaneo6930, lovely_trees and faeryroses for always leaving such great comments, and feedback. You are amazing!  
> Of course, when I wanted to end it, tons of plot points showed up. I've left the story open if I ever wanted to come back to it, which, I dunno, I might. Especially since Dylan is just starting his life. But I also have a ton of fics and drabbles that I want to do as well. 
> 
> See you in another fic, in another time!
> 
> <3,  
> TA


End file.
